


At Least It Was Epic

by posiexhandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 161,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon
Summary: 1 year later, Penelope's back at the Salvatore Boarding School with only one mission, to save Josie from having to undergo The Merge. How will her return affect the students at the school, especially the girl she loves, the one she left behind; Josie Saltzman.Josie has had a rough year but she finally feels like she's breaking free, she's becoming the person she has always wanted to be. Does it all come crashing down the moment she sees the girl that shattered her heart into a million pieces? Penelope Park has returned, does that mean Josie's back at square one?It's a story about doing everything in your power to fight for what's right, for what you value, for the things you hold dear. It's also a story of knowing your limits, respecting yourself and never letting anyone look down on you for being exactly who you are. All of them expect there to be a hero to their story. They'll soon find out that the hero they were waiting for, was their own selves the entire time.*SEE NOTES SECTION FOR FULL SUMMARY OF THIS WORK*





	1. Back Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Post-Hope coming back & restoring everyone's memories.**
> 
> 1 year later, Penelope's back at the Salvatore Boarding School with only one mission, to save Josie from having to undergo The Merge. How will her return affect the students at the school, especially the girl she loves, the one she left behind; Josie Saltzman.
> 
> Josie has had a rough year but she finally feels like she's breaking free, she's becoming the person she has always wanted to be. Does it all come crashing down the moment she sees the girl that shattered her heart into a million pieces? Penelope Park has returned, does that mean Josie's back at square one?
> 
> After a whole life of misery, Hope and Landon are finally in a good place. They finally know what happiness feels like. They have their friends, they have the school and most importantly, they have each other. Will the stresses of school life, high school drama and a secret mission tear their perfect world apart?
> 
> Lizzie's made drastic changes over the course of a year. She's no longer craving attention, her intensity has taken a step back to everything. Unfortunately, while she took a step back, everyone else made strides forward. How can she catch up to everyone? Especially the boy she can't get off her mind, MG.
> 
> Raf's inner struggle takes a turn. His past resurfaces and he doesn't know how to handle it. Does he bottle it all up or let him become the person he's been hiding all his life?
> 
> At the end of the day, they're all just trying to navigate their lives as best as they can. Epic first loves, drama-filled friendships, restrictive parents and the occasional hero tactics. It's a story about doing everything in your power to fight for what's right, for what you value, for the things you hold dear. It's also a story of knowing your limits, respecting yourself and never letting anyone look down on you for being exactly who you are. All of them expect there to be a hero to their story. They'll soon find out that the hero they were waiting for, was their own selves the entire time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot of information.
> 
> Penelope's been the answer all along?
> 
> I wonder how keeping this secret is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**PENELOPE POV**

After several long and brutal flights with unbearable layovers and a disgusting cab ride from the airport, here I am. The gates of The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted open as the cab pulls in, parking right at the front doors. Once paying the driver, I get out of the cab and immediately inhale the fresh air as the driver goes and unloads my luggage. Seriously, that cab needs to be lit on fire for the disgusting odor it emits, even if you leave your window down, the smell of rotten eggs and sour milk just completely engulfs your sense of smell. That cab is a true stink spell on its own.  


Dr. Saltzman meets me at the doors, helping me with my luggage. It’s the middle of the night, he wanted to make sure no one (especially the twins) know I arrived back at the school. We’re completely quiet as we walk into the hall and he has Mr. Williams take my luggage to my old room. We make our way to his office where Ms. Tig is lighting some sage, no doubt to keep our conversations from being overheard. We all sit quietly until Mr. Williams comes in, he shuts and locks the door and sits down next to Ms. Tig, holding her hand.  


“Okay Penelope, what have you and Caroline found out about The Merge? Caroline said it was imperative that you come back to the school to continue your research on a specific lead.” Dr. Saltzman’s tone is calm but stern, there’s a look of concern he’s clearly trying to hide.  


“The curse put on the Gemini twins was placed long ago. It was placed by my coven, the Virgo coven, specifically by one of my ancestors.” I pause and look at everyone, I take a deep breath afraid of what I’m going to say next, not looking anyone in the eye.  


“No one in my coven knows the full details as when this curse was placed. What I do know is that my ancestor was in an affair with the leader of the Gemini coven. He was meant to leave his wife for my ancestor before he found out that his wife was pregnant with twins. The Gemini leader soon broke off his affair with my ancestor and let’s just say my bloodline has a knack for breeding vengeful witches.” Finally I’m brave enough to meet everyone’s gaze. Despite what anyone says, it’s terrifying having people glare down at you, expecting you to know the answer to their stirring questions.  


“My ancestor placed a curse on his twins and any twins born into the Gemini coven.” I begin letting my eyes wander away, blinking slowly before looking back to meet Dr. Saltzman’s eyes.  


“As I’m told and from what I’ve read, the curse stated that at age 22, Gemini twins will be forced to battle each other, the stronger twin absorbing the weaker one. The surviving twin then becomes the coven’s new leader. The second half of the curse was put in place out of spite, that for the Gemini coven to survive, the coven’s magic will come from the power of their leader instead of the earth. If the twins next in line to take the leadership don’t proceed with the merge, both will die along with the entire coven. So the parents of these twins will have to suffer, watching them lose one of their children at the hands of another, knowing they can’t prevent it. Talk about a double whammy.” I suddenly exhale, not aware I was holding by breath. When I look up, I see Dr. Saltzman’s eyebrows are furrowed, Ms. Tig squeezing Mr. Williams’ hand as he looks at me while trying to process the information.  


“That last part you already knew. However, it seems that because it was my ancestor that placed the curse, my bloodline might be the key to reverse it. I need the help in locating something that might have been in the possession of Hope’s family. It’s been said that a lot of artifacts were given to the Mikaelson family in order to get into their good graces. The artifact we need to be looking for is an ancient cup from Greek mythology, something that protects against a number of things, I don’t know exactly what it protects against but this artifact is our only hope to lift the curse.” It’s deathly silent now and it’s agony waiting for an answer, a noise, anything. After several minutes that feel like an eternity, Mr. Williams speaks.  


“The artifact you’re describing is the Cup of Heracles but there’s no record of it anywhere. From what I’ve read, the cup can be used to protect against poison, pain, disease and plague, but not reverse a curse. How would this cup even have the ability to reverse a curse?”  


“Because, the cup was made from Ichor, the blood of an Olympian, which is the only thing that can reverse a bloodline curse. If ingested and performed with a counter spell to undo the curse, it’ll be lifted. Curses can only be lifted by those who made them, or those whose descendant from the same bloodline.” I stand and look at the three of them.  


“I promise I will begin my search as soon as possible, but I need to tell Hope everything in order to proceed. I know you don’t want to involve anyone else in this Dr. Saltzman but for the sake of Josie and Lizzie, you’re going to need me and Hope to figure this out together.” I hold his gaze before he gets up and places both his hands on my shoulders and nods before speaking.  


“You’ve had a long day and no doubt it was less than desirable. We’ll speak with Hope tomorrow, for now go to bed and get your rest. Come find me once you’re well rested and I’ll send for Hope so we can speak again in private.” I nod and start to head out of the office, but Dr. Saltzman stops me before I go too far.  


“I need you to keep quiet about why you’re really back, only Hope can know. Do you understand?” I knew what he was asking, he didn’t want me alerting Josie as to what I’ve really been up to in Belgium. I nod in agreement and head to my room. As soon as I’m in the comfort of my own dorm, I lay on the bed and my mind is immediately flooded with thoughts of seeing Josie tomorrow. I don’t know what to expect, Dr. Saltzman said she’s different from what I remember. I just know I can’t wait to see the most amazing person I’ve ever met. With that, I drift into a deep sleep.


	2. You Look Good Jojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start a band!
> 
> Is this the start of an iconic duo?
> 
> "You're.. back..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**ALARIC POV**

Dorian and Emma call it a night and leave shortly after Penelope does. After they leave I pull out the book on the Gemini coven and flip to the pages that have weird symbols on them. I pour myself an ounce of scotch, taking slow sips, trying to decode the symbols in this page. What could these symbols possibly mean? There’s no known language that have any of these symbols associated with them. Even though Penelope has a lead to follow, Caroline and I won’t give up on finding any other leads, we need to have a contingency plan. To be honest, we have a contingency plan. I just don’t want to revert to it.  


Alaric downs the last sip of his scotch and heads to bed, locking up the Gemini coven book then locking his office. As he makes his way to his room, he stops by the twins’ room, gently opening the door and going to kiss each of his daughters on their heads gently, then mutters, “I love you both.”  


With that, he leaves and heads to his room and begins drifting with thoughts on the information Penelope has just given him. “I hope she’s right.” Alaric whispers before sleep finally catches up with him.

**HOPE POV**

I knock on Landon and Raf’s door and once Landon answers I immediately give him a good morning hug and he leans in sneaking in a good morning kiss. I love it when he does that. We pull away and he tucks my hair behind my ear.  


“Ready for breakfast?” I ask him with a smile. He smiles slinging his backpack on and takes my hand.  


“Of course, let’s go. Raf left earlier, said he needed to address things with the new pack member.” Landon says as he closes his door and we make our way down to the dining hall. I cuddle closer to him as we walk but we’re stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Mr. Williams. I look at him and I see that he has an intense look on him.  


“Hope, Dr. Saltzman needs to see you in his office right now.” I look at him and nod, knowing that must mean something urgent has come up. I look to Landon apologetically and kiss his cheek.  


“I’m sorry. Will you be okay on your own for breakfast?” I squeeze his hand as he smiles and kisses my head.  


“Of course, I can manage. Come find later.” He leans in to give me one more kiss and when he pulls away I see him catching up with MG. I smile at him then follow Mr. Williams to Dr. Saltzman’s office. As soon as I walk in I see a raven-haired girl sitting on one of the chairs and my curiosity level reaches new limits. Mr. Williams closes the door behind me once I’m inside and I can hear Emma mutter a spell from behind the door. I step closer folding my arms and look at the girl seated on the chair.  


“What brings you back to the school Penelope? Come to cause more drama with the people here? Maybe tell other people’s secrets that aren’t yours to tell?” I look at her annoyed. She’s the reason why Landon found out about the secret I kept about remembering our trip to Kansas. She’s the reason that caused the rift between us. We’re finally back in a good place, I don’t need anyone messing that up.  


Penelope looks at me and crosses her legs, lifting an eyebrow and says in her silk like voice, “Relax Mikaelson, I’m not here for you.” I see her shift her gaze to Dr. Saltzman and now I’m looking at him in utter confusion.  


“Hope, we need your help. Actually, Penelope needs your help. Please sit.” He gestures me to sit and I do so after some hesitation. I cross my arms and look at him for further explanation.  


“I need to explain a few more things before we get to the favor we need to ask you. You remember that your Aunt Freya told you about The Merge?” He asks and sits behind his desk, looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.  


“Yes, I do, that’s not something someone can forget.” I say, as the tension in my face I didn’t know I had, begin to soften  


“A year ago, Penelope came to me because she found out about The Merge. She broke into my office shortly after and found this book about the Gemini coven.” Dr. Saltzman holds up the same book I remember taking and giving to Lizzie nearly a year ago, to help her get back in Josie’s good graces. I nod listening, looking back and forth between Dr. Saltzman and Penelope.  


“After reading up a little bit on the Gemini coven, she asked to leave to go speak with her coven’s elders regarding a symbol in one of the pages, the symbol for maiden. In astrology, the symbol for maiden is the Virgo sign, which is the coven Penelope comes from. So after some intense debates, I agreed to let Penelope leave and meet with the twins’ mother, without telling her parents.” He looks over at Penelope and then nods.  


“Miss Park? Why don’t you take it from here?” He sits back and looks at us exhaling, knowing what I’m about to be told is going be mind-blowing.

**LANDON POV**

I look back and see Hope and Mr. Williams disappear behind the corner and I turn to MG and quickly ask him, “Hey man, can I ask your help with something?” He looks at me and nods as we sit at an empty table where Kaleb joins us shortly.  


“Kaleb, oh good you’re here too. I actually need to ask for your help with something. Hope and I’s one-year anniversary is coming up really soon and I’d really like to do something special for her.” I pull out my journal and flip to a page, handing it over to them so they can see.  


“I wrote another song and instead of just playing the guitar, I’d also like to have a piano arrangement and some drums to go with it. I know Kaleb can play the piano and MG I know you can play the drums. Would you guys mind helping me out with co-arranging this as well as performing it for Hope?” I look at them as I place my hands on the table in front of me, holding my palms together as if I’m saying ‘pretty please’.  


Both MG and Kaleb nod smiling and that silent agreement was all I needed. I put the journal back into my bag and then we get up to get some food. I look over to Raf and wave, he nods back and then goes back to speaking with his new pack member. I’m sure he’ll fill me in on the details later.

**ALARIC POV**

“Listen Hope, I know all of this is a lot to take in. After all, it’s only been a month since you and your aunts were able to figure out a way to restore everyone’s memories of you. Before that you had to go through utter darkness while being consumed in Malivore, on top of escaping and finding way to bind both Malivore and Clarke from coming after Landon or any other creatures again. I understand this is a big undertaking, but we wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Alaric looks to Hope, knowing she’s been through so much already, not wanting to place any more burden on her, but this is for the sake of his daughters.  


“Just so I’ve got this all down, Penelope’s ancestor placed the curse on the first Gemini twins, spawning a bloodline curse and all because her ancestor had an ugly breakup with the leader of the Gemini coven. There’s a mythical cup that can help remove the bloodline curse and Penelope has to be the one to remove it. Did I get all that down?” Hope’s snarkiness never fails but both Penelope and I nod in agreement.  


“Dr. Saltzman, you know I care deeply about the twins, I don’t want anything bad happening to them. I can keep a secret but I have to tell Landon something, I can’t lie to him about anything, not like last time. Especially if it includes a lot of secret meetings.” I look at Hope sympathetically and nod telling her to be extremely vague on the details and that I told her not to say anything other than the bare minimum. Hope nods then takes a deep breath and looks at Penelope.  


“Let’s get started.” Hope nods at Penelope and then Penelope quickly pulls out all the information on the Cup of Heracles that her coven gave her.  


“First things first, my coven had possession of the cup. These are the oldest scrolls my coven has on our history. The elders told me that a specific type of linking spell was placed on these scrolls with the cup, if we can figure out what the spell is and reverse engineer it, we can locate it.” Penelope looks up at Hope and then Hope speaks.  


“And you’ll need my blood down the line to track it because your coven believes it was presented to my family as a peace offering?” Hope asks but before Penelope or I could answer, she cuts us off already knowing the answer.  


“I’ve got class but I’ll look through some of the spells my aunts gave me, see if there’s anything in there about a linking spell between objects. Meet me in the library after classes.” Hope and Penelope get up and nod at each other, I get up and knock on the door in which Emma mutters another spell and the doors swing open.  


“Keep me updated on that you find.” I nod at them and they leave my office, only to immediately bump into both Josie and Lizzie, I blink and exhale knowing they are going to want answers.  


“Penelope! You’re.. back..?” Josie looks in shock at the site of Penelope, while Penelope is looking at Josie with complete and utter adoration in that same moment. At this point, Hope makes her getaway as Lizzie rolls her eyes and breezes right through me and into my office.  


Emma thinking quick on her feet begins to speak up, “Yes, Miss Park is back at the school and I’m just about to do her student transfer interview. If you’ll excuse us please.” Emma starts to lead Penelope away but she stops and turns her head back to Josie, who looks at her still completely surprised.  


“You look good Jojo. Different.. but definitely, reeeally good.” Penelope winks and smiles at Josie who begins blushing. I sigh then quickly usher Josie into my office as Emma proceeds to walk Penelope to hers.


	3. So, What's My Prize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance you say?
> 
> "There was a period in my childhood where I didn't know where my father was"
> 
> You'll go too far if you don't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**JOSIE POV**

Dad ushers me into his office and I stop, turning to him, holding my hand out as if saying ‘stop, you have some explaining to do.’  


“Dad, why didn’t you tell me Penelope was coming back?” I look at him annoyed, he should’ve known that I would’ve like to know that piece of information. I know I acted like I didn’t want Penelope around after we broke up, but Dad knows how important she was to me. Correction, how important she still is to me. My dad’s not oblivious to the things that go on around him, he knows how broken I was over the breakup, he knows how I lashed out when Penelope left. Heck, he even knows I still keep some of her old clothes stashed away for when I need to feel close to her again.  


“Honey, it was sort of a last minute thing. With everything else going on around here, that was the last thing on my mind. Anyways, what brings you two by my office this morning? You usually try to steer clear of your dear old dad.” He smiles and gestures me to sit as he goes and sits behind his desk. I sit before he does, crossing my legs, placing my hands on my lap, looking over at Lizzie.  


“It was your idea, you ask him. I’m here for moral support.” I look back at Dad but my thoughts begin to wander. Why is Penelope back? When did she get back since it’s literally the start of the day? How long is she staying? So many questions running through my mind but I can’t get the image of her out of my head. She’s still as beautiful as I remember. Her smooth, olive complexion, her naturally wavy, perfect hair, her plump lips that’s just made to be kissed, her soft green eyes that I get lost in so easily. Also, why was she wearing that? She must’ve known she was going to run into me if that’s what she was wearing, she really knows how to push all of my buttons. I huff in frustration and immediately regretted it because now both Dad and Lizzie are looking at me funny.  


“Sorry, I’m just a little frustrated that you won’t let us have a school dance. With the year everyone has had, a dance could really brighten everyone’s mood. It’ll cost next to nothing if everyone helps with decorations and refreshments, only thing we need to pay for is the music.” I look at them both, glad I was able to save myself the embarrassment of having to tell them my thoughts were lost in how sexy Penelope looked. Lizzie looks at me unconvinced but then looks back at Dad and continues.  


“As I was saying, the council and I will handle everything. We only need you to call and book a DJ for that Friday. That’s all we need you to do daddy. What do you say?” Both Lizzie and I give Dad our best puppy dog impression and he sighs caving, already picking up the phone to make a few calls. Lizzie and I both give him a hug and kiss on each cheek before heading to class, my mind still spinning with the thought that Penelope is back.

**PENELOPE POV**

My heart nearly stopped the moment I saw Jojo. I expected her to be different but I didn’t expect her to _look_ different. Especially not that kind of look. What did she do, become the icon for pure sex? If we were in any other situation, I’d literally let her do anything she’d want with me. When did she start tying her hair in a high ponytail, or start wearing skinny jeans? Was that also one of my black long sleeves I’d left behind? If we were alone, I’d untuck that shirt so fast and pull it off her without hesitation. I unconsciously lick my lips and immediately sucked my tongue back in after realizing Ms. Tig was looking at me and had asked me a question.  


“I’m sorry Ms. Tig, would you mind repeating your question?” My eyes begin to wander around the office. The place hasn’t changed a bit, despite Dr. Saltzman telling Caroline that Ms. Tig had recently taken a sabbatical. Does that mean the students had no counselor while she was away?  


“As I was saying Miss. Park, the courses you took while in Belgium are a little more advanced than the courses we have here. You don’t need to attend the classes your classmates are currently in, you can take the senior level classes instead. It’s your decision.” She looks at me and I smile since she already knows what my answer will be.  


“I’ll take the easy courses this semester with the rest of them. I’ve got other things I need to focus on anyway.” She nods and signs my class schedule, I take it and then head out to my first class, where hopefully Josie is also a part of.

**LIZZIE POV**

“Psst, Hope!” I whisper over to Hope and wait for her to look at me, which she does with that classic, slight head shake and raised eyebrow of hers.  


“What were you doing in my Dad’s office with the Dark Lord and how come you didn’t tell us she was coming back?” I whisper, sounding a little more irritated than I intended.  


“I didn’t know she was coming back. Your dad summoned me this morning and she was already there. Apparently she had told your dad about some things my father had done while in Belgium and he felt that I needed to know.” Hope whispers rather quickly then goes back to paying attention to the potion ingredients our teacher is writing down, along with the incantation that goes along with making the healing elixir.  


“Why would Penelope even look into your father’s mis-adventures while in Belgium?” I whisper back, my curiosity growing, raising my eyebrows right back at her. She sighs and turns back to me, whispering even more quiet than before.  


“Because he caused some trouble with her coven’s elders and she wanted to give me a heads up in case anything happens down the line. There was a period in my childhood where I didn’t know where my father was or what he was doing, Penelope filled in a tiny gap.” I see a glimpse of sadness and I hear the hitch in her whisper at the mention of her father and I decide to drop the questions. I nod and rub her shoulder before going back to taking notes on what our teacher is speaking about.

**JOSIE POV**

Seriously, where the hell is she? She’s been in all of my classes today and yet she literally disappears as soon as each class ends. Yes, here I am trying to find Penelope, can you blame me? I need to know why she’s back and to be honest, I just need to see her because she obviously wanted to get me worked up with that outfit she was wearing. She’s not in the great hall, the dining hall, the grand hall nor is she in any of the classrooms. Finally, I decide to check the library and sure enough, there she is, looking up at a bookcase and grabbing a book. I slowly make my way over to her, confirming the clothes she’s wearing. Those cropped black pants I got her for our 2 month anniversary, those black strappy heels she stole from the thrift store when we were all crashing the 90’s dance at Mystic Falls High, that white blouse she left behind (which she has practically left unbuttoned) and was that my bandeau she was wearing underneath? Yes of course it was, she knows how much I love that on her. Penelope hears me get closer and I smile walking right up to her, taking the book out of her hands and placing it down on the table next to us.  


“So, you’ve been back for a day and don’t want to come and find me and say hello properly, with the way you left things between us?” I step slowly to her and she raises her eyebrow at me. Damn that eyebrow, it’s enough to make me crumble but I hold myself together, I’m not that shy girl anymore and I want her to know it.  


“What if I wanted _you_ to be the one that found _me_?” Penelope smirks and I lick my lips instinctively but quickly smirk back at her.  


“Well I found you, so what’s my prize?” I step closer as she steps back against the bookcase. Yes! Right where I wanted her. I place both hands against the bookcase at the same level as Penelope’s shoulders and before she says anything else, I lean in. Her lips slightly parted, mine just inches away from hers. Our breathing picks up, my forehead against hers, the look she’s giving me. If anyone were to walk in right now, they’d be able to feel the amount of intense electricity we’re giving off. Without knowing it, I feel myself being pulled more into her but before I let myself go to far, I quickly lean over to her ear.  


“No need to be nervous Pen, it’s just me. You know what? Forget my prize, what do you want right now?” I whisper into her ear and smile when I hear her let out a soft gasp. I immediately feel Penelope’s arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. Why are they trembling?  


“You Jojo. You’re all I want. All of you.” I exhale smiling, knowing my hot breath and lips slightly brush against her ear, then I pull away, stepping back as I look at her.  


“If you wanted me then why did you make me come and find you? Why did you make me wait..? It’s only fair you get to wait too.” I take a step towards her once more as I lift my fingers up and traces them down her jaw, neck and slightly down her exposed chest, hooking my fingers into her shirt, tugging gently so she gets closer to me again, to the point our lips almost touch once more. Okay Josie, you need to stop, if you don’t you’re going to end up making out with her and it’s not the time for that.  


“See you later Pen.” I step away, looking her up and down slowly one more time before turning around to walk away, putting a little more sway in my hips than normal. However, I stop after 3 steps and turn back to Penelope and she was no doubt was just checking me out. Seeing her with her jaw dropped and her hands clenching the bookshelf gave me a different kind of satisfaction. For the first time, I had Penelope completely flustered.  


“Don’t get any ideas, you’re not kissing me until I kiss you.” I pause and smile with a mischievous look in my eyes. “And you definitely won’t see it coming.” With that, I leave the library and head to my room.


	4. I'm Done Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you keep a secret?
> 
> Maybe we were wrong about her.
> 
> "Hey yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LANDON POV**

“So Penelope is back to help find a way to stop the merge ritual the twins need to do when they turn 22, she thinks there’s an artifact that can help stop it completely and that your family is or was in possession of it and that you need to work with her to locate it and come up with a counter spell to reverse the curse. Did I forget anything?” I look over to Hope as we are cuddled on her bed and she looks up at me and smiles. That smile literally melts my heart every single time.  


“Yes, you forgot the fact that you’re not supposed to know any of that and you think Penelope is here to help me find a way to make peace with her coven so they don’t put a curse or plague on my family.” I smile at her and give her a kiss.  


“Oh right, that too. With all that said, how can I help?” I give her another kiss and then help us both out of bed, knowing she’s supposed to go meet Penelope in the library.  


“Honestly, if you and everyone could help to keep the twins busy so they don’t notice the amount of time Penelope and I are spending on The Merge research, that’d be great. You think you and the guys are up for that?” I smile and nod, knowing the perfect way to keep them occupied.  


“I can absolutely do that.” Hope gives me another kiss before she heads out and I quickly grab my guitar before heading out as well to go to meet Kaleb and MG. I make my way over to the music room and find both of them goofing around on the piano and drums. After pulling up a chair and handing them the lyrics to follow along, I begin singing the song so they can get a feel of the style.  


“Oh, when you fall in love.” I strum the last chord, proud of the song I’ve created for Hope. Putting my guitar down I turn to see both Kaleb and MG slow clapping and wiping away fake tears.  


“That was just so, beautiful.” Kaleb pretend cries as she speaks sarcastically, then he laughs and gives me a nod and thumbs up, confirming he liked the song.  


“Landon that’s a good song man. If you wanna perform this for Hope, let’s get started on the arrangement.” MG suddenly whips out blank music sheets and Kaleb begins transposing the chords and writing in notes in the sheet.  


“Thanks for all the help guys. I’ll be right back. I forgot I needed to find Lizzie to ask her a favor.” I leave going to find Lizzie as they continue composing. I make my way out in the garden where she’s helping Pedro with planting some more Elderberries so the primary school students can begin learning a simple healing elixir.  


“Hey Lizzie, do you mind if I ask you a favor?” I crouch down to be the same level as her and Pedro and I smile giving Pedro a small fist bump before looking at Lizzie. She rolls her eyes and continue planting.  


“You need a favor from me? This better be good.” She hands Pedro the water jug and he starts going around watering all the seeds they just planted. Lizzie stands so I stand as well, clearing my throat I begin asking my favor.  


“Word around school is that we’re having a dance in 2 weeks and that you’re part of the dance committee.” Lizzie cuts me off.  


“Correction, I’m the head of the dance committee.” She looks at me annoyed.  


“Sorry, you’re the head of the dance committee. Anyway, I know you’re planning on getting a DJ but that’s the same day as Hope and I’s one year anniversary. I’d like to do something special for her, like singing a song for her, on stage, in front of the entire school.” After a few minutes Lizzie’s expression softens and nods.  


“That’s actually really romantic and I think that’s a great idea. I’ll reserve a slot in the playlist to have you perform, but the song better be good mophead.” I smile and thank her before heading back to the music room to continue composing with Kaleb and MG.

**HOPE POV**

While making my way down to the library I see Josie coming down the hallway. I haven’t seen her smile like that since before her and Penelope broke up, which probably means Penelope being back is the reason for her smile. I decide to say hi instead of just doing the whole head nod acknowledge thing.  


“Josie, hey how are you?” I asked.  


“I’m good. You on your way to the library?” She asked making small talk.  


“Yeah, have a couple of books I need to check out for the Chemistry of Magic homework. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were, I know seeing Penelope back might have been hard?” I genuinely wanted to know if she was okay, I know she went through a lot after Penelope left.  


“I’m good Hope. I’m not as fragile as everyone thinks I am.” She says boldly.  


“I know, doesn’t mean I don’t still worry about my friends.” We smile at each other and she thanks me before we part ways. As soon as I walk into the library I see Penelope buzzing from shelf to shelf, finding any book she can that has any mention of linking spells.  


“Well, someone’s been busy. How long have you been here?” I look at her then to the stack of books and stops at the table, picking up one of the books to look through it.  


“We had a test last class, I finished it pretty quick and decided to get a head start and find all the books that have any information on linking spells.” She says rather rushed and I sigh putting the book down and look at her.  


“Okay what happened? You are totally tense right now.” I see her take a deep breath and grip the table before she shakes her head.  


“Just a little hard to keep this secret from Josie, that’s all.” I lift my eyebrow and chuckle.  


“Really? That’s the reason? Your ex-girlfriend walked out of this library with a huge smile on her face.” Penelope looks at me and tilts her head.  


“Can we just go back to doing research? I’m fine.” She picks up one of the larger books and starts going through the references.  


“I’m guessing something happened between to two but I won’t push it. Just so you know, from what I’ve been told, the months after Triad attacking, while I wasn’t here, she was a complete mess over you leaving.” Opening back up the book I had just put down, I start scanning the contents to find the pages where linking spells are discussed.  


“Hope, I’m here to follow a lead on stopping the merge from happening. That’s all.” Her shoulders tense and she goes back to reading and I sigh nodding even though I know she’s lying.  


“Look, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together on research. We might as well find a way to get a long.” I say after flipping to the correct page and begin reading.  


“Listen, I chased after Josie when we were 14. I continued to chase after her while we were dating because she didn’t have the time for me. I even chased her all day and night long on the day I left. I’m done chasing, if she wants me, she can come get me.” She starts flipping through pages and I decide to drop the subject. Maybe all of us were wrong about Penelope.

**LANDON POV**

Walking into my dorm I see Hope laying on my bed, reading a book. I stop and lean against the door frame and sliding a hand into my pocket, admiring her with the biggest smile on my face. How did I get this lucky? _The_ Hope Mikaelson is my girlfriend and she’s laying on my bed in her pj’s, acting as if she wasn’t the most beautiful and gorgeous girl in the world. I love this girl so much.  


“Hey.” I continue admiring her from afar.  


“Hey yourself.” I saw that Hope, I saw you bite your lip at me. I make my way over to her, slightly licking my lips and places my guitar against the wall. Climbing into bed next to her, I pull her into my arms and kiss her deeply.  


“How was the rest of your day?” I gently tuck her hair behind her ear and cup her cheek, caressing it gently, as I look into her deep, blue eyes.  


“Penelope and Josie need to figure their crap out soon, otherwise working with Penelope on this research is going to prove more difficult than I originally thought.” I chuckle and lean in kissing her sweetly and gently trace her lips with my thumb.  


“Well how can I take you mind off of things?” I say as I lean back in and kiss her more deeply than the last.  


“Mmm just keep doing that.” As soon as I hear that I lean in kissing her more passionately and intensely. Our kisses get heavier and our lips begin to part, our tongues start dancing with each other. Slowly I allow myself to caress her thigh before hooking her leg around my waist, pulling her even closer to me. She lets out a soft gasp and I take this opportunity to kiss down along her jaw tenderly. She begins holding onto me tighter than before and I take that as a sign that I’m doing something right. I continue kissing down her neck softly before kissing back up to her lips, where she greets me with and even more aggressive kiss. My grip on her waist gets even more firm and I finally break away just enough to look her in the eyes.  


“I love you Hope Mikaelson.” I smile and my heart skips a beat when she bites her lip and whispers back.  


“I love you too Landon Kirby.” With that, our lips are connected once again and we spend the rest of the night in this tight embrace.


	5. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you"
> 
> Just our luck
> 
> Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT & SOME MATURE LANGUAGE*****
> 
> _POSIE CENTRIC CHAPTER_
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LIZZIE POV**

I woke up extra early this morning to get a headstart on the day. I even had enough time to grab some waffles and orange juice for Josie, bringing it back to the room so she can have breakfast as soon as she wakes up. I’ve got 3 hours before first class which means I have enough time to complete the tasks lists, item lists, food lists and the vision board, so it’ll be ready for the committee meeting later today. I head over to the great hall and take up a whole table, getting to work on the lists. I hear a sudden creak and find Penelope coming down the stairs. Why was she up this early? She spots me and makes her way over to me.  


“Morning Lizzie. I see you’re already putting yourself to good use on getting everything ready for the dance next Friday.” She’s surprisingly nice to me, why?  


“Yeah if I don’t do it then it’ll never get done. So if you’re excuse me, I’ve got some work to do.” I go back to filling out my lists but she doesn’t leave.  


"Want some help?” Penelope asks. I chuckle without looking at her. Does she think I’m stupid? I’m not falling for whatever manipulative mind games she’s trying to play.  


“From the Dark Lord herself? No thanks.” I start filling out the item list, annoyed that she hasn’t left yet.  


“Look Lizzie, I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you. I do everything with a purpose but that’s not an excuse, it’s just the truth. I don’t want to go back to the old dynamic. I’d like for us to get off on a better start this time around instead of falling into the same, stupid bickering cycle. You and Josie are in a good place, I hope you and I can get to a good place too.” Looking at her I can see that she’s actually sincere, I’ve never seen that expression on her before. When they were dating, Josie used to say how Penelope can be the most sincere person in the room, I always thought she was just delusional.  


“You’re different from when you left. I don’t know what happened in Belgium but as long as you’re not rude or manipulative anymore, we’re probably already off to a good start.” I hand her the food list and she takes it after sitting across from me.  


“List down different options for refreshments on the food list and then after that you can fill out the decorations list the same way. I’ll present it to the committee later and they can decide on everything. While you do that, I’ll work on the vision board based on what I was thinking the layout of the dance will be like.” She nods and gets right to work, which is actually a huge help since the vision board takes up the most time. We work in silence the rest of the time before we clean up and head to our separate classes.

**PENELOPE POV**

Classes definitely dragged today but now it’s off to the library to do some more research. Once the last class of the day ends, I gather my things as quickly as possible and make my way out to the library. As soon as I round the corner though, there she was, in all of her amazing glory. Is it just me or is her skirt a little shorter than I remember? I know she hasn’t grown in the past year, did she hem it? Also, who does she think she is wearing those black thigh highs and boots? Wait a minute, was that my white button down shirt? My school blazer? My neck tie?  


“Hey Pen, you got a minute? I was thinking maybe we can go for a walk on the grounds, maybe you can catch me up on everything you’ve been up to in Belgium?” Yes I would love to. No, I have to do research so that you and your twin don’t have to merge. How could I say no to her though?  


“Sure sounds like a good way to pass the time.” We walk side by side quietly until we walk out the front doors. I immediately take a left, taking the path towards the pond and she follows in suit.  


“Did you make a lot of friends?” She’s holding onto her backpack straps, like she always does when she’s feeling a little nervous in a situation.  


“I made a few friends yeah. Mostly just people in the classes I took and with my roommate. Crazy bunch of girls but I could rely on them for anything.” They definitely got me out of a pickle more than once when I decided to go off on some solo missions.  


“You and Lizzie seem to be in a better place. You’re also very different from when I left. I’m not complaining, just an observation.” Dr. Saltzman would fill me in on everything when he called for a status update, plus I’ve heard the stories around school. I know you’re been through a lot but let’s see if you trust me enough to tell me yourself.  


“Yeah after you left I got into a fight with Lizzie over the co-dependency thing. It wasn’t only Lizzie’s fault though, I see that now. Not long after, we were attacked by a company called Triad whose main goal is to wipe the existence of supernaturals. I got shot but Hope’s blood was able to reverse the effects. A lot of other stuff happened with Hope and Landon’s dad and our memories. It’s been a tough year.” I nod listening intently, I love Josie’s voice, I could listen to her talk, sing, whisper or scream for hours and I would never get tired of hearing her voice.  


“Well, we’ve got a long walk to the pond, do you want to tell me everything that has happened?” I look at her and smile. She smiles back and my smile grows bigger because that smile of hers is literally the light to my dark.  


“No, I invited you on this walk to talk about you. I really want to know what life was like in Belgium.” I smile and as we continue walking, I tell her about the friends I made, the classes, the trouble we got into and the drama I caused while there. I left out the information about why I was really there of course.  


While we were on our walk, the clouds overhead got thicker and darker. As soon as we reached the pound though, it started to pour. Just our luck, it started pouring rain at the spot I asked Josie to be my girlfriend 2 years ago. I have to admit though, Josie soaking wet is such a good look on her. We face each other and I step closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers as I reach out and button her blazer so that the soaked white shirt is covered and doesn’t reveal too much of her amazing body. She parts her lips slightly and my eyes quickly dart down to admire her lips before meeting her gaze once again.  


“We should head back, we’ll probably --” Josie leans in and kisses me with such an intensity that I nearly lose my balance but I quickly hold onto her as she wraps her arms around me neck, pulling me in closer. I kiss her back just as deep, moving my hand to cup her neck so I could keep her close to me for as long as possible. She manages to pull away, but I grab her neck tie and tug her back to me, you’re not getting away from me that easily Jojo. I kiss her harder this time and she moves one hand into my hair, gripping it firmly. We continue making out for what seems like forever but it still wasn’t long enough. Finally we pull away, me slightly biting her bottom lip at the last second, our panting getting heavier. The water drops on her face makes her look even more like heaven.  


“Get a cold?” Josie finishes what I was saying, that smile on her face reminds me of such a simpler time. I nod and we decide to run back so we could get out of this rain.

**JOSIE POV (MATURE CONTENT)**

We made it back to Penelope’s room and she quickly goes and grabs two towels, one for each of us. I begin drying off as she closes and locks the door. She begins drying off while looking for dry clothes for us to change into. She opens what she used to consider my drawer and says a little spell. She pulls out the pj’s she got me for our 6th month anniversary and hands it to me, I take them in shock. These were my favorite, I can’t believe she kept them.  


“Thanks. Do you mind turning around so I can get changed?” I look at her as I lay the pj’s out on the bed.  


“You do remember that there’s nothing I haven’t seen before, right?” I look at her tilting my head and she chuckles turning around, I also turn my back to her so she can get dressed in her pj's as well. Unfortunately with our bras and underwear still soaked from the rain, all we have to wear are pj’s. After awhile we both ask if the other is decent and once we are, we turn back to each other.  


“So, what was that out at the pond? Why did you kiss me?” Penelope sits on her bed and gestures for me to sit next to her, but instead I sit at the foot of the bed, facing her.  


“Did you see it coming?” She shakes her head and I grin.  


“Then that’s why. I wanted to make good on my promise.” I look at her wanting to kiss her again. Can I allow myself to do that? Can I allow myself to have what I want? It’s just a kiss right? I mean, Penelope’s an incredible kisser (among other things), I can let myself makeout with her right?  


“What’s on your mind Jojo? You look a million miles away.” She reaches for my hand and holds it. Why does she always know exactly what to do at exactly the right time? That’s it, I’m taking what I want. I scoot next to her and slide my hand around her neck, pulling her into me as I begin kissing her passionately. The way she kisses be back sends electricity through my entire body. We lay on her bed, kissing more fiercely than when we were out in the rain. Suddenly, Penelope’s hovering over me, kissing along my jaw and towards my ear, her lips brush around my ear and I know I’m blushing so red right after that. Of course she needed her payback.  


“Payback’s a bitch huh?” I huff and pull her back to my lips.  


“Shut up.” We continue kissing and without realizing it, I’m pulling Penelope’s shirt off as she’s unbuttoning mine. I sit up slightly so she can take my shirt off completely while I kiss down her neck and chest, gently nipping and kissing the swells of her breast. I hear her gasp before pulling me back to her lips, kissing me deeply. Our tongues begin tangling themselves with each other. I don’t want to admit it, but I’m even more soaked now then I was before, just in a completely different area of my body.  


“Penelope..” I pull back panting, laying back down as she’s staring down at me.  


“Please Pen.. Please..” I can’t believe how full of lust my voice sounded in that moment. Only Penelope Park can make me feel like this. She looks at me and smiles softly before leaning back down and kisses along my neck, I wrap my arms around her as she kisses lower and lower before wrapping her lips around my left nipple. I let out a loud gasp and she immediately lets go and whispers for me to stay quiet. I nod covering my mouth as she gently sucks on each of my nipples, which makes me moan louder than I had wanted. As she kisses back up to my lips, my panting gets even harder and I eagerly meet her lips with mine, kissing her even more intensely than before.  


As we continue to make out, I feel her soft hand begin to trace down my body, gently massaging my left breast, and continues sliding her hand lower and lower. She spreads my legs a little before she slips her hand into my shorts and starts rubbing the folds of my sex. She pulls away from our kiss as I wrap my arms around her neck I look at her in complete desperation, I need her.  


“You’re so wet Jojo. You need me to take care of that for you?” The tease, of course I needed her to take care of it. I nod not wanting to waste any time and with that, she shifts herself to a lower position on the bed, pulling my shorts off and begins kissing along my inner thighs, nipping them softly, inching closer and closer to my sex.  


“UGH PEN! YOU’RE KILLING ME!” I huff out in frustration. I look down at her and she winks at me before she buries her face into my sex and with that I begin moaning like crazy. She begins licking my folds with her tongue in long slow strokes before picking up the pace. Suddenly she’s sucking on my clit and that really drives me wild. I cover my mouth with one hand because I know someone will hear me, my other hand gripping Pen’s hair. I’m moaning louder and louder now, she really knows how to work me up.  


“OH! Pen! Please don’t stop. That’s it, right there!” I gasp as my body starts to convulse, I grab Pen’s pillow and cover my face with it as I scream so loud into it right when I cum.  


“PENELOPE!!!” I screamed louder than I have in my entire life. She keeps going even though she knows I had just orgasmed, I moan and toss her pillow to the floor, my body still convulsing.  


“Pen please, wait I’m sensitive. Please?” I gently tug on her hair and she pulls away and goes to grab a cloth to clean me up then she lays next to me and I immediately grip her to me, kissing her deeply, tasting myself on her lips. I don’t care, I just needed to kiss her in this moment. After I pull back I cup her cheek and caress it, completely happy in this moment.  


“I love you Jojo.” My heart stopped. No, I didn’t want to hear those words. Not now, that’s not what this was. Why did you have to ruin a perfectly amazing moment? Every time I hear those words it means someone is leaving. Not this time, I’m not being abandoned this time. This time, I’m the one that’s leaving.  


“Why would you say that right now?” I pull away and begin gathering my clothes, putting them on, even if they are still soaked. I see Penelope getting up and putting her shirt back on before making her way over to me with a look of confusion and frustration.  


“Wait what’s going on here? I just told you I love you and you’re just ready to get up and leave as if my feelings aren’t important?” She blocks her door and crosses her arms.  


“Well that's not what this was Penelope. We’re not in a place to get back together or say those kinds of things to each other. You don’t even know who I am anymore and I don’t know who you are either. We’re different people, you can’t just say you love me and expect me to believe you when you haven’t been here for a year. Why can’t you see that?” I shout at her in anger.  


“What am I supposed to think? You tease me in the library, you kissed me in the rain and you asked me to make love to you. Are you serious right now?” She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. I begin to speak but she cuts me off.  


“No, you know what, I’m not doing this. You think you can just toss me aside because my feelings aren’t valid? Let me tell you something, I have been in love with you for the past 2 years Josie Saltzman. I have loved and continue to love every version of you because I know the real you even if _you_ don’t. So I wasn’t here for a year, you don’t think I had ways of keeping tabs on you? When I left, I told you I love you, did you really think I would stop?” I stand there completely speechless. She kept tabs on me? If she loved me then why did she go in the first place? It just doesn’t make sense.  


“Josie, I don’t know what it is that you want but I can’t keep letting you break my heart. I’m not just a toy you can use whenever you please and discard when you’re done. I’m better than that. Maybe one day you’ll figure that out too.” She opens her door and gestures for me to leave. I quietly leave and she slams the door behind me. I lean my back against her door, crying uncontrollably but I quickly make my way to my room before anyone else sees me like this. What have I done?


	6. You Survived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Pack!
> 
> “Ugh you guys really are that couple"
> 
> I should not be eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEW CHARACTER ADDED**
> 
> _Some Mature Language_
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**RAFAEL POV  
**

Another full moon has passed as the pack begins transforming back to our human bodies. I quickly go to check on our new pack member, Taylor Lockwood. I can’t believe it’s been 8 years since I last saw her. We used to go to the same school, back when we both lived in Wilmington, NC. I remember her beating up the bullies who pushed me down a flight of stairs at the community park, or when she stuck her chewed gum inside my hat, causing me to get the worst haircut I’ve ever had in my life. Before moving foster homes, she was my best friend. I never thought I’d see her again, since being in the foster care system means you don’t stick around the same place for too long.  


She definitely grew into herself with those curves, she used to be a twig. Her wavy, jet-black hair draped over her shoulders is a new look, she used to wear a ponytail all the time with a baseball cap. Her light tan skin tone also made her looking a lot more exotic than she should for someone whose mother was naturally pale. She also got that slender jawline from her mother. Her brown eyes and that nose though? Those were definitely her dad’s, whoever he was. She never brought him up, I never asked, it didn’t make a difference to me.  


“You totally survived your first transformation. Hurt like a bitch don’t it?” I pat her on the back and she punches me in the shoulder.  


“You ass! You didn’t tell me it was going to be that bad!” I laugh as the rest of the pack gathers around, giving Taylor high fives for surviving.  


“I told you it was going to be exactly like breaking every bone in your body. I didn’t lie, you just don’t know how to take things seriously.” I laugh and then I hear the cellar door being opened by Mr. Williams, the rest of the pack heads out but I hang back a bit. To my surprise, Jed and Taylor hang back with me.  


“You guys up for some sparring? I have a lot of energy that I need to direct somewhere.” I look at them both and they both seem up for it.  


“Oh, you know I’m game. I’m gonna kick your ass just like I kicked those guys asses when we were 10. You remember those guys Raf? The ones that pushed you down the stairs at the park?” Jed looks at me and hides his chuckle and I look back at him then to Taylor, embarrassed.  


“Okay you didn’t need to bring that up. I was much scrawnier back then and you were taller than me at that time. You were a giant compared to all of us.” We start heading out and make our way to the gym.  


“Wow, that hurts me Raf, like I’m truly butt-hurt.” She holds her chest as if she’s in actual pain, even though the tone of her voice is full of sarcasm.  


“Jeez give it a rest, you guys have been bickering like brother and sister since Taylor got here.” Jed shakes his head at us but we both know he loves our back and forth sibling banter. We finally reach the gym where Jed and I quickly lay out the mats.  


“Alright Tay, why don’t you go and show Jed just how tough you really are.” I sit back, ready to see Jed get tossed on his ass.  


“Well that’s unfair, I could kick your ass and you’re the alpha. You really think Mr. Broody over there is gonna be a challenge for me?” I laugh so hard holding my stomach.  


“Oh it’s like that I see? I was going to take it easy on you but I guess not.” Jed throws the first punch but Taylor quickly evades, grabbing his arm and flips him onto the mat.  


“You were saying?” Taylor can be full of herself at times but she can kick some ass, even if someone is twice her size. Jed quickly gets up and I continue laughing, enjoying Jed get beat up by my childhood best friend.

**HOPE POV**

After quickly kissing Landon bye the next morning, I sneak back into my room before anyone else is awake. We’re not supposed to spend nights in the same room with the opposite sex for obvious reasons (though the council is working to revise that rule so it's equal to all), but it was totally worth it. I sit at my desk and write out an entry in my journal about the night I had just spent making out with Landon before we drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. Waking up next to me the following morning was one of the best feelings in the entire world. I smile as I finish my journal entry and I start getting dressed for the day.  


Landon shows up at my door as soon as I’m ready to leave. He’s always on time, which is good because I hate spending time away from him. He takes my bag and holds my hand, kissing me deeply before we begin walking to class. When we make it to the bottom of the steps, I see both Lizzie and Penelope at the same table, cleaning up a bunch of materials, Penelope handing a bunch of papers to Lizzie and she leaves. I quickly make my way over to her and help her with the papers as Landon helps her with holding the board she was balancing with one hand.  


“What’s all this for? Also, why were you talking with Penelope?” I look at her as she slings her backpack onto her back and then takes some of the papers from me.  


"This is all for the dance we’re having next Friday. Did you forget about the committee meeting tonight where we’re deciding several items that need to be addressed about the dance?” I completely forgot about the dance, Landon told me about it and Josie totally told me yesterday that the council needed to be present for the committee meeting this evening because we were practically the committee.  


“Right the dance, the committee meeting. I didn’t forget, I just thought the meeting was tomorrow.” Landon and I walk with Lizzie back to her room so we can stash all this dance planning stuff there until the meeting.  


“You totally forgot didn’t you?” Lizzie looks at me knowing I’m lying.  


“Okay yes I totally forgot, but I will definitely be at the meeting. I just have some research I need to get out of the way before hand. Do you need help bringing these items to the meeting?” I look at her then to Landon, raising my eyebrow so he’d get the hint.  


“I could definitely use the help. Josie said she needed to talk with Penelope after class and I’m not going to get in the middle of that. So would you be able to help me bring these items to the meeting?” We place everything on her bed then make our back down.  


“I’ll help you out Lizzie if it’ll make things easier. Like Hope said, she has to do some research after classes, I don't want her missing out on valuable research time.” I kiss Landon’s cheek and I can feel him smile as I do.  


“Ugh you guys really are that couple, but yes mophead that’d be great. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall after classes.” He nods and kisses me once more before we part ways. I walk with Lizzie to our class and ask the question again.  


“You completely ignored my question about Penelope. Why were you guys talking earlier? It also seemed like you were getting along, which is weird.” We’re the first ones in class, not even our teacher is here yet. We make our way to our seats as Lizzie tells me what happened this morning.  


“I got up early to do my work and she came over wanting to help. She apologized and started saying she wanted to get off to a better start this time around. I told her as long as she’s not manipulative or rude like how she used to be, then we’re already off to a great start. She helped me fill out the lists. We worked in silence but at least we weren’t at each other’s throats. It’s weird, but I didn’t hate it.” Lizzie shrugs then begins taking her supplies out as other students start filing into the classroom. I also take my supplies out, waiting for class to begin. Penelope hasn't told Lizzie anything about the research we're doing has she? We're supposed to this quiet from the twins.

**LANDON POV**

As soon as the last class of the day ended, Raf and I made our way down to the Great Hall. He was filling me in on the sparring session Jed and his old friend Taylor had this morning. Note to self, don’t piss off Taylor Lockwood. As soon as we round the corner to the hall, Raf bumps right into Jed.  


“Sorry man! Didn’t see you but just the guy I was looking for. Mind sparring with me so I don’t get beat up by the newbie next time? Hey Landon.” Jed gives me a fist bump the same time Raf nods. They both say they’ll catch up with me later. Raf’s spending a lot more time with his pack and I know he’s their alpha but I kinda miss having him around, especially when Hope is off busy being a heroine. I’m glad he’s getting along with Jed though, they kind of balance each other out in their pack. As soon as they leave, I spot Lizzie so I make my way over to her.  


“Alright, lead the way.” I follow after Lizzie as we head up to her room to gather the papers and folders along with the 3 vision boards on her bed. When did she find the time to make 2 more? After making sure we got everything, we head back down to the council room.  


“How’s the song for Hope coming along?” Lizzie asks me and I’m surprised since we really don’t interact with each other. We’re civil and we tolerate each other but that’s about it.  


“Kaleb and MG are working on the piano and percussion arrangement. I’m actually going to meet up with them after I help you setup for the committee meeting. Maybe after we setup, you can give us your opinion on it.” We reach the council room and I set the vision board downs on the table carefully before I lay the papers and folders out where Lizzie needs them.  


“I’m sure it’ll be great, you don’t need my opinion on it. If it’s something you’re proud of, then Hope’s going to love it, especially if it’s from your heart.” Lizzie says as she’s setting up the chairs and then she sits taking out one of the folders which is labeled playlist.  


“Thanks. Are you just going to wait here until the committee meeting? You’re more than welcome to hang out with MG, Kaleb and I.” I figured I’d offer since she kind of seems a little lonely without her twin around.  


“I’m fine. I just want to go through everything once more so I have everything planned out. Once we decide on everything here, we’re going to be on a tight schedule to get everything prepared.” I nod and let her know that the invitation stands if she feels like stopping by the music room, then I head out to meet with Kaleb and MG.

**LIZZIE POV**

It’s 6:15 pm, where is Jo? She's 15 minutes late. How is everyone here but her? She’s never late. I know she wanted to talk to Penelope after class but they can’t still be talking could they? That was more than 3 hours ago.  


“Lizzie do you just want to get started and we can fill Jo in when she arrives?” Hope suggests.  


“No we should have everyone here. Does anyone know where she is?” I look around at them, Hope and Kaleb shake their heads but Raf avoids eye contact.  


“Raf? Do you know where my sister is?” He looks at me and sighs.  


“Last I saw? Her and Penelope were soaking wet from the rain and were heading into Penelope’s room and shutting the door. Jed and I were on our way to work on a project with Taylor and they ran right past us. We were chilling with Taylor in the hall for a good amount of time and on the way here, I noticed that Penelope’s door was still closed.” I sigh shaking my head.  


“Okay here, look through these lists and make your decisions. I’ll be right back.” I hand them the folders and head up to Penelope’s room. She’s been back a couple days and she’s already causing issues for Jo. I thought she said she didn’t want to have the same dynamic as before, what a liar. As I approach Penelope’s door, I’m about to knock before I hear Josie yelling.  


“ _Well that’s not what this was Penelope. We’re not in a place to get back together or say those kinds of things to each other. You don’t even know who I am anymore and I don’t know who you are either. We’re different people, you can’t just say you love me and expect me to believe you when you haven’t been here for a year. Why can’t you see that?_ ” I haven’t heard Jo raise her voice like that before. What happened?  


“ _What am I supposed to think? You tease me in the library, you kissed me in the rain and you asked me to make love to you. Are you serious right now?_ ” I hear Penelope yell back at Jo. Wait, is that what she was doing instead of coming to the committee meeting?  


“ _No, you know what, I’m not doing this. You think you can just toss me aside because my feelings aren’t valid? Let me tell you something, I have been in love with you for the past 2 years Josie Saltzman. I have loved and continue to love every version of you because I know the real you even if_ you _don’t. So I wasn’t here for a year, you don’t think I had ways of keeping tabs on you? When I left, I told you I love you, did you really think I would stop?_ ” She’s been in love with Josie for 2 years? This whole time? Wow, I really shouldn’t be eavesdropping. I quickly turn and leave, going back to the committee meeting, trying to forget everything I just heard.  


“So did you find Josie? Is she too busy making out with Penelope while we’re here working our asses off on this dance stuff?” Kaleb asks as soon as I come walking in.  


“She’s actually not feeling well. Let’s just continue and I’ll run everything by her tonight so she can give her thumbs up on our decisions. Technically it’s majority rules right?” They all nod and I begin explaining the vision I have for the dance using the vision boards I made, which they all obviously don’t have any input on. Honestly, I just want the meeting to end now so I can make sure Josie is okay.


	7. You Have 4 Kinds of Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those symbols look familiar
> 
>  
> 
> _Meet me by the swings tomorrow night, 8pm_
> 
>  
> 
> You asked for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POSIE CENTRIC CHAPTER**
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**PENELOPE POV**

Keeping my distance from Josie these past couple of days have been pretty difficult, considering the fact that she’s in all of my classes. On top of that, Josie’s been coming in and out of the library a lot, so Hope and I have had to find other places to meet to continue our research. We haven’t made much progress but then again both of us knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task.

“You’ve been pretty on edge the past 3 days and you’re doing a pretty good job at avoiding Josie. Did something happen between you guys because she also hasn’t been herself lately?” Hope asks out of the blue while she’s sitting on the floor, looking through some books one of her aunts had sent her. I continue to place the scrolls the elders gave me on my bed so I can have an easier time looking through them.

“It’s nothing that concerns you. Don’t worry about it, let’s just focus on doing the research.” As I look through the scrolls, I start recognizing the symbols on the scrolls, they are from my coven’s secret language. In the earlier days of my coven, when they were discovered to be witches and needed to go into hiding, they used a made up language to be able to communicate with each other.

“Penelope, I’m trying to be a friend here. From the looks of it, you could use some friends with whom you can confide in. You don’t seem close with any of the friends you used to have here anymore. From my experience, isolating yourself doesn’t end well.” I sigh after she ends her little rant. I know she went through a lot with what happened to her family and from what Dr. Saltzman filled me in on from last year. I know she’s a good person but I’m just not the type of person to gossip about what’s going on in my life.

“Thanks Hope. Something did happen and all I’m going to say is what the whole school already knows; I love Josie.. But she has no idea what she feels and if I keep chasing her, the results will remain the same, which means my heart will keep getting broken.” I roll up the scrolls and then begin looking through my bookshelf for an old book I had when I was a kid, where my mom taught me what each symbol translates to.

“She cares about you a lot, she was so lost after you left.” Hope says and I sigh. I know, that’s what people keep telling me.

“In what way does she care about me? Has she ever told you that? Cause she’s never told me. She can’t express how she feels because she’s confused as to all the feelings she has. She needs to understand her own feelings and what I mean to her before anything can come of it. Can we table this topic for another time? I think I found something.” I pull out the book from my bookshelf and then bring it over to Hope, showing her the symbols on it and explaining to her about the history of it. What if my ancestor wrote the curse out in the symbols so that only my coven would be able to decipher it? If we can find where the curse is written, we’ll know exactly what words were chanted, which means we’ll be able to create a reversal spell to it.

“That’s a huge assumption to make but if you’re right, that’s just a piece to this puzzle. We really have our work cut out for us. We should ask Mr. Williams to look into some of the symbols, maybe he’s seen them somewhere before.” Hope says before we hear a knock on my door. I quickly twirl my hand and all the books and scrolls fly under my bed just as my door opens. It’s Landon, he walks in and shuts the door behind him.

“Uh, hi? I didn’t exactly invite you in did I?” I look at him wondering why he thinks he can just enter into my room without my approval.

“Penelope, I told him everything. I couldn’t lie to him. He’s keeping the twins busy as much as he can.” I look at Hope shaking my head and I sigh. I’ve been keeping a huge secret from Josie (which no doubt would change her perception of me if she knew), but Hope was just telling these secrets to Phoenix boy without any hesitation.

“You told him? You couldn’t lie to him? How do you think I feel keeping these secrets from Josie?” I exhale closing my eyes calming down, then I look at them once again.

“It’s fine, as long as he doesn’t let anything slip.” I look at him and he’s holding out a paper to me and I take it from him.

“What’s this?” I look at him confused.

“Josie asked me to give it to Hope to give to you because she couldn’t find Hope and she knows you two ‘hang out’ sometimes.” I take a deep breath and nod. She wrote me a letter? That used to be our thing. Maybe she thinks I’ll read it since I know how it feels to have someone not read your letter.

“Thanks. Do you mind if we call it a day?” I look at Hope and she nods, placing her hand on my shoulder, I can see the empathy in her eyes and I’m actually glad I confided in her.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow.” I nod and close the door behind them as they leave. After locking the door I go back to my bed and open the letter: _Meet me by the swings tomorrow night, 8pm. Please Pen. - Jo_

**JOSIE POV**

It’s been 3 days and I’ve barely seen Penelope outside of classes, I know she’s avoiding me. To be honest, I’m kind of avoiding her too. I don’t like the way we left things but everything she said to me was just so confusing. How can she say she loves me but she just left last year like it was nothing? She could’ve chosen to stay. How does she even know what love is? I know I care for her but can I say I love her? I need to know what she’s thinking, I need to understand. I rip out a blank page from my diary and write a small note for her to meet me by the swings tomorrow. After writing that down I’m about to leave to give her the note but Lizzie walks in holding a bunch of decorations for the dance, which I quickly help her with placing them on her bed.

“I see you’re really getting a jump start on the dance stuff. I’ll be back to help with whatever you need, I just need to do something real quick.” She stops me before I walk out the door and then looks at me concerned.

“Are you going to find Penelope to try and talk to her again? Because if you are, remember what I said. You guys need time away from each other to figure stuff out.” After Penelope and I had our fight, Lizzie was there for me. She came into the room and immediately knew I just needed her to be there, not to say anything but just to be there. She let me cry until I fell asleep, she didn’t ask me what was wrong because she knew I wasn’t in the place to re-live it over again. I told her all about it the next day though because I just didn't know what to do. Regardless of her advice, I need to talk to Penelope. I need to understand.

“I’m just going to give something to Hope and I’ll be right back.” Lizzie looks at me, raising her eyebrow as if saying _‘Oh really?’_

“I promise, I’m just going to give Hope something and I’ll be right back to help.” She finally lets up and I leave the room going to find Hope. She’s not in her room, nor is she in the library, or anywhere downstairs. Where is she? I come across the music room to find Landon, MG and Kaleb in there, so I decided to give the note to Landon so he can give to Hope, to give to Penelope. Yes I am well aware with how lame I'm being.

“Hey Landon, do you mind giving this to Hope and ask her to give it to Penelope? I know they hang out sometimes and Penelope's avoiding me. I’d appreciate it if neither of you read it as well.” Landon looks at me and takes the note, sliding it into his pocket.

“Sure, we’re almost done here. When I see Hope later I’ll give it to her. I think she’s supposed to be finishing up a project with Penelope later anyway, so she can give it to her then.” I thank him and then head back to my room to help Lizzie with more dance coordinating. I really hope she’ll show up tomorrow night.

**PENELOPE POV**

The following night, I put on a jacket and start making my way down to the swings by the garden. This is where Josie and I spoke to each other for the first time. I was new here and she had come over, introduced herself and we just sat on the swings talking about where I came from, how it was like for her growing up in the school, likes, dislikes and so many more things. We spent the whole afternoon and evening on those swings, we almost missed dinner. To say I started crushing on her right there and then is an understatement, I was infatuated beyond belief.

I arrive at the swings but she’s not here yet so I sit on the swing I sat on 4 years ago. Looking out I start looking at the various spots in the garden where Josie and I used to sneak kisses here and there and hold hands, before anyone knew we were dating. I smile at those memories. I would give anything to go back to that time but too much has happened, too many secrets have been revealed. Maybe one day we’ll find our way back to each other again. Suddenly I hear footsteps and Josie takes a seat on the same swing she sat on the first time we talked.

“Thanks for coming. I wasn’t sure that you would.” I see her grip the chains on the swing and gently pushes herself off so she can sway back and forth.

“I wouldn’t stand you up like that.” I clear my throat and wait for her to speak since she’s the one that asked me here.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I didn’t mean make you feel like you don’t matter. I do care about you, I just, I don’t understand you Penelope. You say you love me but you just left, like you didn’t have an option to stay when you clearly did. We haven’t been in each other’s lives for a year, how could you still feel that way about me? I’m not even sure how I feel about you.” I know she’s confused but I can’t tell her the real reason why I left. I sigh, taking a deep breath wondering how I should answer her questions.

“Jojo, I do everything with a purpose. I left because I needed to, not because I wanted to. I tried so hard to help you embrace your true self, to put yourself first for once, to be your own person. I thought maybe once you did, we’d have another chance, but every single time, you proved me wrong. My heart can only take so much.” Nothing I said was wrong, but it wasn’t the entire truth. If this Merge stuff didn’t exist, I wouldn’t have left. I would’ve been here for you.

“Okay, but you said you loved me the other day. How do you know that when you haven’t been here long enough to really know the person I am now? How do you know it’s love?” Seriously? Okay Saltzman, you’re not ready for the answer but you asked for it.

“You have genuine kindness in your heart for everyone around you, even if you don’t know who the person is, even if they’re the new girl at school sitting alone on a swing. When you get nervous, you look down then look away so quick, it’s cute. You’re beautiful, perfect in my opinion. When you sing, it’s like I'm getting a glimpse of heaven. The way you blush when you get a compliment, like how you are now. The way your eyes widen when you’re in complete shock of something. The way you scrunch and wipe your nose when you disapprove of something. You have 4 kinds of smiles: happy, shy, fake and flirty. Do you need me to keep going? It’s a never ending list Jojo. I told you that I love every version of you, that means I love everything about you.” She looks at me, her eyes wide and filled with tears, which means she’s in complete shock of my answer.

“I love you Jojo but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop respecting myself to cater to your every want and need. If you want to be with me, you’re gonna have to prove it. As for your question as to how I know it’s love..? When I’m with you, I forget to breathe. When I’m not with you, it feels like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. You’re my first and last thought of every single day. I’d do anything for you and one day you’ll see that. I just hope when that day comes, it’s not too late.” I look at her and see that she’s shivering, I take my jacket and wrap it around her. I see tears streaming down her face, so I gently wipe them away and kiss her forehead before heading back up to my room, crossing my arms trying to keep warm. With everything I just told her, she needs space to process it, that’s just the way she is.


	8. When You Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beignets anyone?
> 
> "Don't stop smiling okay?"
> 
> Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE_ **   
>  _HANDON CENTRIC CHAPTER_
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LANDON POV**

I can’t believe it’s already the day of the dance. What was I doing at 6am in the morning, in the kitchen, trying to cook beignets you ask? Well, it’s also mine and Hope’s one year anniversary and Hope hasn’t been able to have a beignet for the past 3 years. She was just telling me last week how much she missed having them for breakfast. It’s a good thing I recruited Josie to help me yesterday with making the dough, otherwise I really would’ve messed this up. All I had to do was cut the dough into pieces, wait for the oil to get hot enough, fry them until they popped and pour powdered sugar on them when they cool. It’s a good thing I took notes, I really need today to go perfect, Hope deserves nothing but the best.

MG and Kaleb come walking in to grab a couple of blood bags, as I’m pouring the sugar over the beignets. They actually turned out better than I thought they would, they aren’t New Orleans standards but I think Hope will still enjoy them. I place them on a serving plate with a cover, take off the apron and start cleaning up but MG stops me.

“Kaleb and I can clean up, we’re faster. Go and make your girl’s day.” I give him and Kaleb a fist bump in thanks, as I grab the plate.

“Thanks. I’m going to be with Hope for most of the day, are you guys sure you can handle the stage setup before the dance?” They could tell I was nervous and then Kaleb claps me on the back.

“Don’t worry bruh, we got this. Also don’t be nervous for tonight, the song is awesome, Hope and the entire school is going to love it.” I nod and give them each those handshake hugs that good guy friends normally do, because I genuinely appreciate them. Raf hasn’t been around to help with any of this but it’s okay since he’s been helping Lizzie with dance planning as well as being his pack’s alpha.

Soon I’m making my way back to my room with the beignets to change out of the clothes I was just cooking in, I don’t want to smell like oil around Hope. After spraying some of her favorite cologne on me, I no longer smell like a deep fryer. Picking up the serving plate, I make my way over to Hope’s room at the same time I do every day. I knock twice and immediately the door flies open and there she is, the most perfect woman in the entire world. My girlfriend, Hope Mikaelson.

“Happy Anniversary Hope!” I exclaimed.

“Happy Anniversary Landon!” She exclaimed at the exact same time and we both chuckle. I grin and wrap one arm around her waist, kissing her deeply as she wraps both arms around my neck, kissing me back with just as much passion. We finally pull away and I kiss her cheek as I hand her the serving plate.

“I thought you’d like to have breakfast in your room today.” I smile at her, lifting the cover and I love how her eyes light up at the sight of the beignets.

“Landon are you serious? Where did you get them?” She immediately takes one and starts eating it. That first bite must have been good because she let out a soft moan as if I actually managed to make it take delicious.

“I made them this morning. Well Josie helped me with the dough yesterday but I cooked them this morning. How are they?” She goes and sits on her bed and has another one, I sit next to her and kiss her cheek as she’s eating them.

“They aren’t New Orleans standards but it’s delicious Landon. Thank you so much.” She has some powder on her lips and I lean in kissing her then slightly licks her top lip as I pull away.

“Mmm sorry you had some sugar on your lips. I had to get it for you.” She smiles brightly and then takes another beignet, holding it to my lips, I take a bite and she’s right, it’s tasty. After I swallow my bite, Hope kisses me deeply and licks my top lip and pulls away. Damn when she bites her lip like that, I swear it’s the sexiest thing.

“Sorry, you had some sugar on your lips too, and I just _had_ to get it for you.” She smiles putting the cover back on the beignets and places the plate on her desk saying she’ll save some for later. She quickly comes back with a large gift box with a small gift box on top of it, tied together with a ribbon. She hands me the gift and I look at her in awe.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, you’re all I need.” I smile and kiss her deeply and lovingly. She kisses me back and I swear, all I want to do is just keep kissing her. She finally pulls away and whispers against my lips.

“Open the big gift first.” She tucks her hair behind her ear. Undoing the ribbon and holding up the big gift, I start ripping the wrapping paper away, only to find a 100 piece Legos set and I laugh holding it up.

“I used to love playing with these when I was younger. I only had like 15 pieces though, now I have a whole set!” Hope laughs and kisses my cheek as she wraps her arms around me, scooting closer as I’m already opening the box so I can build a castle.

“Okay relax, that’s not your only gift. We can play with the Legos later. Open the other one.” I nod putting the Legos set down and then takes the small gift, unwrapping it and then lifting the cover of the box, only to find a replica of the bracelet she gave me last year, when I left to find my mom. I smile and immediately put it on and kiss her deeply and passionately, caressing her cheek as she cups my neck. Slowly we pull away and I smile against her lips.

“Where did you find it? I remember tossing it while you were in Malivore because I didn’t know the significance of it.” I look at her and gently trace her bottom lip with my thumb as she smiles.

“It took awhile but I found the right combination between a locator and summoning spell and it came flying right back. I also re-spelled it. If you press the arrow button, my bracelet will lead me to you, and now when I press the arrow on my bracelet, yours will light up and led you right to me.” I smile and pull her in for another deep and intense kiss. Hope begins to straddle me, my hands on her waist, us making out more deeply and passionately. We can hear each other panting harder and then we both pull back reluctantly, I whisper out of breath.

“We should get to class. So I’ll come by here to bring you to the dance around 6pm?” I kiss her once more before she gets up and stands, I take her hand and stand up as well.

“It’s a date.” Hope says as I gather our backpacks and hold onto both of them. I wrap my arm back around Hope and walk her to class. Okay, the easy part is over, now for the most nerve wracking part later tonight.

**PENELOPE POV**

I can’t believe MG convinced me to come to the dance tonight. I could’ve taken this opportunity to continue looking into those symbols. Some of them weren’t in the book so I definitely need to figure out which ones I have to ask my mom about. Regardless, I’m actually having some fun listening to the music since the DJ is amazing as well as catching up with old friends. I haven’t really rekindled any old friendships since being back but why not change it up tonight.

I look out onto the dance floor and see MG trying to get Josie to dance, to loosen up. She looks gorgeous as always. She let her hair down for the night, I love it when she lets her hair just fall over her shoulders naturally. That dress short pink dress, with the sweetheart neckline and the criss-cross straps in the back, it’s beautiful on her. What I would give to just go up to her and kiss her right now. MG finally has Josie dancing a bit to the beat and I can see her smile begin to widen, it’s the transition from sad smile to happy smile.

The song ends and it turns to a slow song and I see Josie start to leave the dance floor, she happy smile soon fading. I can’t stand that, I don’t want it to fade. I quickly make my way over to her and grab her arm before she leaves the dance floor completely, I pull her into me and dip her. Once I set her up straight, I wrap her arms around my neck before I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her more into me as she leans her forehead against mine. We continue swaying to the song as we’re looking into each other’s eyes, her smile coming back. Her happy smile. My favorite smile.

“You look beautiful Jojo. Don’t stop smiling okay? You never know who’s falling in love with your smile.” As the song ends, I let her go, kiss her cheek and then leave quietly, content that I was able to still put a smile on her face.

**HOPE POV**

The slow song ends as Landon and I are kissing, in a tight but tender embrace. Landon pulls away and smiles at me. At this point, Lizzie gets on stage and Landon says he’ll be right back. I nod and let him go hesitantly, I hate not being in his arms.

“Hi everyone, I hope you’re all having a good time. At this time, we have a special performance. I would like to welcome MG, Kaleb and Landon to the stage.” Lizzie puts the mic back on the stand as Kaleb goes to the piano and MG goes to the drums, I see Landon walking on stage without his tuxedo jacket, his sleeves rolled up and his neck tie loosened a little. Damn, that’s a really good look on him, wow. I see him pick up his guitar from the stand and he starts speaking into the mic.

“Hello, I’m Landon as you all know. I’d like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend. Happy Anniversary Hope, I love you.” I walk closer to the stage and suddenly there’s a spotlight both on Landon and me. I could care less at this moment, I was just focused on my boyfriend on stage. They start playing the song and Landon begins to sing, my heart and body melting instantly.

_It’s been a long time coming, honey_  
_And I know it’s right_  
_Even a heartbreak couldn’t take love from you and I_

_Here I am_  
_I’m ready_  
_Just say when_

_When you fall in love_  
_You lose control_  
_You can’t hang on and you can’t let go_  
_When you find the one_  
_You hold on tight_  
_You weather every storm_  
_Till the sun shines_  
_Even when it hurts, there’s no regret_  
_Every brent you give, is one you get_  
_When you fall in love_  
_When you fall in love_

_I even rains in the summertime, honey_  
_But I’ll keep you dry_  
_Plenty of room under my umbrella_  
_For those blue eyes_

__

_And all I see  
Is you and me, baby tonight_

_When you fall in love_  
_You lose control_  
_You can’t hang on and you can’t let go_  
_When you find the one_  
_You hold on tight_  
_You weather every storm_  
_Till the sun shines_  
_Even when it hurts, there’s no regret_  
_Every breath you give, is another one you get_

____

_When you fall in love_  
_When you fall in love_

_You wake up livin’ in a dream_  
_Strong enough to show you’re weak_  
_Flying high with broken wings_  
_When you fall in love_  
_Oh, when you fall in love_

__  


They end their song, the entire school claps and cheers. Landon puts his guitar on the stand and he jumps off the stage, I rush over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kiss him with so much love and deep passion, he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up slightly, our kiss getting more intense and then we pull away since we realize everyone was staring. We both blush and then he wipes my tears of joy from my checks.  


____

“I love you Landon Kirby.” I kiss him one more time.

“I love you Hope Mikaelson, I love you so much.” My heart skips a beat and I take his hand, leading him out of the hall. He just follows, not asking any questions. We make our way to my room and I stop at my door, I turn to him and suddenly my back is against the door as he’s kissing me passionately. I quickly turn the knob and we stumble into the room, Landon closes the door and locks it before he scoops me up and lays me on my bed. He climbs into bed next to me, holding me close as we continue kissing passionately and erotically. He begins kissing down my neck, I run my hands into her hair and grips tightly while he’s kissing and nipping along my breasts. I begin panting harder as I pull him back to my lips, my hands making their way to his shirt, unbuttoning it completely and begins tracing my fingers along his chest and abs.

“Landon? Do you have?” I pull away just enough to whisper my question before I kiss along his jaw and he looks at me nodding. His breathing is getting more rapid as I straddle him, he wraps his arms around me as we continue kissing hungrily, gently biting each other’s lips before our tongues tangle together. I feel Landon unzipping my dress and he lifts it of me with ease, I quickly push off his shirt and pull his neck tie off of him. I push him back down onto the bed and lean back down, kissing him more intensely as I begin grinding against his hardening groin. My core getting warmer and wetter with each passing second.

I hear Landon let out a low growl and suddenly he flips us so he’s on top, I let out a soft giggle as I wrap my legs around him while he’s kissing along my jaw and neck again, kissing lower and lower. Before I know it, my bra has been taken off and tossed somewhere.

“Landon!” I huff at him, blushing at how he’s staring at me.

“I couldn’t help myself. Hope, you’re an absolute goddess.” He leans back down kissing me passionately and intensely at the same time he’s grinding his groin against my core, I pant more heavily. Closing my eyes I feel him kissing back down my chest and suddenly I feel his hands begin to massage my breasts before his lips wrap around one of my nipples. I let our a soft gasp.

“Oh! Mmm!” I pant harder, I’m growing impatient so I flip us and straddle him. He goes back to sucking on nipples while I fumble with his belt, button and zipper. I need Landon, I’ve never needed anything more that I needed him in this moment.

“We’re wearing too many clothes.” He pulls away and lays me next to him, then slowly he pulls my underwear off and I’m completely naked in front of him. I can feel my entire body blushing but I manage to get a grip and help him take off the rest of his clothes. Holy shit, he’s huge! I gulp and Landon immediately sees the fear in my expression. He cups my cheeks and makes me look at me.

“Hope, I promise I’ll be gentle, if you want me to stop just say so and I will. I don’t want to hurt you.” He caresses my cheeks as I listen to him and get lost in his eyes. I nod and whisper.

“I want you Landon, please.” I kiss him more passionately and pull him on top of me once more.

“I want you so bad Hope. Just tell me if I need to stop okay?” I nod and take a deep breath as he puts on a condom and before he enters me he looks at me.

“I love you, are you sure?” He’s asking me if I’m sure that I want to lose my virginity to him right here, right now?

“I’m sure. I need you Landon, please. I love you.” He leans in kissing me softly and then he pulls back as he guides his large member into my sex slowly, inch by inch and I gasp, closing my eyes, gripping onto him.

“Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” I don’t open my eyes but I know he’s looking at me with concern.

“No don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” He continues sliding his member into my core until he’s all the way inside of me, the pain is sudden and it lingers for a bit. He waits for me to give him a sign if it’s okay to move.

“Landon, I need you..” I kiss him lovingly and he begins thrusting in and out of my sex slowly, groaning into my lips as I pant harder and moan loudly. His thrusts pick up speed as he goes even deeper into my sex, hitting a spot that made me gasp so loud.

“Landon! Whoa right there! Oh oh yes yes!” I pull him to my lips and kiss him with a deep hunger as he thrusts faster and going in deeper than before, I hear him groaning louder, my moans just as loud. I grip onto him more as I feel my sex tighten onto his member. I can feel him pulsing inside me, he must be close. I’m just about there but I don’t want it to end so I hold out just a little longer. He breaks our kiss and rests his forehead against mine as we look into each other’s eyes.

“Hope, are you close? I’m about to --” As soon as I hear that he’s about to, I completely lose it and I feel my sex tighten around him so much that it’s near impossible for him to keep thrusting. I begin moaning louder, even though I want to scream out his name I can’t, I don’t want us to get caught.

“Landon! Oh Landon! Yes! Mmm Landon so good!” I moan as I continue to orgarsm and soon after me if not the same time, he begins groaning and growling louder, both of us panting heavily.

“Hope! Hope! Yes! Ahh!” He continues thrusting until we come down our high then he collapses next to me, we lay there for a minute before he gets up to throw away the condom. Once he comes back, I quickly snuggle and tangle myself with him. I kiss him once more and snuggle into his chest as he holds me tightly. I feel him kiss my head and I close my eyes, feeling absolutely satisfied and happy. I close my eyes and begin drifting as our breathing becomes more steady.

“Happy Anniversary Landon, I love you.” I inhale his scent deeply and smile.

“I love Hope. Happy Anniversary. Sleep tight, sweet dreams.” He kisses my head once more and we both drift to sleep. If that was our first time, I wonder what next time will be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _LANDON'S Song: When You Fall In Love - Andrew Ripp_   
>  _POSIE Slow Dance Song: Two Swings - Darin Blaine Wilkens (you can play this song while imagining Posie slow dancing)_


	9. Against the Laws of Nature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dancing not your thing?"
> 
> Looks like we're not leaving my room today.
> 
> "Alone again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE_ **
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**RAFAEL POV (SOME MATURE LANGUAGE)**

I clap and cheer loudly as Landon finishes his song for Hope. Once he gets down and goes to embrace Hope, I turn back to Jed and Taylor as they resume our previous conversation about which NBA players are the best. I never thought being part of the pack would give me another sense of family, let alone being the alpha of the pack. Landon’s still my brother and I’d do anything for him, but I’d also do anything for the pack and all of them count on me. All the pressure of being the alpha is no joke, I’m glad I have Jed to be kind of like my lieutenant. Taylor may be new but she’s quickly gaining respect from the pack, they are definitely starting to see her as an authority figure.

“Raf, you okay? You look a million miles away.” Jed hands me a glass of punch and I take it from him as our fingers gently brush against each other. He quickly pulls his hand away and I look down sipping the glass of punch.

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking I haven’t hung out with Landon for a while.” Jed looks at me and nods.

“So hang out with him then. Maybe not tonight since he’s probably going to be busy.” He raises his eyebrows towards the door and I look seeing Landon and Hope sneaking away from the dance.

“Yeah, definitely not tonight.” I laugh and nod back at Jed.

“Guys this is so boring just standing here, let’s go dance!” Taylor takes both our hands and tries to get us onto the dance floor.

“Nope!” Both Jed and I exclaim, wrestling our hands away from her grip.

“Fine! Be like that, just stay here and continue to eye each other out like the losers you are.” Taylor huffs in frustration and shakes her head at us as she makes her way over to the dance floor. We both laugh at her as she leaves, she really is the annoying little sister neither of us had. I continue to sip my punch as both Jed and I lean our backs against the wall.

“Dancing not your thing?” I ask Jed.

“No I dance, just need a good partner.” I nod in agreement.

“A good partner can make all the difference.” I look out onto the dance floor and spot Taylor having a good time dancing to the beat of the music. I smile a bit because she’s changed a lot since she arrived a month ago. She was closed off, angry and pretty much picked a fight with Jed and I every chance she got. She lost her mother in a car accident a little over a month ago. Taylor was driving them home from a long day of shopping, her mom had fallen asleep so she picked up her phone to respond to a text, didn’t see that the light turned red so she kept going as an oncoming car crashed into the passenger side. I empathize with her a lot, I lost my girlfriend Cassie in a car crash that I caused as well.

“She seems to be doing much better than when she arrived.” I snap out of my thoughts when Jed starts speaking. As I turn to face him, he’s already looking at me. How long was he looking at me before he actually spoke?

“Yeah, she’s still a pain in my ass but she’s doing better. Wish she’d hang out with more people than just us though.” I finish my punch and then toss the cup into the trash.

“Looks like she’s making more friends right now.” Jed points to Taylor and Kaleb slow dancing. Why do I suddenly feel a rush of rage coming on? I don’t know what came over me but I push myself off the wall and start making my way over to them. Jed grabs my wrist and stops me before I go too far.

“Whoa where are you going? You gonna be the protective older brother and tell her she can’t dance with a guy?” He’s still holding onto my wrist and I’m not sure if I like it or not but I don’t hate it. Why are my emotions all over the place? I’m angry, I’m content, I’m confused.

“No, she can dance with a guy, just not that kind of guy. She’s a werewolf and he’s a vampire. Isn’t that against the laws of nature or something? She would literally kill him if she lost control, I won’t have my pack killing anyone on accident or on purpose.” He shakes his head and let’s go of my wrist. Why was I disappointed when he let go of my wrist?

“Really? Against the laws of nature? So are you saying Hope shouldn’t have been born then? Cause that’s what your statement is implying.” Jed shakes his head at me one more time then leaves. Shit, he’s right and I’m a total ass for even blurting out that statement. Maybe I was projecting my own insecurities? Ms. Tig says I do that a lot. I sigh and look back out onto the dance floor to see the whole pack having a good time but I decide to take a walk on the grounds to clear my head instead, my emotions going all over the place.

**HOPE POV (MATURE CONTENT)**

I lay in Landon’s arms as he continues to sleep. Listening to his heartbeat is probably the most calming thing to do. Last night was amazing, it was absolutely perfect. I smile against his chest and kiss it where his heart is, whispering that I love him. Closing my eyes again, I tighten my grip on him and snuggle closer. After a few minutes of just laying there with him and listening to him sleep, he slowly stirs awake and kisses my head.

“Good morning beautiful.” The rasp in his morning voice instantly makes me wet for him. I blush and look up at him, kissing him deeply and passionately.

“Mmm good morning handsome. Last night was perfect, you were perfect.” I smile at him then snuggle into the crook of his neck as he gently rubs my head.

“No Hope, you were the perfect one. Last night was the best night of my life.” Landon whispers against my forehead and I blush even more, he’s simply a dream. I can’t help myself, I shift so I’m straddled on top of him, kissing him again but more passionately and deeply as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

“Lower.” I whisper against his lips between kisses as I begin grinding my sex against his. I feel him trace his hands down lower and then suddenly his strong hands are firmly gripping my ass. I moan against his lips and grind against his groin faster. He’s growing harder under me and I love how he feels against my hot, wet core. I need more, I need him so bad. I sit up and I pull him with me so he’s sitting up too. I continue grinding my sex against his, even harder and faster. We continue to kiss, our breathing getting heavier and heavier as I tangle my hands into his hair, gripping it tightly. Landon begins kissing down my neck, biting and sucking on my skin between kisses, which makes me moan even louder.

“Mmm Landon, you’re driving me wild.” I pant softly, getting so lost in our passion, I don’t realize his husky chuckle.

“You’re the one that’s driving me crazy, I need you. I need to be in you Hope.” Suddenly he’s kissing my breasts before licking and sucking on each of my nipples. Fuck, I can’t take it, I need him, RIGHT NOW. As he continues sucking on my nipples one by one, I reach down and slowly guide his hard shaft deep into my warm and soaking center. As I ease down on him, I feel myself almost instantly orgasm at this angle but I don’t just yet. The walls of my sex begin to tighten around Landon’s hard member and I can feel him pulsing in me as I begin lifting myself up and sliding back down on his shaft.

“Landon yes mmm ohh ohh!” I moan louder than last night, sliding up and down his shaft faster and harder, picking up my pace with each time I drop down on his shaft. I pull his lips to mine, kissing him with so much need and passion. He bites my bottom lip before our tongues slowly find their way to each other. I feel Landon squeeze my ass as I continue sliding up and down his shaft, rocking back and forth against him. Out of nowhere, I feel him spank my ass and a loud _smack_ makes its way to my ears. I pull away and look at him incredulously.

“Do that again, it felt so good!” I go back to making out with him, letting our tongues dance with each other as he spanks my ass again, I nearly scream into his mouth as I pick up my pace, bouncing on him a little more rough. Rocking back and forth with hunger. I hear him groaning and I feel his shaft pulsing harder as my walls get tighter around him.

“I’m about to --- LANDON! Yes! Oh yes!” A wave of pleasure overwhelms me as my orgasm hits, I hug onto Landon and bury my face into the crook of his neck, bouncing on his shaft faster and with that, I feel him orgasm in my core and I feel his hot seed begin to fill me.

“Oh oh! HOPE! Yes!” I continue bouncing on his shaft until we both begin to come down from our high, we collapse back down onto the bed. I slide off and lay next to him, snuggling as he wraps his arms tightly around me, both of us grinning and panting so hard.

“Mmm don’t think I’m done with you yet.” I giggle and rest against him.

“You thought I was done with you? I’m just getting started.” Landon says in that after-sex, husky voice of his. I gasp as he rolls on top of me and kisses me fervently. Looks like we’re not leaving my room today.

**LIZZIE POV**

The dance was a success! It seemed like everyone enjoyed themselves, which means I need to propose at least 2 dances a semester. I get up the next morning and get dressed, I let Josie sleep in since she had a hard time sleeping last night. I assume it had something to do with her dance with Penelope last night but I’m not meddling in that one. After getting dressed, I leave to meet the rest of the committee to start cleaning up the grand hall. However, when I arrive, only MG is there.

“Where is everyone? Jo had a hard time sleeping last night so I just let her rest, she’ll come down to help once she wakes up.” I pick up 2 brooms and hand one to MG.

“Well Kaleb and that new wolf girl Taylor are actually working out right now. So he asked me to come take his place. He left the room pretty early to go on a run with her and now they’re in the gym. Haven’t really seen Raf but I ran into Jed and asked if sees him, to remind him about clean up.” MG answers as he begins sweeping in every direction.

“What about Hope? Last I checked she was on the council, therefore she’s on the committee.” I pick up a trash bag and start to clean up the trash on the tables and around the dance floor.

“Her and Landon snuck out of the dance last night and I’m pretty sure they spent the night together. So, where do you think they are?” MG chuckles and uses his speed to get all the decorations down.

“OH. Well, she could’ve at least come down to help before jumping her hobbit for morning sex.” I siphon some magic from the floor and begin putting the tables and chairs back to where they should. I see MG duck behind the DJ equipment and almost immediately music starts playing. He pops his head out and smiles than continues cleaning up the decorations.

“Music makes cleaning a fun task.” I smile and dance along to the music and so does MG, as we continue cleaning.

“Hey Lizzie, did you get to dance at all or were you too busy keeping everything on schedule?” MG comes over and I look at him shaking my head.

“No I didn’t, someone had to make sure the dance went off without a hitch.” A slow song comes on and MG extends his hand.

“Come on, you deserve at least one dance.” We really should be cleaning but why not? Everyone else had the chance to enjoy themselves last night, so I can at least have one dance. I smile taking his hand and he twirls me into him, I quickly place one hand on his shoulder as he holds the other, while we sway back and forth to the song, MG occasionally twirling and dipping me. I have to hand it to him, he really is an amazing dancer. We continue dancing to the song, his smile just as big as mine. The song starts to fade and I kiss his cheek.

“Thank you for dancing with me.” I smile and curtsy at him as he nods smiling slightly, then we both get back to work.The songs continue on and we work in silence most of the time. Except for when we were interrupted by someone walking into the hall.

“MG..?” We both look over to the entrance and a dark-skinned girl with long braids walks in.

“Nia?” MG rushes over and gives her a long embrace, she kisses his cheek and they begin catching up. She kissed him on the cheek, am I missing something? I don’t want to eavesdrop but I need to know who is she and what she was doing here.

“My family decided to come here so my sister, my brother and I can go to school for people like us. We were told Dr. Saltzman would give my parents opportunities for employment and their kids could attend for free.” I see MG smile wide and he takes her hand then looks back at me. Wait, are they a thing?

“Lizzie is it okay if I go catch up with Nia? It’s been nearly a year since I last saw her.” I look around the hall and notice that everything is pretty much back to normal so I nod letting him go. He thanks me and heads out with his “girlfriend” and I roll my eyes.

“Alone again.” I mutter to myself and finishes cleaning up any residual trash, in silence.


	10. Thanks, Phoenix Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a sacrifice has to be made...
> 
> _DO YOU LOVE HER OR NOT JOSIE?_
> 
> Maybe I am selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LANDON POV**

As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Hope all day long, we needed to regain our energy. All that exercise really works up your appetite, though I know what I’d rather be eating right now. Hope and I are sitting at the table in the corner of the dining hall, minding our own business eating our late lunch, when Josie walks up to us.

“Hope, do you have some time to talk? I need your advice on something.” She looks at Hope, who then looks at me and I smile softly. Of course she’ll help a friend in need, that’s one of the biggest reasons why I love her. Even though I was starving for more of her, I give her a kiss and a nod, letting her go.

“Go on, I’ll catch up with Raf or something in the meantime.” I say as I take another bite out of my sandwich.

“Actually, I totally forgot I had to give my Advanced Charms notes to Penelope. Do you mind taking it to her? It’s in my notebook in my bedside drawer.” She raises one eyebrow while looking at me and I understand what she’s saying. She wants me to go help Penelope with further research while she’s helping Josie with whatever it is she needs advice on. Well, not really how I wanted the rest of the day to go but I’m sure we’ll make it up tonight.

“Of course, I’ll go give those to her before catching up with Raf.” I keep up the ruse so Josie doesn’t get suspicious and start asking about all the research Hope and Penelope have been doing on the side.

Hope gives me a deep kiss and then heads off with Josie. After I finish eating I make my way over to the library where I see Penelope is already taking up a whole table with books sprawled out on it, along with Mr. Williams bringing more books to the table. I stop in my tracks, I’m not supposed to know about The Merge research, so him being there definitely makes this complicated. How am I supposed to help her if Mr. Williams is in here? As if on cue, Ms. Tig walks in and goes over to him.

“This is the first time you’re late for your counseling appointment.” She says and he looks at her embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry. We were just doing some research.” He responds before turning to Penelope and apologizes that he’ll need to leave for a bit but that he’ll be back in a couple of hours. He says that he also has to run an errand for Dr. Saltzman after his counseling session. I see Penelope nod at him as she continues flipping through the pages of a rather large book. Once Mr. Williams and Ms Tig leave I make my way over to Penelope and wave.

“ Hi.” I say and she looks at me confused.

“Can I help you?” The question almost came out as a snarl. Okay, someone’s not in a good mood. Then again, was she ever in a good mood?

“Josie needed Hope’s help with something so she sent me here to lend a hand with the research.” I begin to pick up a book but she swats my hand away before shutting all the books with a flick of her wrist.

“You? Do you know anything about ancient magic, bloodline curses or mythical artifacts? Besides stealing them without your knowledge.” She turns looking at me, crossing her arms, completely annoyed.

“I don’t.” I shook my head and then go over to the bookshelf and locate the book that has a symbol of 2 diamonds stacked on top of each other with a line going vertically down the middle, on the cover. I bring it over and place it down in front of Penelope.

“However, I noticed one of the symbols that Hope wrote down in her journal when we left your room that day. She said she saw it on one of the scrolls. Anyway, I remembered seeing it on a book when I was doing research for a History assignment a couple months ago. This is the symbol and it stands for sacrifice. This book is all about sacrificial rituals.” I say as I show her the book and point to it on the cover.

“Maybe your coven didn’t make up a language entirely but instead took bits and pieces of different languages and put them together. Yes, Hope tells me everything.” I hand her the book and she takes it, her expression blank.

“Great, so the curse most likely had a sacrifice performed and in order to undo it, another sacrifice would have to be performed as well. Just when I thought this couldn’t get any harder.” She sits on the chair, tossing the book onto the table, her elbows on her knees as she buries her face into her hands. From what I could tell, she looks like she’s about to crash because that’s exactly what Raf looked like when he couldn’t hold anything in anymore. I decide to sit next to her, looking at her sympathetically.

“Hey, you and Hope are 2 of the brightest and powerful witches in the school. You’ll figure it out.” I cautiously pat her on her back, she turns her head slowly to me and gives me the death stare. I quickly stop patting her back and pull my hand away.

“If a sacrifice has to be made, do you know what that means...? It means either one of the twins will have to be sacrificed.. or it’ll be a descendant of whoever placed the curse.. which would be me. Unless there's a descendant of the person that was originally sacrificed just willing to give up their life.” Her voice cracks, she gulps and I see tears forming in her eyes before she looks away.

“I’d never let anything happen to Jojo. I’d never let anything happen to Lizzie either because I know how much Josie loves her. I know how much they mean to each other… If a sacrifice has to be made… Then I’d do it, I’d die knowing Josie’s safe… I just thought that.. maybe, we’d have a chance at a life together...” She pauses and I could hear her tears falling. Someone has to be in a lot of pain if you can hear their tears falling.

“At least I’ll leave knowing Jojo and I were epic.” She wipes her tears, picking the book up and begins reading.

“You know, I never pegged you to be a quitter. There’s still time, there’s always a loophole.” I pick up one of the books that Mr. Williams brought over, _Concateno_. I’ve heard that term before, but where did I hear it?

“I’m not quitting, I’m going to keep looking until we have no time left... but if there’s a possibility that I might end up having to sacrifice myself to save the twins and break this curse, there’s no way I can be with Josie. I won’t put her through the pain of loving me only to lose me. I don’t want to do that to her again.” I was barely paying attention, I was lost in my thoughts with trying to remember where I heard that term before, but I caught the last part of what Penelope said.

“Everyone loses people they love, it’s the cycle of life. Sometimes you lose them more than once. That’s no reason why you shouldn’t let them love you. You and Josie can continue being epic, but it’s up to both of you to fight for it.” I say as I look over at Penelope and she just gives me a look that’s a mixture of both defeat and hope.

“Thanks Phoenix boy.” She says quietly. Then, just as quickly as that look came, her expression goes back to being blank and she continues looking through the book I handed to her. I open the book called _Concateno_ to look through it to see if I can find out why that word sounds so familiar. It’s all in Latin, great…

**JOSIE POV**

“So what advice is it that you need from me?” Hope asks as we sit on the swings in the garden. I’m sitting in my usual swing and thankfully Hope sat on the other side of me, on the swing that didn’t belong to Penelope.

“Penelope told me she loves me. I don’t know if I can believe her.” I say as I look down, kicking myself off the ground and letting the swing sway back and forth.

“You and Landon love each other right? How do you know it’s love?” I ask and look at Hope, who has a soft expression on and she just smiles shaking her head at me.

“Love is different for everyone Jo, it’s based on how you feel, there’s no general guideline you follow. Are you asking this question because you don’t believe Penelope loves you the way she says she does, or are you afraid that you might actually love her back?” Hope looks at me expectantly as she says that. Of course she’d be the one to call me out on my bullshit.

“If I love her and she loves me, there wouldn’t be a logical reason why we shouldn’t be together. Except, that I might die in a cursed ritual when I turn 22. If I love her, shouldn’t I want to keep her from that kind of pain? That sense of loss?” I sigh swinging back and forth, holding onto the chains of the swing.

“So, you’re saying you love Penelope?” Hope asks. Really Hope? That’s the question that comes to your mind after what I just said?

“I don’t know. How can I love someone so manipulative, so invasive, so cunning and has vindictive ambition? How can I love someone who’s selfish and obnoxious and evil?” I look at Hope irritated but she just chuckles and raises her eyebrows at me.

“What?” I say only to have Hope shake her head again at me.

“Josie, do you really think you don’t love all those traits about her? You know you do, even I can tell.” I look at her stunned as she says that. Why would I love all those bad things about Penelope? Maybe.. because not all of them were bad. Damnit, make up your stupid mind, do you like Penelope or not? Wait, that’s not the question. You definitely like Penelope... _DO YOU LOVE HER OR NOT JOSIE?_

“What really bugs you about her? What’s really holding you back from feeling anything for her?” Hope asks. Busted, Hope and Lizzie knew me better than I knew myself. Lizzie asked me the same thing when I went back to the room the night Penelope and I talked on these swings.

“She left me Hope. She just left. She didn’t need to and she just chose to leave. She left me by breaking up with me. Then she actually left to go to Belgium, to get away from me.” I sigh, relieved I finally said it out loud.

“Josie.. I can’t tell you why Penelope broke up with you or why she left because I don’t know… but if there’s anything that I’ve learned about her it’s this, she always has a reason. She doesn’t do anything without a purpose behind it. Like you said, she’s cunning, which means she calculates everything she does.” Hope says that last sentence and I stop swinging.

It finally sunk in, Penelope had a reason for leaving. What was the purpose for her leaving? Did someone make her leave? Wait, was I the one that made her leave? Did I really mess this up? Could we have both been spared this pain if I had just listened to her sooner? These questions continue to stir inside me that I didn’t realize how dark it had gotten. Hope and I begin making our way back inside. Hope heads to the dining hall for dinner but I just don’t have an appetite.

Should I stop by Penelope’s room to get the answers to my questions? No, I’ll talk to her tomorrow when my head isn’t buzzing with so many questions. I make my way to my room but immediately bump into Penelope as she’s on the way back to her room. Why is she always so stunning? My eyes immediately wander down her body then back up to her eyes. Shit, why did I do that? Wait, was she looking at my lips?

“Uh, hi. Sorry.” I look at her and she gives me that forced smile without making eye contact and begins to walk around me. Why was she in a hurry to get away?

“My fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She says as she’s already walking away. Penelope, don’t leave.

“Hey wait, that’s all you have to say to me after you danced with me last night?” I ask sounding annoyed, I didn’t mean to but that’s just been my default with Penelope for so long.

“There’s nothing to say. You were having a good time, then suddenly you weren’t, I wanted to make sure you smiled just a little bit longer. That’s all.” She says a little rushed then turns and walks away before I can get a word in. Why was she being so cold all of a sudden? Was this how it felt like when I kept walking away from her all last year? Should I go after her? I begin walking towards Penelope’s room but then I hear my name being called.

“Josie, can I get your help with something?” I turn to see who it is and its Rafael.

“I’m a little busy at the moment, can it wait?” I ask but he shakes his head.

“How did you know you were pan?” Raf asks avoiding eye contact. Where did that question come from and why does Raf look uncomfortable?

“Um, kind of sudden.. Uh, looks like you could use a walk to clear your thoughts. Curfew isn't for another hour and a half, do you want to take a walk?” I ask him and he nods, then we make our way to take a walk on the front yard, so he can get everything off his chest. I can talk with Penelope tomorrow. Wait, no I can’t, I need to talk to her tonight. I’m going to talk to her later tonight, I hope she’ll let me in.

**PENELOPE POV**

I round the corner after bumping into Josie. Why does she always look so amazing? She makes it hard for me to keep my distance. I’ve never wanted anything in my life more than I want Josie. I want to be hers and I want her to be mine, but I can’t keep giving in. What Landon said in the library made sense but what I said makes sense too. Do I want to put Josie through the pain of losing me all over again if I can’t find a solution to keep everyone alive? Maybe I am selfish, maybe I did want to be with her even if it’ll hurt her in the future.

Taking a deep breath, I start to go back so I can talk with Jojo but as soon as I go back around the corner, I see her and Raf talking. I tuck back behind the wall and peer just slightly at them. I can’t hear what they are saying but I see Josie step close to him, rub his shoulder and then they walk away together. I sigh and storm back to my room. Maybe keeping my distance will be easier than I thought if she’s already moving on with wolf boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concateno - Latin for link, connect


	11. You Are All Kinds of Wrong for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to someone."
> 
> "Is this seat taken?"
> 
> "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Some words may be triggering to some of you but the views expressed in this chapter are meant for developmental purposes and are in no way meant to be offensive or my own personal views.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**RAFAEL POV**

I’ve been having these weird dreams about Jed for a couple weeks now. Maybe a little more if I’m being honest. In the dream we’re sparring and I tackle him to the ground but he manages to flip me, pinning me so I’m unable to move. He growls loudly as if telling me to submit and surrender, then I wake up nearly out of breath and sweating. I need to understand why I’m having this dream constantly. Maybe I’m just sick? That’s what he used to say, my old foster dad. He used to say thoughts like that are sick, that I’m sick for having them.

“So.. why did you ask me how I knew I was pan?” Josie asks and I realize we’ve been walking around the front yard for 5 minutes and we haven’t said a word to each other. Taking a deep breath, I begin telling Josie what’s on my mind. Here goes nothing.

“One of the very first foster dads I had, he was my role model. I wanted to be just like him. I never wanted to upset him, I wanted to make him proud.. and I did.. until..” I say before shaking my head then inhaling again. Explaining this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

“One day I had a friend over. We were playing with some superhero action figures and my friend made them kiss. I didn’t think anything of it, so whenever he came over we just kept making the action figures kiss each other after they saved the planet from danger. It never made me uncomfortable in any way.” I mumble, though I know Josie heard every word.

“Okay? What does that have to do with you asking me how I knew I was pan?” Josie asks again, I know she wants me to get straight to the point but there’s just so much more to it than I thought.

“I ended up kissing my friend on the lips when his parents came to pick him up. I thought it was okay because we made action figures kiss. I liked having him around..” I pause, letting that sink in. I liked having him around.

“Anyway, he ran away screaming that I had kissed him.. My foster dad was embarrassed and he beat me with a belt. I was 8 years old.. I didn’t understand what I did wrong..” I never told anyone that, not Taylor, not even Landon. Josie and I reach a bench and we sit, she’s extremely quiet, waiting for me to continue.

“For the next year, he beat me.. everyday.. telling me boys don’t kiss other boys. Telling me that boys were meant to like girls and only girls. Saying that if I didn’t stop being a.. _fag_.. that this is the kind of treatment I’ll get.” I grit my teeth and lower my voice with that word. I hated it, I hated hearing it, I hated that I had to say it. I hated that word so much that my eyes filled with tears. It made me angry, it made me feel hurt.. I hated that word.

“Every time I feel like I might be attracted to someone who isn’t a girl, I immediately find a girl to crush on. It’s been drilled in my brain that me being attracted to a male is wrong..” I look over at Josie who has tears in her eyes. I can’t believe I said that out loud. Was that me coming out? Did that count?

“Raf, this school is family. We accept everyone for who they are, flaws and all. What you’re talking about though, is not a flaw and it never should’ve been seen as one. There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to someone, regardless of what sex they are or identify as.. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you didn’t have a loving and accepting environment growing up.. but you do now.” Josie gives me a hug and I hug her back before letting go.

“That being said, I haven’t answered your question about how I knew.” She pauses to look at me and I see that her lips begin to curve. Josie hardly smiles anymore, I only see her smile whenever she’s around Penelope. Then again, she’s also the most angry when she’s around her too.

“I just like people, I don’t differentiate between genders and I’m attracted to all body types. It’s different for everybody Raf, and it’s a journey.. but you’re not alone. Tell your friends, surround yourself with people that care about you because that’s what will help you through it.” She says as she looks back towards the school deep in thought.

After a while of us sitting in silence, I get up and then turn to her saying we should head back. She stands but tells me she’s going to go sit on the swings for a little bit before she goes back in. I nod giving her a hug and we head off in our separate directions. After talking with Josie, I start to realize something. I like him, I like Jed. What am I supposed to do now?

**JOSIE POV**

So.. Raf has some figuring out to do. I didn’t want to ask him what he thinks his sexuality is, he’ll tell me when he’s ready. I didn’t like it when people asked me or whenever it was brought up when I first started being more open about it, so I want to give Raf that respect. After that long talk, I needed some time alone, so I made my way down to the swings. I’m finding myself going there more often, it’s almost the only place I’m able to think.

As soon as the swings are in sight, I find Penelope sitting on her swing. Should I leave? It didn’t seem like she wanted to be around me. I turn to walk away but after a few steps I stopped. No Josie, you told yourself that you were going to talk to her. So go talk to her. After taking a deep breath, I make my way back towards the swings. I approach my swing and hold onto the chain, but before I sit I decided to ask a question.

“Is this seat taken?” I give a small smile as I look at Penelope.

“Of course it is.. it belongs to you.” She says quietly but doesn’t look at me.

“What are you doing out here so late?” I ask as I sit on the swing. I’m stalling, why was I stalling? Quit doing that.

“I could ask you the same question. Wait.. I know why.. because you were busy with wolf boy.” She says coldly and I look at her surprised at her comment.

“First, Raf needed a friend for advice on something, that's all. Second, were you spying on me again?” I ask trying not to sound irritated. If she saw me and Raf together and she’s acting like this, she must feel threatened at the idea that I’d want to be with Raf. I don’t want to be with him, I want to be with...

“I wasn’t spying. I came back to talk to you and I saw you walk away with him. It’s no surprise that I can get a little selfish when it comes to you.” She says as her expression softens. No, not softens.. saddens.

“I was on my way to talk to you before he asked for help.” I say and that gets her to look up at me. I couldn’t see them before but I see them now, her eyes are blood red from crying. My heart immediately breaks.

“So you chose to help Raf instead of come talk to me.. Damn, your kindness is infuriating sometimes.” She says with a soft chuckle as she looks away. I kick off the ground and let the swing start swaying as I grip onto the chains.

“I was going to stop by after. I wanted to talk to you tonight no matter what.” I say firmly. 

“Oh yeah? What did you want to talk about?” She looks at me as she says that and I stare right back at her, planting my feet onto the ground to stop swinging.

Penelope Park, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I grab the chain to her swing and pull her to me as I lean in, her lips part and her eyes close even before I lean in. As soon as our lips touch, a fire courses all through me, my eyes close and I kiss her deeply, intensely, and full of.. love. That’s how I felt about her wasn’t it? I love Penelope, I love her! I screamed at myself in my head. Why did it take me so long to figure that out? Our kiss lasted what felt like an eternity before I felt her pull away. No come back, I didn’t want it to end.

“Why did you do that?” She looks at me and I know that look, she’s bracing herself. She’s putting up her armor because she’s so used to getting hurt by me. Not this time Penelope, not this time.

“Because I finally understand how I feel about you. I’ve known all along, I just didn’t understand it.” I say as I get off my swing and then kneel in front her, holding on to the chains of her swing to keep her from swaying back and forth. She looks at me with a confused expression but she remains quiet.

“You are manipulative, invasive, cunning, lethargic, selfish and obnoxious. But, you’re also honest, defensive, blunt, ambitious, selfless and kind.. You are all kinds of wrong for me Penelope..” I exhale looking at Penelope, who has tears streaming down her face, her lips gently forming a smile. I kneel up a little more so I’m face to face with her, I cup her cheeks in my hands and wipe her tears away as my own tears form and begin falling, a wide smile on my face.

“But.. you’re also exactly perfect for me. When I’m not around you, my heart stops beating. When I’m with you, I feel alive. I get more and more addicted to you and I don’t want to stop.” I say, taking small breaths between each sentence. Penelope wipes my tears as she also cups my face with her gentle hands. This is it, here we were, this was it. I lean in and press my forehead to hears.

“I love you Penelope Park..” I whisper as we’re looking into each other’s eyes with tears streaming down our faces, and she couldn’t have looked more perfect in this moment.

“I know.” She whispers and I chuckle before kissing her deeply. She pulls back just an inch and I look at her, both of us quiet.

“If I didn’t make it clear before.. I love you too Josette Saltzman.” She finally says and we continue to kiss passionately. Next question, are we going back to her room to continue this?


	12. Sana Probationem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me"
> 
> "Do you want to build a castle out of legos with me?”
> 
> "Trust me on this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE**  
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I received a lot of requests for a chapter like this, so please be warned that this chapter has **A LOT** of sexual content.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**PENELOPE POV (SEXUAL CONTENT)**

Josie told me she loves me. She actually said it. That’s all I ever wanted to hear her say. She constantly battles with herself on how she feels for everything and the one time she makes up her mind on something, it’s about how she feels about me. To say I’m ecstatic doesn’t even cover how it. I love this girl and I cannot believe she finally said it back, I really hope this isn’t a dream. 

We’re laying in my bed, in a tight embrace, completely tangled with each other. We’re not kissing at this moment, we’re just staring at each other, our foreheads touching. My hand caressing her cheek as her thumb caresses my lips. We never did this, we always used to get right to the making out part, tonight is different though. We’re admiring each other, we’re laying here and taking in every single beautiful feature of each other, as if we’d never get this chance again. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and she smiles leaning in to kiss me. The kiss is soft and tender but it sends shivers through me. I can never get enough of this girl. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She whispers back against my lips which curve into a sly smile. No one knows just how much of a vixen Josie is, she’s only this way with me and that’s exactly how it should be. 

“You know, the last time we were in my room together, it didn’t end well. Should I be worried?” I say teasingly and she lets out a soft chuckle before pulling me back to her lips, kissing me intensely. 

I’m really sorry about that and I want to make it up to you.” She whispers against my lips again before licking my top lip softly. Ugh, it drives me crazy when she does that. 

“How do you plan to do that?” I kiss her back gently, trying my best to tease her right back. 

“Mmm.. shut up and let me show you.” She demands before kissing me more passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me flush against her body, as I wrap one arm around her hip, gripping her close. She wraps her leg around my waist and pulls me even closer. Oh, she’s really going in for it huh? She’s really trying to take charge. Mmm, we’ll see if I let you be in charge. 

We part our lips and let our tongues connect, our kisses getting more urgent as I feel her leg tighten around me and I begin to feel her hips move, trying to create some friction. Mmm she’s ready for me, I love the effect I have on her, because it’s the same effect she has on me. She can’t tell but I’m literally aching for her. She begins kissing along my neck and I let out a soft moan. Shit, you weren’t supposed to let her know you were this turned on already, you’re supposed to be in control here Penelope. Wait, did I want to be in control? Or did I want her to do whatever she pleased? 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She whispers against my neck as she kisses to my ear and back down along my jawline softly. Fuck, she’s really got me. 

"Mmm look who’s talking.” I fire right back. She chuckles against my jaw before she begins lifting my shirt off. I immediately lift her shirt off and next thing I know we’re both scrambling out of our clothes. We’re laying down again, intertwined with each other, our legs tangled. I cup her neck and gently caress her jawline with my thumb. 

“Kiss me.” She whispers and I oblige immediately, kissing her deeply and passionately. A few minutes later, she shifts our position and she’s on top of me. I eagerly spread my legs so she can nestle herself between them. Mmm Josie looks so good on top of me. She kisses down my neck again and begins kissing lower, while her hand makes its way to my sex. My body is trembling under her, was this how I made her feel? She begins licking and sucking on my nipples and at the same time she begins rubbing my folds. Fuck I’m really really soaked and I’m embarrassed, I’m blushing so red. 

“Oh! Mmm! Ohh!” I moan and pant, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

“Mmm I never knew you could get this wet for me Pen. You’ve been holding back on me.” I blush even more and then pull her to my lips, kissing her with hunger. She continues rubbing my folds with her fingers but then I suddenly feel her thumb rubbing my clit at the same time. I moan loudly into our kiss and I pull back, gasping at the immense pleasure she’s giving me. I can see her smile playfully and I moan again, fuck that smile means she’s only getting started. 

“Please Jojo, I need more… Please give me more..” I moan, I’m literally gasping for air. She’s driving me crazy. 

“Mmm well since you asked nicely.” She smirks and begins kissing down my body. Fuck she’s taking her time, I need you Jojo. Please! I begin rocking my hips softly, my chest heaving from how hard I’m panting. 

“Mmm stop being so impatient. I want to take my time with you Pen.” She smirks and I knew I was screwed, she’s really going to make me ache for her even more. She’s kissing along my stomach when I feel her slide her index and middle finger inside of my sex. 

“OH! FUCK!” I nearly scream but cover my mouth. 

“Shh! You have to be quiet.” Josie smirks and chuckles, but she continues pumping her fingers in and out of my sex, while her thumb continues to rub my clit in small, soft circles. 

“You’re making it hard for me to stay quiet!” I hiss in frustration, rocking my hips against her. Please give me more Jojo, I need more of you. Why didn’t we cast a silencing spell? It’s too late now, I don’t want to stop just to cast the spell. It’s way too good to stop. 

“Mmm learn to control yourself, otherwise I’ll stop.” She whispers then she continues kissing lower. The fucking tease, you better not stop, no matter how loud I get. Suddenly, her thumb is no longer rubbing my clit but the next thing I know I feel the tip of her tongue flicking against my clit before she wraps her lips around it and sucks on it. I moan louder than before and it takes every muscle in me to not scream. I grip her hair and hold her to my sex. Please don’t stop. 

“Oh mmm mm please.. Don’t stop.. yess!” I whimper. I feel her curl her fingers slightly, she’s never done that before. She continues thrusting her fingers in and out of my sex and I can feel them hitting a new spot in me, a spot that nearly sends me off the edge. I know she can feel how tight my sex just got, I know she can feel the walls of my sex pulsing like crazy. 

“Please Jojo.. please let me.. please, I can’t take it..!” Was I really asking her to let me orgasm? Shit, I’m so whipped for this girl! I never asked for permission before. She pulls her lips away from my sex and looks up at me as she thrusts her fingers faster and harder in my sex. Her eyes locked on mine, damn that smirk she has, she knows just how badly I need to release. My entire body is glistening in sweat, I’m trying my hardest not to cum. Not until she says so.. 

“Do it Pen, let go.” Josie says with a low voice. Why did that sound so much more sultry than anything I’ve ever heard in my life? She licks and sucks on my clit again to help me over the edge. I couldn’t hold it anymore, my body curls and begins convulsing as my orgasm rips through me. 

“OHH YESS YESS MMM YESS!” I scream but Josie uses her free hand to cover my mouth just as I orgasm. I feel her slide her fingers out of me and pull her lips away, my body continues to spasm as she kisses back up to my lips. She kisses me as she’s hovering over me and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I need more of this girl, I can’t get enough. 

“Mmm do you forgive me?” She whispers against my lips, I look at her with a smirk as she rests her forehead against mine. 

“Not even close. I’m just getting started with you.” She looks at me with excitement as I roll on top of her and kiss her deeply, reaching down to cup her sex and to my surprise, she’s more soaked than I was. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. 

**HOPE POV (SEXUAL CONTENT)**

Where was she? It’s Sunday, we were supposed to get an early start today on the research. I’ve been here for at least 30 minutes and Penelope is nowhere in sight. I tell Mr. Williams that I’m going to go look for Penelope. He nods in agreement as he continues looking through different books for where the symbols could be originated from, if they were documented anywhere else besides inside of those scrolls. I quickly make my way over to Penelope’s room but before I knock, I hear something I really wish I hadn’t. 

“Penelope! Stop being a tease! I need -- OHH YES RIGHT THERE!” Okay that was definitely Josie’s voice. I’m instantly traumatized. 

“ _Sana probationem_.” I mutter, placing a sound proof spell, then I begin making my way back to my room so I can compose myself before going back to the library, otherwise Mr. Williams will see how weird I’m acting. Since when were they back together? Josie was just talking to me yesterday about how she didn’t know how she felt. Also, they really couldn’t have placed a sound proof spell? They are lucky we’re in a different wing from the vampires but still, that won’t prevent them from being overheard. I’m pacing in my room when I hear a knock on my door. 

“Come in.” I say and Landon comes in with the biggest smile on his face, holding the legos set I got him. 

“Good morning. I didn’t know if you’d be doing some research today. Do you want to build a castle out of legos with me?” Landon asks and I smile walking over to him, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. 

“Of course, anything to get my mind off of what I just overheard.” I blurted out without thinking, I close my eyes knowing the question that’s coming next. 

“What did you overhear?” Landon says as he closes the door behind him, looking at me worried. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” I say and then I take the legos set, sit on the floor and begin unboxing it, trying to act casual. 

“Hope, you know you can tell me anything right? You don’t have to keep secrets from me.” Landon places a hand on my shoulder and then I smile at him. 

“I know but trust me, you don’t want to know about this one. It’s also kind of private.” I say then he raises an eyebrow at me. Ugh why does he have to do that? He knows I can’t resist when he does that. 

“Landon I promise everything’s okay, I just need to do something to take my mind off of what happened.” I say as I look at him. 

“Okay I won’t push but I know something better than legos that we could do that’ll help clear your mind.” He says just before he leans in and kisses me. Oh! I wasn’t expecting that. He scoots closer and kisses me more passionately and deeply. I quickly wave my hand and the door locks. 

“ _Sana probationem_.” I whisper casting the sound proof spell and then I pull Landon back to my lips. Yeah this was definitely the way to get my mind off of what I overheard, losing myself in Landon was the best way to forget about everything. 

“Should we go to your bed?” He asks between kisses and I shake my head, I wanted him right here. We continue kissing more intensely, Landon shifts so she’s sitting against my bed and I straddle him. I wrap my arms around his neck and we continue kissing more heavily now, our tongues finding each other. Our breathing picks up as I begin rocking my hips back and forth against his. He’s growing harder under me, it feels so good that I start to grind more firmly against him. He lets out a groan and I moan at the same time. 

“Mmm Landon.. mmm..” I whisper as he kisses down my neck, I moan louder and quickly pull his shirt off. He does the same with my shirt and unhooks my bra, sliding it off me. He’s a lot more eager than I thought as he begins kissing my breasts. I run my hands into his hair and grip tightly, grinding my sex against his more firmly. 

“Landon.. clothes.. off.. now..” I pant and we quickly pull away to help each other take the rest of our clothes off, I immediately straddle him again and slide down onto his large shaft. I moan louder than before as he grips my ass and goes back to kissing my breasts. I continue sliding up and down his shaft, picking up my pace as he gently bites on my nipples which make me scream. 

“OH! LANDON!” I was not expecting that. He grips my ass and helps me bounce on his large member faster and harder as he sucks on my nipples. 

“OH OH! Yess! More! More!” He smacks my ass and I go wild, bouncing on his sex faster and grinding against him each time I come down. _SMACK!_ He spanks my ass again and I scream even louder. 

“LANDON! DO THAT AGAIN!” I scream again, my sex getting tighter around his shaft every time I slide back down. _SMACK SMACK SMACK!_ 3 times?! He spanked my ass 3 times! I couldn’t help myself, I let myself orgasm right then and there. 

“OHH YES! FUCK!” I stop my bouncing as I grip onto him, hiding into the crook of his neck as I moan and scream from the pleasure. He grips my ass more and continues making me bounce on his shaft. Oh shit, I’m way too sensitive, I'm about to orgasm again! 

“LANDON! I--!” This second time is even more powerful than the first and as soon as my walls tighten around his shaft again, I feel his seed fill me and he begins groaning as his orgasm hits. 

“Oh Hope! Ahhh Oh! FUCK!” He shouts in pleasure. Holy, he never swears, that’s so hot! Oh there’s no way I’m done with you yet. We collapse on the floor and lay tangled with each other, panting hard and both covered in sweat. We both smile and chuckle out of breath. 

“That definitely got my mind off of things. Just to make sure, we should probably have another round though.” I smile blushing at the thought and he smirks then leans in to kiss me. Oh yeah, there’s no way I’m getting any research done today. 

**LIZZIE POV**

_Knock knock!_ Who could be knocking on my door this early on a Sunday morning? 

“Come in.” I say and Dad walks in. Oh no, what if he asks where Josie was? She wasn’t here when I went to sleep last night and when I woke up, she still wasn’t here, her bed didn’t look like it had been slept in. 

“Girls I have to head into town -- Where’s Josie?” Dad stops his sentence and asks the question. I look at him and smile, I was about to tell him she had left to work on an assignment due tomorrow but Josie walks in, wearing the outfit she had on from yesterday. 

“Josie, are you just now coming back to the room? That’s the same outfit you had on yesterday.” He asks looking at her suspicious. 

“Yes I’m sorry. Penelope and I fell asleep binge watching shows in her room.” She says and walks past dad, going to get new clothes to change into and I can see her blushing bright red, although she does a good job at hiding it from dad. Yeah, “binge watching shows” my ass. 

“You were with Penelope last night?” He asks and I can hear the disappointment in his voice. Why is he disappointed? 

“Yes I was, we were just catching up and watching shows.” Josie says, holding onto some fresh clothes and turns to dad. 

“Listen girls, I don’t think either of you should be getting close with Penelope right now. She’s dealing with things with her coven and I don’t want either of you to get indirectly involved.” Dad says, Josie is about to protest but he cuts her off. 

“I mean it girls. Trust me on this one, no ifs, ands or buts. Go it?” He gives us his serious dad look and walks away without another word. Josie looks at me and I look at her completely stunned. Whatever’s going on with her and Penelope is clearly a good thing, I saw it as soon as she walked in. After what dad just said though, Josie looks completely devastated and broken. She runs into my bed and curls up, I hug her and rub her back. 

“Jo, talk to me. Tell me everything, we’ll figure this out.” I say trying to comfort her as she lets tears fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana probationem - Latin for sound proof


	13. I Found Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I found something"
> 
> "Cut the crap"
> 
> _You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**ALARIC POV**

“Penelope Park, please report to the headmaster’s office immediately.” I say into the intercom. How could she risk getting close to Josie with everything we’re trying to keep from her and Lizzie? I told her specifically to keep quiet about everything, she should know better than to get close to them. It’s a distraction and we can’t afford any distractions, the clock is ticking. I wait patiently, reading through the Gemini coven book, then suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

“Come in.. shut the door behind you.” I say as Penelope walks in. I give her a knowing look and she places a silencing spell on the room before she sits on the chair in front of my desk.

“I told you to keep quiet about why you’re back. Do you really think getting close to Josie again is a good idea?” I say sternly as I look at her.

“My relationships are none of your business. With all due respect Dr. Saltzman, you didn’t say anything about reconnecting with the twins. You said to keep quiet about the research, which I have been.” She fires back at me and I sigh.

“When your ‘relationships’ involve my daughters, it’s absolutely my business. Regardless of what I said, you should know better. The safety of the twins is at stake, we can’t afford any distractions.” I argue back while placing my arms on the table and crossing them as I lean in.

“So you want me to hurt Josie by telling her we can’t be together, that we can’t even be friends? How does that make anything better for her?” I clench my jaw looking at Penelope as she says that. Were they back together? If they are, it ends here.

“I’m trying to protect all of you. It’s just better if you don’t get close with them. You will stay away from the twins, do you understand?” I say, she needs to understand that I’m trying to spare them further heartbreak. I look at her but she just shakes her head and scoffs. She stands, planting her hands on my desk and glares down at me.

“No, I don’t understand. It makes no sense. You can’t keep the twins from living their lives and experiencing what the world has to offer. If anything, they need to be living their lives in a way that makes them the happiest. You can’t keep them under your wing forever..” She holds her ground, staring me down. I look back at her with my eyebrows furrowed and my jaw clenched. I know she’s right but I need to protect them all, it’s my job.

“Besides, as long as we can find the cup and the spell to reverse, you won’t lose either of you daughters.” She exhales and my expression softens.

“You found something?” I ask. Why is she only telling me this now?

“I found something, it’s not solid but it’s potentially a big piece to reversing the curse..” She says as she sits back down, she places her hands on her lap, holding them together.

“There’s a symbol on one of the scrolls that’s the same as on one of the books in the library.. The book is about sacrificial rituals which means it’s likely the curse involved a sacrifice.. In order to reverse the curse, a sacrifice will need to be made..” She says quietly and I look at her not knowing what my next question should be. She answers before I could muster any words.

“I would never let anything happen to Josie and in turn Lizzie as well.” She looks at me with sadness in her eyes, which means one thing. If a sacrifice had to be made, she plans on being that sacrifice.

“No, that’s not an option. There’s got to be another way. Maybe we need to go consult with your coven’s elders again?” I say back and she shakes her head.

“They were specific in their answer. Everything we need to know is in those scrolls, we just need to be able to decipher them. The problem is that the entire coven knows only a small amount of the symbols.” She answers then sits there quietly, waiting for me to answer.

“We’ll keep looking. There’s no way I’m letting anyone sacrifice themselves.” I say, not entirely convinced.

“No offense Dr. Saltzman but that’s a bold face lie. You let Hope sacrifice herself to Malivore last year. If time runs out and that’s our only option.. you can’t stop me from making my own decision..” She stands and begins walking out, I quickly make my way over to the door to stop her.

“Miss Park.. before you make any decisions to sacrifice yourself, think about Josie. Do you really want to cause that kind of pain? If your answer is no.. then don’t let her care about you..” It was harsh to say but it’s the truth. I see Penelope blink at me, shocked at what I just said. She nods and quietly leaves. I close my eyes and inhale deeply before going back to my desk to go over the Gemini book again.

**LIZZIE POV**

Josie and I hear dad’s voice echo through the school, summoning Penelope to his office. We look at each other and Josie let’s her tears fall even more. She was just telling me how in love with Penelope she is, that she promised not to hurt her anymore, that she finally understood what love actually was. That’s a huge step for her, realizing how she truly feels about a person or topic, it’s something she’s always struggled with. Since she’s been back, Penelope hasn’t done anything to piss me off and I promised I wouldn’t meddle with Josie’s love life. However, I didn’t say anything about meddling with dad.

“Jo, stay here okay? I’m going to get you some herbs to help calm you down.” She nods, curling up and whispering thank you.

I quickly make my way to dad’s office, hoping to get there before Penelope does. I round the corner and already see Penelope walking up to the door, so I quietly make my way over to the door making sure I’m not seen. As soon as the door is shut behind her, I hear Penelope mutter a silencing spell. Placing my hand on the door, I siphon the magic from the spell Penelope just placed, so I can listen in on their conversation.

“ _Crescite Volumine_.” I whisper so the volume behind the doors is increased for my hearing. I go to sit on the chair outside of my dad’s office, picking up a book that’s on a nearby table and I pretend to read it as I listen in on their conversation.

**_Alaric:_** _I told you to keep quiet about why you’re back. Do you really think getting close to Josie again is a good idea?_  
**_Penelope:_** _My relationships are none of your business. With all due respect Dr. Saltzman, you didn’t say anything about reconnecting with the twins. You said to keep quiet about the research, which I have been._  
**_Alaric:_** _When your “relationships” involve my daughters, it’s absolutely my business. Regardless of what I said, you should know better. The safety of the twins is at stake, we can’t afford any distractions_  
**_Penelope:_** _So you want me to hurt Josie by telling her we can’t be together, that we can’t even be friends? How does that make anything better for her?_  
**_Alaric:_** _I’m trying to protect all of you. It’s just better if you don’t get close with them. You will stay away from the twins, do you understand?_  
**_Penelope:_** _No, I don’t understand. It makes no sense. You can’t keep the twins from living their lives and experiencing what the world has to offer. If anything, they need to be living their lives in a way that makes them the happiest. You can’t keep them under your wing forever.. *long pause* Besides, as long as we can find the cup and the spell to reverse, you won’t lose either of you daughters._  
**_Alaric:_** _You found something?_  
**_Penelope:_** _I found something, it’s not solid but it’s potentially a big piece to reversing the curse... There’s a symbol on one of the scrolls that’s the same as on one of the books in the library.. The book is about sacrificial rituals which means it’s likely the curse involved a sacrifice.. In order to reverse the curse, a sacrifice will need to be made.. *long pause* I would never let anything happen to Josie and in turn Lizzie as well._  
**_Alaric:_** _No, that’s not an option. There’s got to be another way. Maybe we need to go consult with your coven’s elders again?_  
**_Penelope:_** _They were specific in their answer. Everything we need to know is in those scrolls, we just need to be able to decipher them. The problem is that the entire coven knows only a small amount of the symbols._  
**_Alaric:_** _We’ll keep looking. There’s no way I’m letting anyone sacrifice themselves._  
**_Penelope:_** _No offense Dr. Saltzman but that’s a bold face lie. You let Hope sacrifice herself to Malivore last year. If time runs out and that’s our only option.. you can’t stop me from making my own decision.. *long pause*_  
**_Alairc:_** _Miss Park.. before you make any decisions to sacrifice yourself, think about Josie. Do you really want to cause that kind of pain? If your answer is no.. then don’t let her care about you.._

__

__

I hear footsteps and I quickly get up to hide behind the chair so Penelope doesn’t see me sitting right outside of the office. She shuts the door and walks away, I decide to go after her, keeping my distance so she doesn’t know I’m following her. What research was she doing and what did dad mean about not getting close to us, why were we a distraction? I see her head into the library so I head in right after her.

“Penelope, you have a minute?” I ask as I approach her. She looks way and I can tell she’s upset.

“Not to be rude Lizzie but I don’t have time right now.” Her voice cracks. Okay, she’s definitely different from the Dark Lord I knew last year. I place my hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

“It’s important, it’s about Josie.” I whisper and she immediately wipes her tears looking at me, her expression changes from anger to concern in a matter of seconds.

“What happened? Is she okay?” Penelope turns to me, gesturing for me to sit as she sits as well.

“Dad told us that we needed to stay away from you, so that we don’t get mixed in any of the trouble you’re dealing with your coven.” I sit as I tell her what dad told me and Josie this morning, which was obviously a lie after overhearing their conversation earlier.

"Your dad is probably right, I --” She tries to lie but I quickly cut her off.

“Stop, I won’t let you hurt Josie again. What you’re going to do is explain to me exactly why you came back, what you’ve been up to in Belgium and what’s all this research you’ve been doing.” I say firmly and she looks at me shaking her head in surprise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She fires back, getting defensive. She’s really trying to keep this a secret.

“Cut the crap. I siphoned the silencing spell you put on my dad’s office and I heard the entire conversation. So, I’m going to ask again, tell me what’s going on? The last thing I want is for Josie to get hurt again, so if I can help prevent that from happening, I will.” I say sternly as she slumps her shoulders and sighs giving in.

“Where to start..? I guess I should tell you why I broke up with Josie in the first place..” Penelope takes a deep breath and begins whispering everything that has led us up to this point.

**HOPE POV**

Landon and I get dressed after this morning’s intense activities and we make our way to the library. Hopefully Mr. Williams is not still in the library, since Landon isn’t really supposed to know about the research Penelope and I have been doing. We walk in, hand in hand and Mr. Williams is nowhere to be found. Wait, why was Lizzie here and what was she doing talking to Penelope? We walk towards them and we’re able to catch a part of their conversation.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you found a possible solution to The Merge while you were in Belgium and that your coven is the reason why The Merge exists in the first place?” Lizzie asks urgently and I look at them in disbelief.

“Unbelievable Penelope, you had a whole journal full of the school’s secrets last year and you were able to keep those to yourself, but this one you just decide to let loose..? Dr. Saltzman made it clear that this was meant to be kept a secret until he was ready to tell them.” Lizzie and Penelope look up at me, shocked that Landon and I are both here.

“You told Landon, so I told Lizzie. I wasn’t going to, but blondie here overheard a private conversation between Dr. Saltzman and I this morning.” Penelope says as she raises her eyebrow at us.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go look for the books we need, while you girls sort out your issues.” Landon says as he kisses my cheek and bolts away from us.

“Look can we just skip all the details on why Penelope told me and why you told Landon? The important thing is that Jo doesn’t find out.. and I want to help.” Lizzie says, Penelope and I look at each other then at Lizzie, nodding in agreement.

“There’s something I need to explain, in regards to the curse and how to reverse it. Landon actually found it and.. let’s just say it’s not good news..” Penelope sighs as she says that last part slowly. I see her place down a book with a symbol on it, the same one I saw in one of the scrolls and drew in my journal. It looked familiar and now I know why.

“That book.. it’s about ancient sacrificial rituals.. I knew that symbol looked familiar, I did a paper on forgotten traditions 2 years ago.” I say and I look at Penelope who looks completely and utterly broken.

“Yeah. This symbol is in one of my coven’s scrolls, loosely translated it means sacrifice.. and it could be a big key as to how we can reverse the curse.. most likely a sacrifice was done to bind the spell..” Penelope says quietly, both Lizzie and I catching on.

“So what you’re saying.. is that in order to prevent Josie and I from merging.. someone has to be sacrificed to reverse the curse..?” Lizzie asks, the horror sinking in for both her and I.

“Not just someone.. a direct descendant of who placed the curse.. or a descendant of the person that was originally sacrificed to create the curse in the first place.. I don’t think there’s a way to find out the latter of the two..” Penelope says, taking a deep breath and looks at us, waiting for us to piece it together.

“Which leaves..” I mutter then Lizzie and both look at Penelope.

“ _You_.” We both say in unison as we address Penelope, all of us letting it sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crescite Volumine - Latin for increase the volume


	14. You're My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm still me."
> 
> "You're still my brother"
> 
> _Knock knock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Some words may be triggering to some of you but are in no way meant to be offensive, they are used solely to progress the story.
> 
> **WRITER'S NOTES**  
>  I know a lot of you that read this fic really enjoy the Posie and Handon aspects and don't really care too much about the other story lines going on in the fic, which is completely fine. However, if you do decide to read Rafael's POV below, please know that this section has been the hardest to write because the basis of it is completely personal, utterly raw and uncensored. If you read it and don't like it, that's okay. Thank you for reading through it anyway.

**RAFAEL POV**

I woke up at nearly noon because I couldn’t sleep, I kept tossing and turning with so many thoughts going through my mind. The talk with Josie definitely put things into perspective. I have been hiding a part of me, a big part of me. I’m not just hiding it from the people around me, but even from my own self. I pushed it so far down that I believed it didn’t exist. Josie said that sharing this part of me with the people I trust, would make it easier. If I tell people about it, would that mean I’ve accepted it? What if I don’t want to accept it? See.. the messed up thing about this is that I still believe that I’m not supposed to have romantic feelings for a guy. Though that doesn’t change the fact that I do, it doesn’t change the fact that I like Jed. 

Regardless of this battle that I have inside of me, Josie is right. I can’t keep this bottled up, it’s eating at me and it’s keeping me from being a better version of myself. The pack deserves the best version of their Alpha, so I’ve got to get my shit together. That means accepting the person I am and the first step to doing that, is to be more open about who I am. I quickly get dressed and leave to go find Landon, who just happens to be in the library with Hope. Of course he is, if they aren’t in her room during free time, they are in the library, though I never understand why. 

“Lan..?” I say as I make my way over. He’s talking with Hope, Lizzie and Penelope, when did they all become friends? Penelope literally just returned to the school like 2 weeks ago. 

“Raf, what’s up?” He asks and I do my best to avoid eye contact. 

“Do you have some time right now? I kind of have something important I need to talk to you about.” I respond then I notice he turns towards Hope. 

“Do you mind?” He half says, half asks. 

“No of course not, come find me after.” She says before they kiss. I’m happy he has her, they’ve both been through so much. They both deserve happiness in their lives. 

We start making our back to the dorm but suddenly I find myself walking towards the entrance of the school instead, with Landon following quietly. I’m like a zombie on auto-pilot because I don’t even realize that we’re at the edge of the yard, near the woods. I turn to Landon and sit on the bench, then he sits next to me, still waiting for me to say something. Why did I come here? Here of all places. 

“So what is it you need to talk about?” He finally asks me and my immediate answer is to take in a sharp breath and exhale slowly. 

“You know, growing up the way you and I had to, finding a place to feel like a home was a constant struggle. There’s always that fear that the place you end up in will always just be temporary and that you’ll never truly have a home.” I say, not sure why I’m starting off with this instead of just getting straight to the point. 

“Yeah, both you and I have very similar backgrounds but that’s in the past. We’re here now, we have a home. We have a family.” He says with a smile even though I’m not looking at him. Instead, I drop my head as I lean my elbows on my thighs. 

“I know but.. I never told you before.. one of the first foster dads that I had, I really looked up to him.. I thought he and his wife would actually end up adopting me, they treated me with love.” I say as I ball my hands into fists. The more I think back to it, the more hurt and anger I feel towards them. Landon stays quiet but he knows something is wrong. 

“Do you know why they ended up not adopting me?” I didn’t mean for my voice to break when I asked that question, but it did. I didn’t mean for tears to start falling down my cheeks, but they did. 

“Hey man, whatever it is, you can tell me. You’re my brother.. plain and simple.” Landon says trying to comfort me as he places a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. 

“I know that, I do. I just, just.. I just don’t.. want you to see me.. differently.. because I’m still me..” I say, pausing every so often because finding the right words to say was hard. 

“Raf, you can tell me anything. You don’t have to carry any burden alone, I’ll always be there for you man. Whatever you need to tell me, it’s not going to change how I see you.” He responds and I shake my head not accepting his answer. He will see me differently, he can’t say that he won’t because he will. 

“You don’t understand! You ARE going to see me differently, that’s the point!” I get up and pace in front of him before turning back to him. I feel my jaw clench tight, my eyes flashing yellow as my anger begins to increase, my hands balling more into fists as the tears from my eyes continue to stream down my face. 

“They didn’t want me anymore! They didn’t want me because I kissed a friend when I was 8 years old. They didn’t want me because I kissed a boy.. They didn’t want a _fag_ in the family.. You know what they wanted..? A son who would grow up to be a 'real' man. They never saw me as the same kid ever again.” I shout at him before crumbling and falling to my knees. My body shaking as I look down letting more tears fall. 

“I like girls.. but.. I also like guys..” There, I said it. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Then it immediately came crashing down again, with the realization that my best friend will cut me out of his life. I can’t look at him, I don’t want to look at his eyes. I don’t want to see his disgust for me. There’s a long pause before I here Landon get up. He’s probably just going to walk away without saying a word because he’s disgusted with me, because that’s exactly what my old foster parents did. 

“Raf, look at me man..” Landon says as I feel him place his hands on my shoulders. I blink and nervously look up, only to see him kneeling in front of me. There’s no hint of disappointment or hate in his eyes. Why didn’t he hate me? 

“I’m still me..” I mutter before he has any chance to say anything. 

“I know that. You’re still Rafael Waithe. You’re still a werewolf Alpha. You’re still the guy that’ll stick up for the underdog. You’re still that loyal and fearless friend anyone would be lucky to have. You’re still my brother Raf.. so believe me when I say that _absolutely nothing_ has changed.” Landon says, tears in his eyes because he knows how much I’m hurting. Without saying a word, he pulls me in for a hug. I don’t hug him back right away but eventually I do. We let go and we just sit on the ground for a while. 

“So.. what caused you to bring this up? I know you and you would’ve taken this to your grave.” Landon says, I shrug but I know that’s not good enough for him. 

“Come on, after all of that, you can’t tell me why you brought it up?” He chuckles pushing my shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Uh.. well.. you know when I was stuck in my wolf form? I used to sit at the edge of the woods, just barely on the school grounds. Even though Dr. Saltzman told everyone to steer clear of me because I could be dangerous.. Jed used to come out and sit on that bench to keep me company until curfew. Sometimes even past curfew.” I never told anyone that, I don’t think Jed even told anyone that. 

“He’d sit and just tell me about the day, tell me about the pack, tell me what was going on with the people I cared about. He did it so I wouldn’t feel alone because everyone else was focused on finding Hope. I understood why finding her was a priority, I mean without her I would’ve remained as a wolf. Having the company was nice though, it was something I truly needed so I wouldn’t go insane.” I continue then look at Landon who looks saddened at what I just said. 

“I should’ve been out here every night with you too. I shouldn’t have let you stay out there alone.” He says disappointed in himself so I reach out and pat his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, I knew you had a lot on your plate. You visited with me during the day. Jed had the night covered.” I smile softly trying to comfort him. 

“Uh is that your subtle way of telling me you like Jed?” He looks at me with that stupid goofy grin, the one where he knows he caught you off guard. I shake my head and just chuckle looking away. He knows what that means, I gave him the same expression when he figured out that I liked my ex-girlfriend Cassie. 

“Yeah. I like Jed.” I smile, glad that we’re still Raf and Landon. 

**PENELOPE POV**

As soon as Landon leaves with Raf, both Lizzie and Hope look back at me in shock. I look back at them, annoyed with the way they are looking at me. I pick up a book and begin flipping through the pages, trying to find any other symbols that’s familiar to the ones on the scrolls. Hope and Lizzie however, are just standing there like there’s nothing important to do. 

“Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to help?” I snap at them. 

“Are you kidding? You basically just told us you have to sacrifice yourself and you want us to brush that off?” Lizzie asks with all of her snarkiness. 

“Yes I do, because if it means protecting Josie.. and you, then there’s no question.. no second thought. Wouldn’t you agree Mikaelson?” I fire back at Lizzie before turning to look at Hope. 

“That’s not fair Penelope. No one was going to remember me.” Hope says with her eyebrow raised, she knew I was referring to her jumping into Malivore to save everyone. 

“Look, if we can find a solution where it doesn’t involve sacrificing anyone, then great.. but at least we have a contingency plan.” I go back to reading the book I have in my hands before Lizzie comes closer and yanks the book from me. 

“What the hell is your problem?.” I stand staring Lizzie down and place my hands on hips. 

“What happens to Josie if we have to go through with this contingency plan? You didn’t see how broken she was this morning after our dad told her to stay away from you indefinitely.” Lizzie looks at me crossing her arms after she says that. 

“Your dad told her to stay away from me..?” I exhale tightening my jaw then relaxing again so my frustration does not show, it’s not what anyone needs right now. 

“Okay can we table this topic for later? We should be doing research so that there won’t need to be a sacrifice.” Hope says and pushes Lizzie and I away from each other, as if pushing us back towards our own corners. I huff and pick up another book and start flipping through it, skimming quietly. 

“One more thing. Don’t listen to my dad okay? You’re right, if we can’t find a solution, Josie at least deserves to know what it’s like to be loved.” Lizzie says before looking at Hope and I once more then she picks up a book. I look back at her and exhale softly, grateful that she’s kind of on my side. 

“So do you Lizzie.” I nod at her as I say that then I pull out the scrolls from my bag and lay them out. 

“Thanks. Um, you know what, why doesn’t Hope catch me up on everything you guys have found? I promised Jo I’d bring her some herbal tea to calm her down, but why don’t you go instead? I think you’re the one that she needs to be around right now.” Lizzie says as she takes the scrolls before Hope and her look at me knowingly and walk away. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon. Once Josie has calmed down.” I smile thanking them and start making my way to Josie and Lizzie’s room. Once out of the library, my thoughts begin buzzing with everything Dr. Saltzman and I talked about. Everything I said to him I believed, but the problem was that I understood where he was coming from too. Would it be better if I made Josie hate me again? If I made her hate me and we end up we finding a solution, would I be able to live the rest of my life knowing she won’t want anything to do with me? I just want to love her and for her to love me, was that really too much to ask? 

_Knock knock._

I waited a bit after knocking then I heard the door click and it swung open. There she was, my Jojo, in her pj’s with tears in her eyes but a smile creeping on her face as soon as she saw me. I immediately wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me as she wraps her arms around my neck tightly. 

“Lizzie said she was supposed to bring you some tea, but she thought maybe I’d be a better bet at cheering you up.” I say as we rest our foreheads against each other and I look into her amazing eyes. 

“You’re exactly what I need all the time, especially right now.” Josie says right before kissing me. 

We both smile as she pulls me into the room, I shut the door and lock it before we make our way to her bed. We just lay there holding onto each other, admiring each other, kissing softly and tenderly every now and then. Just laying here cuddling, it’s exactly what she needed. She didn’t need to talk, she didn’t need anything hot and heavy. She just needed to be here, in this moment, with me. How did I know this? Because it was exactly what I needed, with her.. and only her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)


	15. I Just Feel... Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think I"m likable?"
> 
> "Thanks for being a nerdy hobbit."
> 
> "I want to be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LIZZIE POV**

So Penelope left the school because she found out about The Merge, which apparently has a connection to her coven. She left the school last year because she wanted to find a solution for Josie and I. Of course I didn’t see how much she loved Josie, I just focused on the fact that she was always mean and taking Josie away from me. She broke up with Josie hoping that she’d finally start knowing how much she’s worth and learn to be a little selfish. She was mean to me so I could be more selfless, in the sense that I would know what it felt like to be made fun of so I wouldn’t do it to others. I don’t approve of her methods but I can’t hate her intentions. Honestly, I’m jealous of Josie, I wish someone cared about me like that.

“Hope? Can I ask you a question?” I say as I close the book I’m looking at and turn to look at her. After she had caught me up on everything, we’ve both been silently reading for an hour.

“Sure, you okay?” She looks at me as she responds, saving the place in her book that she was looking through.

“Do you think I’m likable?” I ask quietly. I’ve been feeling more and more alone lately and no matter what I do, I can’t shake that feeling of loneliness. I haven’t been sleeping, I have all of these thoughts racing through my head all the time. However, even with my lack of sleep, I’m never tired. Earlier when Penelope explained why she was hostile towards me, I can’t stop thinking about what everyone else thought about me. What if everyone did secretly hate me? Maybe that’s the reason why I only wanted Josie around for company, because I knew deep down that no one liked me.

“You’re a little rough around the edges at first but then again, so is everyone. You are one of my best friends Lizzie, even though we only started being friends after 10 years of knowing each other. So yeah, you’re very likable, considering I used to be the lonely girl in school who pushed everyone away on purpose.” She says with a smile.

“Um, thanks. I don’t know why I even asked.” I say and then open the book back up to continue reading through it.

“Hey no, you don’t get to do that. You can’t ask me something like that and not give me an explanation as to why you even asked it.” Hope responds before taking both our books and putting them on the table. She turns her chair to face me and waits for me to explain myself.

“It’s nothing. I’ve just been buzzing a lot lately, it’ll die down soon.” I say and she looks at me completely unconvinced.

“Lizzie, before it reaches the point of no return, you should just let out everything you’re feeling. Just talk to me, I’m here to listen.” Hope responds as she extends her arms and place her hands on the sides of my shoulder for comfort. I look at her inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly, as soon as I exhale she lets go of my shoulders and continues to wait patiently.

“You know how you said you used to be the lonely girl on purpose? How did you deal with that feeling of loneliness? Didn’t it ever eat at you?” I say as I look at her trying to keep myself together.

“I didn’t really handle it, I just pushed it down and blamed myself for everything. It’s not healthy and I don’t want anyone I care about going through the same thing. That includes you. What’s been going on?” Hope responds as her concern continues to show in  
her expression.

“That’s really it, I just feel.. alone. You have Landon, Josie has Penelope, Raf has his pack, MG has Mia, Kaleb spends all of his time with Taylor Lockwood. Don’t get me started on my dad. None of the other witches seem to want to be around me, even when I’m friendly.” I say quietly then shake my head wishing I had not said anything at all.

“Its okay, like I said, I’m just buzzing and it’ll pass. We need to get our focus back.” I quickly say before taking my book back and reading through it. Maybe distracting myself with The Merge research will help me feel less alone.

“Lizzie --” Hope begins but I cut her off immediately.

“Unless what you have to tell me has something to do with The Merge, I don’t want to talk about it. So just drop it, okay?” I snap back at her and then pick up another book to read through instead.

“Okay.” Hope gives up and goes back to looking through the books. I didn’t mean to be rude but it’s hard telling someone that part of what’s bothering you is because you feel left behind. How do I tell any of them that they are the reason why I feel forgotten and alone? There’s no way I can tell them, that’s not fair to them. It was selfish of me for telling all of that to Hope in the first place. Best thing to do now is just to forget about it and focus on finding a solution for Josie and I, a solution that doesn’t involve anyone having to sacrifice themselves.

**LANDON POV:**

After Raf and I had our heart to heart, I made my way back to the library while he went to find Taylor. I offered to be there when he told her but he said he needed to do that on his own, which I totally understand. I’ve always admired Raf for the loyalty he can show towards a person, but the fact that he was abused as a kid because he liked boys and continued to take the abuse because he was loyal to that foster dad, it truly breaks my heart. It makes more sense now why he has flashes of aggression, more than a normal werewolf. Him accepting this part of himself and allowing others to accept him, it’s really going to benefit him, I never want anyone I care about to hide who they are.

“Hope, I have a question for you.” I say as I walk into the library and straight for her and Lizzie. Where was Penelope?

“Hey, is Raf okay?” Hope looks up at me concerned as I nod smiling.

“Yeah he’s fine. He’s just going through stuff. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. Anyway, I found this book and the title sounded familiar.” I go to sit between Hope and Lizzie as I pull the book out from my inner jacket pocket. Lizzie’s expression tightens as she goes back to reading her book. Was she mad at me? I don’t recall doing anything to make her angry.

“I had a class in sophomore year, when I went to Mystic Falls High. I had to do a paper on Beowulf and part of the translation was in Latin. I ended up spending countless hours in the library researching what that part of the translation meant, since the foster home I was in didn’t have a computer. This word, I came across it during my research.” I explain as I hold up the book and point to the title.

“ _Concateno_ loosely translated means to link or to connect. The entire book is in Latin, which means Dr. Saltzman might be able to translate it.” I finish and hand the book over to Hope and she takes it, looking at me amazed and leans in to give me a deep kiss, which I return eagerly.

“Mmm not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” I smile asking her and before she says anything, Lizzie cuts her off.

“It was for being so good at being an annoying know-it-all.” She says as she gets up and goes to look through the scrolls.

“What she means to say is ‘Thank you Landon for helping to find another significant clue in finding a solution,’ isn’t it Lizzie?” Hope says and looks at her, with her eyebrows raised making her point.

“Ugh fine, thanks for being a nerdy hobbit.” She retorts and then goes back to looking through the scrolls.

“Uh, I guess that’s as good a compliment as any.” I say then I notice the time.

“When is Mr. Williams supposed to come back? Lizzie and I shouldn’t be seen around you while you’re doing the research.” I say realizing that he could be back to the library at any time.

“Right, uh why don’t you and Lizzie take off, I’ll ask Mr. Williams about this _Concateno_ book. Lizzie, do you mind finding Penelope to see if she can come back so we can update Mr. Williams?” Hope says as I help her clean up some of the books and put some of them away.

“I honestly don’t want to go to the room and risk overhearing their alone time again.” Lizzie says with a look of slight disgust in her voice.

“Again?” I ask confused.

“That’s besides the point, Mr. Williams is going to want an update from both of us.” Hope responds and looks at me, telling me to drop my question.

“Okay fine, I’ll go fetch her but if I walk in on anything, you’re taking the blame.” Lizzie responds back and we both leave before Mr. Williams shows up.

**JOSIE POV**

“Josie, what happened?” Penelope asks me, that tender voice she has makes me my entire body weak for her. We’ve been laying here for an hour, not talking, just looking at each other, kissing every so often and cuddling. It’s exactly what I needed, to have her in my arms and me in hers. She’s the best medicine life has to offer me. We used to do this before, whenever I had a fight with Lizzie and my dad, or when I got a low grade on a test, or if one of us just had a stressful day.

“My dad.. he doesn’t want us together.. he doesn’t even want me to be friends with you.. he said you have a lot going on with your coven, and that he doesn’t want me or Lizzie to get accidentally mixed up in it. I don’t know what you’re dealing with, but I don’t want to give up on us, not this time..” I whispered as I cup her cheeks and rest my forehead against hers as I feel her tighten her grip on my waist even more, pulling me closer.

“Your dad’s right.. my coven has a lot going on and I don’t know how dangerous it will get down the line.. I’ve been looking into my coven’s past, to prevent a power division.” Penelope says defeated. I am not letting her get away so easily this time. I didn’t fight for her last time, I am not making that mistake again.

“So that’s why you’re always in the library? You’re looking into your coven’s past?” I ask, cuddling closer and gently brush my nose against hers.

“Yeah. It’s not something I want to involve anyone in, even if it’s on accident. Which is why your dad is right, even though I really hate to admit it..” Penelope says again. Why does she keep saying that? Does she not want us to be together?

“No, he’s not right. I won’t let hm dictate who I can and can’t be with, and I want to be with you.” I lean in kissing her passionately and she kisses me back with just as much intensity before we pull away and brush our noses against each other once more.

“I want to be with you too Jojo..” She whispers back, immediately I pull her in for another kiss but before our lips touch there’s a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock._

“Girls? I need to talk with you.” I hear my dad from the other side of the door and we both scramble out of bed and suddenly I hear the door unlock and swing open.

“DAD! PRIVACY! YOU CAN’T JUST BARGE IN HERE WHENEVER YOU PLEASE!” I shout at him irritated and suddenly I see his eyes fall on Penelope.

“Miss Park.. I need to have a private conversation with my daughter.” Dad says sternly, completely ignoring me screaming at him.

“Yes sir.” Penelope says as she starts heading for the door but I grab her hand and hold it tightly.

“No, she’s not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of her.” I say firmly and I pull Penelope next to me as I stare down my dad. I can see Penelope smiling at me in my peripheral vision.

“I am your father. You don’t get to make the decisions for your well being, that is my job until you’re 18. Did you forget that I am the Headmaster of this school?” My dad says loudly and then turns to Penelope.

“Your stay at this school is conditional and you know that. I suggest you find somewhere else to be.” He addresses her and I look at her too, seeing her smile fade and her nodding slightly at my dad. I feel her squeeze my hand as she looks at me, before letting my hand go, but immediately feel a piece of paper in my hand, so I close my hand before my dad can see it. I watch her as she leaves sadly. What did my dad mean when he said her stay at the school is conditional?

“Now, where is your sister? I need to speak with both of you.” Dad says, his expression softening but his voice still stern.

“I don’t know but you’re the last person I want to see right now.” I snap back while siphoning magic from the floor and with that, I push my dad out of the room with a wave of my hand and shut the door, spelling it so that only I can allow people in. I lay in bed and open the note Penelope made appear in my hand, a short sentence was scribbled on it.

_Swings, 10pm. I love you - P_


	16. Make Each Moment Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to learn to protect ourselves."
> 
> “What if we can’t find a solution that’ll keep everyone safe?”
> 
> YOU'RE MY ANCHOR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Some words may be triggering to some of you but are in no way meant to be offensive, they are used solely to progress the story.

**ALARIC POV**

“Dad? What’s going on?” I hear Lizzie say after Josie slams the door shut.

“Your sister is acting out and I need to speak to both of you about something important.” I respond turning to her.

“Oh, you do? Does this have anything to do with The Merge research that you’ve been having Penelope and Hope do without us knowing?” Lizzie crosses her arms as she responds.

“How do you know--” I start to ask and she cuts me off.

“I overheard you and Penelope talking about it in your office. I was coming to reason with you but Penelope got to your office before I did. I siphoned the silencing spell she put on the door and increased the volume for me to hear.” She retorts and kicks her hip out waiting for an explanation.

“Honey, I don’t know what you overheard but you must be mistaken.” I say. How do I salvage this one? I didn’t want them to know about this. If Lizzie knows then Josie knows too and that’s probably why she’s acting out.

“Really daddy? Why don’t we continue this conversation in your office, we don’t need anyone overhearing anything.” She says before nodding towards the door, indicating that Josie doesn’t know what she knows, which means she hasn’t told her anything. I nod and then we make our way to my office. She shuts and locks the door then places a silencing spell.

“Now, you want to tell me why you felt the need to keep this from Josie and I?” Lizzie sits on the chair in front of my desk as I sit on my chair.

“You and Josie don’t need to start worrying yourselves with this, we still have some time. What you girls need to be doing is focusing on school, making memories with your friends, doing things you enjoy.” I say and immediately I regret saying that as I know what argument will be coming next.

“Funny you should say that, when you’re the one forbidding Josie from getting involved with Penelope, someone she clearly cares about.” Lizzie fires back at me and crosses her arms again at me.

“If you really knew what Penelope was planning then you know why. I don’t want Josie getting hurt at the end of this, I don’t want either of you getting hurt.” I say softly, knowing Lizzie will understand where I’m coming from. Her annoyed expression fades and the sighs

“I understand why you feel the need to protect us, but you just said that we should be making memories and doing things we love. Isn’t falling in love a good memory to have, no matter how painful it might end up being in the end? Isn’t having a good friend that looks out for you a good thing to have?” She asks using my own words against me.

“Of course those are good things, but you and Josie mean everything to me and I will protect you every way that I can.” I respond and lean forward against my desk.

“Dad, we’ve already proven that you can’t protect us from everything. We have to learn to protect ourselves. We are entitled to live our lives and you can’t take that away from us.” Lizzie says and I am completely taken aback with her response. I haven’t seen how much she’s grown, how did I miss it?

“You’re right but that doesn’t change anything. Penelope is here for a reason, we can’t afford to have her distracted.” I respond, looking at Lizzie.

“I’ll tell you what daddy. You stop forbidding us from living our lives and I’ll keep quiet about all The Merge research, I won’t say a word to Josie about any of it.” She says back, her lips curving into a sly smile. Did my own daughter just threaten me? She really does take after Caroline.

“Fine. You keep this to yourself and I will stop meddling with your personal lives.” I say through gritted teeth then she gets up and leaves my office. I went through so much crap and the one thing that gets me to crack is my teenage daughter. They really are a handful, I think to myself as I pull out the Gemini coven book and flip to the pages with the weird symbols on them. I continue to study them, hoping I can find a way to decipher them.

**HOPE POV**

“Penelope! Great you’re here. I need to catch you up on what Landon found before Mr. Williams gets here.” I say as Penelope walks towards the table.

“You guys found something new?” She asks as she reaches the table.

“Yes, Landon found this book, _Concateno_. Basically when translated it means to link or to connect. The entire book is all in Latin but if it has any information about ancient linking spells, it’s worth looking into. We need to get this book to Dr. Saltzman, he’s currently the only one that can translate Latin in the school.” I say rather rushed as I finish up clearing the items on the table. As much as I’d want to continue this research, I still have a Chemistry of Magic paper due tomorrow and I still need to complete it.

“You and Landon jumped to that conclusion because of a title on a book?” Penelope says as she looks at me annoyed as if I’m wasting her time.

“It can’t hurt to look into it right?” I answer wondering why she was being so snippy with me. Did something happen with her and Josie?

“Alright, but I’m not Dr. Saltzman’s biggest fan right now so I’ll give it to Dorian later.” She says as she takes the book looking through it and sits.

“What happened with Dr. Saltzman?” I ask sitting next to her.

“Remember how Lizzie said that he wanted Josie to stay away from me?” Penelope looks at me and I am genuinely shocked she’s actually opening up, knowing Penelope she would’ve just kept this to herself.

“Yeah I remember. Did you and Jo break it off..?” I ask but Penelope shakes her head.

“No, she stood up to her dad. She grabbed my hand and held me in place as she told her dad off. It was the single most sexiest and hottest thing she’s ever done. She stood up for herself without anyone pushing her. I’ve never been more proud of her.” She says with a half smile and sad eyes.

“Okay, so is that not a good thing? I’m confused, you don’t seem happy about her doing that.” I respond, wondering what’s going on through her mind.

“What if we can’t find a solution that’ll keep everyone safe?” She asks and looks at me, her expression blank.

“We don’t know what’s going to happen, we just need to keep looking. When I lost my dad, it was one of the hardest things I’d ever had to go through. The other hardest moment was when I lost my mom. With my dad though, I knew I was going to lose him and that didn’t prevent me from living in the moment with him. It didn’t cause me to wish I didn’t love him. Losing someone doesn’t take away the happiness you had with them. Take every moment you can and cherish them, make each moment epic.” I say quietly as Penelope just looks at me. Finally she nods and I don’t know why but I gave her a hug, I felt like she needed that from someone who knows everything she’s dealing with.

“Thanks Hope.” She whispers, hugging me back then letting go when she see Mr Williams walk in.

“Did you girls make any progress?” He asks when he comes up to the table and we both nod, which Penelope begins explaining everything about the book Landon found and the connections we made, which he agreed that he’ll discuss it over with Dr. Saltzman so they can translate the book for further information.

**RAFAEL POV**

After talking to both Landon and Taylor yesterday, I decided to come clean with the pack. The pack really is everything, a family I never knew I needed. Don’t get me wrong, Landon, Hope, the twins, MG and Kaleb are all important to me but with the pack, they give me that sense of security I’ve been looking for my whole life. It’s not just because of the common trait we all have of being werewolves, but because we all understand what it means to look out for each other, to stick up for one another, to be there when we need each other.

“Listen up everyone! I have something I need to say.” I yell getting the pack’s attention after we all finished a game of our version of dodgeball. Once everyone’s eyes are on me I begin speaking.

“I know a lot of you look up to me because I’m your Alpha. You guys deserve a leader who will be honest with you, someone to set an example and I have come up short in that.. I haven’t been completely honest with all of you. I have been hiding a part of myself. To be honest, I had this part of myself buried so deep that I didn’t even realize I was hiding.. The pack means everything and I don’t feel like I’m setting a good example as an Alpha if I’m not open about who I am.” I stop speaking to look at each and every single member of the pack. Their confused expressions all looking up at me. What if I told them and they cast me out of the pack? Even though I trust that Taylor and Jed won’t turn their back on me, what if the rest of the pack do? Am I ready for that risk?

“What I’m trying to say is… I like girls.. and I like guys...” I pause inhaling deeply and look at everyone’s expressions. Some don’t have any change in expression and some look.. grossed out? Regardless, I said it, I told them... it was difficult telling them but is it weird that it’s becoming easier and easier to say, as if I’m already accepting it myself? Have I already accepted my bisexuality without even realizing it..? Suddenly Jed’s voice pulls me out of my own thoughts.

“Having an Alpha who’s honest with themselves as well as the pack, makes for a great leader. I know it was hard for you to open up to us but we’re your family and we don’t judge you for who you are attracted to.” Jed says and as he speaks he’s walking up to me and as soon as he finishes his comment he gives me a tight hug, to which I return and inhale deeply. Was that his cologne or was that just his natural musky scent? It smelled amazing.

“Speak for yourself! I don’t want a queer Alpha! It’s disgusting and I don’t know how you live with yourself!” The cold voice came cutting through the crowd. Jed let’s go of me and turns to face the wolf that said it, Taylor coming to Jed’s side as they both take a stance in front of me.

“We don’t accept that kind of intolerance here.” He growls as half the pack circle around me, creating a sort of protective barrier. The other half of the pack gather together. Did I just divide the pack because I wanted to be honest with them?

“You assholes are more than welcome to leave, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Taylor snarls at them then the other half of the pack take their stances, ready to pounce, ready to brawl.

“ENOUGH!” I roar and stand between the divided groups, before turning to the group that rejected me as their Alpha.

“You don’t want to be part of a pack that has a bisexual Alpha? Fine.. all of you can leave. You’re no longer part of this pack. I don’t care what you do, but you’re not welcomed here.” I walk over to them as I’m speaking at them angrily.

The one who made the comment, Theo, shoves me hard. I heard Jed and Taylor about to jump in but I hold my hand out telling them to stop. Theo and the rest leave without looking back and as soon as they leave the gym, my shoulders fall and I shut my eyes. Losing a pack member is like losing a limb. Regardless if you lost them to death, or because they wanted to leave, or because you cast them out, the pain was still the same. It felt like I lost half of me, we all felt it, even them. Jed and Taylor each put a hand on my shoulders as I look around to see everyone with tears in their eyes. Our family that we built, was just broken. We weren’t whole anymore.. and it was my fault.. just like how it was my fault I wasn’t adopted..

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re still here and we accept you for who you are. They were small minded.” Taylor says softly. Whenever she isn’t doing her tough girl act, she’s one of the most caring people you could ever come across.

“It’s still my fault, our family is divided. I should’ve just kept everything to myself.” I let my head fall and I begin to shake with anger. I had rage towards them for not accepting me and towards myself for ruining this family.

“Tay, why don’t you and the rest go out for a bit, maybe do a sparring session out on the yard.” I hear Jed say and immediately Taylor gathers the rest and head out. I know why he wanted them away from me, when I got this angry my mind will begin to split between my human and wolf thoughts, I won’t be able to control myself in that state.

“Hey, hey look at me. Remember what we talked about? Find your anchor. What was it last time?” Jed places his hands on my shoulders then suddenly his hands are cupping my neck, his eyes on mine, my hands holding onto his forearms.

“Anchor, anchor..” I whisper thinking back. You wanted to know what my anchor was last time? It was you.. but I can’t tell you that.

“Yes your anchor, what did you think about last time?” He asks once more and I shake my head.

“I.. I don’t.. I don’t.. I don’t remember.. I don’t know..” I lie, trying to find something else to keep me grounded as I feel my heart begin to race, the anger boiling inside me.

“Raf come on, think! You can’t lose control, you have to remember or find a new one!” Jed says as he’s looking at me, not letting me go until I calm down. When did he get this close? I can almost feel his breathe. Correction, he’s close enough where I _can_ feel his breath. Shit, what am I supposed to do? YOU’RE MY ANCHOR! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT CAN PULL ME BACK!

“I can’t.. I can’t tell you..” I shake my head trying to break away from his grip but he holds me in place.

“No! You’re not going anywhere! You’ll be a danger to others, you’ll be a danger to yourself! Raf think, you need to find your anchor!” He shouts trying to get through to me and I just can’t hold it in anymore, I grip his shirt and pull him closer, crashing my lips to his, kissing him. What a fleeting moment this was, I felt free, I felt on top of the world! I’m gripping onto his shirt while he’s holding onto my neck, the kiss lasting for only a few seconds but the intensity of it was enough to shoot a shock through my entire body.

“I.. I’m sorry..” I whisper as we pull away and I see the look of surprise on his face. I immediately apologize and then run out of the gym, trying to get as far away from Jed as possible. Why did I just do that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)


	17. I Want To Throw A Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to pretend that we’re not together?"
> 
> Why do I feel so much jealousy?
> 
> "I know I’m hot and irresistible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**PENELOPE POV**

I sit on my swing waiting for Josie quietly. I got here 15 minutes early so it didn’t seem like we were meeting, in case anyone saw us. I wanted to stop by her room so that we could walk together but I knew it wasn’t a good idea, considering her dad is really trying to get us to steer clear of each other. I kick my feet off the ground and gently start to swing, humming “1950” softly. I got lost in the song that I didn’t hear Josie sneak up and sit on her swing next to me.

“I love that song. Do you want to sing it out loud for me?” She smiles looking at me and begins swinging as well.

“You’re the singer, not me.” I smile back at her as I respond.

“I know you can sing, one of these days I’m going to get you to sing for me.” She laughs and I can’t help but laugh with her.

“Good luck with that.” I respond then I stop swinging and my smile fades, remembering why I asked her here.

“So.. we need to talk about your dad..” I say gently then she stops her swing and gets up, walks over to me and sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and leans in to give me a long, deep and tender kiss. She’s never sat on my lap before, she’s never really the one to initiate any type of physical form of affection. I really like this change in her, but I also love how she’s the same as when I first fell for her.

“I don’t care what my dad says Pen, I want to be with you. I won’t let him stop us from being together, especially since his reason makes no sense.” She whispers against my lips after we pull away from our kiss. The thing is.. that it did make sense.

“I love you, all I ever want is to be with you.. but what if your dad won’t stop trying to separate us?” I look at her as I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

“We could.. pretend to be broken up..?” She whispers nervously. She’s already thought of a solution and it’s one that I despise, but the alternative is actually breaking up and staying away from each other and that’s not something either of us can handle.

“You want to pretend that we’re not together?” I ask as I lean in to kiss along her neck tenderly.

“You want me to ignore you in the hallways in between classes?” I say as I continue to kiss along her jawline softly.

“You want me to control myself from sneaking secret kisses with you in dark corners?” I whisper in her ear before I kiss it gently and then kiss back down her neck. A moan escape her lips as her arms tighten around my neck.

“Damnit Penelope.. you know what that does to me..” She moans as I brush my lips against her ear again.

“I can’t help it. You’re just so.. irresistible.” I smile and then lean in to kiss her sweetly and tenderly but she quickly deepens the kiss and before I know it, we’ve been making out for what felt like hours.

“Okay okay, really. We need to figure out what we’re going to do?” I say as I reluctantly pull away from her lips.

“My dad just has to deal with it. I’m not giving you up.” She says as she rests her forehead against mine.

“You never used to be a fighter but you definitely are one now, and I love it. I love you.” I whisper and she smiles as she leans in, her lips brushing against mine again.

“And I love you.” She responds and kisses me deeply and passionately as my grip on her tightens. I never want her to leave my arms.

“Also, you being a fighter is such a turn on.” I chuckle as I pull away and look at her.

“Oh yeah? We should try to spar some time, then I can really turn you on.” She smirks and I swear I forgot to breathe.

“Mmm it’s a date.” I respond and kiss her sweetly.

“I guess that just leaves us with just one question left to be answered.” I smile pulling away, looking at her and gently cup her cheek, letting my thumb brush against her bottom lip.

“What’s that?” She asks slightly confused, to which I respond with a wide grin that no doubt made me look like a turtle.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” I ask as I look into her eyes and I see that happy smile creeping up on her as she lets her lips curve.

“Only if you’ll be mine.” She says back and with that, we lean back into each other, kissing passionately.

“I’m guessing that was a yes?” Josie asks and smirks against my lips after pulling away from our kiss just slightly.

“With you, my answer will always be yes. Guess that means you’re stuck with me.” I answer as I lean up to kiss her forehead.

“Good, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with than you.” She says back as we both chuckle and kiss one more time before we head back inside, holding hands, completely and officially back together. If the rest of my days were like this, then the possibility of my inevitable sacrifice doesn’t scare me at all. Having just one epic moment like this with Josie is worth more than a lifetime with someone else.

**LIZZIE POV**

I rolled over in my bed as the alarm started to ring. I reach over and shut the alarm off before rubbing my eyes. After sitting up I look over to Josie’s bed and it wasn’t even slept in, which means she spent the night with Penelope again. As happy as I was for them, I was really starting to feel like no one cared to be around me. Maybe today I’ll make a new friend, one that would actually have time to spend with me, maybe today won’t feel as lonely as yesterday. Once I get out of bed, I go to shower, change, fix my hair and brush my teeth. I grab my bag once I’m ready and head out the door, only to bump into MG.

“Oh hi. I didn’t know you were going to be standing right outside my door, otherwise I would’ve worn protective gear or something.” I smile and laugh nervously as I tuck my hair behind my ear.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I was hoping to catch up with you before classes. Are you free right now? I kind of need a woman’s advice.” He asks rather quickly and I smile nodding, he’s so cute when he’s rambles.

“Sure, can we grab breakfast while we talk? I’m starving.” I say as I close my door and move around him, making my way down to the dining hall.

“Sounds good.” He smiles and walks with me to the dining hall.

“So is there a reason why you couldn’t ask Nia for advice on whatever it is you need advice on?” I ask as we walk down the steps and I look over to him and see him grinning.

“Actually, I need advice on what to do for a first date. I really want to impress Nia.” He says and we make our way to the cafeteria to grab some food.

“You impressed me with everything you did last year for my 16th birthday. Just be yourself and focus on the things that she likes.” I respond as I remember him having the DJ play my favorite song, the witches shower us with lavender confetti and handing me a rose.

“Yeah but I’ve known you longer, I had a chance to learn about your likes and dislikes. This is a first date, it’s all about us getting to know more about each other.” MG says as we sit down at a table. I don’t know why but I suddenly felt jealous of Nia. MG already knows all my likes and dislikes, why does he need to know Nia’s ones?

“Right. Um, well what do you know about her right now?” I ask as I begin eating my bowl of fruit.

“She’s really into comics, especially Green Lantern but not just any Green Lantern, John Stewart’s Green Lantern.” He says as I see his smile widen while talking bout her.

“I don’t know anything about comics. What else do you know about her?” I ask as I try to force a smile, continuing to eat my bowl of fruit, slowly losing my appetite by the second.

“She loves milkshakes, not smoothies, but milkshakes. She’s lived off the grid so she’s not too caught up with pop culture, I’ve been trying to catch her up on a lot of things. She loves to dance but hasn’t ever been to a dance or gone dancing anywhere. She loves..” MG keeps going on, which I completely zoned out and wasn’t paying attention to half of what he was saying.

“Uh, Lizzie?” MG asks and snaps his fingers in front of my face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, you said she likes to dance right?” I ask and MG nods.

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” He asks looking at me curiously.

“I’ll ask my dad if we can have a some sort of end of midterms pool party next Friday. We can have music and dancing.” I say, not sure why I was offering to help him with impressing another girl. Actually, my main question  
was, why do I feel so much jealousy?

“Really? That’d be great actually! Thanks Lizzie, you’re the best.” He smiles and then finishes his pancakes then gets up.

“I’ll see you later, I gotta go walk Mia to her class.” He says as he waves and heads out, which I wave back with a forced smile.

“Bye MG.” I whisper then look down at my fruit and push the bowl away, I’m not hungry anymore.

Instead of eating, I pull out my notebook and begin jotting down supplies we’ll need for the end of midterms pool party. I also list down a bunch of DJ’s I approve of since Dad’s choices are okay, but they aren’t the best. I’m so lost in planning out this party that I don’t realize Hope and Landon sit down at my table until Hope’s voice jolts me out of my trance.

“You seem rather focused. Do you have a test later or forgot to do some homework?” Hope asks as she begins eating her eggs and toast while Landon eats his muffin and writes in his little journal he carries around everywhere.

“MG wanted to plan a perfect first date with Mia. He said that she likes to dance so I told him I’d ask my dad about throwing a pool party next Friday.” I respond then go back to jotting down tasks on my to-do list.

“So you want to throw a pool party just so MG can take another girl on a date where they can dance the night away?” Landon chimes in, which causes me to look up at him slowly and force yet another smile.

“I want to throw a pool party to celebrate the end of midterms. I’m not throwing it just for MG, it’s for everyone. Do you have a problem with that mud boy?” I say through gritted teeth.

“Nope, no problem here.” He says shaking his head then goes back to writing in his journal while I return to writing my list.

“Well, it’s a great idea Lizzie. Hopefully your dad says yes.” Hope says as she rubs Landon’s shoulder then continues eating her breakfast.

“Of course he’s going to say yes. He has to if he doesn’t want me to spill any information to Josie. Oh! He knows I know by the way, I don’t think I mentioned that, but yeah he knows. Don’t worry though, he doesn’t think you or Penelope told me. Speaking of, I’ve gotta go so I can get his approval on this party. Bye!” I rush through saying all of that as I’m packing up my stuff, not giving them a chance to speak. Before I realize it, I’m already walking down the hallway to my dad’s office.

**JED POV**

I couldn’t find Rafael anywhere after he left the gym last night. I went to his room, the courtyard, the pond and I couldn’t find him, I looked everywhere I could think he’d run off to. By the time curfew hit, my hall monitor spotted me roaming around and escorted me back to my dorm. I hope he’s okay, I know he must’ve been confused, he normally is when his mind starts splitting between his wolf and human self. I don’t know how he must be feeling but I needed him to know that he didn’t need to feel embarrassed or guilty.

So the next morning I get dressed and make my way to his dorm but Landon said he snuck in late and then left early, he didn’t have a chance to talk to Raf about anything. I didn’t want to be the one to tell him what happened so I just left and continued my search for Rafael. He’s not in the gym, the library, the backyard or even by the stables. Where could he be? Having our Alpha missing is never a good sign. The only place I can think of is by the edge of the school grounds near the woods, so I make my way over there. To my relief, there he was.

“Rafael.. I’ve been looking all over for you.” I say as I walk up to him and sit beside him on the bench.

“Where did you disappear to last night? You know you put yourself in danger running off alone.” I look over at him as I say that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen last night. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wasn’t thinking.” He mumbles and hangs his head more, completely avoiding eye contact with me.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I know I’m hot and irresistible.” I say trying to lighten the mood, which gets him to laugh and look up at me.

“I meant what I said last night you know. I accept you for who you are. Coming out to the pack took guts. It was brave and I admire you for that.” I smile at him and pat him on the back.

“Thanks. It’s just I divided the wolves and then I go and kiss you without thinking. I just needed time to think and don’t worry, my mind was completely intact when I ran off. You didn’t need to worry if I’d be a danger or be in danger.” He says quietly while looking away from me again.

“You didn’t divide us, those that rejected you created the division. Don’t worry so much about the kiss, at least you’re not a sloppy kisser.” I laugh trying to lighten the mood again, which gets him to chuckle.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get to class. I know you have a free period now but come find me during lunch if you feel like talking.” I stand and start walking away, wondering why he said his mind was intact after when he ran off. He would’ve ripped everything in the gym apart if I didn’t have him in my grasp.

What brought him back? What was his anchor? The last thing that was said was me telling him he needed to find his anchor then he kissed me. I stop right before I enter the school and then it hit me.. I was his anchor. I’m the one that brought him back last time, when I gave him a hug telling him to calm down. Him kissing me last night, that brought him back.. What does that mean though? Why am I his anchor..?


	18. We Take After Both Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy, did you get to go to pool parties when you were my age?”
> 
> “The pack is divided.."
> 
> “Okay but for the record, I am not going anywhere near the pool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Some sections can be triggering for some but please note that the views expressed in this chapter are in no way meant to be offensive or meant to be seen as my own personal views. These sections are there to progress the story line.

**ALARIC POV**

“Lizzie I’m not going to allow a bunch of teenagers to have a pool party on school grounds. We don’t have enough chaperones for that, let alone enough to handle supernaturals.” I say looking at my ambitious teenage daughter.

“You haven’t read through my entire proposal. Turn to page 8.” She says and smiles as she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. Reluctantly I turn to page 8 and read through it.

“You want me to believe a bunch of teenagers won’t need any chaperones? You do realize I know all about of those ‘secret’ parties the seniors throw at the old mill. Why would I allow a party like that on school grounds?” I argue with her making my point, but she just widens her smile.

“Page 12!” She says happily as I slump my shoulders sighing, then turn to page 12 and I began reading.

“Okay just because the council was able to throw a dance, with the minimum faculty we have as chaperones, doesn’t mean I’m allowing a pool party. For starters the 2 words I have a problem with that are _POOL_ and _PARTY_. I don’t want a bunch of half naked teenagers around each other.” I retort as I shut her proposal and push it back towards her.

“Daddy, did you get to go to pool parties when you were my age?” She says as she stands, placing her hands on my desk and looking at me knowingly and I clear my throat not wanting to answer that question.

“That’s besides the point honey, I said no to the pool party.” I say as I stand to go and open the door for her so she can get to class.

“Doesn’t letting us live our lives mean letting us experience new things?” She turns to me, doesn’t move but crosses her arms again, giving me that disappointed daughter face she’s perfected over the years.

“I’m sorry honey, I’m not comfortable having my daughter throw a pool party for the school.” I say as I open the door for her which she immediately closes with her mind and I sigh.

“You do realize that if you don’t let us have a pool party, we’re just going to throw another secret party where there is drinking involved. At least on school grounds, we can regulate the drinks.” She says and waits for me to respond, which I take a minute or so to think it over.

“Alright, _fine_ I’ll talk to the faculty about staying to chaperone that night, curfew is still the same and you need to get the council on board with being pool party monitors.” I respond, looking at her.

“But dad! Are you serious?” She whines.

“If I’m allowing the pool party, I get to set some rules. Would you like me to set a dress code for this pool party where everyone must be in uniform as well?” I respond and cross my arms.

“Okay okay, we’ll keep the 11pm curfew and I’ll meet with the council after classes today.” She agrees reluctantly.

“Nice try, curfew is still 10pm sharp.” I say.

“Ugh okay fine. Thanks daddy.” She says as she kisses my cheek then heads back to classes. I sigh though I can’t help but smile, I do love making my girls happy. I admit that I haven’t done a good job at it in recent years though. As soon as she leaves I go back to my desk and pull out the book Dorian gave me and continue translating the context into english.

“ _Earumque obiectum cultus sed adhuc exerceri vetatur multos inter factiones antiquissimae. Et proprium hominis non est mixta in sanguine est clavem vinculum inter se obiectum. Ad usum trahi per sanguinem sanguinis patitur._ ” I recite as I’m writing down the translation in my notebook.

“Linking an object to a person is forbidden in many cultures but is still practiced among the oldest factions. A person's blood is the key ingredient to linking an object to themself. The use of the blood will allow the link to be carried through their bloodline.” I read out loud to myself.

 _Earumque incantationibus magicis simplex antiquissima haec recitavit perfundit sanguine obiectum: Haec qui non ita conveniunt separata sit schisma adunare_. I read to myself and continue to write down what it says.

“The most ancient linking magic is a simple incantation, recited as blood is poured over the object: Make these one, unite so they shall never separate, let there be no division, unite.” I read out loud again. Was this the linking spell used? How would a spell like this link 2 objects together though? Maybe it’s not the spell, Penelope said we’re looking for a spell to link objects together, not linking people to objects. I continue reading on and writing down the translations to any pertinent information. Next thing I know it’s the end of the school day and there’s another knock on my door.

_Knock knock._

“Come in.” I say as I start putting away the book and my notes inside of my drawer, when I look up I see Josie walking in.

“Dad, I need to talk to you.” She says while walking up to my desk.

“Honey, I know what you want to talk about and I want to save you the trouble.” I say looking at her pausing for a bit, while she’s looking at me with that angry pout.

“I’m your father and you are not of age yet, technically I can set rules for my own children based on what I see is best for them.. however, I’m sorry about what I said. I shouldn’t be controlling who you and your sister can or can’t be friends with. As much as I have my reasons, you and Lizzie are old enough to make those kinds of decisions on your own.” I say as I look at her, she walks over to me and gives me a hug, which I return a tight hug back before we let go.

“I know you’re just trying to protect us, it’s what you’ve always done.. but we’re old enough to fight our own battles too. Whatever Penelope’s dealing with I don’t care. I love her dad and I want to be there to fight her battles alongside her, because her battles _are_ my battles..” She says and I am blown away at how grown my daughters are. Lizzie is has so much ambition and wisdom beyond her years. Josie is in love, I can see it on her face, it’s the same look Jo used to give me.

“I know you love her honey. Love isn’t easy and I wish I could protect you from the pain that love can bring, but that pain is what makes love worth it. I don’t want to keep you and your sister from experiencing love because it’s one of the best things about life.” I say as I stand and pull her in for another hug and kiss the top of her head.

“I love you dad. Thank you.” She whispers as she hugs me back tightly.

“Thank your sister, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be.. both of you take after your mother so much.” I say and smile at her.

“Both of you taught us to be independent, strong and compassionate. We take after both of you.” She says then gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I smile after her then go back to translating the book.

**RAFAEL POV**

“Hope? Hey do you have some time to talk?” I ask before Hope leaves the classroom. I figured I needed to come out to the rest of my friends before the other wolves start circulating made up stories about me. I had already talked to Landon during lunch about what happened with the pack. Hope and Penelope were in the library during lunch so it was a good time to talk with Landon about everything. Hope is the next person on my list.

“Yeah, everything okay?” She asks and I inhale deeply.

“Do you mind taking a walk with me?” I ask then Landon walks into the classroom, like he always does when he comes to walk Hope back to her dorm after classes.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” Landon asks and I shake my head.

“No man, I was just seeing if Hope had some time to talk about some things.” I say as he looks at me and he nods then gives Hope a kiss on her cheek.

“Go talk with Raf, it’s important. Come find me after, I’ll be in the library.” He says then Hope leans in and kisses him and then he heads off.

“Okay, where to?” She asks as we head out of the classroom.

“The bench by the edge of school grounds. It’s really the only place I can think nowadays.” I say as we make our way there.

“Is that where you’ve been going? Landon and I just assumed you were always with the pack.” Hope says and I don’t answer and just tighten my grip on the straps of my backpack.

“Hey, you seem really tense, are you okay?” Hope asks and I can see that concerned look she has out of the corner of my eyes.

“I don’t know how I am. So many things happened in the past 2 days and I just don’t know what to do from here.” I say quietly.

“Why don’t you start with telling me what’s happened the past couple days?” She asks softly and I nod slowly.

“The pack is divided.. half of them left and have decided to start their own pack..” I say, knowing she’ll ask why that happened.

“Why? What happened?” She asks worried, as we sit on the bench.

“Um.. they refuse to have a.. a bisexual werewolf.. as their alpha..” I whisper, pausing in between my sentences.

“Are you serious..? That’s just completely ridiculous. I’m so sorry Raf, I know how much the pack means to you.. and to lose any member over something as stupid as ‘ _intolerance_ ’.. I’m really sorry..” She says with sorrow in her voice.

“Living with a foster dad that condemned you for who you might be attracted to, made me believe that there was no such thing as unconditional love or acceptance.. Imagine ripping that hope away from someone, teaching them to hate themself. Convincing them that everyone would see them as a monster. Imagine being so afraid of someone’s sexuality that you ridicule them, to the point that they no longer see the value in their own life. Imagine terrorizing someone as innocent as a little kid..” I say almost out of breath from the pain in my chest.

“Going through all of that, makes losing half the pack that much harder, because if I had just.. stayed.. quiet.. we’d still be a family..” I say with tears falling from my eyes, my voice breaking. Hope sees me and decides to kneel in front of me and place her hands on my shoulders, just as Landon did.

“Raf, I need you to listen.. really listen. There is nothing.. nothing, wrong with wanting to be yourself. What’s wrong is that you feel the need to hide. No one has the right to make you feel inferior about yourself. Not your pack, not Landon, not me, not even you Raf. You don’t get to put yourself down, because you are an amazing person. I won’t allow you to hide. Be you, Raf. You’ll find that the ones who truly matter, are the ones that will always stick with you.” Hope says as tears fill her eyes, then I feel her pull me in for a hug with my chin resting against her shoulder, my tears dripping down my cheeks. I hug her back and after a short while, I let go and pull back, wiping my tears.

“I don’t know what to say.. thank you..” I say softly.

“I know it hurts but if they can’t accept you, then they shouldn’t have a place in the pack.” She says to which I nod.

“That’s what Jed and Taylor said. You know, you don’t seem surprised. Considering the fact that I kind of came out to you as bisexual.” I look at her curiously and she just smiles and chuckles at me.

“Raf, did you forget that you used to have a crush on me? I know how you look and act like when you have a crush on someone. All those longing glances at Jed that you think no one catches? Yeah.. you’re not subtle at all.” She laughs and I just hang my head embarrassed. Of course the legendary Hope Mikaelson knew my secret before I even figured it out.

**JOSIE POV**

“Lizzie!” I called, catching up to my sister.

“Hey Jo! Sorry I’m running late, has the council meeting already started? I thought it wasn’t for another 20 minutes.” She says but I just go to hug her tightly.

“Unexpected but okay. You okay?” She hugs me back then we pull away and I smile brightly at her.

“Thank you for talking to dad. After the meeting, do you want to grab dinner with me? Just the 2 of us, I promise.” I respond with a smile.

“If one of us can’t get him to see clearly, the other will make sure he sees reason. That’s just how we work Jo. Also, I’d love to. You can invite Penelope, I should start getting along with her after all.” She smiles and we make our way to the council room.

“You’re right about that and are you sure? I don’t want to be a referee of another iconic L&P bickering match.” I say as we round a corner.

“I promise I’ll behave. She’s different from before. Besides, you gave her another chance, I should too.” She answers as we make it into the council room and sit waiting for everyone else to join in.

“Thanks Lizzie.” We smile at each other then Landon, Hope and Raf walk in and sit across from us, we’re just waiting for Kaleb and Nia to show up now. The council got a lot bigger since Landon is the only phoenix and Nia is the only gorgon who can represent their interests.

“Hey, just waiting on Ms. Tig, Kaleb and Nia?” Landon asks as they take their seats at the table.

“Our dad will be filling in Ms. Tig, the council meeting is in relation to the upper school students, so Ms. Tig’s vote is not needed as her vote is on behalf of the primary school students.” Lizzie says just as Kaleb and Nia walk in and take their seats.

“Okay so we’re all here, what exactly is this council meeting for?” Hope asks and we all look to Lizzie as she stands and clears her throat.

“I have spoken with my father and he has agreed to allow the upper class students to have an end-of-midterms pool party next Friday.” She says and everyone smiles since we have never had that at this school.

“Are you serious? An actual pool party? Like how normal teenagers have?” Nia asks and I see Lizzie force a smile and nod. Why was she forcing a smile?

“Yes, um but there’s a catch. There are rules that my father has set. Curfew is still 10pm and I couldn’t get him to budge on that. There will be faculty there as chaperones. Lastly, he wants the council to be pool party monitors. So basically being the party police. We can only have the pool party if everyone’s on board with the rules.” She says and then sits back down, waiting for everyone to deliberate.

“I’m on board, we can still have fun even if we have to be pool party monitors.” I agree quickly since it’d be good for us to have some relaxation from next week’s midterms.

“We’re in.” Kaleb and Nia agree right after me.

“I guess I’m in too.” Raf says after a short pause.

“Landon? Hope? Everyone has to be on board with this.” I ask as we all look over to them.

“What do you say?” Hope asks as she turns to Landon.

“Okay but for the record, I am not going anywhere near the pool.” Landon says.

“It’s cause he can’t swim.” Hope chuckles and Landon quickly blushes.

“It’s not my fault I was never taught to swim!” He says defensively.

“Okay that settles it, pool party next Friday. Please take the booklets in front of you. I prepared these so everyone can review their tasks they need to complete for the pool party. Okay meeting adjourned!” Lizzie says quickly then everyone gets up, taking their booklets and heads out.

"Lizzie you okay? You seem a little jumpy?” I ask concerned.

“I.. I’m fine really. I just need to put my energy into something, that’s all.” She answers and gathers up her things.

“I know you Lizzie remember? We have some time before dinner, why don’t we go grab a smoothie?” I ask since smoothies always put a smile on her face, and just like clock work, there’s her soft smile.

“That actually sounds great. Let’s go.” She says and with that, we head out of the council room to get some smoothies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)


	19. He’s Such A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have something against her?"
> 
> "Being in a pool is not going to kill you."
> 
> "You've been avoiding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LIZZIE POV**

I get my usual blueberry smoothie and Jo gets her strawberry smoothie. Ever since the talent show last year, she stopped liking blueberry smoothies and decided getting strawberry ones. I personally don’t like strawberries so now I can’t have a sip of her smoothie when I finish all of mine. After getting our smoothies we make our way to the Great Hall and have a seat on the couch.

“Lizzie I know I haven’t been around as much, with dealing with Penelope and everything. What’s been going on with you? I noticed you’ve been a little extra motivated lately, which you normally aren’t unless you’re on the verge of, you know.” Josie asks and looks at me worried.

“I’m fine. I promise I’m not going to have another episode. My medication makes me feel like crap, so I’m just finding ways to keep myself distracted.” I say then sip on my smoothie.

“Is that all? You can talk to me about anything.” She asks and continues looking at me unconvinced.

“Yeah just the medication makes me feel low and alone. It doesn’t help that I’m mostly alone now a days but it’s alright. That’s why I try to keep myself distracted.” I say then sip my smoothie again.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been around Lizzie. I don’t want you to feel that way. Even if we are our own people it doesn’t mean you’re alone.” She says and then snuggles next to me and we hug each other, which I’ve missed because sometimes you just need a hug and I definitely needed one from my sister.

“Thanks Jo.. I promise I’m okay.” I say, still trying to convince her that I’m fine. Keeping The Merge research a secret from Jo is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, especially if she keeps pushing.

“Lizzie, what’s really bothering you?” She asks after sitting back, still looking at me with her pouty concerned face. What was I going to say?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say trying to sound confident in my answer.

“Do you need me to come out and say it..? I saw your face when Nia got excited about the pool party. Do you have something against her?” Jo asks and I thought I would be relieved that she’d gotten the answer wrong but I wasn’t. Maybe because she wasn’t really wrong? Was keeping the secret about the research bothering me or was it that MG wanted to take Nia on a date and that I offered to help him?

“No I don’t have anything against her. I just.. MG’s always with her, I miss having him around. Like how you’re around Penelope more and Hope is always with Landon, I just miss being around all of you.” I say with a forced smile.

“Really? Cause you don’t give Penelope that look anymore and even though you have your _special_ names for Landon, you also don’t give him the same look you gave Nia.” She responds and looks at me, tilting her head slightly and raising her eyebrows at me.

“What are you saying? That I’m jealous of Nia? If I was jealous of her then why would I be trying to throw this stupid pool party for MG to take her on a cool first date?” I scoff, offended at what she’s suggesting.

“Yes, that’s _exactly_ what I’m saying. I think you just don’t want to accept the reason why you’re jealous and it’s the same reason why you’re helping MG.” She says and I can see her holding back her laughter. What was so funny?

“Why would I be jealous of that.. that.. slimey.. serpent head? And FYI, I’m helping MG cause he’s a friend, I care about him.” I ask getting irritated.

“Lizzie, take it from me okay? Denial is not good for you, it’s just going to cause more issues down the line.” She says softly, holding my hand tightly and looking at me.

“Wait a minute.. are you _actually_ suggesting that I’m jealous of Nia because.. I might like.. _MG_?” I shiver and make a gagging noise on purpose. Wait, that wasn’t normal reflex. Why did I do that on purpose? I would only do that if I was hiding what I was really feeling. OH. MY. GOD. Was Josie right..? Do I actually..?

“You can fake being grossed out all you want, but the look on your face right now says it all. You like him. That’s why you’re helping him and why you made that face at Nia earlier.” Josie grins and then goes back to sipping her smoothie.

“No, no, no! I can’t like him. NO! I don’t like him.” I shake my head refusing to believe it. There’s no way I could have feelings for MG. I mean, he’s MG for crying out loud. Josie just smirks and chuckles softly, then looks away sipping on her smoothie.

“Why would I have feelings for MG? He’s MG! There’s no way I have feelings for him.” I hiss at Josie trying to get her to stop laughing at me, this wasn’t funny.

“Okay, you don’t like him.” She says putting one hand up as if saying she surrenders.

“Thank you. You’re just being delusional.” I respond back as I cross my arms.

“If you don’t like him, then why else would you be going through all this trouble just to make sure MG has a good time on a date with someone else?” Jo asks and looks at me with that knowing look of hers.

“Like I said, I care about him, he’s my friend. Just like how he’s your friend.” I say back knowing that was a convincing answer.

“Well then why don’t you help Hope with setting up a whole a date with Landon? She’s your friend too isn’t she?” Josie says, as she smiles knowing she’s right.

“Because Hope is perfectly capable with planning her own dates.” I retort and roll my eyes, shaking my head at the same time.

“And you think MG isn’t capable at planning a date on his own?” She asks and looks at me curiously.

“NO! He’s such a dork and a nerd and clingy. He wouldn’t survive without my help! I mean he tries so hard to impress a person. He doesn’t always have to do grand gestures. He could do something as simple as remembering someone’s favorite color, or bring them their favorite snack when they’ve had a rough day, or be there when they need him, or act like a goof when they feel insecure about themselves, or.. or.. or…” I stopped talking and gulped. Why was I listing down all the things he’s done for me..? Oh no, oh please no.. Jo was right.

“Or..?” Jo looks at me expectantly waiting for me to answer her question even though she knows my answer.

“ _Shut. Up._ ” I say slowly and with frustration.

“I don’t want to say I told you so but.. I told you.” She says pleased with herself, then I shoot her a piercing, evil look and her smile goes back to her normal pout.

I can’t believe I like MG, ew!

**LANDON POV**

“You are gonna learn how to swim. You can’t be a pool party monitor if you’re avoiding the pool!” Hope says as she’s holding my hand and dragging me with her as she makes her way to the backyard.

“I’m a phoenix! I burst into flames. What if being submerged underwater does something to my body chemistry!” I try to argue and resist.

“YOU TAKE SHOWERS EVERYDAY! Being in a pool is not going to kill you. Even if it did, I’ll pull you out, dry you off and wait for you to flambe yourself back to life.” She retorts as we both stop walking and look at each other, her eyes closing slightly as if saying she gets the final word, which she does.

“Okay fine. If I drown even once, you’re gonna have to make it up to me.” I say as we both smile at each other and I pull her into my arms, she leans in and I complete the space between us, kissing her deeply.

“Mmm deal.” She whispers against my lips as she pulls back from the kiss then we head out to the pool.

Once we’re outside, Hope places a spell so that the doors and windows are all locked and dimmed so no one can see or get into the backyard. It’s late so almost everyone is either asleep or in their dorms studying for tomorrow’s midterms. Fortunately for us, we don’t have any midterms tomorrow so we can afford to relax a bit tonight, since we’ll be studying for Friday’s midterms all day tomorrow. Hope lets go of my hand and pulls her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in that black bikini I told her I love.

“You coming or do I have to drag you into the pool too?” She says as she turns her head back at me, biting her lip then she slips into the shallow end of the pool. Damn that lip bite, she knows how much I can’t resist that, so I make my way over pulling my shirt and sweats off, leaving me in my swim trunks.

“My life is in your hands Hope.” I say as I slip into the water next to her and she immediately leans in and gives me kiss.

“Don’t worry, we we won’t go to the deep end, so if you feel like you’re going to drown, all you have to do is stand up.” She chuckles against my lips then pulls back.

“First things first, let’s get you comfortable with floating.” She says then pulls away and starts floating on her back for a couple of seconds then she touches her feet back down on the pool floor.

“Uh okay, well how do I do that?” I ask nervously then she comes over and turns me sideways and places her hand on my back gently.

“Just push your feet off the ground and lay back. I’ll keep you afloat until you can do it on your own.” She says comfortingly as she rubs my back softly. Taking a deep breath, I push off the ground and fall backwards against the water but I don’t sink. I’m laying back with Hope holding me up, one arm on my back and the other behind my thighs.

“See? Easy right? Now, just keep your stomach up above the surface. If you can keep your stomach above the surface, then you’ll be okay.” She smiles down at me and I nod as I push my abdomen up, keeping it from submerging under water. It’s about a minute of silence before Hope says anything.

“Good. Now just keep doing that!” She says and her voice seems further away than before and I start to panic.

“Hope? Why do you sound like you’re not next to me?” I say as I feel my stomach begin going under water but I immediately push my stomach back up towards the surface.

“Don’t panic, you’re okay! You’re doing so good!” She says and I close my eyes trying to keep focus on keeping my stomach above water.

“I got you, you can relax now.” She says and I immediately let my stomach fall and stand up. I did it!

“I was floating, did you see? I was floating!” I say with a grin as I turn to Hope who is smiling back at me.

“I did and I’m proud of you. You ready to try some light swimming now?” She asks with the biggest smile on her face, as she holds my hands.

“Bring it on, Hope.” I grin as I hold her hands tightly.

“Okay, so what you’re going to do is push off the ground and lean forward. You’ll end up floating on your own. When you want to move, just start kicking your feet in an up-down motion, alternating each leg. As for your arms, just hold them out together, with your hands placed on top of each other, like this.” She smiles and moves back a step so my arms are outstretched now, then she places my hands on top of each other.

“Okay so you’re going to hold onto my hands when I try swimming, right?” I ask and look at her seriously.

“Of course I will. Now, push off the ground and just start kicking. Keep your head about water, I forgot to mention that.” She laughs and takes a step back so that only our fingertips are touching now.

“Yeah I figured I had to keep my head above water, you know, so I can breathe.” I chuckle and push off the ground and began kicking in the motion she advised. What do you know, I’m actually moving towards Hope. I’m not drowning!

“See? You’re swimming!” She says as she keeps taking steps back slowly but picking up her pace.

“Wait, why are you getting further away? I can’t reach you anymore.” I say and kick a little faster so I’d speed up.

“The only way you’ll learn is when you don’t have me holding onto you.” She smiles and steps away faster so she’s always just beyond reach. I continue kicking my feet and start to close the space between us but then she makes a sharp left.

“Hey! Okay not fair, you didn’t tell me how to turn!” I say as I place my feet on the ground and stand up straight, turning to face her.

“I’ll teach you that next time.” She smirks and splashes me and I shake my head chuckling, splashing her back as I make my way back to her.

“So when’s the next lesson?” I ask as I pull her into my arms and kiss her sweetly, then she kisses to my ear, brushing her lips against it softly, which causes me to tighten my hold on her.

“Mmm Friday, after the party. When everyone leaves.” She whispers and I smirk turning to face her.

“It’s a date.” I say just before kissing her deeply and passionately.

“Mmm we should probably dry off and get back to our dorms, before we get caught.” She says before leaning in to kiss me again.

“You’re probably right.” I whisper and continue kissing her, gripping her waist and pulling her closer to me.

“I’m serious.” She says softly as I trail light kisses down her neck.

“So am I.” I respond and kiss along her collarbone gently.

“Landon.. seriously.. we need to go..” She whispers, her breathing getting heavier.

“Okay okay. We can continue this after my second lesson.” I say as I pull back and grin at how flushed she is.

“Excuse me, after your second lesson? No, we're going back to my room to continue this now.” She says as she pushes me playfully and then starts making her way back to the edge of the pool. She looks back at me smiling and I follow after her.

**JED POV**

_Knock knock_.

“Oh, hey Jed. What’s up?” Rafael says after he opens the door to his dorm and sees me.

“Hey, we have that Civics midterm tomorrow. Do you mind quizzing me on the last 2 chapters?” I ask and holding up my Civics textbook.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He says and steps aside so I can step inside.

“Where’s Landon?” I ask and sit on his desk chair.

“Where else? He’s with Hope. They don’t have a midterm tomorrow.” He says closing his door then goes to sit on his bed, pulling out his textbook.

“Lucky them.” I respond as I open the textbook and clear my throat.

“Okay, let’s get started. How many justices are there on the Supreme Court?” Raf asks and just looks at his book.

“Uh, 9. Hey listen, I actually--” I answer and then he cuts me off.

“Correct. How many amendments does the Constitution have?” He asks quickly.

“27. Raf, I actually wanted to--” I start saying and he cuts me off one more time.

“Yup, okay what did the Emancipation Proclamation do?” He rushes his question again and I sigh getting up and walking over to him, taking his textbook from him.

“It freed the slaves from the Confederacy.. Raf, we’re both doing well in Civics class, I know we’re gonna pass. I actually came to talk to you and faking a study session was the only way I knew you’d let me in. You’ve been avoiding me.” I say looking at him, which causes him to get up from his bed and he starts making his way to the door.

“We don’t really have anything to talk about. I do, however, have to study so if you’re not here to study then you should probably leave.” He says and he reaches his door but I’m quicker and press my hand on his door, so he can’t open it.

“Raf, you’ve been distant. You’re the Alpha, you can’t just disappear on us, especially at a time where we lost half the pack.” I say and I can hear him inhale sharply.

“Jed, you have to stop. Just stop okay?” He says and he steps away, not looking at me.

“Stop what?” I ask him, looking at him confused.

“You have to stop being there for me. People are going to talk and make assumptions. I don’t want you to have to deal with what I’m going through.” He says and I just shake my head.

“I really don’t care what other people think. Let people talk, you’re important to me and I’m going to be here for you regardless of what you say. No matter how much you try to push me away.” I say and step towards him but he steps back and holds his hand out telling me to stay where I am.

“Why?” He asks confused.

“Remember when you said I didn’t need to worry about you because your mind was intact when you ran off that night?” I ask him and lean my back against the door, looking at him.

“Yeah?” He asks not sure where I’m going with this.

“The only way your mind would be intact is if you remembered what your anchor was. I’m not going to make you say it. Just know that you’re as important to me as I am to you.” I smile softly at him as I say that.

“I highly doubt that.” He says shaking his head but I see the hint of blush on his cheeks.

“Do you ever just stop being stubborn?” I roll my eyes at him chuckling.

“Hey, I can’t help it if it’s one of my best qualities.” He says and we both laugh at that but silence immediately follows. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

“Do you wanna try that studying thing again?” He asks quietly and I nod.

“Yeah, we can never be too prepared.” I respond and we go back to our spots and continue quizzing each other on every little thing we’ve learned in class so far.

At some point we must’ve drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Raf’s snoring at 3:00am. I scan the room really quick and notice Landon hasn’t come back to the dorm, then I see Raf buried under his textbooks. I get up and gather my things before I go and put his books in his backpack. I throw his blanket over him so he doesn’t get cold, then I linger for a moment and smile at him, seeing how peaceful he looks as he sleeps. A thought crosses my mind then I shake my head and quietly grab my stuff head back to my room.


	20. What If This Is The Only Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peez, you got a sec?”
> 
> "A life for a life!"
> 
> "I can’t take this much cuteness, I’ll end up vomiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**PENELOPE POV**

Midterms suck and I’m ecstatic that I finished all mine, whereas everyone else has one or two left to do tomorrow. Unfortunately, that means I can’t spend the rest of the day or night with Josie since she and Lizzie are both deep in focus in their studies. However, that gives me an excuse to further my research without any interruptions, so I made my way to the library but it was full of students studying. I ended up grabbing a few of the books then made my way back to my dorm.

“Peez, you got a sec?” I hear MG call out and when I look up I see him lurking near my dorm.

“Um, sure. What do you need?” I open the door to my dorm and walk in, him following in after me.

“So you know how there’s the pool party tomorrow night right? It’s going to be my first date… uh I mean first date _with_ Nia.. I was wondering, if you had any tips on how to make a first date memorable.” He says and I can’t help but chuckle a little because of how clueless he is.

“You’ve really never been on a date before? Not even after I left last year?” I ask as I put my bag down, sit on my bed, place my hands on the bed behind me and lean back.

“It’s not like Lizzie gave me a shot and Nia left after Triad attacked. No one really caught my eye after Nia left.” He says as he goes to sit on my desk chair.

“Okay, fair enough but why are you asking me for tips? Shouldn’t you try asking one of the guys?” I ask, tilting my head at him.

"I would, if any of them were good at first dates. Technically Landon’s first date with Hope was when she was administering tests on him to find out his supernatural abilities, unless you count the short dance they shared in the town square, that they keep talking about. I don’t want to ask Raf about his first date with his dead ex-girlfriend. Kaleb just keeps telling me to keep it real.” He responds and then leans forward, placing his arms on his knees.

“My advice is that you find more friends that have experience.” I chuckle and shake my head at him.

“I’ve got you don’t I?” He says and I look at him, inhaling deeply as I squint my eyes at him, as if I’m scanning him for brain damage.

“What makes you think I’d give good dating advice? I practically ruined my relationship with Josie last year by breaking up with her for no real good reason.” I lied then crossed my left leg over my right.

“Your first date with Jo. She told me all about it the next day, since Lizzie didn’t want to hear about it. Jo literally gushed about it for days, it got a little annoying hearing about it over and over again. Nevertheless, your first date with Jo was epic according to her.” He says and I smile thinking back to that time, it was one of the best days of my life, also one of the most stressful days too

“What about it?” I asking, wiping the smile off my face but I know he saw it.

“Face it Peez, you’re like a love guru when it comes to epic dates. What do you even do on dates?” He asks and I can literally see the his thought bubbles forming out of thin air.

“Dude, relax. You just have to be yourself. Remember when I trapped Raf in the gym last year, and you showed up to be Lizzie’s knight and shining armor?” I respond then I see him smile a little.

“That was different though. Lizzie was planning her sweet sixteen nearly her entire life, everyone knew what she wanted for that night.” He leans back against the chair as he looks at me.

“Okay but you were still yourself. That was still you dancing with her, that was still you showing up to give her a rose, which is her favorite. That was you who made sure the first song she danced to was her favorite song. You were you that whole night and from where I was standing, both of you had a great time with each other.” I say as I sit up and cross my arms.

“How great could it have been if she just kicked me to the curb the moment Raf showed up?” He says and I sigh.

“Lizzie was a bitch then. That’s besides the point though. Just be yourself, Nia already agreed to go on the date with you, which means whatever you’re already doing, just keep doing it.” I say trying to build his confidence.

"Funny, that’s pretty much the same thing Lizzie told me, just to be myself.” He says and I look at him confused.

“Wait, you asked Lizzie for advice before you asked me?” I say acting like I’m hurt.

“Hey, you’re always busy with Jo doing whatever it is you guys do, or you and Hope are studying your asses off in the  
library.” He says as he shrugs, which I don’t protest because he’s right.

“You’ve got a point there. Well then, I get to be the first person to hear all the juicy details about your first date.” I stand then go to open the door for him.

“Sorry, I already promised that to Jo.” He chuckles and starts heading out of my room.

"I’m inviting myself to that conversation!” I call out laughing then I close my door and grab the books out of my bag just as the intercom speakers ding.

“Attention, Penelope Park, please report to the Headmaster’s office. I repeat, Penelope Park, please report to the Headmaster’s office.” I hear Dr. Saltzman’s voice ring through the halls and I groan as soon as the intercom is disconnected.

“Ugh, what now?” I roll my eyes, putting the books back into my bag just before I head down to Dr. Saltzman’s office. Josie and Lizzie’s room is on the way to the office so I stop by and knock on their door.

_Knock knock_. The door swings open and to my delight, Josie is standing in the doorway with her expression lighting up as soon as she sees me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mines around her waist, pulling her into me. I lean up slightly as she leans down and we kiss sweetly and tenderly.

“Mmm just wanted to stop by to see how the studying was going before I head down to see your dad.” I say when we pull away.

“You are so lucky you don’t have a midterm tomorrow!” I hear Lizzie call out and I smile shaking my head.

“She’s right, you’re so lucky.” Josie agrees with her sister and I just smile more.

“Well on my way back I’ll bring you guys some brain food. Sound good?” I ask just before placing a chaste peck on Jo’s lips.

"That sounds perfect, thanks Pen.” She says as we let go of each other then I head off to see Dr. Saltzman.

“Thank you!” I hear Lizzie call out just before Josie closes the door.

**ALARIC POV**

“Shut the door please.” I say as soon as Penelope walks into the office, which she does then walks over to my desk and sits on one of the chairs in front of me.

“Dr. Saltzman, what’s going on?” She asks looking at me confused.

“I translated the book you gave to Dorian. I’ve found 2 spells we can try. These are the oldest spells I can find in this book. They don’t even have any confirmed date of the first time they were used.” I say then slide a small notebook I wrote the translations down on, over to her slowly.

“Okay, did the book at least provide information on where the spells even originated from?” She asks as she takes the notebook and slips it into her bag.

“Yes it does actually. I need you to share that information with Hope. It originated from a Nordic bloodline. The only known Nordic witch bloodlines I’ve ever come across in my studies, are Hope’s grandmother Esther and Esther’s sister, Dahlia.” I respond, looking at her with furrowed brows and an intense look.

“So you think Hope’s family is the one that created the linking spell between the scrolls and the Cup?” She asks as she sits back in shock.

“I actually think the scrolls and the Cup aren’t link together. All of these ancient linking spells talk about linking objects to people or linking people to other people.. If Hope’s grandmother had created the spell to link these objects, it’s likely they might’ve left the Cup in her possession as payment of some kind..” I say then look at her, waiting for her to respond but she just sits there in silence, as if trying to process everything.

“Try these spells out with the scrolls, see if they are linked to your bloodline. I’ve translated the linking spell and the tracking spells for each.” I continue then she snaps out of it and nods. Without a word she picks up her bag and heads out of my office. After she leaves, I take out my phone.

_PHONE CALL_

“Caroline, we’re getting closer but there’s still so many what ifs. We don’t have anything solid yet but we’ve made a lot of progress these 3 weeks than we have the past 17 years.” I say over the phone.

“Ric.. I just got more information from the Virgo coven.” Caroline responds.

“Wait why are you still in Belgium? I thought you were going to New Orleans to try and talk with Freya about the other plan we had?” I ask confused.

“Ric, they didn’t tell Penelope the whole truth. Her bloodline is the only one that can reverse the curse but a death still has to happen.” She says panicked.

“I know I know. Penelope figured it out.. We’re working on it, we’ll find a way, no one is sacrificing themselves.” I say trying to calm Caroline down.

“No you don’t understand! The spell is too intertwined! A life for a life! If she doesn’t sacrifice herself willingly, reversing the curse will still kill her.” Caroline says trying to hide her panic.

“What are you talking about?” I ask, standing up and pacing.

“Ric.. we can’t ask her to keep helping us with this. We need to find another way.” Caroline responds.

“What if this is the only way Caroline? What if this is the only loophole? We have a chance to save our daughters!” I raise my phone as I continue pacing.

“At what cost Ric..? We’ll be responsible for taking Arnold and Jessica’s daughter away from them.” She says quietly and I sigh hearing the pain in her voice. We’re silent for a few minutes, each of us just listening to the other’s breathing.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her next week. The kids deserve to have a stress free weekend.” I say finally and exhale.

“Kids? You mean just Penelope and Hope right?” She asks and I close my eyes knowing I messed up.

“Um, about that.. Lizzie knows about the research.. She definitely takes after you Caroline.” I say slowly and I swear I can hear her cheeks turning red with anger. Well, this is going to turn into a fun parental conversation.

**JOSIE POV**

“Ugh okay I can’t study anymore. My brain can’t handle anymore information.” I say as I close my textbooks and notes then put them in away.

“Seriously, I needed brain food like 2 hours ago. What time is it?” Lizzie asks and starts putting away her stuff too.

“It’s 10:30pm, it’s past curfew already. Do you think Penelope is still talking to Dad?” I ask, wondering what could be taking her so long.

_Knock Knock_. I immediately get up and open the door and see Penelope there in her pj’s, holding up a small plate of brownies in one hand and a plate with a slice of banana cream pie in the other hand.

“You’re late.” I lean in and kiss her then take the plate with the pie on it and already begin eating it as I let her in.

“Well hello to you too beautiful. I actually got caught up with a couple of things after I went to see your dad.” She says and goes and gives the plate of brownies to Lizzie.

“Thank you. So what did our dad want to talk about?” Lizzie asks and takes the plate from Penelope.

“Oh nothing really, just the usual ‘ _you better be good to Josie this time, you break her heart then you’ll answer to me, I could make life at this school difficult for you_.’ So nothing I couldn’t handle.” Penelope answers as she makes her way over to my bed and climbs in next to me, laying on her usual side.

“Ah he gave you the tough dad talk.” Lizzie says and begins eating her brownies.

“Don’t worry, I’m tougher than I look.” Penelope says and I can’t help but smile.

“Yes you are.” I take the last bite of my pie and hold the fork up to Penelope’s lips, she smiles and finishes the last of the pie and I lean in kissing her again.

“Okay if you guys are going to be making out the whole night, I suggest you go to Penelope’s room.” Lizzie says making a gagging noise to tease us and I laugh throwing my pillow at her, which hits her head.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” She scoffs while both Penelope and I continue laughing for a little while longer.

“We’ll behave. Besides, you guys have midterms tomorrow.” Penelope says and we lay back in bed, me cuddling into her as she wraps her arms around me and kisses my head.

“I admit, you guys are cute but please stop being so adorable around me. I can’t take this much cuteness, I’ll end up vomiting.” Lizzie laughs, then tosses our empty plates away before climbing into her bed, burying herself under the covers.

“No promises.” I say as I snuggle more into Penelope, closing my eyes as I began to drift, listening to the sound of her heart beating.

“Both of you get some sleep. You guys need your energy for the midterms tomorrow as well as the pool party.” Penelope says as she gently scratches my scalp with her fingertips, which always helps me fall asleep fast.

“Night guys.” Lizzie says as she turns around, her back towards us.

“Night Lizzie.” Penelope and I say at the same time then I look up at her and lean in, kissing her sweetly.

“Goodnight Pen. I love you.” I whisper as I snuggle back into her and began drifting again.

“Goodnight Jojo, I love you.” She replies and kisses my head while still scratching my scalp until I drift completely to sleep.


	21. I Need You To Be My Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m just peachy."
> 
> “Hey, you wanna dance?”
> 
> “Stop drooling, it’s not cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted any writing, please don't be too harsh but I'd gladly take your positive criticism to improve my writing.
> 
> For future reference, this entire work will be done in POV style
> 
> Have fun reading and drop a comment and kudo if you like it. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to share this fic with anyone who you think might enjoy it :)

**LIZZIE POV**

“You’ve got the drink station in the wrong place! Are you not following the diagram I gave you guys?” I say irritated at Raf and Jed.

“We are, you labeled the drinks station to the left side of the canopy.” Raf says and hands me the diagram I gave him. I smile taking the piece of paper, shake my head at him and flip the diagram right side up than hand it back to Raf.

“Normally when you read a diagram, the words should be facing you, not upside down.” I say as I roll my eyes at their expressions.

“Chill, we’ll fix it.” Jed says and they get back to work, to which I leave to check on how the decorations are coming along.

“You okay?” Penelope asks when I walk up to her.

“Yeah, just want this party to be perfect.” I say as I check off tasks from my list before looking around the pool area, seeing the decorations placed in the right areas, just like how I laid out on my diagram.

“How am I doing with your directions, captain?” Penelope jokes and I look around, admiring the Christmas lights floating across the pool, the tiki torches laid out around the backyard under the fake palm trees Penelope conjured up, and the balloon arc setup by the entrance into the party.

“So far so good. Witches just get shit done better.” I laugh then leave Penelope and the rest of the witches to finish the decorations and I make my way over to Kaleb.

“How are the vamps doing with the hor d'oeuvres?” I ask him as he’s helping the DJ setup and test the equipment.

“They’re taking their time but it’s getting done. You need to relax, it’s just a party, doesn’t have to be perfect.” Kaleb says then goes back to helping the DJ and I respond with a sigh. Easy for you to say, you’re not the one making sure this party goes on without a hitch for someone’s first date. I walk away going back into the school, only to bump right into Nia.

“Sorry! Wasn’t looking where I was going.” Nia apologizes.

“No it was my fault, I came rushing in here out of nowhere.” I respond, smile softly then start walking around her.

“Hey wait. I was actually coming to find you. I know we’re supposed to be ‘pool party monitors’ but I was wondering if you can let me off the hook tonight..? Um, I had already said yes to MG about going on a date with him tonight before you proposed the whole pool party thing.” She says as she quickly steps in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

“Oh I don’t know. That was my dad’s call. I’ll have to check with him.” I respond and then step to the side to get around her again but she just steps in front of me again.

“Does he have to know? I really like MG and I don’t want to cancel on him. I don’t want him to think I’m blowing him off.” She says pleadingly and the look on her face made me nod in agreement immediately. I don’t want MG to get hurt thinking he isn’t good enough to go on a date with, I did that to him enough already.

“Alright. It’s not like my dad will be around tonight to check up on things. Just, report anything to me if you see something suspicious.” I respond, she nods and I make my way around her again, walking away. As I round the corner, I stop and lean my back against the wall, inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly. I didn’t realize I balled my hands into fists or that my entire body was tense until I exhaled. Okay, maybe I was a little jealous of Nia, I never thought I’d be jealous of anyone that caught MG’s attention. Whatever happened to his crush on me anyway? I’d give anything to go back to the way it was.

“Uh Lizzie? We finished moving the patio furniture in the locations you wanted them. Was there anything else you needed?” Jed says and snaps me out of my trance.

“Yeah. I need you to be my date for tonight’s party.” I say and look at him. Maybe if MG saw me with another guy, then maybe he’ll get jealous too.

“Um.. what?” Jed asks looking at me confused.

“Did you not hear me the first time?” I ask looking at him annoyed.

“No I heard you. What I’m confused about is why you’d want me to be your date?” He responds, still looking at me with that confused expression, which I’ll admit was kind of hot.

“Well do you have a date to the party?” I ask crossing my arms.

“No I don’t, I was just planning on going stag.” He answers as he rubs the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

“I don’t have one either and it’s not cool to show up to a party without a date. Pick me up at 6?” I say as I look at him impatiently.

“Uh, I’m not really into you like that Lizzie.” He says, looking at me straight in the eye in all seriousness.

“Relax, I’m not into you too. I just need a date so I can make--.” I say but immediately cut myself off from finishing that sentence.

“So you can make someone jealous.” Jed finishes my sentence then shakes his head.

“No that’s not--” I try to protest but Jed chimes in before I can finish.

“Sorry, I’m not just a tool you can use for your own benefit. You’re gonna have to find someone else.” He says then walks away.

I sigh banging the back of my head against the wall softly, leaning against it for a few minutes. Did I seriously want to have Jed as my date in the hopes of making MG jealous? What was I thinking? Why am I acting like this? Was I seriously that desperate for attention I was willing to use Jed?

“Lizzie?” Jo says as she sees me and walks up to me holding the beach balls to be inflated.

“Hey Jo. Sorry I was just on my way to grab the beach balls but I got side tracked.” I respond then push myself off the wall.

“Yeah, Hope was asking were the beach balls were so I went to go grab them. You okay?” Jo asks, looking at me concerned.

“Everyone has a date for the party tonight but me. I’m just peachy.” I respond as I walk with Jo back down to the yard.

“Not everyone has a date you know. Besides, you don’t need a date, you can still have fun without one.” Jo says with that soft smile she does when trying to convince people to look on the bright side.

“You’re optimism is a little suffocating right now Jo.” I respond as I cross my arms.

“Well, is there anyone that you actually want to have as your date, that doesn’t already have a date?” She asks as she sets the beach balls down next to a pool chair and sits down. I sit next to her and pick up a beach ball and start inflating the beach ball with one of the manual pumps. I know we could just inflate these with magic easily but dad always said that it’s good to do some things without the help of magic, so that we don’t become   
dependent on it.

“I asked Jed to be my date tonight, he turned me down.” I say blandly as I continue to inflate beach balls and throw them into the pool.

“You asked Jed? Why?” Jo asks looking at me confused.

“All of you have dates. I didn’t want to feel alone and Jed was just there, so I asked him.” I say as I shrug my shoulders.

“Okay, leave the date situation to me. I’ll be right back.” Jo gets up and she quickly heads back into the school and I just sigh inflating more beach balls until the last one is completed. I get up and do one more sweep around the yard to make sure everything is ready then head upstairs to get ready.

**RAFAEL POV**

“Tell me why we agreed to be Lizzie’s dates again?” Jed asked as we make our way to pick up Lizzie from her room.

“Jo asked for a favor and I owe her one, plus I didn’t want you going stag without me. Besides, I’m gonna need some backup if I have to be Lizzie’s date again, the last time didn’t go that great.” I respond and I knock on her door. We wait a bit before I hear the door unlock and swing open.

“Well that’s unexpected. I ask you to be my date and you blow me off but yet here you are. Why is Raf here?” Lizzie asks Jed once she opens the door sees both of us.

“Uh, well actually, we’re both your dates.” I answer even though she addressed Jed. She asked him to be her date? Since when did she like Jed? Not that I like Lizzie or anything but it makes me wonder if that navy bikini she has on with the high waist bottoms and deep v-cut top, was a way to attract Jed’s attention. Regardless, it was very a flattering suit choice on her part because she’s even got me looking her way. Wait focus, did I hear that   
right, Jed said no? I remember him saying Lizzie is one of the hottest girls in the school and he's not wrong. Was he into Lizzie or not though?

“ _Both_ of you are my dates?” Lizzie asks taken aback.

“Yeah, Jo asked me, um I mean us, if we’d escort you to the party. Since you and I are on the council, we’ll be able to monitor the party easier.” I answer and then hold my arm out for her to take, then I look over at Jed and he rolls his eyes and holds his arm out as well. Lizzie takes a moment and then hooks her arms with ours.

“For the record, this is not what I had in mind for a date to the party. Let’s get this over with.” She says and then we began making our way to the party.

“This isn’t what I had in mind either princess.” Jed says sounding annoyed.

“Will you guys stop arguing. Let’s just make the best of this.” I say as we continue walking down to the yard.

“ _Fine_.” Both of them say in unison then shoot glances at each other before turning away. I sigh as we walk out of the doors and into the yard, all three of us stop right as we exit the doors to admire everything. Everything looks stunning, with the lights, the decorations, the food arrangements and even the DJ stage with the neon lighting running along it. I had to hand it to Lizzie, she can be a pain but the girl is one hell of a party planner.

“What do you guys think? Does it look okay??” Lizzie asks us loudly over the music and cheers from the students dancing in and out of the pool area.

“Everything’s amazing.” I say as Lizzie and I look at each other, she smiles then turns to Jed for his opinion and he agrees.

“Thanks. So, what do we do now?” Lizzie asks as both Jed and I look at each other smiling, knowing exactly what the other is thinking.

“FOOD!” We both yell over the noise and race each other to the food table, Lizzie following after us.

“When you guys have a date to a party, you don’t just leave them behind. Move over, I need some of that.” Lizzie says after she arrives a minute after us as we’re already stuffing our face with the sliders, to which she picks up a cupcake and starts eating it.

“Excuse us for being hungry, we barely ate today since we were helping you setup for this party.” Jed says after he inhales the slider he was holding just a second ago.

“Neither did I so you really have no excuse.” Lizzie says as she bites into the cupcake.

“Yeah but we’re always hungry, that’s our excuse.” I joke as I pick up another slider as both Lizzie and Jed laugh before Lizzie looks up and then turns around. Jed and I look over at the direction she was looking at only to see MG and Nia sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dipped in, holding hands.

“Hey, you wanna dance?” I ask as I place a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder and she looks over at me shaking her head.

“I have to go check on the drinks, make sure we aren’t running out.” She answers and tries to walk away but Jed steps in front of her.

“I’ll go check on the drinks, you and Raf go have a dance.” Jed says then looks at me and nods slightly and then heads to go check on the drinks.

“Come on, I promise my moves are better than last year.” I smile and take Lizzie’s hand as we make our way to the dance floor in front of the DJ stage. Once there, we both start dancing to the fast paced music. After a while Jed joins us and we’re all dancing around, surprisingly laughing and having a good time.

“I’m gonna grab some water!” Lizzie says then both Jed and I follow her. Once we make our way to the drink station and each grab ourselves some water, we make our way over to an empty corner by the pool, sitting down and dipping our legs into the water, with Lizzie sitting between Jed and I.

“So, you feeling better?” I ask Lizzie as I take a big gulp of my water.

“What do you mean? I’m totally fine.” Lizzie says quickly and Jed chuckles.

“We saw you look over at MG and Nia earlier. You didn’t look too happy about them being together and I’m assuming MG is the one you wanted to make jealous when you asked me to be your date.” Jed says and Lizzie just looks down staying quiet.

“Wait, you asked Jed to be your date so you could make MG jealous? Since when did you start liking MG?” I ask completely confused.

“Say it a little louder I don’t think the whole school heard you.” Lizzie says with her cheeks flushed, as she covers my mouth with her hand.

“Sorry, I’m just curious. He literally chased you for who knows how long and now you’re interested in him when he's interested in Nia?” I ask quietly after Lizzie moved her hand away from my mouth.

“It’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand.” Lizzie replies then Jed clears his throat.

“Uh, I’m gonna go grab some more food.” Jed gets up and looks at me then leaves.

“Wanna take a walk?” I ask Lizzie and she shakes her head.

“We can’t, we’re supposed to be party monitors remember? So far we haven’t done any monitoring.” She answers and sips her water.

“We’ll call it a sweep of the perimeter or something.” I smile standing up and holding my hand out for her. She glances up at me looking me softly, takes my hand and I help her up and we start walking around the yard.

“You said I wouldn’t understand. Try me?” I ask as we continue walking around the yard, keeping our distance from everyone as Lizzie tells me what’s been going on with her. After a while we reach an area in the yard that’s empty so we decide to stay here and sit on the patio chairs, watching the party take place without us.

"With everyone pairing off, it seems like I'm getting left behind. I don't know, it's selfish of me to think MG would always be available for me regardless if I liked him or not. Now that I know I like him, thanks to Jo, it sucks seeing him being happy with someone else." Lizzie says as she finishes explaining some of the things that have been bothering her.

“You know, I know how you feel. I like someone and I didn’t even know I liked them. It’s funny, cause Jo actually was the one that helped me start realizing it too. It really does suck when you can't be with the person you want to be with.” I say as I look over at Jed and sigh before looking down.

“You talking about Jed?” Lizzie looks over at me with a small smile. How the hell did she know?!

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about and what makes you think I'm into Jed?” I say as I clear my throat.

“Oh please, you can’t lie to save your life. You make it so obvious, you both do.” Lizzie says rolling her eyes and looks back out to the party.

“How am I obvious? Wait, what do you mean _we both do_?” I ask and look at her even more confused than before.

“Seriously? You guys are always together and you both always stare at each other when the other isn’t looking. It’s actually kind of annoying when someone is trying to have a conversation with either of you.” Lizzie says and takes another sip of her water.

“Who are you talking about?” I ask, making Lizzie look at me.

“You and Jed, duh!” Lizzie says sounding irritated with me.

“Um.. what..? Jed's not into me.” I say trying not to sound hopeful.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that." She says and sips her water again.

"Even if you are right, it's not like I can just walk up to him and ask him if he's into me." I respond quietly and then look over at Jed as he's talking with some of our pack members, I sigh wishing I never developed these feelings.

"Take a chance. It's better to look back regretting something you did rather than regretting something you didn't do. Trust me on that." Lizzie says sighing.

"What if I tell him I like him and he ends up never speaking to me again?" I ask looking over at her.

"I don't know who you're talking about but whoever it is, if they stop talking to you because of that then they aren't worth your time." Jed says out of nowhere as he sits next to me and I gulp looking at him and nod. What did he hear? I really hope he didn't hear the whole conversation Lizzie and I just had.

"Right." I say and he nods with a smile and places a hand on my shoulder, I look back at Lizzie who is looking back at me with her _I told you so_ face. Could Lizzie be right? Was Jed into me the same way I was into him?

**MG POV**

“Okay.. hair on point? Check. Cologne not too strong? Check. Swim trunks not too bold? Check. Shirt matching my shorts? Check. Deodorant? Check. Teeth brushed? Check. Am I forgetting anything else? Oh!” I look in the mirror making sure I look good for my date with Nia then go and grab the violet I picked in the garden earlier. I check myself in the mirror once more before heading out to go pick up Nia from her dorm. I’ve been anxious for this night to come, now that it’s here I couldn’t contain my excitement.

_Knock Knock Knock_. I knock on her down and check my breath, glad that it smells like my spearmint toothpaste. I take a deep breath and hide the violet behind my back. I’m so nervous my entire body keeps shaking. Come on MG, you’ve got this, get a grip. While giving myself a little internal pep talk, the door unlocks and swings open. There she was and wow did she look stunning. My jaw drops without me noticing and Nia just smiles and pushes my jaw up so my mouth closes.

“Stop drooling, it’s not cool.” She says and I smile shaking my head slightly, getting me out of my trance.

“You look amazing. I got this for you.” I move my hand from behind my back and hand Nia the violet and she takes it, inhaling it's scent.

“Aww MG, thanks. I love violets, they’re my favorite.” She smiles then takes my hand and we make our way down to the party.

“I know, you told me.” I say and hold her hand tightly as we continue to walk down the steps.

“I’m flattered you remembered, since you don’t seem to hear me when I say other things. Like how John Stewart is the best Green Lantern.” She laughs and shifts so she’s a little closer to me as we walk.

“Oh no that’s completely different. I hear you, I just refuse to agree with you. Hal Jordan is the best.” I laugh and she shakes her head.

“You wish he was.” She responds and we make our way outside, where people are already splashing around in the pool, dancing to the music and throwing beach balls at each other.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Nia says loudly as we walk around the pool admiring the setup.

“When Lizzie wants something done, she makes sure it’s done right.” I smile as I stop and pull Nia into me gently.

“Whoa, slow down cowboy. You can’t get to me that easily, you gotta put in the work.” She laughs pushing me away slightly then dives into the pool.

“Oh so it’s like that huh?” I chuckle pulling my shirt off and diving into the water after her but she’s quicker than I thought as she’s already made her way halfway across the pool by the time I surface.

“Like I said, you gotta put in the work.” She calls out to me and continues swimming across the pool and I smirk using my speed to swim to the other side and I lean against the wall, waiting for her to reach me.

“Hey! You’re such a cheater!” She laughs and playfully pounds her fist against my chest.

“Me? You’re the one that got the head start!” I laugh and she just shakes her head at me laughing as well.

“Okay okay. Let’s race fair and square this time then?” I say as I look at her, admiring the way she looks with water dripping from her beautiful face.

“Deal. On the count of 3.” She agrees and gets ready to race and I do the same.

“One. Two..” I say and just as I’m about to finish she cuts me off.

“THREE!” She yells and takes off.

“Hey! Get back here cheater!” I laugh and push off the wall swimming after her but it’s no use, she wins the race by a mile.

“Alright you almost one that fair and square. You still had a small head start cause you caught me by surprise.” I laugh as I reach the other end after her and then she leans in and kisses my cheek.

“You were going to let me win anyway.” She laughs and I smile blushing because it’s true, I was going to let her win regardless.

“Okay you caught me.” I laugh and then she gets out of the pool.

“Come on, I love this song!” She yells as she’s making her way towards the stage, I get out of the pool quickly and follow after her where she’s already rolling and swaying her body to the beat.

“You’ve got some moves.” I say as I begins moving my body to the music as well and in sync with hers.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” She smiles wrapping her arms around me and we both continue swaying and rolling our bodies into, with and against each other, to the rhythm of the music. We get lost in each other, we get lost in the music and as far as I’m concerned, we’re the only ones here. The music then slows and we’re both pulled out of our little world. She’s looking at me and I’m looking at her and my heart literally skips a beat.

“Your moves ain’t so bad yourself.” She says with a smile as she leans in more and I can’t help but get drawn more into her. Our lips just a couple inches apart now but she suddenly pulls away and holds my hand.

“Water?” She asks out of breath from all the dancing.

“Yeah. Water is much needed.” I answer and we make our way over to the drinks to grab a couple of waters.

“So where did you learn to dance?” I ask Nia while handing her a bottle of water then I open mine and start gulping it down.

“I’ve actually loved dancing since I was little. I had a hard time expressing my feelings and I found that dancing was the best way to put it all out there. Kind of like a raw expression of one’s self.” She says after taking a sip of water, her smile getting bigger the more she talks about what dancing means to her.

“I know what you mean. I always felt like I needed to be perfect in every aspect of my life. Perfect son, perfect student, perfect friend, you name it. The problem with trying to be perfect all the time is that you really don’t know who you are, you only know the person you’re trying to be for everyone else. Like you said, dancing is a raw expression of one’s self, so when I dance I feel like that’s my truest self.” I say looking at Nia and I can’t tell what she’s thinking but she steps close to me and leans in, kissing me lightly then pulls away.

“What was that for?” I smile looking at her and she just smiles back, biting her lip slightly.

“For just being you.” She says and smiles taking my hand as we start walking back to the pool, I can’t help but have the biggest smile on my face. We sit on the edge of the pool and dip our feet in as she rests her head on my shoulder. I could be myself with Nia and I didn't need to becomes something I wasn't just to impress her. Sitting here with Nia was a truly happy moment.

I look at Nia and rest my cheek against the top of her head. When I look up I see Lizzie walking away with Raf and we briefly make eye contact. I mouth a small _thank you_ and she nods then looks away with a frown on her face. I wonder what happened, is she okay? Should I go check on her?

“Hey, you up for some more dancing?” Nia looks up at me, then I turn to her and see that smile on her face which immediately makes me smile.

“Of course I am. Let’s go.” I say right before she kisses my check and gets up, helping me up with her and we make our way back to the dance floor.

I’ll check on Lizzie tomorrow, I’m sure everything is okay with her.


	22. You're Not So Bad Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do I get that second swimming lesson now?”
> 
> “Don’t get too cocky."
> 
> “Want another bite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, PROCEED WITH CAUTION**
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for not uploading in a while, I had a lot of personal things going on and I wanted to make sure this chapter had the attention and care it deserved :)

**HOPE POV (MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT)**

“I have to admit, that was one of the best parties this school has had and the seniors didn’t even have to spike the punch.” I say as Landon, Josie, Penelope, Lizzie, Raf, Jed and I clean up the yard.

“Everyone had so much fun. This was a good idea Lizzie, we should plan one for the end of the school year too.” Jo says while helping Penelope take down the balloon arc.

“Maybe I’ll talk to dad about creating a social events committee. That way you guys aren’t always expected to be the overseers over every event. So you guys can have fun too.” Lizzie says as she helps me with taking down the rest of the directions.

“That’s a great point, we really should have more than just an honor council.” I say and everyone agrees.

“Non-supernatural high schools have several clubs and committees, we should too. Regardless of our supernatural abilities, we should still get to experience the same things as regular teenagers do.” Landon says as he, Raf and Jed are moving all the furniture back into place and putting away the tables.

“Don’t worry, between Lizzie and I, we’ll get our dad to agree to adding those changes to the school.” Jo says as her and Penelope make their way over to Lizzie and I.

“Looks like everything is pretty much cleaned up, why don’t you guys go get some rest since you did a lot of the prep work. Landon and I can handle clearing up the trash.” I say as Landon comes up to me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

“Clearing up the trash, _suuuure_.” Jo says and winks before she leaves with Penelope and Lizzie leaving shortly after, giving me a wink as well and I start to blush.

“We’re gonna head out too. Don’t do anything too crazy.” Raf says as he claps Landon on the back and he heads out with Jed. We watch as the last of them clear out and I lean more into Landon’s embrace, resting against him. I can feel him kiss along my neck and shoulder. I let out a soft sigh, his warm lips against my skin always gives me goosebumps, even just a slight touch of his fingertips sends me aching for more. Landon then spins me around and I place my hands on his strong chest as his arms tighten around me.

“So, do I get that second swimming lesson now?” Landon smiles as he leans in about to kiss me, his nose gently grazing mine but his lips never reaches mine.

“Doesn’t relaxing in the hot tub sound better though?” I say as I lean in the rest of the way and kiss him tenderly, snaking my arms around his neck to pull him more into me, our kiss intensifying with each passing second.

“Mmm what are we waiting for then?” He whispers as he pulls away slightly and I chuckle as he takes my hands, making our way over to the other end of pool where the hot tub is.

“Wait!” I say as I stop and wave my hand muttering a simple vanishing spell and all the party litter disappears.

“Now at least no one can say we were lying about clearing the trash.” I say as Landon chuckles and then we continue making our way to the hot tub, he turns it on then we both slip in, him wrapping his arms around me as I snuggle into him.

“So much better than a swimming lesson.” He says and I lean in, kissing him lovingly and deeply, cupping his cheek softly as he kisses me back, his hold on me getting tighter.

“I can think of something even better.” I smirk against his lips before straddling him and as soon as I do his hands immediately make their way to my ass, gripping it firmly.

“You’re right, this is definitely better.” Landon grins as our noses touch softly just before we both lean in kissing each other passionately, my hands gripping onto his hair. As our kissing intensifies, my body takes on a mind of its own as my hips began to gyrate against his hips. I can feel him harden under me and I let out a soft moan, which causes him to smirk against my lips just before he begins kissing along my jaw tenderly.

“I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” Landon whispers as he continues his trail of warm kisses down my neck and along my collarbone.

“Mmm..” I moan, it was the only response I could muster as the rest of me was focused on how amazing Landon felt, in more than just a sexual sense. The way he knows his way around my body, what makes me melt and what drives me wild, the way he knew when I needed tenderness and when I didn’t. I couldn’t explain it but Landon felt amazing in every possible way..

“Hope?” Landon asks as I feel his hand cup my neck lightly with his thumb caressing my chin. I open my eyes and find that his eyes are staring back at me. I didn’t even realize I had closed my eyes until his voice brought me out of my trance.

“Landon..” I whisper as we linger for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes, before pulling him into me for another deep and passionate kiss. I hated whenever our lips parted because our lips were made for each other. Everything about Landon was made exactly for me and vice versa. We continue kissing and suddenly my top was no longer attached to me, the sneaky bastard took it off without me even noticing, how does he do that? I have no time to think about it since he’s already placing soft kisses down my neck and chest which causes me to moan a little louder. As soon as I feel his lips wrap around around my hard nipple, I gasp in pure pleasure.

“Oh! Mmm…” I moan, letting my hands grip onto his hair as he leans more into my breasts, kissing, sucking and biting them softly.

“Damnit Landon..” I whimper as I feel him smirk against my breasts, my hips moving more against him, grinding my sex against his firm bulge.

“You okay babe?” He says as he begins kissing back up to my lips slowly. I hate when he deepens his voice on purpose, he knows how much that turns me on and I’m convinced he does it just to tease me.

“Ohh I will be..” I say with a smile and pull him back into me, kissing him intensely and erotically, letting our lips meld together as our tongues explore one another. Landon’s hands make their way to my breasts and he massages them softly while I continue to grind my sex against his groin.

As our kisses continue to become more urgent our patience begin to diminish. Landon starts to slip his hard member out of his swim trunks the same time I slide my bottoms to the side and I slowly lower myself onto him. We both moan softly once his entire member fills my sex and I began sliding up and down slowly, gaining speed each time I slide down on his member. We don’t say anything, all we can focus on is each other. Our breathing in sync, our moans complimenting each other, our bodies moving in perfect harmony. All that matters to me is his pleasure and all that matters to him is my pleasure. I feel him began to kiss along my breasts as I continue rolling my hips against his in unison of my up and down rhythm. As he starts to lightly suck on my nipples, I feel the walls of my sex began to ripple around his hard member, indicating I’m on the on the edge and soon after I feel his hard member began to twitch inside of me, meaning he’s also close to his release.

“I’m so close.. but I don't want to stop..” I whimper as I bury my forehead into his shoulder, slowing my rhythm to help calm us down a little. I wanted to draw out our release, I wanted to intensify it even more, so I slow to a complete stop. I hear Landon let out a soft whine, our breathing ragged from wanting release.

“Patience..” I whisper right before pulling his lips to mine, kissing him with deep passion. Our sensual kisses began stimulating us further as my hips start to move again and he begins thrusting his member in me more, hitting that small sensitive spot that can make me release instantly. I let out a soft yelp of pleasure but immediately tighten my walls around him to keep me from releasing, I wasn’t ready for this moment to end.

“Hope.. please, I can’t hold out any longer..” He whispers against my lips as his hands grip my waist harder. He’s ready, he’s trying so hard to hold back, wanting me to have release first. I love him so much.

“Let go babe, I want to feel you let go.. it’s okay, I want you to.” I continue to whimper as I start rocking my hips back and forth, sliding up and down, alternating between these two motions.

“What about you..?” Landon says, his voice strained from trying so hard to hold back, his moans getting a little louder as I continue to bounce up and down a little harder now. I’m craving for his release, I need his seed in me, filling me up.

“Landon.. just let go for me.. please..” I whimper, my walls rippling more around his pulsing member, my body shaking and as soon as I slide down on more time, he lets go. The sound of his moans as he orgasms make my entire body spasm with pleasure and I immediately let go right after him, trying my best to stay quiet so we don’t get caught. Both of us can hardly move as our strong orgasms rip through us with such a raw intensity that we both grip onto each other for dear life. A few minutes pass of us just panting and holding onto each other, trying to calm down from the amazing moment that just took place.

“You are so incredibly sexy.” Landon whispers as he’s still out of breath and I smile touching my forehead to his and kiss him tenderly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” I respond, also still trying to catch my breath.

“I love you Hope.” Landon says with a smile.

“I love you too Landon.” I whisper lovingly.

We clean up and make our way back into the school. He walks me to my room and gives me a loving goodnight kiss before I head inside to get ready for bed. I wanted him to spend the night but thought it best he doesn’t in case the hall monitors do a surprise morning check in because of the party. It’s part of the new system that Dr. Saltzman put in place, in effort to set equal standards for all genders, meaning no one should be having sleepovers. After changing into some pjs I lay in bed and began drifting to sleep, thinking about the wonderful night I just had with my boyfriend.

**RAFAEL POV**

“Do you actually think they’ll actually be cleaning?” Jed asks me as we head into the school.

“Them? No way. You can’t keep them apart when anyone is around, so I imagine it’s worse when they’re alone.” I say as we walk through the halls.

“Heh well good for them. As long as they don’t get caught.” Jed chuckles and I nod.

“It helps that one of them can cast privacy spells.” I say and we both chuckle then Jed stops and I turn to look at him.

“You know, I’m not tired and we still have a half hour before curfew. Feel like going to the gym for a sparring session?” Jed asked and I smile shaking my head at him.

“You think you can keep up with me?” I respond and already start making my way towards the gym.

“Please you’re the one that can’t keep up with me.” Jed laughs as he follows after me.

“Oh really? Didn’t I bet you for the title of alpha?” I say with a smirk knowing that was a low blow but I know he doesn’t mind since we’ve both gotten past that time in our lives.

“That’s how you wanna play punk? I took it easy on you and you just took advantage of that.” He fires back laughing as we reach the gym.

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself to make you feel better about the defeat.” I say as I pull my shirt off and put on sparring gloves.

“Oh you got jokes, let’s see who’s smiling after I wipe the floor with you.” Jed says as he pulls his shirt off too and puts on a pair of sparring gloves as well.

We walk up to each other and punch our fists together before each of us take our stance. He immediately throws a right hook to which I block, wrapping my arm around his to twist it but he quickly twists his body so he can break free then throws a left hook that I barely block. After I blocked his left hook I start throwing fast alternating jabs and he blocks each one except for the last one, where my glove collides with his face. He just chuckles after taking a step back.

“That all you got Waithe? I thought you’re supposed to be an alpha.” He teases and I shake my head at him before throwing a superman punch but he steps to the side evading me but manages to grab my extended arm and flips me onto my back, laughing at me.

“Don’t get too cocky, you’ll lose if you get too cocky.” I flip myself up and then trip him with a sweep of my leg, but before I could pin him down he’s back on his feet. I quickly stand and he throws another right hook but I block it, immediately following up with a left uppercut that he doesn’t see coming and throws him off balance. I fire another a left hook which causes him to spin around. I saw my chance, I wrap one arm around his neck, the other under and around his arm so he can’t use one of his arms to free himself. Unfortunately, he trips us so we fall backwards causing me to loosen my grip around him. That allows him to free himself, so he tumbles backwards over me and immediately traps my arm between his legs, pulling on my arm trying to get me to concede.

“Who said I was cocky? I’m just winning.” He laughs and I let out a soft growl before twisting my body, swinging my leg around him which puts me at an angle to break free. I straddle him with my back facing him but he immediately sits up against me and wrap his arms around my neck squeezing tightly. I try to use my legs so I can leverage myself and flip him but he wraps his legs around my legs as well, keeping me from moving them. Frustrated, I turn us over on our side but he flips us again so I’m below him with my face towards the ground. He moves his arms and legs so he’s not choking me anymore but still pinning me down against the mat, making it impossible for me to move.

“Give up yet?” He says and applies more pressure on me, I know he’s doing that sexy smirk at me and I can’t help but chuckle.

“You wish. I don’t make things easy for anyone.” I respond and reach my free arm back around his neck and pull him down towards me so quick that he has no chance to react. I swiftly roll us so now he’s beneathe me. My arm applying slight pressure against his throat and my other arm has his wrists pinned above his head, while my legs wrap around each of his legs so he can’t move them

“Heh okay okay you win.” He coughs as he taps my arm to concede.

“Next time you challenge your alpha, make sure you don’t get a big-head.” I laugh and disentangle myself from Jed and stand up, holding a hand up to help him up.

“Yeah yeah, just you wait, I’ll beat you one of these days.” He laughs as he takes my hand and stands up, once he stands up he shoves me playfully.

“Yeah sure you will.” I chuckle as we glance each other, both of us breathing heavily and our bodies polished with sweat. I can’t help myself but to admire Jed’s chiseled and perfect Adonis looking body but as soon as I saw him raise his eyebrow at me, I look away and immediately make my way to the water fountain to get a sip of water.

“So, another round?” He asks as he goes and takes a sip of water after me, I shake my head in response as I sit down on the floor and against the wall.

“Nah. That’s enough for me for tonight otherwise I’d be too hyped on on adrenaline to sleep later.” I respond as I rest my head against the wall, bending my knees up and hugging them gently.

“Okay, well can I ask you a question?” Jed asks as he sits next to me and rests his back against the wall as well.

“Only if I can ask you a question first?” I ask as I turn to look at him and he nods.

“Okay, shoot.” He responds as he runs a hand through his hair and ruffles it a bit to dry out some of the sweat in his hair. Did he have to do that right now? That was hot.

“Um.. you remember the other night when you said I was just as important to you as you are to me? What did you mean by that?” I ask nervously but shocked I had the courage to actually ask the question that’s been on my mind.

“Hitting hard with the deep questions huh?” He smiles and looks away and for the first time he actually seems nervous, but why?

“Sometimes you gotta go big or go home.” I respond quietly and wait for him to answer, I don’t want to push him so I just stay quiet until he’s ready to answer. Those 5 minutes felt like forever.

“That night.. when you came out to the pack, you were having a panic attack that caused your mind to split, it was a danger for you and everyone. I kept telling you to find your anchor like last time. I finally pieced it together.. It’s me isn’t it? That’s why you kissed me that night and that’s why you said you were okay, that I didn’t need to worry if you’d hurt someone or yourself. Kissing me brought your mind back to its regular state, right?” Jed says slowly, not making eye contact with me but I nod in agreement anyway.

“Yes.. you’re my anchor. You’ve been the person I can count on, especially lately with Landon not being around as much and with Taylor always hanging out with Kaleb.” I say faintly but that’s not the whole reason.

“Well.. I’ve answered your question, now you have to answer mine.” Jed says and he looks at me and I nod taking a deep breath, bracing myself for what his question could be.

“What’s your question?” I ask and look at my knees.

“If I’m your anchor, why did it take a kiss from me to bring you back? I was already right there trying to help you calm down, why did you need to kiss me?” He asks his question genuinely confused, no hint of bitterness or regret of the kiss taking place. I wish I could give him an honest answer but there’s no way I can tell him why. I wanted to be with him, the thought of being with him calms me in ways I never thought possible. The thought of being Jed’s and calling him mine, it was a sense of peace I didn’t think I could experience on earth.

“It was just an impulse I guess, like a reflex reaction from being between wolf and human state. Like that animal part of me took over.” I lie and shrug my shoulders.

“So you’re saying you were giving into your primal urges? What does that mean if kissing me was an urge ?” Jed asks and I can’t tell what he’s thinking, he’s just looking at me with straight face.

“I.. um.. I don’t know.” I whisper and my breathing gets a little ragged, panic starting to sink in.

“I think you do know and you just don’t want to tell me.” Jed says and he places a hand on my shoulder but I immediately shrug it off and stand up walking away.

“Just drop it okay?” I say trying to get away so I can calm myself down but it’s no use, I feel his hand grip onto my wrist to stop me from walking out of the gym.

“No I can’t just drop it. You’re hiding something and I need to know what it is.” He says and I can hear the seriousness in his voice.

“Why do you need to know? Why is it so important to you?” I say turning back to him and he takes a step towards me.

“Because you confuse me Raf. I don’t know how to be around you sometimes. Half the time we act like best friends and the other half of the time it feels like we’re flirting. I need to know what I really mean to you.” Jed looks at me, still holding onto my wrist and I sigh more confused than ever.

“You’re asking a question you already know the answer to. I see it all over your face, you know what the answer is so what else do you want from me?” I ask as I look into his eyes and his eyes linger on mine for what feels like an eternity before he responds.

“This..” Jed whispers just before he pulls me into him, his hands holding onto my waist as he leans in and kisses me. I stand there in complete shock, my eyes wide open but they began to close as I relax in his embrace and kiss him back. Was this actually happening? Was Jed actually kissing me? Am I dreaming? So many questions ran through my mind as our kiss deepens, my hands finding their way to Jed’s neck so I can hold onto him. Our kiss continues to intensify, our lips molding into each other. As fleeting as this was, I couldn’t help but push him away.

“Stop.. you can’t just kiss me like that. You can’t do that unless you actually mean it.” I say as I keep my hand on his chest, making him keep his distance because I know I won’t be able to help myself if he was even an inch closer.

“I mean it.” He says and I see his eyes dart down to my lips before making eye contact with me again.

“Prove it.” I say boldly and as soon as I finish my comment he swats my hand away, using both his hands to grab my neck and pull me into him again. I place my hands on his waist for balance as our lips collide with each other, the electricity of this kiss sending shocks all throughout my body like never before. This time when he kissed me, it was passionate, it was raw, it was real, more real than the one we shared just a moment ago. Both times were real but this one was him admitting how he felt about me. The way his lips moved with mine, the way they matched each other perfectly, the way we became in sync with one another, it was more than either of us could handle but we never parted. We stayed connected, enjoying this moment, taking it all in. When we finally pulled away from each other we didn’t say a word. His hands gently cup my jaw while my hands are placed on his chest, our foreheads touching slightly. We lock eyes and smile adoringly at each other. We don’t know what this is, but what we do know is that we mean everything to each other in this moment.

“I just realized that this is where I first kissed you.” I whisper as we continue looking at each other.

“Then me kissing you here tonight must be faith.” He says and leans in to give me another kiss before we grab our stuff and head out to get back to our dorms, his hand holding onto mine.

**JOSIE POV (MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT)**

Lizzie, Penelope and I head into the school after leaving the rest in the yard. We sneak into the kitchen to get some late night snacks, something I used to do with Lizzie when we were younger. When Penelope and I first started dating, we used to sneak down to get some ice cream but Lizzie never wanted to come because her and Penelope couldn’t stand each other. Having them be friendly with one another now is extremely weird but amazing at the same time.

“Okay so I’ve got a slice of banana cream pie for Jojo, key lime pie for Lizzie and chocolate chip cookie ala mode for me.” Penelope says as she brings the food to the island in the middle of the kitchen and hands us our forks.

“Yum!” Lizzie says as she begins eating her pie and I just giggle at her before leaning in to give Pen a kiss.

“Thanks Pen.” I say as I take my fork and start eating my pie while she also starts eating her treat.

“Sorry, I meant thanks!.” Lizzie says with her mouth full and then takes another bite. She seems more energetic than earlier.

“Not a problem Lizzie. Want a bite Jojo?” Penelope answers Lizzie then holds up her fork with a small portion of her cookie with some ice cream and looks at me.

“You know I do.” I smile then lean in taking a bite of her dessert and as soon as I do, she picks up my fork and takes a bite out of my pie.

“Hey!” I say after I swallow my bite, both Penelope and Lizzie laughing at me.

“You should’ve known I was just trying to distract you to get a bite of your dessert.” Penelope says through her giggles.

“Funny, I thought I was your dessert.” I fire back and pout at her, which she smirks. Ugh I love it when she smirks, it’s so sexy.

“Oh, well you are, just you wait.” She says with a little sultriness in her voice as she winks at me.

“Okay ewwww. Get a room, I lost my appetite now.” Lizzie says as she lifts her plate up and tosses the last bit of crust she has left.

“Oh come on Lizzie we’re just goofing around.” I respond and take another bite of my pie.

“Are we though? Aren’t you coming to my room tonight?” Penelope asks and I look at her blushing.

“Oh my god at least let me leave before you guys start planning your next sexual rendezvous.” Lizzie says as she finishes washing her dishes then heads out of the kitchen, both Penelope and I just giggle at each other.

“Can you keep our private life quiet next time?” I say to Penelope with a smile but shaking my head at her.

“Me? You’re the one that brought up dessert.” Penelope answers tilting her head at me with that smirk on her face.

“Well you didn’t need to confirm it in front of Lizzie.” I reply as I shake my head at her again and raise my eyebrows to emphasize my point.

“Like she didn’t already know.” She responds before wrapping her arm around my waist, pulling me into her and I can’t help but blush even more.

“Okay we both need to work on keeping our private life, private. Deal?” I say as I press my forehead to hers.

“Deal. Now, you gonna kiss me or what?” Penelope says and I shove her away playfully.

“Maybe later. Let’s clean up first.” I say and finish my pie before going to wash my dishes while Penelope takes her time eating her cookie and ice cream.

“Want another bite?” Penelope looks at me smiling while licking her spoon clean and I look to her bowl to find that it’s already empty.

“You already finished your desert.” I say and then she steps closer to me smirking and looking at me with that mischievous look in her eyes.

“No I didn’t.. and neither did you.” She whispers just before kissing me deeply and passionately, pushing me against the island gently, placing both her hands on the counter on either side of me, trapping me between her and the island. She’s doing to me exactly what I did to her in the library the day after she arrived back at the school. That’s how you want to play? You can have your little fun right now but I’ll have my fun later. At that thought my lips curve into a smirk as I deepen our kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her more into me, parting my lips slightly to allow her tongue the space to explore mine. Our kisses get heavier and more erotic, the carnal tension between us continue to build. With each passionate kiss, I find myself wanting Penelope to rip my swimsuit off and just take me right here, I almost don’t care if we’ll get caught.

“Take me.. right here..” I whisper against her lips without a second thought. Penelope pulls back and looks at me, her expression caught between surprise and lust.

“Are you serious?” Penelope asks as she bites her lip at me while raising one eyebrow, accentuating her sultriness like the seductive vixen she is. I respond by untying my bikini top and letting it fall, my breasts now completely exposed.

“Josie! What if someone sees?” Penelope’s eyes dart to my breasts briefly, her lips part and she licks them slightly just before she picks up my top and tries to cover me up.

“ _Phesmatos is lucas secretum_.” I say quietly and all the windows and doors shut and the kitchen is now soundproof. Note to self, thank Hope for teaching me that privacy spell.

“Have I told you how sexy you are lately?” Penelope says as she drops my top immediately and leans back in kissing me fervently, gripping my hips firmly.

“Mmm you have but I still love hearing it.” I whisper as I wrap my arms around her again, kissing her back with a sense of urgency.

She begins kissing down my neck tenderly, trailing hot kisses along my collarbone. Her gentle hands softly massage my breasts just before she kisses lower and lightly licks my nipples. I soon feel her wrapping her lips around my left nipple and begins sucking softly. A warm sensation shoots straight down to my sex and I let out a loud moan, throwing my head back as I entangle my fingers in her hair, gripping tightly.

“Penelope.. you’re wearing too many clothes..” I moan then turn us so now she’s against the island and quickly untie her top, letting it drop to the floor.

“Mmm you’re very naughty tonight.” Penelope says then turns us around so I’m back against the island but I lean in before she does and I engulf her right nipple into my lips, sucking firmly causing her to moan loud.

“Oh! Jo!” She exclaims and even though I’m not looking at her expression, I know she’s biting her bottom lip. I feel her pull away and lift me onto the counter, she spreads my legs and settles herself between them.

“Eager for your dessert I see.” I tease with a smirk and she leans up kissing me, while I lean down a little so she’s not tiptoeing, to kiss her back.

“You make me impatient.” She responds before kissing down my neck and I start blushing because she immediately kisses each of my moles on my body. She knows how self conscious I am about them because I think of them as imperfections. I remember what she told me the first time I told her not to kiss them.. ‘ _why not? They’re a part of you and they make you perfect_.’ When she said I couldn’t help myself, I fell for her even more.

“Pen.. please.. take me..” I whisper, my patience wearing thin. Suddenly I feel her slip my bottoms off and soon after I feel her kiss up my legs tenderly and lovingly, as if she was trying to adore every inch of me with her lips.

“You’re killing me.. just take me already!” I say through my heavy panting.

“Mmm you asked for it.” She whispers and I feel her place a light kiss over my sex before she stands and pulls me to her lips, kissing me passionately and deeply. I moan into her mouth as I return the same energy in this kiss, while she traces her hand up my inner thigh and cups my hot, dripping sex. We continue to make out but as soon as I feel her slip two fingers into my warm sex I pull away from her lips, resting my forehead against hers, my eyes closed. She begins pumping her fingers in and out of my sex, curving them so they hit that sensitive spot, while her thumb begins rubbing my throbbing clit. I moan louder and louder, panting harder than before.

“You okay babe?” Penelope says after she lightly licks my lips, kisses me again, then pulls away from the kiss while softly biting on my bottom lip.

“I.. I.. you.. feel.. so.. good..” I whimper because at that same moment she slides a third finger into my sex and continues pumping her fingers in and out at a faster pace while her thumb continues rubs my aching clit in tighter circles.

“Don’t cum. Not yet.” She whispers while kissing along my jaw and those words make me open my eyes. I have to hold myself back? Does she not feel how close I am? She’s going to make me wait? 

“But.. I can’t.. I need to Pen.. please baby.. please let me cum..” I whimper even more, my entire body shaking, my breathing getting more staggered as I try to hold myself together.

“Not yet.” She says as she kisses to my ear and gently nibbles it.

“I can’t.. Please..” I moan but she removes her fingers and I groan in frustration, my body shaking even more from the loss of sensation.

“No please! Don’t stop! Please Pen.. please don’t stop..!” I moan pulling her more into my embrace, wanting to feel her body against mine. I needed her and she knew it. The nerve of her, she knew exactly what she was doing and I couldn’t help but be more turned on by her.

“Since you asked nicely.” She smirks before kissing me. This was no ordinary kiss, it was hot, it was raw, it was steamy. There was nothing romantic or loving about this kiss, it was purely lust, it was primal. It was like our darkest desires were taking over us and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I lay back onto the counter, Penelope climbs on top and hovers over me, her fingers slipping back into my sex.

“Yesss… mmm..” I moan against her lips and we continue making out viciously.

She continues to pump her fingers in and out of my sex, using her thumb to rub my clit in fast circles. I let out a cry of pleasure when she leans down to suck on my left nipple, gently biting it. I feel my walls clamp down on her fingers but I quickly hold myself back because she hasn’t given me permission yet. My moans and cries of pleasure get louder, my whimpers become more desperate. _Please just let me have my release_ , is what I keep screaming in my head. Penelope lets go of my nipple and leans over to my lips and she flicks the tip of her tongue across them softly.

“Now.” She whispers and that’s all it took. I obeyed immediately, she almost didn’t finish saying the word when I let my orgasm take over me.

“OH! PENELOPE!” I scream as my body thrashes from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through my veins. My body continues to convulse as my screams echo throughout the room. Penelope’s fingers are still in me, sliding in and out of my sex slowly until I calm down from my high. She finally pulls them out and licks her fingers clean but I wanted a taste too. I pull her fingers to my lips and lick my arousal from her fingers. What’s gotten into me?

“So eager for dessert you needed to have some of mine?” She says as she kisses down my body even though it’s glistening in sweat.

“Mmm you know how impatient I can be.. I want my dessert.” I manage to whisper since my throat is so raw from screaming. Penelope looks up at me when I say that and the look on her face says it all. She made me crave her for a reason, she wanted to feed me my dessert. The next thing I know, she’s pulling her bottoms off and straddling my face. I wrap my arms around her thighs and pull her more down to my mouth, lashing my tongue out against her delicious and soaking folds. Her hands grip onto my hair and now it’s her moans echoing throughout the room. The sounds she makes sends shivers through my body, I’ve never wanted her more then I do right now.

“Oh! Yes! Mmm that’s it..” She moans, I take that as an invitation and begin sucking on her clit firmly. I feel her lean back and reach her hand back to my sex to rub my clit.

“MMM!” I moan into her clit and her hips spasm a little.

“Do that again Jojo..” She begs and I moan louder this time as I’m sucking on her clit and her fingers start to rub my clit even faster. My hips start to buck wildly from the pleasure she’s giving me again and Penelope is now roughly grinding her sex against my mouth. We both want our release, we’re hungry for it, we’re desperate for it.

“I’m.. so.. close..” She whimpers as I flick my tongue against her clit and that does it for her. She leans forward and as soon as she switches angles, I feel her body start to writhe in pleasure, her arousal dripping from her sex, her screams engulfing the room. As soon as I taste that first drop of her sweet liquid, my sex goes into overdrive and I orgasm without her even touching me. We’re both lost in pure ecstasy, I have no idea how much time has passed but finally Penelope lifts herself up and lays next to me cuddling. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head, both of us covered in sweat and panting.

“Wow..” She manages to say and all I can do is smile.

“My thoughts exactly.” I respond and we look at each other, she leans in and kisses me loving and sweetly.

“Mmm we should clean up and get out of here or else we’ll really be in trouble.” She says but I have other plans.

“I want more Pen.. I need more..” I whisper against her lips and I can feel her lips curving into that sexy smirk. I really don’t know what’s gotten into me, I should be satisfied but I just keep craving more.

“Let’s clean up first and we can continue this in my room.” She replies and I nod in agreement.

“Deal.” I say with a grin, both of us quickly getting up so we can continue our night in the privacy of Penelope’s room.

**PENELOPE POV**

“Hurry up you big goofball, we gotta meet Lizzie for breakfast!” Josie says while I’m trying to find a shirt to put on.

“You’re the one that started something you knew we didn’t have enough time to finish!” I say after putting on a shirt and pants.

“It was worth it though.” She smiles and kisses me sweetly.

“Mmm yes it was. Let’s go.” I say happily and take her hand as we head out of the room but we bump into MG when we round the corner, causing my hand to let go of Josie’s on accident. With MG is a tall, lightly tanned, lean looking guy with jet black hair and light brown eyes. _Oh no, what was he doing here?_

“Sorry! Oh Peez it’s you, just the girl we were looking for! Oliver here says he knows you? Dr. Saltzman asked me to give him a tour of the school but he said he’d like to see you first since you two knew each other from the Belgium Academy of Witchcraft.” MG says and then Oliver comes over to me, leaning in to kiss me but I turn my head at the last minute, causing him to kiss my cheek and I give him a light hug before pulling away.

“Thanks MG. Um, Oliver what are you doing here?” I say avoiding eye contact with him, feeling Josie stare at me.

“What are you talking about? I told you I’d transfer here within 2 months so we can continue that research?” He says looking at me confused then he looks over to Josie and extends his hand to her.

“Are you a friend of Penelope’s? I’m Oliver.” He says and Josie takes his hand shaking it, I glance at them both nervously.

“I’m Josie, her girlfriend. Who are you exactly?” Josie says just before she wraps her arm around my waist and I can’t help but smile at her little display of jealousy.

“You’re Josie? Did you say girlfriend?” He says trying not to sound hurt, I look at him briefly then look away.

“This is Oliver, he’s a friend from the school in Belgium.” I answer quickly, cutting their conversation short then take Josie’s hand.

“ _Ouch_ , we were more than that.” He says and I just sigh at him shaking my head.

“No, we weren’t. We’ll catch up later, we have somewhere we need to be.” I say sharply as Josie and I walk past him and MG. I can’t believe him, what we had didn’t even start before I left. Why would he actually follow me here? I told him I didn’t need his help.

“So, are you going to tell me what all that was? How does he know of me and I have not heard anything about him?” Josie asks after we’re out of ear shot from them.

“Because you’re all that mattered to me when I was in Belgium, I talked about you all the time. Now that I’m here with you, everything that happened while I was away isn’t important..” I stop and look at her as I answer her question. She looks at me softly, smiles then leans in to kiss me. She pulls away from the kiss and touches her forehead to mine but I can feel her anxiety building.

“My heart belongs to you Jojo. No matter the distance or time away, it’ll always belong to you. Always.” I whisper as we look into each other’s eyes.

“Penelope Park, I gave you my heart.. Please don’t break it again..” Josie says with her voice breaking, my heart shattering as I hear the fear in her voice.

“Not this time Jojo. Every ounce of me, loves every ounce of you.” I promised and we share a deep, loving and intimate kiss. Unfortunately, I can still feel her doubt in me, even after everything we’ve been through, she’s still afraid I won’t choose her. What more did I have to do?


	23. You Just Have to Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why my blood?”
> 
> "How are you still alive?”
> 
> "That’s where I went wrong."
> 
> “Well you’re quite nosy huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I'll try my best to upload a chapter at least once a week. For those of you still reading this fic, I truly appreciate you. Please do leave a comment or kudos, I'm very keen to get some feedback.

**HOPE POV**

“Alright I’m here, is there a reason why we had to meet in the middle of the night at the old mill?” I say rubbing my eyes then crossing my arms.

“Dr. Saltzman gave me the spell translations he interpreted from the book Landon found. They are the oldest linking spells in the book but reading through the translation, the link that gets created is between object and person, not between 2 objects. He suggested I use my blood to try these spells out but.. I think we need to try these spells with your blood too.” Penelope says and I look at her confused, dropping my arms.

“Why my blood?” I ask immediately.

“Dr. Saltzman said these spells are of Nordic descent and he only knows one family old enough that could be a possible connection to these spells.” Penelope says slowly as she’s looking at me in the eyes, never looking away or flinching, increasing the seriousness of the matter. Could these be the spells that could help us find the cup to help break The Merge curse?

“That family being mine.” I guessed softly. Penelope doesn’t nod or shake her head, she doesn’t say a word. She just handed me a paper with the spell on it and a knife.

“That’s the tracking spell. If one of our bloodlines are linked to the cup, the blood will lead us there.” Penelope says as she inhales sharply.

“You first or me?” I ask as she makes her way to another table and lays out a map, placing candles on the corners so it doesn’t fly.

“I’ll go first.” She responds as she lights the candles. I see her slice her hand and drip blood all over the map and with that she begins reciting the incantation in a language I wasn’t too familiar with.

“ _Ég kalla þig það sem er mitt, því að ég reyni að sameinast, að vera einn. Komdu aftur til mín kæri einn. Ég kalla þig það sem ég leita að. Það sem er mitt_.” Penelope chants and as soon as she’s finished the candles dim. I make my way over and look over at her map, the blood is pooled together in the center as if it was about to show us the way but it’s just sitting still, not moving.

“So it didn’t work?” I ask and look up at her and I see that her nose is bleeding.

“Hey you’re bleeding and I don’t mean your hand.” I say but she quickly wipes her nose on her sleeve, completely unphased.

“Don’t worry about it. It looks like it didn’t work, maybe it’s linked to your bloodline instead of mine.” Penelope says as she goes to take a seat.

“I don’t think so. I saw you drip your blood all over the map, but look.. it’s all in the center now. What’s the translation of the spell Dr. Saltzman gave you?” I ask as I go over to her and see that she’s practically out of breathe.

“Um, it’s here.” Penelope whispers and hands me the translations of the 2 spells Dr. Saltzman translated. I look at her and see that her eyes closing and her head dropping.

“Hey Penelope, stay with me.” I say as I sit beside her and hold her cheeks in my hands, gently patting them to wake her up.

“I’m fine, spell just took a lot out of me. I just need a breather is all, I’ll be fine.” She whispers just before she collapses forward against me. I manage to wrap my arms around her in time and let her rest against me. She’s still breathing and her nose is no longer bleeding, so that’s a good sign. I open the paper she gave me and read the first translation.

“ _I call to thee that which is mine, for I seek to reunite, to be one. Come back to me dear one. I call to thee that which I seek. That which is mine_.” I recite softly. That sounds like an easy enough spell, why would it take so much out of Penelope? I shake my head and then recite the second translation.

“ _You call out to me, I shall seek thee. I hear you dear one, I shall come to you_.” I say softly. Is this a 2 part spell? The first spell caused Penelope to become so weak, what would it mean if she had recited both?

“2 spells.. must recite both..” Penelope whispers as she sits up slowly.

“What?” I asked confused.

“We need to recite both.. it’s 2 spells in one.” Penelope says and the color is slowly flowing back to her face, she looked so pale earlier.

“You practically fainted when you did the first spell. You’re not strong enough to do both.” I say in protest but she shakes her head.

“I’m not strong enough on my own. We both need to recite it, we both need to take on the burden of the spell.” Penelope says as she looks at me and I nod.

“Okay but we can do it tomorrow night. You’re in no condition to do another spell.” I say and she nods then stands.

“Tomorrow night then. Let’s head back.” She says still a little out of breath and already starts packing everything up. I nod and read through the second incantation before I get up: _Þú kallar til mín, ég mun leita þér. Ég heyri ykkur kæri, ég skal koma til þín_.

“I think we should bring Lizzie and Landon, in case we’re both weakened by the spell.” I say as we start heading back to the school.

“I was thinking the same thing but maybe not Lizzie. It’ll be hard for her to sneak out without Josie realizing.” Penelope says as she slows her pace, takes a deep breath then continues on walking normally.

“Good point, but it’s better if we have another witch with us in case we’re out of commission for a while.. Whoa! Hey, I got you..” I respond and catch Penelope as I see her start to sway forward, I wrap her arm around my neck with my arm around her waist so I can support her while we walk.

“Thanks. Um, I know someone we can ask. He’s not my first choice, but he knows what’s going on.” Penelope says as we continue walking, her weight almost on me as if she has no strength at all.

“Is it that guy MG was showing around earlier? MG said he knew you from the school in Belgium. Who is he?” I ask and as soon as I did, Penelope sighs.

“It’s a long story but basically he was my partner in crime when I was away.” She mumbles but something tells me there’s more to it than that.

“If you guys were close then how come MG showed him around the school all day instead of you?” I say curiously as we walk through the doors quietly and make our way to Penelope’s dorm.

“Hope.. drop it please. It’s not something I want to talk about.” She snaps at me.

“Fine but I don’t know him, so I don’t trust him.” I reply as we reach her room.

“You don’t have to. You just have to trust me.” She mumbled as she collapses on her bed and I sigh shaking my head.

“Alright. Same time tomorrow night, or tonight technically. Get some rest.” I say as I leave the room and head back to mine. I wonder what’s the story between her and that new guy, something must have happened if she’s not excited to see someone she considers a friend.

**LANDON POV**

“Uh, rough night?” I say as I walk over to Penelope who’s already looking through the scrolls that are sprawled out over several tables.

“You could say that. Where’s Hope?” Penelope responds, her eyes drooping with her hair in a messy updo. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Penelope Park in a baggie hoodie and sweatpants before.

“She’s still asleep. I didn’t want to wake her. If she’s sleeping in, it normally means she was restless and was roaming the woods all night.” I say as I pick up one of the scrolls but she quickly snatches it out of my hand.

“Don’t worry about these. Can you just go research a way to melt the cup or something. No doubt there’s some magical enchantment on it that’ll prevent us from melting it right away.” Penelope says then goes back to looking through the scrolls.

“Not to be nosy but I think whatever it is that’s gotten you on edge, you should deal with it before you try diving into all of this right now. You’re of no use when your mind isn’t focused.” I say then head towards the shelves on the other side of the library.

“You’re always nosy so it doesn’t surprise me.” Penelope says, I turn to her and she leans forward against the table and sighs.

“Well something’s clearly bothering you and you’re completely unfocused.” I say as I turn back around and continue looking on the shelves for any books that’ll tell me what it takes to turn solid Olympian blood to liquid.

“Both you and your girlfriend can really get on my nerves.” She snaps and starts clearing the table.

“Uh where are you going?” I ask before walking back over to her.

“Away from people who keep trying to get all up in my business.” She says annoyed as she’s packing everything into her bag but I reach for one of the scrolls and snatch it away before she can pack it.

“Dude, what do you think you’re doing?” She looks at me and tries to reach for the scroll but I move away from her reach.

“That’s what I’m talking about. You’re not focused on what we’re actually here for, which means you’re not going to get anywhere until you confront what’s bothering you.. Look, Raf’s the same way. He’ll push everything down and explode at the wrong time, at the wrong people and someone always wound up getting hurt when that happens.” I say as I look at her. After a while, I notice that her expression softens so I hand her the scroll. She takes it and packs it then sits on the chair, so I decided to sit next to her and just wait.

“You really are annoying sometimes but.. you’re also right most of the time. If I tell you what’s on my mind, it has to stay between us. Got it?” She says and her tone is much softer than before. The irritation in her voice no longer exists.

“Got it, scout’s honor.” I say as I cross my heart with my fingers and hold my hand up.

“That includes Hope too.” She says now looking at me dead in the eye.

“I got it. So, what’s on your mind?” I promised and then waited for her response. She doesn’t say anything right away. In fact, she’s just sitting there fiddling with the pendant on her necklace, almost as if she’s been taken back to another time and place, like she’s not really here. Finally after several minutes, she starts talking.

“A friend of mine from Belgium transferred here. He was my closest friend while I was away. He was always there for me, whether I wanted him to be or not. He helped me with the Merge research, meaning we’ve gotten into a lot of life and death situations.” She says softly then taking a deep breath.

“Okay? So your friend from Belgium is here. If he knows what you know when it comes to the Merge, then that’s just added brain power to finding the solution. Isn’t that a good thing?” I asked confused.

“A couple nights before I decided to come back here, we were following our latest lead for the cup. There’s a monastery in the Kaisariani Forest near Athens, it was said that the monks there were keeping several godly relics safe. Unfortunately, the monks weren’t too keen about us searching for a godly cup _only to destroy it for a worldly purpose_. Their words not mine.” She responds, I can see that she’s now gripping onto her necklace pendant.

“I had accepted the monk’s hospitality when they offered me a drink, since it was a long way up to the monastery but Oliver declined. I didn’t know it was poisoned, I mean who would think monks could be so conniving? Anyway, halfway back down, I became paralyzed and it was only a matter of time before my heart would stop beating. We didn’t know what kind of poison it was and there was no time for Oliver to go back and demand the antidote. In that moment of complete and utter despair, all I wanted was for Josie to be there, to tell her I love her and that I’m sorry I failed her.. but I was content that Oliver was there instead.” Penelope stops and exhales letting a tear fall down her cheek.

“My breathing became ragged, meaning my organs were shutting down. He held my hand, he kissed my head and he told me that he had fallen for me. He apologized that he let me down, that it should’ve been him instead of me.. I didn’t want him to think I regretted meeting him I didn’t want him feeling at fault for everything that was happening. I just wanted him to be okay. So I kissed him.. I kissed him goodbye because I thought I was dying. I thought I was giving him closure.” She exhales and stands up walking over to the window. She leans against it, crosses her arms and just stares out the window, looking like she’s got a million thoughts running through her mind.

“But it didn’t feel right.. if it’s not Josie then it isn’t right.. Now he’s here thinking we can just go back to how it was that night and we just can’t.” She says quietly and I nod as I make my way over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder gently.

“No matter how much it may hurt, guys just want girls to be honest with them. They don’t wanna play games and they sure as hell hate it when they have to guess what you’re thinking. Remember when you told me what Hope was keeping a secret from me? I was mad sure and I wish it was Hope that told me, but in the end I was just glad someone was honest about it.” I say and she just nods not saying anything, so I decided to ask the big question on my mind.

“I’m curious, if you were dying, how are you still alive?” I ask and Penelope opens her mouth to respond but before she could, a deep voice answered instead.

“Because she’s an ace at alchemy and knows what a bezoar looks like when she sees one.” The deep voice got closer and closer so both Penelope and I turn our gaze towards the library entrance, only to find a tall male who I can only assume to be Oliver.

“Oliver’s grandfather had given him a necklace with a stone as the pendant. Told him that if he was ever in a dire situation, it’ll save him. A bezoar is special stone taken from the stomach of a goat can cure any poison.” Penelope responds and looks at him, her expression softening.

“I thought he meant it was just a good luck charm or something. Like it’ll ward of any evil if I just held it up.” He says as he walks past me and stops right in front of Penelope.

“It wasn’t obviously. I smacked him right before I broke the stone off his chain and swallowed it. That’s how I’m still alive.” She responds as a little smile forms on her lips but she quickly wipes that smile off her face.

“I see, that’s quite a story. I’m Landon by the way. Just your average, run-of-the-mill, phoenix.” I say to break the tension and hold my hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you Landon, I’m Oliver. A phoenix you say? Fascinating. What kind of powers do you possess?” He says as he shakes my hand firmly then let’s go.

“Good question, still trying to figure that out. Currently believe I’m the only one of my kind.” I respond and he just nods. For someone that found a phoenix to be fascinating, he seemed quite bored with me.

“I see. I don’t mean to be rude, but I was hoping to speak to Penny alone if you don’t mind.” He says politely and I nod before leaving. I don’t want to be anywhere near them while that conversation took place. Also, did he just call Penelope Park.. _Penny?_

**PENELOPE POV**

“Penny, don’t leave. Please, I need to talk to you.” Oliver begs as he gently grabs my hand and I sigh, blinking slowly before turning to look at him. He lets my hand go so I cross my arms and raise my shoulders before I respond.

“First of all, I told you not to call me that, I hate it. Second of all, I told you not to come here. You always do this Oliver, you never listen. Why can’t you just listen for once?” I say before I let my shoulders fall. I sigh knowing I went a little far with that but he really gets on my nerves when he does these kinds of things.

“Sorry.. I appreciate that you are the kind of guy that wants to be there for the people you care about, but you really shouldn’t have come.” I say softly then drop my gaze to the floor so I don’t see the hurt in his eyes.

“You just left Pen. I brought you back to my home after that night. I had my family’s personal doctor take care of you after your were poisoned. After all that,you just left without a word. I woke up one morning and you were gone. No one knew where you went and I was crushed. You didn’t even leave a note, as if my feelings were of no importance to you.” Oliver says and I could hear that slight crack in his voice with that last sentence. I wasn’t ready to have this conversation right now, if ever. So instead of responding I just shook my head and started to walk past him but he stopped me.

“I deserve an explanation Pen. I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell happened.” Oliver says and now his anger is starting to show, something he never lets show.

“Don’t call me that and I don’t have time to discuss this right now Oliver. I have a more pressing issue I need to focus on.” I respond without looking at him but I don’t move, it’s like he has me glued in place.

“I don’t care, make time. You already left once, you don’t get to walk away now.” Oliver says just before I look up at him and see the tension in his gaze, the vein on his forehead slightly popping out. He never got mad but when he did, he tried his hardest not to let it show, that vein was the indication that he was pissed.

“You always knew I would have to leave at some point.” I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’m not upset about you leaving, I knew you’d have to one day. It’s the fact that you left without saying anything. I thought what we had meant something. Did I not matter to you?” Oliver replies, his eyelids fluttering just a little, meaning he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t already in pain for having to ask that question.

“Of course you matter to me Ollie. In Belgium, we were best friends. We were inseparable. I relied on you, I expected you to always come through, I knew you would always be there. I involuntarily opened myself up to you and that’s where I went wrong.” I said before taking a gulp of my own saliva.

“What was so wrong about us getting close?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Because it caused you to involuntarily fall for someone who had already given their whole heart away. I didn’t want you to fall for me.. you weren’t supposed to..” I say, my voice getting stuck in my throat, causing some of my words to crack.

“Well I did and I’m not going to apologize for how I feel.. But what you don’t get to do is make me feel like you didn’t reciprocate the same feelings. I know you felt something for me so stop hiding it.” Oliver says and takes a step to me but I don’t move away. I know I should’ve but I didn’t. All I can think about doing is placing my hands on his neck, so I do. Whenever I did this, he’d always calm down and he’d always stay quiet until I’ve finished saying what I had to say.

“Ollie.. when I kissed you, it was because I was dying. You had just told me you fell for me, that you loved me and that you wish it was you dying instead of me. I kissed you so that we could say goodbye, so that you’d have closure.. I care about you, that’s why I left.. I wanted you to hate me so that you could move on. You deserve someone that could give you their entire heart, body, mind and soul.. I’m not that person and you know it.” I say slowly while gently rubbing his neck with my thumbs, my eyes full of water but my tears have not started streaming down my face. Yet.

“You could’ve been if you had just given us a chance.” He says quietly, his eyebrows furrowed. I just shake my head gently and smile at him, tears now falling from my face.

“In another lifetime.. in another universe.. maybe we could’ve been epic.. but no matter what.. I am meant to be with Josie and she is meant to be with me. Across every universe and throughout any lifetime, I am hers and she is mine.” I say and then kiss his cheek before letting go of his neck. I look at him once more and see that he has tears sliding down his face, his head hanging slightly. I knew if I stayed longer, I’d say something else that’ll just hurt him more, so I started making my way out of the library.

“You were the first person I ever loved you know? How am I just supposed to stop having feelings for you?” He asked and I turn back around to face him but he just keeps his back to me.

“You don’t.. It’s okay to take your time. When you finally do start moving on, just remember that it’s okay, that I want you to be happy. I’m sorry that I can’t give you more than my friendship, but your soulmate is out there and I promise they are so much better than I’ll ever be.” I say as I see him take a deep breath and he turns around.

“Did the kiss mean something to you at least?” He asked as he wiped his tears and I sigh and nod.

“At the time, it meant goodbye..” I say with a gentle smile.

“What about now?” He asked as he closed the space between us but I hold my hand out and place it on his chest, making him keep his distance. I can feel his heartbeat, it’s racing.

“Don’t.. don’t do that. Don’t try to get me to feel something romantically for you.” I say then step back away from him, holding my hand out as if I’m telling a dog to stay. He still takes another step towards me though regardless and this time I place both my hands on his chest, telling him to stop.

“Why? Because you know you could if you just continue opening up to me?” He says boldly and I just shake my head and look down.

“No Ollie.. you still don’t get it.. the harder you try, the more you’re gonna get hurt. I can’t give you something that I already gave away.” I look at him sadly, my eyebrows slightly furrowed. I sigh dropping my hands, I pick up my bag and head out of the library. I didn’t give him any time to respond, I wasn’t ready to have that conversation with him but he made me have it any way. I just wanted to leave, he just made me feel suffocated. I know he didn’t mean to and I know he was hurting but I just couldn’t be around him right now.

“Pen! Hey are you okay?” I hear Josie call out and I look up to see her making her way over to me quickly. I didn’t realize I had walked all the way towards her dorm, I guess it was a force of habit. Even though my mind was going in a million directions, my heart knew exactly what I needed. As soon as she runs up to me, I drop my bag and just wrap my arms around her and inhale her sweet scent, gripping her to me tightly. She holds onto me and cradles my head gently, rubbing my back soothingly.

“Now that you’re here, I’m perfect.” I whisper as I bury my head into the crook of her neck, wanting to hide from the world.

**LIZZIE POV**

“Uh hello? Sorry, didn’t mean to bother your.. um meditation? At least that’s what it looked like you were doing since you’re just staring at literally the air.” I say to the new guy once I enter the library. He’s the only one here and he’s just standing there, doing absolutely nothing but staring at the wall.

“Sorry, just had a rough morning. I’m Oliver.” He says and holds his hand out to me.

“I’m Lizzie, nice to meet you. You’re Penelope’s friend from Belgium?” I introduce myself and shake his hand.

“I am and you’re Josie’s twin right?” He asks and then pulls a chair out for me which I found very odd since no one really is that chivalrous anymore.

“Uh thanks and yes I am. How do you know Josie?” I say as I sit then he takes a seat next to me.

“Penelope talked about both of you a lot. She could talk about Josie for hours and it got a little nauseating sometimes.” He says and then pulls out a notebook and began flipping through the pages.

“I can imagine. I have to hear my friend Hope go on and on about her boyfriend Landon.” I say and I look over at his notebook and caught a glimpse of some symbols that look exactly like the ones on the scrolls Penelope has.

“Ah Landon, I met him earlier this morning. He was here but he left quite as soon as I showed up.” He says and I nod not really paying attention.

“Hey, why do you have those symbols written on your notebook? I remember seeing those somewhere and I’m curious.” I say trying to make it seem like casual conversation since I know where I’ve seen them before.

“Well you’re quite nosy huh?” He says and I see a smile creep up on his lips.

“Yeah but only in that sort of charming kind of way.” I say back nervously but with a smile.

“Can’t argue with that. Um, it’s just some research I’ve been doing on some old history about my coven.” He says and then closes his notebook and then puts it away.

“I see. Well if you ever need any help, let me know. I know my way around the library.” I say then I instantly regretted it because it definitely sounded like there was a sexual context to it.

“Because I'm here for research a lot. Not because of anything else, just research.” I say quickly. Nice save Lizzie, nice save.

“Right, I imagine since it is a library. I mean, what other possible things could you really do in a library right?” He says with a smile and we both just laugh at the joke.

“Yeah. Anyway, if you need any help, I’m around. I’d be happy to lend a hand.” I say before I stand and start to head towards the history section of the library.

“Actually, I haven’t had lunch yet and I hate eating alone. Would you care to join me?” Oliver asks and I couldn’t help it, I let myself smile slightly and bite my bottom lip. I quickly compose myself and turn to face him.

“Sounds good, I’m actually starving.” I say and he smiles packing up his stuff and we make our way down to the cafeteria together.


	24. So We Don't Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should talk."
> 
> "You can show yourself out.”
> 
> “Are all you Salvatore girls always so stubborn?”

**RAFAEL POV ******

“Hey Lan, I thought you said you had to catch up on some studies with Hope and Penelope this morning?” I ask as Landon sits across from me with his plate full of toast, eggs and bacon.

“Yeah, Hope’s still asleep and Penelope’s catching up with an old friend. Besides, I’m starving.” He says as he begins eating and I nod agreeing while taking a bite out of my apple.

“When are you not hungry?” I tease him and take another bite of my apple.

“I could say the same thing about you.” He laughs and shovels some bacon and eggs into his mouth. Just then a hand lightly touched and let go of my shoulder quickly before Jed sits beside me, holding up another apple for me and I smile at him taking the apple.

“Thanks for getting me another one.” I smile at how handsome he is but I quickly remember that Landon has joined us now so I look away before he can notice.

“So are you gonna meet up with Hope and Penelope later then?” I began as I turn to him but he just cuts me off.

“I saw that Raf, I saw that. Also yeah I’ll probably go check in on Hope after I eat to see if she’s awake.” He laughs and continues eating and I just stare at him confused.

“What did you see?” I asked curiously as I take the last bite of my current apple before starting on the one Jed got for me.

“You know you’re really bad at being subtle, right?” He teases me while also tilting his head towards Jed and pumping his eyebrows up and down before winking at me. Thank god Jed was too focused on inhaling his food to pay any attention. I immediately give Landon the death stare and shake my head, telling him to shut it.

“I’m just saying I’m cool with it Raf. In fact, it’s about damn time.” Landon says and continues eating his breakfast.

“Cool with what?” Jed looks up as he asks his question with his mouth full. He can definitely be a dork sometimes but I’m glad he’s my dork. Wait, is he my dork though? We didn’t really make things official but I hope he’s my dork. I started to panic a little and didn’t realize my leg was bouncing nervously.

“Raf’s happy, he hasn’t been in a very long time. Be good to him.” Landon answers Jed has he places the last of his toast in his mouth while getting up to gather his things.

“Anyway, I’m gonna check to see if Hope is awake.” Landon says after taking a bite out of his toast and then starts heading out before Jed or I have anything to say. Sometimes Landon’s a little too observant for his own good. After he leaves, Jed and I just sit there quietly, eating our food. It seems like an eternity passes by until Jed finally says something.

“We should talk. Want to go for a walk?” Jed barely whispers, as if he doesn’t want anyone knowing what he just said and my expression falls when I heard him say that. What did we need to talk about? Maybe he thought Friday night was a mistake. I didn’t get to see him yesterday since his parents came to visit him and decided to spend the day with him in town. Maybe having time to think, he decided he really doesn’t have feelings for me. Maybe him being nice all morning is because he wants to let me down easy, to soften the blow.

“Sure.” I respond quietly as I gulp down some of the saliva building up in my mouth from the panic that’s taken over me again.

“I know just the place we can go.” He says and stands taking our empty plates and brings them to the dish bin, I follow after him shortly and before I know it, we’re already making our way out towards the bench by the woods.

No words are exchanged the whole way there but we keep stealing glances at each other when the other isn’t looking. Well, I keep stealing glances at him when he’s not looking. The sound of my pounding heart continues to get louder and I’m sure he could hear it. After shoving my shaking hands into my jacket pockets to hide them, I clear my throat as if I’m about to say something but I don’t. I can’t think of anything to say, because there’s so much I want to say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jed run his hand through his hair, which causes my heart to race even more. He always looked so good when he did that. The closer we got to the bench, the more I realize how sweaty my palms were. I was getting more and more nervous. Once we reached the bench we both sit but we still don’t say a word to each other. This unbearable silence truly feels like I’m about to die. Even my stomach started curling into knots as my anxiety continued to grow, and suddenly, my leg began to twitch again. Why did my leg do that? It’s so annoying.

“Raf.” Jed finally says as he places his hand on my knee softly, his touch calming me instantly. I exhaled. It felt like I was holding my breath the entire way here. You know that feeling when you’re underwater and the more you struggle to get to the surface, the faster you lose your breath, then when you reach the surface and you take that deep breath in? That deep breath that you were so desperate for? That’s what his touch felt like, like that deep breath in, the one that saves your life.

“Jed..” I say as I turn to look at him. Our eyes locked on each other and his look immediately reversed all my doubts. He likes me, he really does. I smile as I cup my hand to his cheek, gently caressing it with my thumb. I see him curve his lip into a slight smile just before he leans in and kisses me lightly. It’s not passionate like the one we shared on Friday night, but it is tender and caring. He pulls away sooner than I wanted him too. When I opened my eyes I see that he’s looking down, holding and rubbing his hands together. He only does that when he’s anxious about something. I’ve been so focused on how I was feeling, I didn’t notice that he was nervous as well. What was bothering him?

“Hey.. what’s wrong?” I asked and I find myself taking hold of his hands to calm him down, just as he placed his hand on my knee. He exhales, just like how I exhaled.

“You know I care about you and you know exactly how I feel about you. At least, I think you do.” He says and I nod as I cup his check again so I can make him look at me again.

“I do.” I say reassuringly but he turns away again, like he doesn’t want to look at me right now. Did I do something wrong?

“But.. you know how much I love my parents.. I’m their only child and I just want them to be proud of me..” He says slowly and continues rubbing his hands together. Fidgeting, that’s what he’s doing. He’s fidgeting because he’s about to tell me something that’s going to upset me.

“I know that and I know that they are proud of you. Did something happen with your parents yesterday?” I asked cautiously as I place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t shrug away but he does hang his head more.

“I have a relationship with them.. other than the pack, they mean everything to me… They’re very religious so they aren’t very accepting of a lot of things.. us being together is one of those things…” He says and before I could chime in, he continues on.

“I know I talk a big game about not condoning intolerance but.. these are my parents I’m talking about.. they raised me, I look up to them.. I love them..” He says as a tear streams down his cheek. His shoulders tense up even more and for the first time this whole morning, I knew exactly what he was getting at. It was the same way I felt when I wanted nothing more than my foster dad to love me, to adopt me, to be proud of me. I never got to have that and I wish I did, but Jed does have that. I don’t want that to be taken from him.

“I get it.. I know what it’s like. All I wanted was for my foster dad to love me and be proud of me.. wanting that relationship, that closeness, with your parents is something a lot of us wants. I didn’t get to have that.. and I don’t want to be the reason why they stop being proud of you.. I don’t want your parents to stop loving you because of me.. so I get it.” I say quietly, my voice cracking as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself into him so I could rest my forehead against the side of his head. We sit there silently for a while, I don’t want to let go and he doesn’t know how to respond but after several (very long) minutes, he clears his throat.

“Listen to me..” He says as he turns his body towards me, holding onto my hands and presses his forehead against mine. We look at each other for a moment before he continues.

“My parents love me.. so that means they’ll come around. We don’t always see eye to eye but eventually they come around and they always see things my way in time.. we just have to be patient.. we can still be us, we just.. have to keep it to ourselves. We just have to be a secret.” Jed says as he’s looking at me. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, he was asking me to hide again after I had built up the courage to be myself, to let people know who I am.

“Jed.. you’re asking me to hide again.. I can’t.. I can’t do that..” I say as I pull my hands away from his but he immediately takes my hands again and looks at me with a desperate expression.

“I’m not asking you to hide.. I’m asking you to give us a chance and.. to just be patient with me..” Jed pleads with me but I just shake my head and pull my hands away again.

“If being with me is going to cause this much trouble for you.. then why be with me at all? Why go through the hassle of it all? Wouldn’t you want someone you’d be proud to show off in front of your parents, to show off to the entire school?” I asked. He doesn’t say anything. Of course when I need him to say something, he doesn’t. I sigh and get off the bench but as I began walking away I hear his footsteps. He had sprinted from the bench to stop right in front of me, placing his hands on my chest.

“There is no one else that I’d rather show off but you. I wanna be with you Raf, whether the road is going to be a hard or easy, it’s you. Because no one else makes sense.” Jed says and my heart instantly melts. I can’t form any words so all I do is nod. He pulls me into him and we kiss passionately but tenderly. We pull away quickly, remembering that we can’t be like this in public and we just smile at each other. This is the moment I realized that I’d do anything to be with him, even hiding how I feel about him.

“Okay. I don’t know how this is going to work because I can barely keep my hands off you, but okay.” I say and he smiles at me. He kisses my cheek quickly before he turns away and heads back into the school. I linger here for a moment, silently wishing things were different. Wishing that I could have a boyfriend that I could show off and who’d be proud to show me off. Wishing that I could be in a relationship with someone where I didn’t have to hide, where we didn’t have to hide. I allowed my heart to break, because it means I’m preparing myself to have my heart broken over and over again, until Jed finally says we’re done being a secret.

**HOPE POV**

Knock knock. What time is it? I roll out of bed annoyed that someone had the audacity to wake me up. Once I open the door though, I see Landon standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a couple of croissants. My irritation immediately faded when I saw the smile on his face. How did I get such an amazing boyfriend? I smile and let him inside, kissing him on the cheek as he walks past me, then I close the door so we’re not bothered by anyone outside.

“Good morning sleepyhead. I thought we were supposed to be meeting Penelope at the library early this morning. Did you have a late night out?” Landon says as he sets the coffee and croissants down on my desk and I look at him confused. How did he know I was out last night?

“What do you mean by _late night out_?” I asked after I sit on the chair and take a sip of the coffee. This is exactly what I needed since I could barely sleep last night after coming back to my room.

“Well you slept in, normally when you sleep in it’s because you’ve had a late night. You weren’t with me so the only other option would be that you needed to let out some restlessness. Typically by roaming the woods as a werewolf.” He says as he goes and lays on my bed. He knew me so well.

“Oh right, yeah.” I say as I sipped my coffee quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“So what had you so worked up last night that you had to go full wolf?” He asked as he props himself up a little to sit against my headboard.

“Um, just stuff with the merge research. I can’t bare it if something happened to either of the twins.” I say as I take a bite out of my croissant debating whether I should just tell Landon the truth about last night. I know Penelope and I agreed to bring him along tonight when we try the spell out again but after having some time to think about it, I don’t think he’ll be keen on having us try a spell that’ll weaken us.

“They’ll be okay, it’ll be okay. I’m sure Dr. Saltzman will find something out of that book I found after he translates it. Once he does, we’ll definitely have a better lead on everything. I’m sure of it.” Landon says hopeful of everything and I nod while taking small bites of the croissants.

“Right, once he translates it. I should probably ask Penelope to check on him and how that’s going.” I lied. We already know what the translations were but what if Penelope was right? What if these spells came from my family, what if it was my grandmother or great-aunt that created them? What if they were created specifically to conceal the cup? Did my family really take part in creating this whole merge curse?

“Hope?” Landon’s voice snapped me back to reality, I didn’t realize he was kneeling in front of me waving his hand before my face.

“Sorry, were you saying something? I was just thinking.” I respond then take another bite out of the croissant.

“I was asking if you wanted to go to the library. I’m starting to think you’re hiding something. What’s going on?” He asks as he holds onto my hands while looking at me.

“I promise it’s nothing.” I says as reassuring as I can, squeezing his hands gently.

“If it was nothing it wouldn’t have kept you up all night. Something’s wrong and you’re hiding it from me. You know how I feel about that Hope.” He says and sighs with disappointment.

“I’m sorry Landon.. I will be honest with you when it’s something I can be honest about. Some things you just aren’t meant to know, at least not from me.” I snapped at him.

“When it concerns my girlfriend, I think I have a right to know.” He responds as he stands and lets go of my hands, raising his voice a little.

“It’s not something for me to tell!” I yell back at him, standing up and walking past him.

“Neither was the whole merge research business but you went ahead and told me anyway. You know why? Because you know honesty is the best policy!” He yells back angrily, I turn to face him shaking my head and raising my eyebrow in complete frustration.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about all of this in the first place then!” I fire back angrily and cross my arms.

“Oh sure, cause you would’ve definitely found the connection on that book without me.” He says angrily but confidently. Did he really just say that Penelope and I aren’t capable of doing research without him?

“Wow, I can’t believe you just said that.. I can’t even look at you right now. You can show yourself out.” I scoffed then shook my head at him, holding back my tears, waiting for him to leave.

“Fine.” He says coldly before jamming his hands into his pockets as he walks out, slamming the door behind him, which makes me shudder.

I immediately fall to my knees, holding my stomach and letting my tears fall. Landon and I hardly fight but when we do, it always felt like the whole world was upside down. I hated seeing him hurt and I never want to be the one to cause him pain, but this time it’s different. Yes we’re a couple and yes we tell each other some things we shouldn’t, but there’s still a line we shouldn’t cross. Right? He had a point, I shouldn’t have told him about the merge research in the first place if I wasn’t planning on sharing everything with him. But how would I have been able to sneak around doing all this research with Penelope without him getting suspicious? I mean we’re still entitled to a little privacy from each other.. I don’t know.. maybe I should just tell him, regardless of what his objections will be. Maybe I can fix this before he gets too angry. I decided to go after him so I pick myself up and get dressed, making sure I’m presentable before I head out the door to look for Landon. As soon as I opened the door, I’m greeted by Penelope.

“Hope, we need to talk.” She says in a serious tone.

“Can it wait? I need to go talk to Landon.” I say as I try to walk around her but she steps in front of me to block my escape.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She says sternly. I look at her and nod then let her in. Once we’re both inside I shut the door and go over to sit on my bed.

“Look, I know we said we’d bring Landon and my friend Oliver tonight to do the spell, but I need to make sure of something. If we bring Landon, he won’t have any objections to what we’re about to do right? We don’t know what this spell could do to us, if it’ll hurt us, take our power away.. or kill us. He has to be completely on board.” Penelope says as she leans against the wall.

“I don’t know. I’d like to think he’d do everything in his power to help, but he’s also very protective of me, just like how I’m protective of him. If he thinks I could actually be harmed, he won’t be on board.” I say slowly as I look up to see Penelope sighing.

“Would he tell Josie and Lizzie? I know Dr. Saltzman wants us to try these spells but I didn’t tell him what happened last night. If Landon told him, do you think he’d still be on board with us doing these spells?” Penelope asked and I shook my head, completely understanding where she was coming from.

“I trust Landon with my life, so if my life would be in danger, he’d do everything in his power to stop us. That includes telling all of them and we both know none of them would be on board with what we’re planning on doing.” I respond dejectedly. We lock eyes and sigh at the same time then nod in agreement.

“So we don’t tell him.” Penelope says, her mind made up.

“He’s already mad at me because he knows I’m keeping something from him. I have to tell him something. I can’t bear to have him stay mad at me.” I replied sadly.

“You’re either gonna keep the secret or you’re gonna lie. Either way, it’s a lose lose.” Penelope said sympathetically. I blink at her and nod slightly. It really was a lose lose because if he found out I continued keeping a secret or that I lied about it, we’d have an even bigger rift between us.

“Look, if you decide to bring him tonight, don’t tell him until we’re all at the mill. We’ll tell him everything together.” Penelope said as she came over, placed her hand on my shoulder and nodded at me before leaving my room. I guess I have a lot to think about.

**LIZZIE POV**

“So, coming here was all because you wanted to do research on your own coven? Why not go to the leaders to get the answers you need instead of coming all the way out here? You might not even find anything here.” I asked Oliver as we make our way down to the dining hall. Obviously I know he’s not telling the whole truth, it doesn’t make sense for him to transfer to our school when he could’ve gotten information on is coven from his actual coven. I get the feeling he’s here for the same reason Penelope came back, but why? He doesn’t need to look into the merge since it doesn’t affect him.

“And miss out on good ol’ Mystic Falls and the legendary Salvatore School?” He chuckles as he flips his bangs out of his face.

“Besides, there’s things they don’t want me looking into so it’s more of a secret project. My parents were okay with letting me transfer, they said maybe a change in scenery would be a good way to mend my broken heart.” Oliver says sarcastically and I immediately feel sorry for pressing the matter.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” I say as we turn the corner.

“You’re fine. My parents only _think_ I have a broken heart because it’s what I want them to think. I’m totally okay.” He responds but I can’t tell if he’s lying or not. Maybe he’s only telling half the truth. Maybe that’s how he is and if it is, I need to be careful with him.

“Why would your parents think you have a broken heart if you don’t actually have one?” I asked but he doesn’t respond immediately, he just shoots straight to breakfast line and began piling his plate with food. So I follow after him and start putting food on my plate as well.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I say once we make our way to a table and sit down.

“I know.” He replies and begins eating his food. I just stare at him incredulously.

Okay well, are you going to answer?” I asked him with a little irritation in my tone.

“Nope. I don’t want to. So what do you guys do for fun around here when there’s no classes?” He asked quickly to change the subject, before he shoves a spoonful of eggs into his mouth and then takes a bite out of his toast.

“Why should I answer your question if you refuse to answer mine?” I say back, a little more snarky than I wanted but I play it off as I did it on purpose, right before I start eating my pancakes.

“Are all you Salvatore girls always so stubborn?” He replied to my question with an even snarkier question.

“Are all Belgium boys always so annoyingly elusive?” I respond back, looking at him as I raise my eyebrows, making my point. He just stares at me for a moment before he flashes his charmingly crooked smile and flips his hair out of his face again.

“Why yes, yes we are. It’s part of our many charming qualities. Try not to fall for me now.” He says and I can’t help but smile. I also feel a warm sensation in my face, which means I was probably blushing pretty bad. I immediately lift my napkin to my face to wipe my mouth just to hide my reddened face, even though I really didn’t have anything on my mouth to wipe off.

“Yeah that won’t be a problem.” I say after I put my napkin down and continue eating my pancakes. He places a hand to his heart and gives me his best impression of a wounded soldier.

“ _Ouch_ , that hurts me, that really does.” He says sarcastically. Is this going to be a regular thing between us? If it is, I probably should keep my distance since he’s obviously still mending a broken heart, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. I don’t need to fall for another guy right now, I’m hurt enough as it is.

“As if your huge ego could even be dented with my words.” I say with a smile and he just runs his hand through his hair, brushing his hair away from his face again. He probably should just cut his bangs but he does look good with that hairstyle. I realize my gaze on him lingered for longer than I’d like so I look back down and continued eating my pancakes.

“Did you just call me a narcissist?” He laughs as he takes another bite out of his food.

“So what if I did?” I respond then look back up at him. He just looks at me, studying me almost. A minute passes by. Two minutes. Then 3 before he finally answered.

“Eh, you’re probably right. Another thing that makes us Belgium boys oh so charming.” He says before finishing the rest of his food and I can’t help but giggle at that.

He may be annoying but he’s not wrong when he calls himself charming. I continue eating my food while he pushes his plate to the side and takes out the notebook he had earlier. He’s careful not to turn to the page with the symbols on them, but on a page with tiny, scribbled notes. He began adding new notes to the page and when his arm moves I do my best to steal glances at the scribbled notes. I can’t make anything out though since it’s all so tiny. I know I shouldn’t be invading his privacy but if he was doing research on the merge, I need to know what he knows. Maybe he was working on finding the solution with Penelope, maybe he found something or knows something that Penelope doesn’t. I need to get my hands on that notebook, I need to know what he knows.

“You okay over there?” Oliver’s deep voice cuts through me, waking me from my thoughts. I look at him only see that he caught me trying to read his notebook.

“Sorry, I told you I’m nosy.” I apologize before I resume eating the last of my breakfast.

“Yeah you did warn me. I guess I have to be careful around you, you’re a sneaky one.” He says while flashing that smile of his. Don’t look at him Lizzie, you don’t need to start a new crush, you don’t need to be crushed again. Stop thinking he’s attractive, stop thinking he’s charming, you don’t need that in your life right now.

“You’re one to talk, what with being a master charmer and all.” I say back then pick up my plate to go and toss it. As I’m walking away, I hear him scrambling to pack up his stuff and pick up his plate as well. As soon as I toss my empty plate in the dish bin, he pops up behind me and tosses his dishes in the bin as well.

“Well, it was nice having breakfast with you. I have to get back to the library, I’ve got my own research I’m working on.” I say before I walk around him but again I hear his footsteps and he catches up to me.

“I’m headed back to the library too. Mind keeping me company?” He asked as he slid his hands into his pants pockets.

“Keep you company? Usually people ask if it’s okay to keep them company, not the other way around.” I say curiously.

“I’m not most people.” He says with a grin as we make our way back up to the library.

“I’m beginning to see that.” I say with a smile and look away from him.

“Can I ask you something? Why do you have a habit of looking away when you smile? Like you’re trying to hide.” He asked and I can tell this is one of the questions that he’s not being sarcastic about.

“Typically, when you ask permission for something you should wait for the person to say okay before proceeding. Also, that’s a pretty loaded question and we only just met.” I say to him and when he doesn’t respond I continue on.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s out of habit. If I only show one emotion, the less I have to deal with the eventual down that follows after a high. Emotions are overrated.” I respond and then he stops in the middle of the hall, so I stop and turn looking at him. Wondering what he’s thinking while I wonder why I opened up like that. I shouldn’t have opened up like that, especially to someone I barely know.

“I get it. You know when you asked me earlier about why I made my parents believe I have a broken heart? I lied. I didn’t make them believe anything. They know I have a broken heart because my heart really is broken. The only reason they let me come is because I begged them to, so that I could be close to the girl I fell for.” He said slowly which made everything click. The only girl he could be following after is Penelope. If he has the symbols from the scroll written in his notebook it’s probably because they were working on finding the solution to the merge together.

“You like my sister’s girlfriend? Sorry to break it to you but you probably shouldn’t hold your breath. I don’t think anything in the world could stop those 2 from being together.” I say as we began walking towards the library again.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’m pretty patient when I want to be. I’m also not the one to break anyone up, so don’t worry. I didn’t come here to sabotage anything. I just want to help Penelope anyway I can.” He replies as we walk into the library but I stop in my tracks as soon as I see MG and Nia making out over at my usual study table. I let out a longing sigh on accident and immediately make a sharp turn into the magical history section of the library. Soon after I feel Oliver walking beside me again.

“So.. are they the reason you only want to show one emotion?” He asks as I leaned up to pick out a book about mythical Greek relics.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say quietly since we’re in the library now and there’s actually other people in here.

“Oh come on. You know who I like. Only fair that you return the favor.” He says as he flashes his smile again and I just shake my head at him then open the book.

“So tell me, is it the gorgeous girl with the enchanting but wild hairstyle or is it MG, the guy with that luscious afro and the _boy next door appearance_ , that broke your heart?” He asks as he leans his back against the bookcase, crossing his arms and bending his knee so he places his foot back against the shelf. I look over at him and see that he’s staring at MG and Nia boldly, as if he’s trying to embarrass me. I immediately pull him behind another shelf so that no one can see me slap him in the chest.

“Could you be any more obvious?” I whisper angrily at him, my eyes squaring him up as I cross my arms and jut my hip out.

“So, MG or the girl?” He asked completely evading my question and I just roll my eyes at him.

“What does it matter anyway?” I scoff then turns away but he catches my hand and holds onto it gently.

“It doesn’t to me, but it looks like you could use someone to talk to about it.” He whispers before I look over at him, raising my eyebrow.

“You’re the last person I want to talk about it with.” I say as we’re staring at each other, longer than we should to be honest. How long were we staring at each other? The sound of MG’s voice breaks me out of my trance.

“Yeah I’ll be right back, I’m grabbing the book we need for the assignment.” MG calls out to Nia as he’s headed towards the shelf that Oliver and I are behind. Before I could yank my hand away, MG joins us and I just look at him as his eyes wander down to my hand being held by Oliver. I quickly pull my hand away and hide it behind my back.

“Hey MG. You and Nia working on the assignment for Ms. Featherwood?” I asked before he has a chance to ask what Oliver and I are doing here.

“Definitely, it requires a lot of research. What are you doing here?” He asks as he looks from me to Oliver then back to me, his smile fading a little.

“Um, Oliver told me he was trying to look up some history on his coven, so I offered to show him the correct sections as to where to look. Which is why we’re in the magical history section.” I say confidently. There, now he doesn’t think there’s anything going on with Oliver and I. Was there anything going on with Oliver an I?

“Oh cool. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He replies with a smile and walks past us. I look at him as he leaves and sighs and before I could turn away, Oliver catches me and grins.

“MG is your mysterious heart breaker? I wouldn’t have pegged you to like a guy like that.” He whispers and I just roll my eyes again as I continue looking for more books to pull off the shelf.

“What do you mean by guy like that? What’s wrong with MG?” I asked offended.

“Nothing. He’s a nice guy but the way Penelope described you, well I didn’t think a bitch could like a nice guy.” He replies and it takes all my power not to smack him across his gorgeous but smug face. Before I have a chance to say anything he continues on.

“From what I can tell, you’re not a bitch though and just so we’re clear, Penelope knew you weren’t a bitch either. She just described you as one because you hogged her girlfriend and she was bitter about that. Her perspective on everything changed though when we started looking into… into some old coven history of hers.” He says, quickly catching himself because he nearly slipped up and almost told me about the merge research they did. I decided I should tell him I know all about it, so that way he doesn’t have to keep making up lies around me, although it is a little funny to watch.

“I’m gonna do you a favor and let you in on a secret.. I know all about the merge research, I’ve been helping Penelope with the research for weeks now. So, if that’s what you’re looking into here, count me in because I don’t want my sister or I dying over some stupid vengeful curse.” I said firmly and he just looked at me in shock.

“How did you--?” He began saying but I cut him off.

“It’s a long story but it involved me eavesdropping on Penelope and my dad when they were talking about the research progress. So yeah, I know.” I say as a matter of factly.

“Lizzie Saltzman, you are definitely not what I expected you to be.” He says as he smiles wider than ever and I just smile back because I could tell he meant that in a good way.


	25. We Have to Tell Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were all given the choice to run from this."
> 
> “Okay Park, let’s do this.”
> 
> “And what the hell is that?”

**PENELOPE POV**

“Jeez it’s cold. I hope they hurry up, I’m freezing my ass off here.” Oliver complains and I just sigh.

“If I’d known you’d be this much of a pain in my ass, I wouldn’t have asked you to come.” I say back at him and we just stare at each other making faces at the other before we hear a twig snap. We quickly turn our heads in the direction of the door and see Hope and Landon coming up the steps. Both keeping their distance from each other. Landon takes one look at Oliver and his face scrunches up.

“What’s he doing here? Does he know what’s going on? Why does he get to know before I do?” Landon asks a million questions before Hope stops and turns to look at him. Landon stops and stares back at her. They’re only 3 feet apart from each other but I’ve never seen them so distant. You can feel the tension between them, as if the entire universe is out of balance.

“Landon.. will you give it a rest? The reason I brought you here is so _both_ Penelope and I can tell you what’s going on.” Hope snaps at him, the mill shaking a little with dust falling from the ceiling. I immediately come by Hope’s side and place my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down a little but the walls of the mill continue to tremble from Hope’s energy.

“Uh I actually don’t know why I was summoned here.” Oliver says and I turn to look at him, mouthing a thank you for lying about his presence here, so that Landon doesn’t feel like the only one out of the loop. I had filled in Oliver on mostly everything the entire way here, if I hadn’t then he’d mistake this late night meetup for something else.

“Fine. What are we doing here then? I’m all ears.” Landon asks before he crosses his arms, then Oliver walks over and stands next to him, making it seem like he’s oblivious to everything going on.

“First, tone down the attitude phoenix boy. Try to remember that this isn’t about you or your little fight with your girlfriend. Second, _do not_ interrupt us until we’re done explaining everything. Go it?” I said with my voice coming out a little more irritated than I wanted. Landon nods and I look to Hope who nods at me letting me know to start.

“Now that we have your undivided attention.. Dr. Saltzman translated the book you found. There were 2 spells he suggested we try out, they were the oldest dated spells in the book. Linking spells, in general, are always very intricate and these aren’t any different. The 2 spells Dr. Saltzman found is actually one spell in two parts and the spells are of Nordic descent.” I pause so I can read Landon’s expression. Hope decides to continue the explanation.

“Penelope thinks, and I agree, that because my bloodline is of Nordic descent, then it might have been someone in my family that created these spells. Since Penelope’s ancestor created the curse, we’re sure they played a part in concealing the only artifact that could be used to reverse the curse. We don’t know if the cup is linked to Penelope’s bloodline or if it’s linked to mine. We need to try these spells with Penelope’s blood and if that doesn’t work, we’ll need to try again with mine.” Hope finishes and then Landon opens his mouth to say something but I hold my hand up, telling him to hold off on the questions he wants to ask.

I continued telling them the rest of the events that took place last night. After I finished talking, there was a moment of silence that washed over us. Landon was looking at Hope, his expression full of concern. Oliver looked at me as he processed this information, he wasn’t happy. I didn’t exactly tell Oliver about the part where I nearly fainted so he was just as surprised as Landon was.

“Wait.. so if the spells are that powerful, is it even safe for you guys to do it? What did Dr. Saltzman say about this? He can’t honestly be on board with putting you in harm’s way.” Landon protested.

“You think he wouldn’t put them in harm’s way? He sent Penelope to go looking for a solution in the first place, knowing it could be dangerous. He already put her in harm’s way by asking her to look for a solution in the first place.” Oliver answers Landon, his arms dropped to his side, his voice strained as if he’s trying to control an outburst.

“That’s not true Olly and you know it. _I_ was the one that demanded he let me go, it was _me_ that decided to leave so I could help the twins’ parents find a solution. _I_ threatened to tell the twins everything if he didn’t let me go, which I did anyway by giving Josie my spy journal, but that’s besides the point. _I_ put myself in harm’s way for getting involved. It’s the same for all of you too. You were all given the choice to run from this, but you’re here for a reason, you want to help just as much as I do.” I say firmly as I look at each of them. After a while, Hope clears her throat and we all look to her, waiting for her to say something.

“Now that you guys know what’s about to take place, we need to know that we have your full support in this. The twins and Dr. Saltzman absolutely cannot find out about this.” Hope says sternly. Oliver looks at me and I look back at him, nodding slightly as if saying to trust us because we know what we’re doing, even though it was obvious that we didn’t.

“Count me in, my lips are sealed and I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” Oliver promises and I smile softly at him before all our eyes are on Landon.

“I’m sorry but I can’t promise that if it’ll put Hope in danger. I care about the twins too but I’m sorry, Hope is my priority, she always will be.. So, you do what you have to do and I’ll do what I need to do.” Landon says and before he can turn away, Oliver has his hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

“Oliver stop. Let him go.” I say and then I hold my hand up to Hope, telling her not to engage, to let me handle it. Oliver lets Landon go just as I walk over to him.

“I get it, you’re looking out for your girlfriend. What you need to understand is that I’m doing the same thing you’re doing, but I’m not just looking out for Josie. I’m looking out for Lizzie too. Both of them deserve a life to live, both of them deserve to have families and have legacies of their own. I’m doing this so that neither of them would have to go through what their parents are going through and what past Gemini coven parents had to go through. So, I hope you understand.. but you can’t leave here with the knowledge we just told you.” I say sadly just before I quickly lift my hand up so that it’s aligned at his eye level and flick my wrist, causing his neck to snap and his body to fall. Oliver being quick, he catches Landon’s falling body and lays him on the ground gently.

“Did you really have to do that Penelope?” Hope says with a hint of anger in her voice.

“That was plan B. If he wasn’t going to cooperate then at least when he comes back, we can do a memory erasing spell on him. I just don’t want to take the chance he’ll go squealing right this moment.” I respond as I turn to face her.

“What if Oliver hadn’t agreed? Would you have killed him?” She asked, her anger building but before I could answer, Oliver does it for me.

“Penelope knows I’d do whatever it takes to help her. She knows I’d agree before she even asks.” He says and then Hope just exhales after a moment and nods, still not happy but at least she understands.

“Let’s just do this while we still have some time. By the way, you could’ve just knocked him out with a spell, you didn’t have to kill him.” Hope says before she looks over at Landon sadly then turns and walks over to the table Oliver and I setup with everything we need to perform the spell, with us following close behind her.

“You know better than anyone that a knockout spell only lasts for so long, depending on the body chemistry of an individual. As far as I know, he might’ve woken up in the middle of the spell and who knows what he would’ve done at that point.” I reply back before taking my place next to her, as I pick up the knife while she lights the candles.

“Whatever. Let’s just focus on the spell.” Hope says while Oliver stands away from us. I nod and slice my other palm open, letting my blood drip in the center of a clean map of the world. Hope grabs onto my clean hand, we look at each other and nod before we start reciting the first part of the incantation. After we completed the first part of the spell, both Hope and I feel our hands pull apart, as if an invisible force was resisting against us.

“Did you feel that?” I asked weakly.

“I did.. it was strange, I didn’t feel any energy flow through me, as if I wasn’t sharing the burden of the spell at all. Like you were still taking in all the power of the spell. Hey.. are you okay?” Hope says as she looks at me. The next thing I know, everything went black as I fell to the floor. _THUD!_

**HOPE POV**

“Penelope..? _PENELOPE!_ ” I shout as I try to shake Penelope awake. After several minutes of trying to get Penelope to wake up, she stirs a little bit, indicating she’s still alive.

“Hmm..” Penelope groans but she doesn’t wake completely. I exhale a sigh of relief. Why didn’t the plan work? Why couldn’t I take on part of the spell’s power? I must have looked pretty panicked because next thing I know, Oliver is lifting Penelope up from my arms so he can lay her on the moldy, old couch the seniors brought out here during one of their infamous late night parties.

“Hey, she’ll be fine. I have this herb oil that’ll help her regain her energy faster.” I nod as I make my way over to them, Oliver already rubbing some of the oil on Penelope’s temples and wrists.

“What is that?” I asked as I inhaled a weird smoky, tree scent.

“It’s a mixture of eucalyptus, frankincense, lavender and cedarwood oils, with a thyme binding solution. It’s a concoction Penelope experimented with during our advanced potions, draughts and elixirs class last year. It helps restore the magical energy of a witch quicker, when they’ve exhausted a lot of their power.” He says after he bottles the mixture and places it inside his jacket pocket.

“She never got to finish it because she didn’t know how to bind them. Anyway, do you have the spell translations on hand?” He asks as he stands up to face me, his expression a little firm. I nod and hand him the two pieces of paper that Dr. Saltzman had written the spells on, he takes them and examines them.

“Do you know how to translate Viking better than Dr. Saltzman?” I asked as I cross my arms at him.

“The translation remains the same, its the history that needs to be taken into account. Vikings valued their craftsmanship. So whatever an individual’s special craft was, it was like their language. Everything they did in the craft became so interwoven that you couldn’t tell the difference between the product or the crafter. Even people that married into a Viking family, they adapted these values.” Oliver spoke then he handed the papers back to me.

“Okay so what does that have to do with anything?” I asked getting more curious.

“Well, this is a 2 part linking spell. It’s meant to be difficult to crack, otherwise it’s not Viking worthy. So let’s say the cup is linked to Penelope’s bloodline, but if your ancestor may have been the one that created this spell, it’s absolutely possible it’s linked to yours as well. You’re both thinking it’s either linked to hers or yours, but did you stop to think that maybe it’s link to the _both_ of you?” Oliver asks and I immediately drop my arms in surprise. How did Penelope and I overlook that? How could Dr. Saltzman not take the Viking history into account?

“Assuming you’re correct, that would mean we both have to apply our blood, we both have to do the spell, which we were already doing but just with Penelope’s blood.” I said, letting it all sink in.

“It’s not just blood, it’s the entire way the spell is made. Here’s what makes sense to me based on the translations, there’s a caller and a callee. Meaning one of you has the ability to call the object, while the other has the ability to answer the call as if they were the object.. delving further into it, I think Penelope recites the first incantation to call the object while you recite the second incantation to answer Penelope’s call. If my suspicions are correct, we’ll be in the presence of the cup or we’ll be lead to where it’s hidden. Almost like a mix of a linking and a summoning spell.” Oliver says confidently.

“It makes sense, especially since the energy wasn’t flowing correctly when Penelope and I were doing the incantations. Almost as if the spell itself was hinting that we were doing it wrong. We’ll see how Penelope feels about it once she wakes.” I respond then we hear a soft groan, both Oliver and I look over to Penelope who was already sitting up.

“You guys talk too loud but let’s do it, I don’t want to waste anymore time.” Penelope said as she stood up, rubbing her eyes then grabbing onto Oliver’s arm to steady herself.

“Whoa wait, are you sure you’re up for this? You’re already pretty weak.” Oliver says as he helps her with her balance.

“I’ll be fine. I’m gaining more energy by the second as we speak.” Penelope chuckles, which sort of eases my worry.

“Okay Park, let’s do this.” I say then we both make our way back over to the table. Once there, I slit my hand open and let my blood drip over the pool of Penelope’s blood then we join both our sliced palms together while Oliver lights the candles.

“Ready?” Penelope asks and I nod as we close our eyes.

We began reciting the incantations. Penelope reciting the first part while I’m reciting the second part simultaneously. This time, the flames on the candles rise and don’t waver when gusts of wind begin coursing through the mill. The walls start to shudder, lightning flashes out of nowhere followed by loud, booming thunder cracks. The power coursing through us is overwhelming but I can feel my body working overtime to heal and regenerate my energy. We continue chanting the incantations in sync with the other and it’s almost as if we’re transported to another universe. Somewhere in the distance I could hear Oliver shouting for us to stop, there was no mistaking the worry in his voice, something was happening but instead of stopping Penelope’s hand just gripped onto mine even more tightly. Her chants getting louder so I match mine with the same volume. Our voices raising until we’re practically screaming the spells, then all of a sudden everything ceases to a stop. The walls stopped shaking, the winds have died down, there’s no lightning, no thunder. I slowly opened my eyes to see the candles had blown out and before I could move an inch, Penelope let’s go of my hand and another loud _THUD!_ followed shortly after.

“Penelope!” Oliver rushes over and kneels beside her, lifting her head onto his lap before I even had a chance to process what was going on, I was still disoriented from the spell. After a moment, I find myself kneeling beside Penelope, her color drained from her face, blood dripping from her nose while her breathing was shallow and staggered. If she wasn’t breathing right now, I’d have thought her dead, that’s how lifeless she looked. Gently, I reach my hand to hers and as soon as my skin touches hers, Penelope’s eyes open but they weren’t her eyes. They were glowing red and the next thing we knew, she was floating. Oliver and I stand quickly, taking a step back. That wasn’t Penelope, the emptiness in her eyes, the blank expression and when she spoke, it was almost demonic.

“YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE.” Penelope’s, or pseudo-Penelope's voice roars, engulfing the entire mill, causing every object to rattle.

“YOU CANNOT BREAK THIS CURSE. IN TRYING TO DO SO, YOU HAVE PUT THE LIVES AT GREATER RISK.” Pseudo-Penelope says right before she cackles.

“What do you mean?! Lives were already at stake!” I shout back, trying to hide my fear from this demon-like Penelope.

“YOU HAVE ONLY ACCELERATED THE PROCESS. THE TWINS YOU SO DESPERATELY TRIED TO SAVE, WILL HAVE TO MERGE AT THE NEXT CELESTIAL EVENT OR BOTH WILL DIE, ALL GEMINI BLOODLINES WILL DIE IF THEY DO NOT COMPLETE THE MERGE BY THEN.”

“The next celestial event? Hope, that’s the next full moon. That’s in 2 weeks.” Oliver says and the realization begins to set in. If we don’t find the spell that created the curse and reverse it, if we don’t find the cup, the twins will have to merge at the next full moon. One of them might only have 2 weeks left to live. What did we do?

“ _Ad sonum_!” Oliver shouts and suddenly pseudo-Penelope goes limp and he catches her before she drops to the floor. As he’s carrying her, I just look at him, completely speechless and dumbfounded. What did we just do?

“Okay I know you guys didn’t want to tell Dr. Saltzman about this.. but now I think you kind of have to.” Landon says out of nowhere and I turn to face him, he must have came back to life just as pseudo-Penelope woke up. All my walls just broke down and I ran into his arms, he instinctively opened them and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

“What the hell did we just do?” I sobbed into Landon’s neck. That’s all I can think about, we did something wrong, we messed everything up, we’re the reasons one of the twins could die sooner than expected.

“A backup curse must’ve been placed in case someone tried to break the original one. Damn Vikings and their stupid intricacies.. We have to tell them.. All of them..” Oliver said quietly before I hear him carry Penelope out. As his footsteps grew fainter I decided to let go of Landon but before I do, I notice the candles have been lit again. I make my way over to the table and the fire on the candles light up even more. Landon walks up behind me and I notice the blood that Penelope and I dripped onto the map began to bubble and steam.

“Uh gross, what’s it doing?” Landon asks and before I could answer something starts to emerge from it. Something gold.

“Is that..?” I asked even though I knew the answer. As if from another dimension, the Cup of Heracles appeared in front of us, out of the pool of mixed blood.

“That’s what we’ve been looking for isn’t it?” Landon asked as I pick up the cup, it being surprisingly lighter than I thought.

“It is.. we better get to Dr. Saltzman’s office before Oliver and Penelope take on the full force of his anger.” I respond as I hold onto the cup protectively, Landon holding onto me worriedly as we walked. I should be happy we found the cup. I should be happy that we’re one step closer to finding a solution to the merge. But how can I be when we only have 2 weeks to save the twins? I can’t even think about what would happen if we couldn’t find the spell in time, if we couldn’t reverse it in time. If we couldn’t save them.

**ALARIC POV**

“You did this without consulting me? You didn’t stop to think that it’s _MY DAUGHTERS’_ lives you’re gambling with?” I yell at Penelope, Oliver, Hope and Landon.

“And what the hell are these two doing here?” I continue raising my voice as I point at Oliver and Landon.

“We needed their help.” Hope responds and I just shake my head.

“If you needed help then you come to me, you don’t go around involving other students into matters that don’t concern them.” I respond, trying my best to calm down so I don’t wake up an entire school full of vampires who would definitely hear me if they were awake.

“No offense Dr. Saltzman, sometimes the help that us supernaturals need, are from other supernaturals.” Oliver said which caused me to glare at him.

“Both of you out of the office now. I need to speak with Ms. Park and Ms. Mikaelson alone.” I said, still trying to lower my voice. Once Oliver and Landon leave, Penelope and Hope exchange looks with each other before Hope sets down a golden but bloody cup on my desk.

“And what the hell is that?” I asked angrily and not really caring at the moment.

“Dr. Saltzman, listen to me. We still have time, we’re not giving up. The spell did work, that’s the Cup of Heracles. Landon’s been researching on how to turn solid Olympian blood to liquid for the twins to drink. We just need to find the original spell. Maybe I can ask my aunt Freya about a time slowing spell, or if there’s a way to stop time from moving forward.. Penelope, what is it?” Hope was talking to me until she sees Penelope wander over to my desk, looking at the Gemini book.

“Dr. Saltzman.. how long have you known about these symbols?” Penelope asks me as she’s holding up the Gemini book, the page opened to the mysterious symbols I’ve been trying to decipher. I just stare at her and I didn’t realize it before but she looked incredibly pale. Finally, I answered her.

“For a while, what does that have to do with anything? Why is that even relevant right now?” I began raising my voice again.

“Because! These symbols are the same as on the scrolls. The layout of these symbols is different, it’s not instructions, it’s a spell. It’s _THE_ spell.” Penelope says as she tears the pages with the symbols out of the book then walks over to Dr. Saltzman with absolute fury in her eyes.

“You’ve had the spell this entire time and you didn’t even know! Not even when I mentioned about the scrolls to you when I came back. You knew these symbols in the book existed and you didn’t tell us.” It was Penelope turn to yell as they both stare each other down.

“Stop it! Both of you! This is not the time to fight, we need to work together if we’re going to figure out how to save both Josie and Lizzie from the merge.” Hope yells at us. I glare at Penelope a little longer before I turn my back on both of them, pacing and rubbing the back of my neck. How could they put my daughter’s lives in danger the way they did? Why didn’t they come to me first?

“And.. whether we want to or not, we need to tell Josie and Lizzie.” Hope says before the door bursts open.

“Tell us what?” Josie and Lizzie walk through, crossing their arms and looking at all of us. Damnit. How am I supposed to have this conversation with them right now?

“Girls, what are you doing here?” I asked while Hope and Penelope try to sneak past.

“I woke them up Ric and told them to meet me at your office. Also, not so fast you two.” Caroline says as she walks into the office behind the twins then stops Hope and Penelope from leaving.

“I think it’s time we all sat down and talked. Someone needs to tell us what the hell is going on.” Caroline says and finally I nodded, motioning for everyone to sit.

How am I supposed to tell my children and the mother of my children, that one of them might be dying in 2 weeks? How am I supposed to prepare them for that when I’m not prepared for this myself? Why the hell did I put so much trust in a 16 year old girl?


	26. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate you.”
> 
>  
> 
> _"I am choosing this.”_
> 
>  
> 
> “We’ll cover for you.”

**JOSIE POV**

I settled on the armchair next to the lounge chaise, where Lizzie sat down. After a moment, my parents, Penelope and Hope began recalling everything that happened. My dad told us how Penelope insisted that she be included in the search for a solution to the merge. My mom explained what she and Penelope found in Europe. Penelope started talking about the history of why the merge was created and how that lead her back here, she explained everything that both her and Hope has found since being back at school.

The whole time, my parents could not look either Lizzie or I in the eyes but Penelope, she was a different story, her eyes were on me the entire time. When she spoke, she was speaking to me and only me. Her eyes never left mine, never wavered, didn’t flinch and only blinked when she needed to blink. She was just in the middle of explaining what they were doing tonight but she stopped herself from going further, as if she didn’t have all the details of what happened. Or maybe she’s still hiding something? This was the only time she looked away from me. I saw her glance at Hope, so I diverted my attention to Hope as she continued on with the explanation.

“After we did the spell tonight, Penelope had passed out, except when she woke up, she wasn’t herself.” Hope started and as she informed us about Penelope being possessed and what this spirit had told them, my heart sank. It was bad enough that no one told Lizzie and I about all of this but now because they rushed into things, I could be dead in 2 weeks. Or worse, Lizzie could be dead and I would have to live on without my best friend, without my other half, my twin. It was our lives at stake and they didn’t think to tell us. I didn’t know how hard I was gripping onto the armrests but suddenly I hear a tear and found that my nails had dug so deep into the spongy, foam substance of the chair.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the spell? After doing everything I could to help, why would you keep something like that from me?” Lizzie blurted out and my breath got caught in my lungs. As I looked over to her I could see her hand over her mouth and her “oh shit” expression on her face.

“ _YOU KNEW? You knew all along?_ ” My voice came out as a snarl. Did everyone know but me? Why the hell did everyone know except me?

“Jo.. I-” Lizzie began to speak but I just cut her off.

“Shut up.” I retort before I stand and face my parents.

“You should’ve told us everything from the start. You shouldn’t have gone behind our backs. Look where that’s got us? I might die soon. Lizzie might die soon.” I didn’t know what else to say, I just shook my head at them before turning to Hope.

“ _You should’ve known better Hope_. Weren’t you the one who told my dad last year that keeping secrets would tear us all apart?” I snap and before she has any chance to say anything, I turned away and walked right up to Penelope but I feel Lizzie grab onto my wrist, trying to pull me back.

“Jo don’t.. You’re going to regret everything you say right now, don’t. Penelope was only trying to help.” Lizzie said pleadingly. I glared at her before pulling my arm away and launching a knockout spell towards her, which sends her flying back to her seat unconscious.

“Josie! Stop it!” My mom calls out, making her way over to me with my dad close behind. She places her hands on my shoulders and looks at me apologetically.

“Sweetheart please.. We messed up, it’s our fault but we’re going to fix it. We are, just please, please calm down.” My mom says before she pulls me into a hug with my dad hugging both of us.

“You can’t fix it. You’ve been trying all our lives and you failed us both.” I say completely devoid of emotion before I mutter _ad sonum_ which knocks both of them unconscious and fall to the floor. It’s just Hope and Penelope now.

“Hope, leave. Now.” I said with my eyes only on Penelope.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Jo.” Hope replied but before I could do anything, Penelope places her hand on Hope’s shoulder. They look at each other and Penelope nods at her and she nods back.

“Okay, I’ll just.. be around.” Hope says before she goes and picks up a book and a bloody looking cup from my father’s desk, which I could only assume is the cup that’s supposed to be the thing that is supposed to help reverse the curse, then leaves. As soon as she leaves, I slowly walk up to Penelope, my hands still balled into fists, my body hot with rage and my heart full of betrayal, hurt and fear.. She’s holding her hands in front of her, they’re fidgeting and she looks like she’s holding her breath.

“Please.. let me-” Penelope begins but I don’t feel like hearing anything else she has to say.

“Explain? No, you had your chance to talk to me but you didn’t. It’s your turn to listen now.” I said angrily. _I love you so much Penelope_ , I thought.

“I hate you.” I said to her, that’s not what I meant to say but that’s what came out.

“I know.. but you also love me.” She said, her hands still fidgeting in front of her stomach, her eyes still looking into mine. _Of course I do, I always will_.

“No I don’t. You _promised_.. You promised, not this time..” I said breathlessly as I tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway.

“I wasn’t trying to break your heart.. but I refuse to lose you Jojo. I _can’t_ lose you.” Penelope said as tears started falling from her face as well, her breaths shallow and her body trembling. Penelope isn’t scared of anything but right now I could tell she was terrified. All I wanted to do was hold her but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. This girl, _this girl_ , the one I love, is part of the reason I may no longer be alive in 2 weeks. She is part of the reason I could lose Lizzie in 2 weeks.

“I trusted you Penelope.. I let myself love you again. I gave you my heart and _you. Broke. It. Again._ ” I said slowly because the pain of this is unbearable. I trusted her. Whatever her reasons were to keep this from me, it didn’t matter because now everything was different. 

“I love you Jo-” Penelope starts to speak as she takes my hands but I just shrug them off, I push her away. I step back from her. I did everything I could to just keep my distance from her.

“Don’t.. don’t do that Penelope. Don’t tell me you love me.. not after you’ve been lying to me this entire time.” I said, cutting her off, my eyes filling with more tears.

“But I _do_ love you. That’s why I can’t lose you. Your life is the reason why I left and it’s the reason why I came back. You are every single reason why this world is worth anything. I love you Josie, I always have. That hasn’t changed, nothing between us has changed. You’re still my heart and I know I’m still yours. We’re still us.” Penelope says as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her. I don’t hold her back, I didn’t want to be in her arms, they no longer felt like my favorite place in the world. Her arms, her embrace, it all felt foreign. It didn’t feel like home anymore.

“That’s where you’re wrong Penelope.. _everything has changed_. I asked you not to break my heart, I pleaded with you, I trusted you. You went ahead and broke it anyway. _There is no us._ ” I said through gritted teeth. _I hate you for doing this to me again Penelope._

“If I really mattered that much to you, you wouldn’t have kept secrets. If I really mattered, you wouldn’t have decided to put _my life_ and _my sister’s life_ in danger. At least not without consulting us first. You _can’t_ lose me? You just did.. _I never want to see you again._ ” I said coldly but with every single word that left my lips, all the pieces of my broken heart shattered a million times over.

After taking a deep breath, I pulled away from her, avoiding eye contact. She doesn’t reach for me. _Good, stay away_ , I thought but my heart screamed _hold me Penelope_. Soon, I hear Lizzie began to stir behind me. Instead of going for another round of arguing, I just stormed past Penelope and made my way back to my room. As soon as I was away from everyone, everything I was trying to hold myself back from feeling, all those thoughts I tried to hide, they all came flooding into me at once.

_Josie, you don’t know how much time you have left, you should be spending as much time with them as you can. Don’t push them away. You still love Penelope, why didn’t you at least tell her that? What happens if you don’t have a chance to tell her? Why didn’t you say it back?_

**LIZZIE POV**

“Where’s Jo?” I say groggily as I rub my head after coming back to consciousness.

“She left.” Penelope said as I look over at her. Why is she on the floor?

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” I say softly as I walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

“She hates me. I just wanted to help save both of you.. and now both of you hate me.” Penelope says quietly, I could see she’s trying her best to hold her tears back.

“I don’t hate you. I get it, you thought if I knew, I’d end up spilling the beans, or that Josie would get suspicious as to why I was sneaking out late. I get it. I’m upset, but I get it.” I said as I reach out to rub her shoulder.  
“Even if you didn’t hate me, Josie does. I don’t know what to do..” Penelope sobs, letting all her tears fall. I shake my head and just slap her across her face with medium force. _SMACK._

“ _Ow!_ What the hell Lizzie?” Penelope exclaims and holds her cheek.

“Get a grip! This is no time to be wallowing in your self pity. I get it, you’re in love with my sister and she’s pissed at you for lying but so what? She’s pissed at everyone. She was pissed at you when you first broke up with her and you managed through that didn’t you? You’re Penelope fucking Park. Get it together because we’re going to need you if we want to have any chance at breaking this curse. I don’t want to die and I don’t want Josie to die, so pull yourself together and go grab Hope, because it’s hero time.” I said firmly, I stand and hold my hand out for her. She grabs my hand and I pull her up before we let go hands. We nod at each other and she goes to look for Hope while I go and wake my parents.

“Mom? Dad? Wake up!” I shout, trying to wake them. This is taking too long.  
“ _Sugere_.” I recite with a wave of my hand, which wakes them. They both stand and I cross my arms at them.

“Ugh finally. Look, not a lot of time but Josie is pissed and I have to go talk to her. Before I do, I need to run something by you.” I told them and they nod as they sit down.

“What is it honey?” My mom asked while my dad continues rubbing his head.

“If we can’t find a solution, I sort of thought of a contingency plan.” I said then took a deep breath before continuing.

“Let’s face it, I’m not surviving the merge. Even if I tried to fight for the win, I wouldn’t be the winner. Josie’s more powerful, she can make the logical decisions and she has the compassion a good leader needs to have.” I said quietly before my mom makes her way over to me, takes my hands and shakes her head at me.

“Lizzie sweetie, you are both amazing in your own way. Both of you were born to be leaders. You make each other stronger, kinder, better.” My mom says, tears in her eyes and I smile when she cups my cheeks. My dad making his way over to me to hold me and kiss the top of my head.

“We’re not giving up. We aren’t losing either of you.” My dad whispers and I nod.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. When-” I began saying but my mom gives me that tight look she gets when she disapproves of something.

“I mean, _if_ I lose the merge, not only will I be dead but all witch-like abilities would be absorbed by Josie, so she’d become the leader of the Gemini coven. What if, maybe I just so happen to drink some vampire blood before we have to merge? So when.. _if_.. I die, I’d be dying as a human and I’d come back as purely a vampire..” I finished then looked at both my parents. Their expressions pretty much says it all. _Out of the question Lizzie_.

“I didn’t choose this life Lizzie, you don’t know what you’d be getting yourself into.” My mom says and I just shake my head at her.

“Mom.. we’re similar in a lot of ways. I know you didn’t choose to become a vampire, but that’s where you and I differ.. _I am choosing this_.” I said as I looked her in the eye.

“Oh sweetheart, I know you’re scared but you don’t need to force yourself to choose this. We’re going to find a way.” She responds before pulling me into another hug.

“Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow, after we’ve had some sleep and when Josie has had some time to calm down. We shouldn’t make anymore decisions without consulting both of you. I’m so sorry we kept both of you in the dark about all of this.” Dad said sadly.

I nod in agreement then kiss both of them on their cheeks before making my way up to the room. As I’m making my way back to the room, I keep trying to play out how Josie will react as soon as I walk into the room. Everything went from bad to worse and now to shit. I just hope Josie and I can make up, especially since we might not have a lot of time left with each other. I got so lost in my thoughts that I walked into the room, not noticing the door was left wide open and Josie was not in it.

“Josie..?” I call out but there’s no answer. She’s upset and hurt, which means there’s only one place she’d be. I grab a jacket and quickly make my way down to the swingset outside. Sure enough, as I got closer I see Josie sitting on her swing, gently swaying back and forth. I quietly walk up and sit on the seat on the other side of her, the one that wasn’t claimed by Penelope all those years ago.

“Jo.. I know you’re mad-” I started apologizing but she just gets up, kneels in front of me and hugs me tightly.

“I am mad at you but I don’t want to be. I don’t know how much time we have left but I don’t want to spend it being mad at you. I don’t want to spend it being mad at anybody and as much as I want to, I can’t just forgive certain people. But you.. you’re my twin and we’re in this together.” Jo says and I exhale loudly, wrapping my arms around her just as tight. Of all the scenarios that played out in my head, that was not one of them.

She finally lets go and sits back on her swing. We don’t say anything for a while. We’re just sitting there, swinging back and forth slowly. I look over and notice she’s wiping tears from her cheeks.

“I have a plan. I told mom and dad about it. They’re against it but ultimately, it’s going to be up to us and they really can’t stop us if we choose it.” I said which seemed to jolt Josie out of her thoughts for just a moment.

“What plan are you talking about?” She ask mindlessly, looking out in the distance while swinging slowly. I explained it to her fairly quickly but she just nodded then looked away.

“What if I don’t want to be a vampire?” She asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“You don’t have to be, I’ll lose the merge on purpose.” I said with my mind made up.

“We don’t know what it’ll be like, we don’t know how it works. It’s a battle of will and strength right? What if I just refuse to have any strength or will power?” She responds, still not looking at me.

“Hey.. remember what mom said? Not mom, but _mom_. She said to always fight for each other. This is exactly what she was talking about, you can’t give up Jo. Even if we don’t end up going through with my plan B, we can’t give up.” I tell her and she looks over at me with tear streaked eyes, looking defeated but nods.

“Never give up, no matter what.. Lizzie, I think I made a mistake..” She says with her voice full of pain. She hangs her head and begins sobbing.

“Jo, whatever it is, we’ll fix it.” I say as I reach out and rub her shoulder.

“I told her we were over. I said I never wanted to see her again Lizzie..” Josie says through her sobs as she buries her face in her hands. It was my turn to get up and kneel in front of her, but instead of hugging her, I placed my hands on her cheeks and shook her a little.

“Jo! Stop acting like she’s gone when she’s still here and you can still talk to her. Look, it’s late, well early since its almost 3:00am. Let’s try to get some rest and you can talk to her during free period. Okay?” I said as I hold my hands out for her. She nods and takes my hands. Together we walk back to our room.

**PENELOPE POV**

_Knock knock._

There’s some shuffling inside before Hope opens her door just a few inches. She sees that it’s me and then pulls me inside quickly before shutting and locking the door. Once inside, I see that there’s books sprawled all over the floor in a circle, where Landon was sitting directly in the middle of it while Oliver was flipping through the pages of the Gemini book and pacing around in circles. Curious as to what’s happening, I lifted an eyebrow and look back at Hope.

“Um, what’s going on here?” I asked confused.

“Oliver and I have been here going through everything on how to melt the cup.” Landon answers before Hope could open her mouth to say anything. I look over at him to ask what he found but Oliver continued immediately after Landon.

“Then Hope showed up with the Gemini book and I’ve been using the scrolls you have to translate the symbols in the book.” Oliver says without looking away from the book.

“Hold up, what do you mean you found a way to melt the cup?” I addressed Landon first then he grabs a book and stands, walking over to Hope and I.

“All the stories I’ve read, one of the many elements that can harm an Olympian god is Olympian Fire. It’s stronger than hellfire.” Landon says as he looks at all of us.

“Okay and how do we conjure up Olympian Fire exactly?” I asked while sitting on the edge of Hope’s bed.

“That’s where it gets tricky. Other than being an Olympian god that can throw fireballs, the only way to create it is through the Olympic cauldron, the original one. The one they used in the first ever Olympic games, way before they were even referred to as that.” Landon says confidently.

“Great, another stupid artifact that we need to find. We don’t have enough time.” I sigh shaking my head.

“Not exactly. The original cauldron still resides in the Temple of Hera, which is located in Olympia, Greece. It’s said that fire conjured in the cauldron becomes Olympian Fire, the cauldron is what converts it.” Landon says before he hands me the book. I read the page he had the book open to as I tried processing this information. That’s when I came across it.

“Wait, what does this mean? _Only those who are the first of their lineage have the power to conjure fire within the cauldron. Furthermore, Olympian Fire will only appear in the light of day_. What does that mean, first of their kind?” I asked as I look over to Hope then to Landon.

“Yes that’s exactly what I thought! So Hope sets fire in the cauldron, we melt the cup, the twins drink and you do the spell.” Landon says quickly and I just shake my head.

“It’s not that simple man. You heard what that spirit thing said. The twins have to proceed with the merge, there’s no stopping it. That means they have to drink the Olympian blood just before they perform the merge ritual. The problem is that the merge has to happen during the full moon but the cauldron can’t be lit at night. _Olympian Fire will only appear in the light of day_.” Oliver tells us and I just look at him blankly, trying to figure everything out.

“Okay so I go with Penelope to Greece, I light the damn cauldron and we melt the cup. Then we fly our asses back here to perform the spell.” Hope says but Oliver shakes his head again and holds up the Gemini book.

“The person reciting the reverse spell has to recite it at the exact time the original spell was placed in order to break the curse. According to the scrolls, the spell was placed some time in the morning. How the hell is Penelope supposed to do the spell when the full moon isn’t even out in the morning?” Oliver argues then tosses the Gemini book on the bed next to me. It’s completely silent for a few minutes before a thought came to mind.

“2 places at once.” I say quietly as I look at all of them.

“What?” Hope asked, looking as confused as ever.

“2 places at one time. The twins stay at the school, they drink the blood and perform the merge ritual while the full moon is out. I’ll be in Greece, reciting the spell, while it’s morning.” I say slowly.

“You wanna be halfway around the world away from Josie while they’re stuck in the merge ritual?” Hope asked even though she knows the answer to that.

“Of course I don’t but it makes since. We light the cauldron, melt the cup, have the twins drink, they perform the merge while I do the spell at the same time.” I say but now it’s Landon’s turn to shake his head.

“How the hell are we supposed to do all of that while in 2 different time zones?” Landon asked trying to wrap his head around it all.

“Olly?” I said as I look over at him. He’s confused for a moment but then his eyes go wide.

“Oh of course, Mr. Acosta’s class last year, he taught us all about portals. I can create a portal between here and there, I can keep it open.” Oliver says and I nod smiling softly.

“Exactly. As long as Olly has physically seen a place, he can open a portal between the 2 locations, and he’s already been to the Temple of Hera.. Also.. I’m sorry Hope but you’re not coming with me. I need you here, the twins will need you here.” I say already making up my mind.

“No. You need me to come with you or else you won’t be able to light the cauldron.” Hope protests and I shake my head.

“That’s why Landon has to come. He’s also the first of his lineage, plus it doesn’t hurt that he pretty much can light himself on fire. You never know when phoenix fire could come in handy. Olly and I can keep him safe, I promise.” I said while both Landon and Olly nod.

“Hope, she’s right. The twins are going to need you. I’m also kind of indestructible, so I’ll be okay.” Landon tells her while he holds onto her hand. She finally agrees after several minutes of us convincing her that she’s needed here more. I don’t want Hope to be there when I do the spell, because if this thing goes south, she’ll end up trying to stop me from doing whatever it takes to save Josie and Lizzie.

“Okay, now that all of that is settled, I need you guys to do one more thing for me..” I said cautiously as I look at every single one of them slowly.

“What do you need P?” Landon asks. Before I say anything, I grab the Gemini book and the scrolls.

“I need you to cover for me. There’s symbols in the book that aren’t in the scrolls. I need to talk to my family about these symbols and I need to do it alone.” Hope and Landon look at me as if they want to object but they agree reluctantly.

“We’ll cover for you.” Hope says and I thank them before turning to Oliver.

“Practice on creating that portal, you have to be strong enough to keep the portal open. Practice, because that portal will be key for this plan to work.” I tell him and he nods. I hugged each of them but before I leave to go grab a couple more things from my room, I take off my necklace and give it to Hope.

“No matter what happens.. give this to Josie before the ritual. I don’t know if I’ll be back before then, but regardless, I want her to know how much I love her.” I said as my eyes well up with tears but I quickly wipe them away. Hope nods as she takes the necklace.

“If anyone asks, just say you overheard me talking about visiting home. I’ll send a message to Olly when it’s time to go to Greece.” I told them before making my way to my room, grabbing only the essentials. With that, I snuck into Dr. Saltzman’s office, which was now empty, and called for a shuttle pick up. After hanging up the phone, I made my way out to the bus stop outside of the school grounds.

I sat there quietly, waiting for the shuttle to come take me away. I’ve never felt more broken in my entire life but that wasn’t going to stop me from trying to save Josie and Lizzie. Maybe I did lose her, but if I could just break this curse, at least she’ll have a chance to live a long, happy life. One way or another, Josie will live on. Even if I won’t be around to see it.

_I never want to see you again_. Her last words to me kept replaying in my head. Maybe you’ll get your wish after all, Josie Saltzman.


	27. Lunar Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey."
> 
> "We _are_ old enough to start protecting ourselves."
> 
> _Look at the whole picture._
> 
> Home.

**RAFAEL POV**

“Long night making up with Hope?” I asked Landon as I nudge him awake. He was practically falling asleep while trying to eat his lunch, I was afraid he would’ve dived head first into his soup.

“Huh? Oh uh, we just were up late talking things through. We’re better now.” He responds before rubbing his eyes and continues slurping on his soup.

“So where’s Hope then?” I asked while biting into my fully-stacked ham sandwich.

“She had some extra work to catch up on, I’ll see her after classes. Where’s Jed?” Landon responds, his mouth full of soup.

“I don’t know.” I shrug trying to act like I wasn’t interested in Jed’s whereabouts.

“What do you mean you don’t know where your boyfriend is?” Landon asked while giving me that look of curiosity as he slurped another spoonful of his soup.

“ _Shh!_ People will hear you. We’re not together, Jed’s not like that. He’s just a friend.” I said quickly and slightly irritated. Partly because Landon has a bigger mouth than usual lately and partly because I was still having mixed feelings about hiding my relationship with Jed.

“Since when? I’ve seen the way you guys are with each other. There’s no way you guys aren’t together.” Landon insists and I just shake my head at him.

“Lan, let it go alright? There’s nothing going on between me and Jed, we’re just friends. Pack members. That’s all.” I said trying not to sound like my heart is in pain with the words that left my lips.

“Did something happen?” He asks me with genuine concern.

“Nothing happened. We’re just friends, he isn’t like me.” I lied again as I start packing up my things.

“Raf hey, where are you going? You know you can talk to me about anything right?” He says looking at me sincerely.

“I know and I’m telling you that Jed and I are just friends, that’s all.” I said so naturally that I nearly believed it. I continue packing my stuff up then start to get up to leave.

“I’ll see you later. I forgot I have a huge test for Ms. Featherwood’s class, I gotta meet Taylor, Kaleb and Jed to exchange notes.” I said, walking away before Landon had a chance to say anything else.

After rounding the corner from the dining hall I immediately leaned my back against the wall and let out a shaky breath. Lying about being with Jed was going to be more difficult than I thought. _You can trust Landon_ I told myself but I knew that I couldn’t tell him, it’d be too risky. I don’t want to risk losing Jed, I want him to know he can trust me. I took one more deep breath before walking off towards the library. Jed was there waiting for me. We agreed that meetings in the library during lunch would be a good way to spend some alone time with each other since everyone mostly ate lunch in the dining hall, the grand hall or in the courtyard. Being alone in our dorms would be too obvious and hardly anyone spent time in the library during lunch, so it made sense to meet there.

No one was in the library when I arrived so I cleared my throat loudly which was followed by 3 knocks near the Apothecary section of the library. Quickly and quietly I made my way over and after turning into the last aisle of the section, I see him. Jed’s standing with his left shoulder leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed, giving me that sexy smirk of his. Why did he push his hair back like that today? Why did he wear his dark blue polo shirt and his gray cardigan? Why was my boyfriend trying to turn me into mush? You know that feeling when you’re standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to dive into the water? That hesitation just before you jump? It’s not a bad hesitation but the kind of hesitation where all your senses come alive. Where you can see more vividly, hear more clearly, smell more intensely, taste more vigorously and feel more powerfully. That was the feeling I felt when I saw Jed, like all my senses came alive.

“Hey.” He whispered and not long after I find myself in a tight embrace with him, kissing him like he’s been away the whole year, even though I just saw him last night.

“I missed you.” I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

“I missed you too.” He whispers back and we continue kissing deeply and passionately, my hands finding their way into his hair, his hands snaking their way to my waist. Our kisses become more urgent and rough as he pushes me back against the bookshelf and presses his body to mine. Everything he was doing felt exactly right. Jed was my cliff, he had the power to make me feel anxious and give me a rush of adrenaline at the same time. We were so caught up in each other that we almost didn’t notice the footsteps entering the library. We pulled away from each other so quickly and quietly snuck our way into a dark corner so we could stay hidden. That’s when we heard them.

“ _Assuming Penelope can actually translate the spell and reverse engineer it, keeping that portal open is what worries me._ ” I think that was the new guy. What was his name? Oliver? It sounded like him. Who was he talking to and what does he mean about keeping a portal open?

“ _Okay first of all, I had no idea portals even existed. Second of all, are you worried you’re not strong enough to keep it open?_ ” Okay that was definitely Hope. What was she doing talking to Oliver? I thought Landon said she had some homework to catch up on?

“ _That’s one thing yeah. Penelope missed a lot of that class when she was out looking for a solution. Opening a portal is a 2 person job, so that the gateway is more stable and.._ ” Since when the hell did portals exist? Wait, what solution was Penelope looking for?

“ _And what..? Why do you have that look on your face?_ ” I heard Hope say with her impatient voice.

“ _Mr. Acosta said that opening a portal is like opening the door to your home. If not closed properly, or if kept open too long, things that aren’t meant to be in this world will find their way in. That’s the risk we take when opening a portal._ ” I look over at Jed and he’s just as confused but he holds his finger up to his lips telling me to stay quiet.

“ _Why didn’t you tell Penelope that?_ ” I heard Hope ask. Something tells me that this definitely has something to do with the merge.

“ _You know as well as I do, when it comes to Josie’s life, Penelope would risk anything, even if it meant unleashing an unknown horror to our world._ ” Oliver answered. That’s true I thought. Now I am certain all of this has to do with the merge.

“ _And besides, according to Mr. Acosta-_ ” Oliver continued but is interrupted and I had stifle a chuckle when Hope cut him off.

“ _I don’t know him by the way, so I don’t know if I can truly trust everything you’re telling me._ ” Hope cut Oliver off with her regular snark.

“ _Most of the time, if something finds its way into our world, it’s because a portal wasn’t stable. That’s why I asked you to meet me here, I’m going to need your help keeping the portal open._ ” Oliver continued and there was a long pause. After awhile we heard them leave and their footsteps began to fade, which probably means Hope nodded in agreement and they left to get started on this whole portal business.

“What was all that about?” Jed asked as he looked at me and I shook my head confused.

“I don’t know but I think Landon should know his girl is getting close to that Oliver guy. I don’t trust him.” I told Jed and he nodded before kissing me one more time and lets me go.

I leave the library to go find Landon to tell him about the conversation I just overheard.

**JOSIE POV**

_Knock knock knock_. Come on Penelope open up, I thought.

_Knock knock_. Was she sleeping?

“Penelope, open up. I need to talk to you. _Please_.” I said and knocked on her door again. After another minute I decided to look around the school. If she didn’t open the door that probably means she’s not in her room. I decided to look in all her usual hang out spots but she wasn’t in any of those. I even looked in our secret spots, the spots that meant the most to us. Our “getaway spots” as we called them, where no one would find us, the spots that truly made us feel like we were the only ones in existence. The spots where we could just be us with no care in the world.

_Us._

I told Penelope that I never wanted to see her again. I told her that there was no longer an us. I know I was mad and I had every right to be, but how could I say that to her? I hope she didn’t believe me, she must know how much I love her. She has to know how much she means to me. _But how can she know you love her when you didn’t even say it back?_ I thought to myself and quickly shake that from my mind. She has to know, I know she knows what she means to me, she just has to.

After searching the entire school and our getaway spots, Penelope is still nowhere to be found. The only place I haven’t checked was the library. I don’t know why I didn’t check there in the first place, I mean if she’s been searching for a solution all this time, I should’ve known to check the library after checking her dorm. As I approached the library I saw both Hope and Oliver walking out. When they saw me in the middle of the hallway, they stopped walking for just a moment before Hope made her way over to me, Oliver following close behind her.

“Josie.. I know you’re angry but please-” Hope begins but I just shake my head and give her a hug.

“I’m still mad at you but I don’t know what’s going to happen these next two weeks and I don’t want to spend it avoiding people who are important to me.” I said then we let go. I glance at Oliver, who is avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

“I’m sorry we kept things from you Jo, but we’re going to find a way.” Hope reassures me. I nod letting her know I appreciate everything everyone is doing.

“I want to help. Um, but first, have you guys seen Penelope?” I asked. Hope and Oliver looked at each other briefly before they looked back at me. Hope opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Lizzie shouting my name.

“JO!” Lizzie shouts and I turn to see her speed walking her way over to me.

“Mom and Dad wants to talk to us. Come on.” Lizzie says as she holds onto my hand and begins pulling me away with her.

“Now? Can’t it wait? I’m trying to find Penelope.” I said as I wiggle my hand free from Lizzie’s grip but once I turn around, Hope and Oliver were no longer behind us. I didn’t even have a chance to see if they knew where Penelope was.

“You can talk to Penelope later. Mom and dad need to talk to us.” Lizzie argues and I look at her but then sigh and nod as I follow her to dad’s office.

“You do know that they are just going to try and convince us that your plan B isn’t even an option right?” I said as we continued walking down to dad’s office.

“Like I said, it’ll be up to us. We don’t have to get their permission to drink vampire blood beforehand. I’m sure MG or Kaleb would agree with us. We just have to explain why. They’ll agree if they knew about The Merge.” Lizzie says and she has a point. How would our parents stop us if we went behind their backs?

“So the plan is to go behind their back, drink vampire blood before we do the merge and hope that we both survive the merge but if one of us doesn’t, then that one would come back as a vampire? Did I get all that correct?” I asked even though I know the answer.

“Yup. What do you think?” Lizzie stops and asks this question. I stopped and turned to her then nod.

“If it’s our shot at both of us still breathing after the ritual, it’s worth having as a plan B. I just hope we can figure out an actual solution to breaking the curse.” I replied and Lizzie agrees.

“Me too. Penelope and Hope can explain everything later so we’re caught up on all the details. I don’t think anyone is gonna rest until we figure out a way to stop it.” Lizzie finished talking just as we reached dad’s door.

“Yeah. We’ll talk to them after we talk to mom and dad. Ready?” I asked and we both take a deep breath, then walk into the office.

“Morning girls.” Mom greets us with a hug then hands us each a cup of coffee, just the way we like them. We then hug dad before we all get situated. There’s a moment of silence, no one is looking at each other. I’m not starting this conversation off, they asked us here so they can start, it’s the least they can do after keeping Lizzie and I in the dark about everything going on. Granted that Lizzie found out on her own but that’s besides the point.

“Girls.. we had hoped that we didn’t need to involve you in the search for a solution. We wanted you to have as normal a life as possible without the weight of the merge put on your shoulders.” Dad says and then mom continues, both Lizzie and I sitting there as they speak to us.

“We didn’t want you worrying every second of every day of what’s going to happen when that day arrives. We wanted you to experience friendships and drama, first loves and first heart breaks, sneaking out to parties, having a few drinks and us catching you then grounding you. We wanted both of you to have a life where you actually _lived_. We didn’t want you spending your lives being so afraid of the future that you forget to live in the present.” Mom says as tears stream down her eyes. I couldn’t help it, I had tears in my eyes too and by the sound of Lizzie’s sniffles, she did too.

“We get it, we do. What I hate is that you involved everyone else except us. You put this on their shoulders when they’re just like us, they have a right to experience all those things too. It’s not really something they can do when you’ve put so much pressure on them to save us.” I respond as I wipe my tears then Lizzie cuts in.

“You built this school so that we could thrive, so that people like us can be who they are, so that we could tackle on life’s issues on our own. We’ve been telling you both that we _are_ old enough to start protecting ourselves. That also means that we have the ability to save ourselves too.” Lizzie says and my dad opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.

“Dad.. you can’t stop us from wanting to help. We have 2 weeks until the full moon, you have to give us a chance to save ourselves.” After I had spoken, there was a silence that loomed over us. Finally, Mom nods and reaches for dad’s hand and they both look at each other before nodding again and looking defeated.

“Let us know anything you find. Lizzie and I are gonna go talk to Hope and Penelope..” I say before going to give them a tight hug. Once I’m in both their arms, they kiss my head then let go only to give Lizzie the same hug and affection.

“Josie.. don’t be too hard on them. They wanted to tell you. We just didn’t let them.” Dad says and we nod just before we walked out of his office.

_Penelope wanted to tell me but mom and dad didn’t let her_ , I thought to myself. She wanted to tell me about the merge 2 years ago too but instead she broke up with me thinking it would push me to be my own person so I could try and beat my sister in the merge. When that didn’t work the way she wanted it to, she ended up telling me anyway via her spy journal. She tried so hard to tell me about the merge before, so why didn’t she leave me any clues this time around? What else was she hiding?

**HOPE POV**

“Okay so let me get this straight. In order to open a portal I need to be able to see the pockets of time and space that I can manipulate. Once I see those pockets, I can manipulate them to open a gateway, as you say, and that’d be our portal?” I asked while I pace around in the middle of the Old Mill, with Oliver sitting on the steps, staring at me while I try to process the information.

“Exactly. The process is simple, don’t you think?” Oliver says as he takes a bite out of an apple that he insisted on taking from the kitchen because he can’t go a day without an apple. Yes, it’s weird I know, but I am in no way going to try and understand the inner workings of this guys’ mind.

“Oh yeah simple, except how am I supposed to see these _pockets_ to manipulate, then how am I supposed to manipulate or influence them to open a gateway?” I asked, not even attempting to hide my sarcasm. Oliver just smirked then walks over to a table, pulls out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and lays it out. I groan from frustration and make my way over to him.

“ _Voilá!_ ” He says as he waves his hand over the paper. I don’t know what’s so mind blowing about this piece of paper, it’s nothing but a paper with dots on them.

“What exactly am I looking at here?” I asked as I stare down at the multitude of dots on this paper.

“Seriously? Do you not know a start chart when you see one?” He finishes his apple then sighs shaking his head when he sees my confused look.

“What the hell are they teaching here? Star charts are astronomy 101, without them how can you tell which lunar currents carry the most magic energy?” Oliver asked and I just shrug still confused.

“Are you serious? Where the hell do you get all your magical energy from then?” Oliver asked completely in shock that I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Uh.. _from the earth!_ Your flow of magic comes from lunar currents? What the hell is that exactly?” I asked still confused as hell as to what is going on.

“From the earth? Weird, Penelope knew all about star charts and how to find lunar currents when she transferred to our academy last year, so I assumed this school did magic the same way as us. Anyway, lunar currents are astronomical flows of energy that provide magical power throughout the atmosphere. So whereas earth magic flows from ancestral or telluric energy, lunar currents linger in the atmosphere and changes based on the moon’s position throughout the day and night. The currents will still flow even when the moon isn’t visible, the energy is just weaker.” Oliver explains then points to the chart.

“Look at the chart, look at the whole picture and tell me what you see.” He says firmly so I decide to just humor him and look at the chart. I’m looking at this chart, straining my eyes and trying to find any little pattern I can when it hits me. Oliver said to _look at the whole picture._ Instead of looking at singular dots or sections, I look at the entire chart and notice that it’s a chart to our galaxy. All of a sudden I see the big dipper, the little dipper, Orion’s belt and so many other constellations.

“This star chart is our galaxy. So you’re saying I have to locate these pockets while in space?” I asked knowing that sounded stupid.

“No. Every lunar current is a reflection of our galaxy. Here..” Oliver says and pulls out another chart made up of trace paper and places it over the star chart. This chart had lines on it and once Oliver placed the line chart on the star chart, the lines moved, they moved their position to match the current positions of the atmosphere’s actual currents.

“You see these lines? You see how they cross at certain sections? In those cross sections, what do you see in the stars behind them?” Oliver asked, looking at me, waiting for me to understand. I looked at the charts, stared at each cross section I could find and finally, it clicked.

“Each cross section is a constellation. As long as we know what constellation we’re looking for, we can find it and use it to open a portal.” I said with the realization setting in.

“Exactly. Now, Mr. Acosta said when 2 people are opening the portal, for maximum stability, each person should be at the other end of the portal. Almost like you’ll be at the beginning of the tunnel and I’ll be at the end of the tunnel. All we have to do is find the right current that runs through both locations.” Oliver said this and then began pacing. I have no idea what he was saying because I was focusing on the charts and then shook my head.

“Hey, we can’t find the current right now. The lines shift, meaning if we select a current right now, it’ll be different when it’s at night. It’s in rotation based on the moon’s rotation right?” I asked then looked over at him.

“Right. Which means we’ll have to come back in the dead of the night to locate the current and where it’s going to be. Wherever that current runs through at that time, that’s where the twins have to perform the merge.” He responds as he walks over and folds up both charts.

“Okay so, you, Landon and I can come back tonight to locate it. For now, you need to start teaching me everything you know about portals. We can’t mess this up.” I said firmly. Oliver barely has time to respond when we hear Lizzie and Landon bickering at each other as they made their way to the mill. I quickly fold up the charts and hand them to Oliver, who promptly hides them in his jacket pocket. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough time for us to hide or sneak out the back before Josie emerged from the steps, followed by Landon and Lizzie, who are making faces at each other.

“Hey Jo.. listen, about last night, I’m really sorry we didn’t-” I began saying but Josie just holds her hand up and shakes her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Right now, Lizzie and I need to know everything you know, including what he’s doing here.” Josie says blankly and nods over at Oliver.

“Yeah I agree. I think it’s best if we update your parents at the same time. We’ll talk later okay? Oliver, Landon and I actually have an errand we need to-” I started saying before Landon interrupts and walks over to me, looking me square in the eye.

“Hope.. the errand can wait. I think updating them and their parents is more important.” He says then nods at me. He’s right, I know he’s right but starting on the portal opening lessons was also important. However, I nod in agreement since we can always start the portal lessons right after we tell them everything.

“You’re right. Let’s go meet with your parents.” I hold onto Landon’s hand and before I could take 3 steps, Josie stops us and looks at us confused.

“Before we go meet with my parents. I need to talk to Penelope. I haven’t been able to find her all day.. I thought she might be here with you and Oliver. Do you know where I can find her? I really really need to talk to her..” Josie pleads with her eyebrows tensed, her lip twitching a little as her arms keep tightening and loosening since she has them crossed. What exactly happened between them last night, I have no idea, but it was so bad that Penelope didn’t think she’d have a chance to give Jo her necklace. I can’t tell her why Penelope left but I have to say something. I must’ve taken too long since Oliver spoke up before I could.

“She said that you wanted some space and she wanted to respect that. She went to visit her family and anything she finds, she’ll let us know.” Oliver answers Josie’s question and her entire demeanor dropped.

“Oh.. she left..? Did, um.. did she say when she’ll be back?” Josie with a strained voice, as if she was choking back tears. Penelope was probably the one person she really needed right now, even if she was mad at her.

“She’ll be back soon. She said you asked for space so she just wanted to respect that.” I reassured her even though I knew that was a lie.

“I didn’t mean it when I said-- nevermind. Let’s just get everyone caught up.” Josie says, her entire being deflated as she walked out of the mill, Lizzie following after her.

“After we talk with everyone, we need to start the portal lessons. We can’t put it off.” I whispered to Landon and Oliver, who both nod in agreement. Landon and I both make our way out of the mill, Oliver following after us.

**PENELOPE POV**

Home. Well, not really. It hasn’t been home for a while. Home is wherever Josie is. Unfortunately, I’m that problematic tenant that’s either been kicked out or is well on their way to getting kicked out. Regardless, I’m not here to feel sorry for myself and my circumstances. I’m here on a mission and I intend to succeed. I just hope someone is home. Pressing the doorbell to my family’s home is a weird and foreign sensation.

_DING DONG!_ The door opens quickly and I smile at the large man standing in the doorway. James, our butler, one of the only friends I had growing up since I was an only child and my parents felt like keeping me away from the other human children.

“Oh! Miss Park what a surprise!” James says and scoops me into a big hug and I hugged him back, melting into his embrace. He was the closest thing I could get to hugging a bear. I inhaled deeply. Coffee, he always smelled like coffee.

“I’ve missed you James. I don’t mean to cut the reunion short but is mother home?” I say as we let go of each other.

“Ah yes, she’s in her study. I’ll bring your bags to your room Miss Park, go on and see your mother.” James says as he takes my duffel bag and backpack, closes the door behind us and makes his way to my room.

Walking down the hallway to my mother’s study, I felt a sudden and overwhelming sense of nostalgia. I haven’t been back here since I was enrolled in the Salvatore School. Whenever I came back for the holidays, we were always jetting off to our summer homes or our winter lodges or our condos in the city. My nostalgia came and went, it was immediately replaced with a sense of dread. I can’t believe I might never walk these hallways again after this visit. I might never come back here, my first home.


	28. I'll Tell You A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course saving our lives had to be so complicated."
> 
> "You want me to meditate right now?"
> 
> _"I royally screwed up.."_

**LIZZIE POV**

“Wait.. so let me get this straight. The only thing that can melt this damn cup is in Greece, it can only be melted when the sun is out but Josie and I have to drink it right before we do the ritual, which has to happen while the full moon is out because it’s a celestial event. Then while Josie and I are already in the process of the merge, Penelope is gonna do the spell to break the curse but that also has to be recited in the morning?” I asked. Hope, Landon and Oliver just explained everything in full. Josie, mom, dad and I are in complete shock as we look at them, but they just nod in confirmation to my question.

“ _Great_.. of course saving our lives had to be so complicated.” I said sarcastically as I slumped down into a seat behind me.

“Okay refresh my memory, why is melting this cup so important and why do Lizzie and I have to drink it before we perform the merge ritual?” Josie asked, trying to keep up.

“The cup is made of Ichor. The curse placed on the Gemini coven was a bloodline curse. The only thing strong enough to undo a bloodline binding is the blood of an Olympian god. Once the blood is ingested, you’ll perform the merge ritual while Penelope is performing the counter-spell. Ingesting the blood is only half of the equation, the other half is reciting the counter-spell immediately after both of you drink the blood.” Oliver answered, his arms crossed and his face looking towards the floor but he glances up quickly. I don’t see him completely but out of the corner of my eye, I can see that he looked right at me before looking away.

“And why do we need to wait until the last possible moment to do all of this? Why can’t we do it tomorrow or something?” I asked confused. Hope, Landon and Oliver look at each other then sigh and look to both my parents then to me then to Josie. Seriously, can they stop with all the suspense stuff already, it’s annoying.

“We’re not sure why it has to happen at the same time yet. Penelope wanted to consult with her coven more about it.” Hope said. She bit her lip then closed her eyes looking away. I know that look, it meant that she said something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Where exactly is Miss Park right now?” Mom asked as if she was waiting to ask that this entire time.

“She left to visit her family, she thinks she can get more answers from them if she’s physically there. Given the current time constraints, I didn’t think it was a good idea to argue with her.” Hope responded then clears her throat.

“There’s another thing you should know. In Belgium, we’re taught how to open portals between locations using lunar currents. You might not know what those are but they allow 2 witches the ability to open a portal from one location to another. We don’t know if Ichor will stay in liquid form after the cup is melted, it might solidify before we even have a chance to catch a flight back. Penelope thought opening a portal between here and Greece would be the easiest way to transport the blood for the girls to drink.” Oliver continued and I just shook my head.

“Why make it so complicated? We can just as easily transport the object from one location to another with a simple spell.” I said but all eyes fell on Josie. Did I miss something?

“Lizzie.. if Penelope just transfers the object here, she’ll still be in Greece. She wants to be by my side when we wake up.. if we wake up..” Josie says quietly, her eyes looking to the floor as she sighed. Of course she’d want to be by Josie’s side as soon as she finished the counter spell. I felt dumb for not realizing that.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked. I know that.” I said then shake my head at myself again. I feel a hand on my shoulder so I look to see who it was and saw Oliver giving me an uplifting smile and a nod. He was trying to tell me not to beat myself up over something little.

“How exactly are you going to open a portal between here and Greece anyway?” Dad asked Oliver.

“Well sir, it’s something we’re taught in our third year of secondary school. I learned it last year and had the highest marks in the class. Hope agreed to learn and practice opening portals with me since she’ll be the one that needs to open this side of the portal.” Oliver answered. Josie and I looked at each other then to Hope.

“You’re not going to Greece with Penelope to melt the cup?” Josie and I asked at the same time.

“No. Oliver and I will be going with Penelope. Hope is going to be needed here to open the portal from this side.” Landon answered

“She’s the first of her kind. Isn’t she supposed to be the one that lights the stupid cauldron thing?” I asked getting more confused with this plan.

“That’s why Landon is going. He’s also the first of his kind.” Hope answered and then it started to click for everyone.

“So Hope will be here to keep this side of the portal open. Oliver is going to keep the other side of the portal open, Landon is going to light the cauldron and melt the cup then rush through the portal and give us the blood to drink. We start the ritual at the same time Penelope starts the counter course. That all correct?” Josie said.

“That’s what we have right now. Oliver will teach me how to open and keep the portal open. Until we hear from Penelope regarding the counter course, I think that’s all we can do right now.” Hope responded. I still feel like she was hiding something about what Penelope was really up to. I wonder if I’ll be able to get Landon or Oliver to tell me since Hope Mikaelson is way too hard of a shell to crack.

“Your mother and I will continue to look into other ways to put a stop to all of this. If we find anything we will let you know, we won’t keep you in the dark anymore.” Dad says as he turns his attention to us.

“Okay. I think it’s best Josie and I learn this portal magic too. It’s always good to learn new magic anyways.” I said and before I could get up and walk over to Hope, Landon actually steps in front of Josie and I.

“Uh, actually I could use both of your help with something.” Landon says and he just stares at us like he’s trying to see into our souls.

“Fine, but make it quick hobbit.” I said then both Josie and I follow after him but before we leave the room, Josie turns around and looks at Hope and Oliver.

“If you hear from Penelope, please let me know.. please.” I heard Josie plead and my heart truly hurts when she’s going through heartache. Especially the Penelope heartache kind.

I’ve seen my sister have complete and total heartbreaks exactly 5 times in her life. The first time was when our grandfather passed away. Second, when Penelope broke up with her 2 years ago. The third was when our biological mom needed us to siphon her away, so that she wouldn’t be used as an instrument by that gross, old monster guy to wreak havoc all over the place. Fourth was when Penelope left for Belgium and now Penelope leaving after Josie told her she never wanted to see her again? This is the 5th time I’ve seen her like this. I just hope Penelope comes back soon so they can patch things up. Preferably before the full moon.

“Of course Jo. We’ll let you know if we hear from her.” Hope answered and reassured her with a soft smile. I don’t think anything could reassure Josie right now except Penelope herself.

With that, we followed the mophead out of my dad’s office and back towards the old mill.

**HOPE POV**

“So what help is your boyfriend imploring from the twins?” Oliver asked as we made our way to the woods near the west gate, on the opposite end of the old mill.

“I have no idea, he just said that so they wouldn’t tag along on our little portal jumping training session. He’ll come up with something though, he’s way too smart for his own good sometimes.” I say and then we’re silent until we reach a clearing 

“This is good. Um, so first you’ll need to learn the spell to allow you to see the lunar currents. Step one, clear your mind. Step two, incantation. Step three, hand motion.” As Oliver said. He took a deep breath to emphasize step one, pointed at his mouth the emphasize step two and waved his hands to emphasize step three.

“Okay, clear mind, spell, correct hand motion. So, what’s the spell?” I asked impatiently.

“Hope, you can’t rush this. It took me a year to really get this kind of magic down correctly.” Oliver answers back and I shake my head irritated at him.

“Yeah well, we don’t have a whole year. We have less than 2 weeks now. So pick up the pace.” I retorted and crossed my arms.

“Fine. When I say clear your mind, I mean absolutely no distractions. You have to be completely focused when doing this spell. Any slight shift in your focus will break the portal. Imagine if someone is stepping through the portal when you break focus, it’ll kill them or send them into oblivion.” Oliver said, raising his voice a little.

“Complete and total focus, got it. How exactly do you achieve that?” I asked, calming my tone down a bit. If being unfocused could get someone killed or set spiraling into oblivion, I understand why Oliver is paying more attention to this step.

“Well, it’s different for everyone. For me..” Oliver sits and crosses his legs, closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He doesn’t do anything, he just sits there. Seriously? Meditation is what he’s suggesting? I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

“Are you kidding me? You want me to meditate right now?” I asked him and he nods.

“I want you to try and see if it’ll put you in a state of complete focus. Mr. Acosta said that focused meditation is the fastest way to understand what complete and total focus actually _means_. Once you know what it means, you can find your own ways of achieving that focus quicker. So if you would please, have a seat and humor me.” Oliver says without opening his eyes then stays silent except for his deep breaths in and out.

I groan then sit on the ground across from him, close my eyes and breathe deeply and slowly. What was I supposed to be focusing on exactly? Was I supposed to be thinking about my breathing? Was I supposed to focus my thoughts in trying to find the lunar currents? Was I supposed to immerse myself in total and complete silence, even though there’s a lot of birds chirping all around us right now?

“You’re not focused. I can hear your practically rolling your eyes as well as your uneasy breathing.” Oliver says and I groan again.

“What the hell am I supposed to be focusing on? What the hell were you focusing on?” I asked annoyed and opened my eyes. He opened his eyes a few seconds later then he sighs.

“Anything. Pick something to focus on. I don’t care what, just put all your focus on it. For me, I was focusing on how that lovely American goldfinch on that branch is making a nest for their stay here before they migrate back to Canada. I was focused on the sound of it’s little beak placing the twigs in the right place and how it has to check how sturdy the nest is. Even though I can’t hear everything that little bird is doing, I’m completely saturating my entire existence into what this tiny bird is doing at this exact moment.” Oliver says then he closes his eyes and continues to meditate without another word.

Okay focus Hope. Pick something and focus all your energy on it. How the hell am I supposed to pick something to focus on? Nothing around here catches my interest. Wait, Oliver didn’t say I had to pick something here to focus on. I know exactly what I’ll focus on. Landon suddenly floated through my mind and almost immediately I forgot where I was. I thought about the way his curls were perfectly in place every single time, the way his eyes light up and seem to get bolder whenever he looked at me, the way his smile could ignite joy in every room he stepped into. I focused on the way his arms felt when he wrapped me in them, the way his muscles bulged when he squeezed me gently. I got lost in thought when thinking about the way his lips felt against mine. How perfect our lips were for each other and how every kiss was electric and cosmic all at once. Then his voice flooded my mind, his deep, smooth and silky voice I loved so much. I was so deep in thought that it was almost like I had conjured Landon right in front of me, as if he manifested out of thin air.

“Hope?” Oliver said but it was barely a whisper in my ears. I almost hadn’t heard him which was weird because he was still right in front of me when I snapped out of it and opened my eyes.

“Huh?” I asked, completely dazed.

“Looks like you kind of got the hang of it. Though you still got distracted when I called your name. We’ll have to work on that but do you understand what I mean about complete and total focus now?” He asked and I nodded.

“Good. You’re either a quick learner or you already know exactly how to get yourself focused on something.” Oliver says as he stands up and wipes the dirt off his pants.

“Yeah it’s simple when you find something you already think about all the time.” I said and stood up as well, dusting my pants off too.

“Ah, say no more. I know what you mean. Okay, as for the incantations. There’s an incantation once your mind is cleared, and that’s _lunares orbis_. When you say the incantation, you’re going to hold up your right index and middle finger, pointing it up to the sky. Make sure it’s at eye level and to the right of your right eye. As you’re reciting the spell, move your fingers in a circle, going clockwise.” Oliver said and showed me the hand motion then I proceeded to practice the incantation without the hand motion.

“Okay, so once I get in the focused mindset, do this spell. What about when I’m already in that state of seeing the lunar currents, what’s the spell to open the portal?” I asked as I continued reciting the first spell in my head.

“That would be _portalis en porta_. When doing this, your hands have to be in front of your chest, right palm facing down and left palm facing up, they have to be touching each other. As you say the spell, you’re going to move your hands in a circular motion until it’s the opposite with your left palm facing down and your right palm facing up, hands touching. Once that light comes through, you hold your hands out towards the opening gateway and spread your fingers apart as much as you can. Your hands must remain in that state to keep the portal open.” He says then proceeds to go and grab some books out of his bag.

“Okay it doesn’t sound complicated, the hand motions are pretty simple as well as the spells.” I said as I walked over to him.

“Like I said, the tricky part is keeping your focus. Here.” Oliver turns and hands me 2 different books.

“On the larger book, read sections 14 to 17 and on the small, black leather book, read chapter 23.” He said and I take the books from him.

“I’ll read them tonight. I’m guessing it’s supposed to give me more information on how to execute these spells properly?” I asked after putting the books down on the shelf next to me.

“That and it’ll go more into detail on the risks we’re taking with opening this portal. It’s important you truly understand the consequences of what could happen if not done properly.” He says with a serious tone and I nod, acknowledging that I already know how dangerous the risks are. He’s trying to give me time to back out of this because _he’s_ the one that wants to back out. It’s too late though, Penelope is already set in stone for this plan, nothing we say is going to change her mind. That is, unless maybe the twins find another way.

“I know. Which means you have to keep teaching me until I get this down. We can’t afford any mistakes.” I responded.

“Do you think now that both the twins know everything, that maybe they’ll stumble upon another way to stop this whole thing?” Oliver asked as he sat on the steps, looking lost in thought.

“I hope so. They’re actually the most resourceful out of all of us, they kind of have to be since they don’t have magic of their own. Why do you ask?” I answered him and crossed my arms across my chest as I looked at him.

“I don’t know. We both know Penelope would do anything to stop this curse. I just have this weird feeling that she’s not telling us something.. and she’s not here right now, who knows what she might find out and what it could all mean. Let’s just keep working on opening a stable portal. We can’t afford to mess up.” Oliver responded. With that said, we continued practicing.

**PENELOPE POV**

“Mom?” I crept open the door to my mom’s study and found her sitting behind her desk with piles of books laid out in front of her.

“Penelope? Sweetheart what are you doing here?” She says in shock, putting her glasses down then making her way over to me and giving me a tight hug, which I returned with great earnest. Whenever my mom hugged me like this in the past, I knew everything would be okay, that we would be okay, that I would be okay. This hug did not have that effect but I cherished it anyway. I inhaled her scent and squeezed her with all my might. I didn’t want to let go. I had no idea just how much I needed my mother up until now.

“Mom.. I need your help.. and, I need to see grandma..” I said quietly and as soon as I said ‘grandma’ my mom stiffened.

“Why do you need to see grandma? What’s wrong? What happened?” Mom pulled away and cupped my cheeks as she looked at me worried. I couldn’t stay strong, not in front of my mom. I let everything out, I collapsed in her arms and broke down, tears streaming down my face, my sobs so powerful I ran out of breath several times. My mom brought me over to the lounge chair, I laid down next to her with my head on her lap, my mom cradling me, rubbing my head and back soothingly, letting me cry as I hide more into her.

“I screwed up mom.. I screwed everything up.. I.. I ruined everything..” I cried harder and curled into a ball.

“Shh shh, it’s okay. I’m sure it’s not that bad. Tell me what happened?” She continued rubbing my back and running her hands through my hair soothingly.

“I tried.. I tried to break the curse mom. The Merge curse on Josie’s coven.. I wanted to save her, to save her sister.. I wanted that stupid and horrible curse to be broken so no one had to go through that ever again.. I didn’t want Josie to die, especially at the hands of her twin..” I sobbed and wiped my eyes after sitting up and facing her, she was looking at me with sympathetic eyes but with a proud smile.

“The curse that you told me is near impossible to break? And you being your stubborn and headstrong self, still tried to break it anyway? You’re definitely your father’s daughter.” She hugs me again and kisses the top of my head then lets go.

“There’s always a loophole mom, which means there had to be a way. I think I found out just exactly what I need to do to break it, but I need grandma’s help with translating and reversing the spell. Please?” I begged but mom just shook her head.

“Sweetheart.. you know your grandma hates the Gemini coven. I know she loves you but your father’s mother is just as stubborn as you are.” Mom said but I was not going to take no for an answer.

“I don’t care mom. I love Josie and I’ll do everything in my power to save her. _Everything_.” I said firmly as I wiped my tears. She looked at me, cupped my cheeks again just briefly, then holds my hands as she spoke softly.

“I know the thought of losing Josie is scary, but you still have years to spend with her. You shouldn’t be focusing all your energy in trying to break the curse. I thought maybe a year away in Belgium would open your eyes to new perspectives and-” Mom rambled but I had to stop her.

“Mom stop.. I went to Belgium to look for a way to break the curse. I went to Belgium to talk with the elders, to research other ways of breaking the curse. I went to Belgium for Josie.. and you’re wrong, I don’t have years to spend with her. She has less than 2 weeks before she might die.. when I told you I screwed up. I meant that, _I royally screwed up_..” I said and proceeded to tell her everything that has happened, with the exception that I might have to die in order to break the curse. I think that’s one piece of information I’ll take to my grave, literally. By the end of it all, I was in tears again. It occurred to me that I had been keeping everything bottled up, all my frustration and despair, and now it’s all bursting out of me and there’s no controlling it.

“Okay.. let’s go talk to grandma.” My mom finally agreed with me after seeing just how truly torn and broken I am, after learning everything I’ve done to save my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? The woman I love with every fiber of my being.

We were in the car and on our way to see grandma within minutes. Mom and I stayed quiet in the back the entire time that it probably made our driver uncomfortable. Halfway to grandma’s house I realized that we took the wrong exit. I was about to speak up but my mom just held my hand and smiled, letting me know that we’re going in the right direction, like she knew grandma wasn’t home. I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes and went over in my head of what I’m going to say to convince her to help me with the spell. I know she hates the Gemini coven but she has to love me more than her hatred for them. We finally come to a stop and when I looked up I realized we were in an old cemetery. I’ve never been here in my life, it’s not where my grandfather is buried nor anyone else in my family. Why would my grandma be here?

“Mom? Why are we here..?” I started panicking, thinking that grandma died and my parents didn’t tell me. I knew better, I know they would tell me if something ever happened to grandma, but my panic still lingered.

“Grandma’s visiting an old friend. I’m going to stay in the car, I think she’ll come around quicker if it’s just a conversation between you and her.. I know she never approved of your relationship with Josie and that caused a strain between you two.. Let her tell you why she disapproved, ask her for the whole story.” Mom said as she tucked my loose hair behind my ears. I nod, though I didn’t understand what she meant when she said “the whole story” because what story is there to tell? I made my way out of the car and I could see her straight off in the distance, so I started walking over to her. I love my grandma and it killed me when she couldn’t accept my relationship with Josie the first time around, especially since she didn’t give me a reason. _I don’t need a reason to disapprove_ is what she said. The closer I got to her, I felt my hands getting sweaty and start to tremble, my breath got shaky. No matter what happens, I’m not leaving until she agrees to help me.

“Grandma?” I said quietly as she kneeled in front of a tombstone, I couldn’t make out whose it was since she was blocking the name.

“Penelope? Is that you?” She started to stand and I immediately reach out to help her up, once she stood up and faced me, I was able to catch a glimpse of the name on the tombstone. Who the hell was Jacques Parker?

“What are you doing here?” She asked me as I hooked my arm with hers

“Let’s go for a walk grandma. The last time I saw you, we said some hurtful things to each other. I know you didn’t like the fact that I was with Josie.. I just need to know why grandma..” I said and tried to take a step forward but she pushes my arm away.

“I told you before, that’s my business. I don’t need to tell you why I disapprove, I just do. If that’s what you came here for, you can go straight back to school. _How dare you disrespect me like this_.” She says coldly but I hold onto her hands and stand in front of her. I plead with her, my eyes welling up with tears again. Why do I keep crying? It’s so annoying, I know I’m stronger than this.

“ _Please_.. Is it because you think girls shouldn’t be with girls? Is that why? Do you think I’m a defective grand-daughter because I also like girls? Is that why you don’t love me anymore?” I say through shallow breaths because I’m crying so much. My grandmother has never seen me cry, not once in my entire life did I ever let her see me cry. She always told me that I needed to show strength in everything I do, so I never cried. It was a sign of weakness according to my grandmother. In this moment though, I could see in her eyes that she was in complete shock. I bowed my head and apologized.

“I can’t help who I love, I’m sorry that disappoints you.. but I can’t apologize for falling in love with someone perfect for me.” I said as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly, I feel her hold my chin gently and lift my head up so we’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Oh my dear grand-daughter, I love you very much. Sexuality is not the reason for my disapproval. I am so sorry I made you believe that I did not love you.. I had hoped I’d never have to tell you this but I think it’s time I should.. Come, we walk and I’ll tell you a story.” Tears formed in her eyes the moment she saw my own tears streaming down my face. She kisses my forehead, loops our arms together again and we began walking back to the car slowly since she isn’t as young as she used to be. I stay quiet and let her talk, when grandma tells a story, you don’t interrupt.

“A long time ago, I fell in love with a boy. No, not your grandfather. We were teenagers, we were in love and inseparable. We talked about the future, what colleges we’d go to, where we’d get married, how many kids we wanted, where we would live. He was handsome and kind, he was charming, everyone loved him. His name was Jacques Parker and he was in the Gemini coven. His father was the head of the Gemini coven.. Yes, I know all about the merge and I was a delusional kid thinking we’d find a way to end the curse. We talked about the future as if we didn’t need to worry about the curse, as if no matter what happened, Jacques would be alive for us to have a long life together.. the older we got, our faith in destiny diminished, we feared for our future. So we started looking into more ways to stop it from happening..” We stopped so grandma can catch her breath and wipe the tears in her eyes, then we continued walking again.

“The day came and we had nothing, no way of stopping the merge.. I went to his brother Joshua and I begged him to let Jacques live. I pleaded with him because I was 3 weeks pregnant with Jacques child. I was there when they performed the ritual.. I had every hope that Jacques would come back to me, that we would raise our child and have many more.. when Joshua took his breath and stood up, I couldn’t move.. I stopped breathing, I collapsed. I crawled my way over to Jacques body and laid there with him.. My entire heart was taken from me and there was nothing I could do about it.. Joshua said he tried to convince Jacques to live, reminded him that he had a baby on the way. I never believed him, why would Jacques leave us behind if his brother was willing to sacrifice himself? It didn’t make sense. Joshua killed him and he acted like the grieving twin, to my face.. I hate the Gemini coven for this stupid ritual, for taking Jacques from me, for taking my future away..” We stopped just before we got to her car, which was now parked by our car, I assumed her driver brought it around. She took one more breath and looked at me, cupping my face.

“Joshua Parker had a daughter named Josette Parker. She changed her name to Josette Laughlin. Do you know who that is?” She asked me and I nodded.

“I don’t disapprove of your relationship because of your sexuality. I disapprove of it because your girlfriend is related to the family that took Jacques away from me. I miscarried my child just a week after his death, due to the stress. I hardly ate and slept, I killed my baby on accident because your girlfriend’s family killed my baby’s father on purpose..” I still didn’t say anything because I know she wasn’t done but I helped her in her car. She scooted over for me, I took one glance at my mom from our car and she nodded at me, letting me know they’ll follow close behind. So I slipped into the car with my grandma and let her finish her story.

“Years after, I met your grandfather. He was a good and loving man but he was no Jacques. Still, he helped put me back together as much as I would allow. I was still broken but he stood by me, he loved me and he cared for me. I loved him too but nothing like how I loved Jacques..” She said then placed her hand on my hand. She does this when she’s done telling me a story and I just looked at her. The pain and suffering she must’ve felt when she lost the man she loved. It’s what I’m afraid of if I lose Josie. The fear of having to live life in a world without her, that’s the fear my grandma has had to live through because she couldn’t find a way to save Jacques. I don’t want to fail like she did, I want to succeed, I _need_ to succeed.

“It’s my turn to tell you a story.. I fell in love with a girl. We’re teenagers, we’re in love and we’d do anything for each other. I want to tell you everything I’ve done for the girl I love and at the end of it, you’re going to help me save her life.” I said and she looked at me. She’s confused and taken back with my boldness but it’s clear that she’s also proud at how much I’m willing to fight for someone that means everything to me. Probably because she fought with everything she had to hold onto the one person who was her entire world.

“Josette Saltzman is the girl I love.. and she’s the girl I’m going to love for the rest of my life. This is the story of how I plan on saving her..” With that, my grandma remained silent the entire ride back to her house while I tell her the same details I told my mom.


	29. Human Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s an importance to a contingency plan.”
> 
> “AHHHHHHH!”
> 
> _You have to live a long and happy life._

**LANDON POV**

The plan to save the twins is completely and totally out there, I know. Lizzie and Josie hounded me with questions about the plan the whole way, until we reached our destination. I kept repeating the same things over and over again until finally they decided I didn’t have any more information than they did. Why everyone tries to do things in secret at the Old Mill, when it’s practically accessible to anyone (including the assholes at Mystic Falls High), is beyond me. However, this is the first place I could think of going. Truth is, even though Hope is the most powerful being I know, Penelope is quite the skilled witch and both Oliver’s and my research is pretty solid, I still think we should have a contingency plan to melting that stupid cup.

“What exactly did you need our help with Landon? I really think Lizzie and I should be learning the portal spell with Hope and Oliver right now.” Josie asked as we gathered in the middle of the mill, the same spot where Penelope was possessed by that terrifying, spirit..? I think that’s what you would call it.

“Look, as much as I have faith in our little super squad, there’s an importance to a contingency plan.” I said as I turned to face them.

“We got that covered. Don’t worry about it.” Lizzie said which throws me off guard.

“What do you mean you have that covered? What are you planning?” I looked at Lizzie in confusion as I asked my question.

“Josie and I are gonna drink vampire blood that morning. So if the curse isn’t broken then one of us is going to come back as a vampire, since one of us is going to absorb the life force and magical abilities of the other.” Lizzie said confidently.

“You’re both fine with the possibility of becoming a vampire?” I asked and Lizzie nodded quickly, Josie on the other hand paused before she nodded.

“You hesitated.” I told Josie and she just looks away.

“It’s a contingency plan, so there’s a possibility that I don’t even have to worry about becoming a vampire.” Josie said as she look down at the ground, her arms hugging herself.

“Let’s table this discussion for later. What does the hobbit need our superior help with?” Lizzie cut me off before I had a chance to respond to Josie.

“Fine, we can talk it over with the whole group later. For now, I need you to help me conjure a fire without having to use a spell.” I said and their reaction was exactly what I expected. Lizzie made a face as if she was scoffing at me and Josie just looked at me frustrated like I’m wasting their time.

“If I can conjure fire like how I burst into flames every time I die, maybe it’ll be the thing that’ll melt the cup. Olympic fire is pretty rare but I think Phoenix fire is more rare, if not the rarest, of all fires. That has to count for something.” I said as I looked from Josie to Lizzie and back to Josie, while their expressions continued getting more confused.

“Okay I seem to have lost both of you. What if I don’t need to melt the cup with Olympic fire, what if Phoenix fire can melt the cup?” I said again, both of them still confused.

“And you think that’s going to help? Penelope still has to recite the counter spell in the daylight while Lizzie and I have to perform the merge under the full moon. No one answered why we _HAD_ to proceed with the merge by the way.” Josie asked as she crossed her arms while looking at me with that angry, pouty face she gets sometimes when she gets irritated with Penelope.

"Exactly. What happens if Penelope came back with the counter spell tomorrow, why can’t we just fly to Greece, melt the cup and have her do the spell? Why do we have to do the merge?” Lizzie asked impatiently, I couldn’t help by sigh.

“Like we told you, you weren’t there when that spirit thing possessed Penelope. It was almost like a warning, like there’s going to be a consequence no matter what if you don’t proceed with the merge. I can’t explain it, but everything about that spirit thing possessing Penelope made all the hair on my body stick up. Hope said it made her skin crawl and Oliver can’t even put into words how it made him feel. I think we should heed the warning.” I answered them and finally their expressions softened.

“If us not doing the merge could bring a threat into the world..” Josie said as she looked at Lizzie. They stared at each other for a moment, then nodded in silent agreement before turning back to me.

“So, how do you propose we go about getting you to start shooting fireballs out of your hands?” Lizzie asked in her usual snarky way.

“They won’t be fire-- nevermind. I was doing some research and I remembered last year when I took the dagger and a dragon came after me. Your dad had mention something about a pyromancer. So I looked into what it would take to master the ability to control fire. Turns out, some of the books in the library that’s not in the restricted section, give off clear instructions on how to master the skill. I also remember Josie being a little too attached to the element than most of us.” I looked over at Josie knowingly and she just blushed, averted her eyes and looked down.

“So, I need your help in putting out any wildfires I might start as well as helping me to really master these steps so I can get comfortable in the skill. Here-” I said as I pulled out several books from my bag and handed it to them.

“Ugh you want us to read?” Lizzie said as both her and Josie take the books. I chose to ignore her comment.

“Just find the chapters on pyromancy and read thoroughly. I’ll start clearing things to make some room.” I said as we all got to work on our tasks but not a moment too soon we hear footsteps coming from the entrance.

“Lan? Hey, I thought I might find you here. I need to talk to you about something.” Raf came walking in with that determined look on his face he usually gets when something’s on his mind.

“Uh, yeah okay sure. Let’s go for a quick walk. I’ll be back.” I told the twins then walked over to Raf but he shook his head.

“Actually, maybe it’s best if we all talk. I overheard a lot of things I don’t think I was supposed to overhear.” Raf said firmly.

“Okay? What about?” I asked, my curiosity rising.

“About why Hope and Oliver are spending so much time together and why were they were talking about the merge?” Raf asked and we all just stood there in complete shock, not knowing what to say. Josie looked down, Lizzie stayed silent and looked everywhere else but his eyes and I just stared at him. How the hell did he find out?

“Um.. Hope and Oliver have classes together, she helps him catch up on some of the work, that’s all.” I said trying to lie even though I’m not doing a good job at it. I’m normally really good at lying, but with Raf is a different story. I can’t lie to him.

“That doesn’t explain why they were talking about the merge, or why they started talking about portals, _or_ why they kept talking about Penelope finding a solution.” Raf said as he crossed his arms, looking at us waiting for the truth this time.

“Where exactly did you hear all of that Raf?” Josie asked and I saw Raf’s gaze lower, his arms dropped to his sides and he cleared his throat.

“Um, in the library. I guess they didn’t know I was there.” Raf answered.

“When exactly did you hear them talking about this?” I asked, my curiosity peaking.

“During lunch today.” He said but I immediately remembered that he was supposed to be meeting with Jed, Taylor and Kaleb to exchange notes and study.

“How could they not have noticed you were there if you were supposed to be meeting Jed, Taylor and Kaleb to study? It’d be pretty hard to miss a group of people.” I asked. Raf opened his mouth to respond but then closed it immediately. He’s hesitating, meaning he’s trying to come up with a lie or to divert our attention to something else.

“I did. We didn’t study, just exchanged notes. They left the library pretty quick and I was the only one there, I needed to check out a book for an upcoming test is all.” Raf said but didn’t look at any of us.

“Obviously none of us believe that Raf but whatever. Just tell him already Landon, it’s not like the secret isn’t already out of the bag.” Josie said as she crossed her arms again, just wanting this ordeal to be done with so we can continue on with what I asked their help with.

“Right.. okay well, where to start?” I looked over at the twins who were getting more impatient by the second.

“Ugh for the love of Frodo, just tell him everything from the beginning already.” Lizzie answered irritatedly. I sighed and began repeating all the details for Raf. I shouldn’t be telling him but it’s not like he can really do anything to help at this point, so what could go wrong?

**LIZZIE POV**

“Now that you’re all caught up, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help us with setting your best friend on fire?” I said after Landon finished bringing Raf up to speed. Josie and I were reading through the books while they talked, it was tiring listening to Raf ask the same questions as we did.

“What exactly can I do to help?” Raf asked curiously.

“You can be a motivator. Just yell nasty comments at him like ‘come on loser you can do better than that’ or ‘pick up the pace hobbit, a lighter has more use than you’ and whatever else you can come up with.” I answered him and Landon just looked at me blankly.

“Gee thanks, I’m sure that’ll really help.” He responded sarcastically and I just chuckled.

“I’m just saying, your number 1 motivator isn’t here so Raf’s the next best thing I guess.” I replied. He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor the same way.

“Geez will you guys give it a rest? Can we just try this whole pyromancy stuff?” Josie asked angrily and we silently apologized.

“Okay, Landon stand in the center. Raf, Josie and I will be upstairs away from you, in case you explode. Let’s face it, you’ll probably end up doing it wrong, so we’ll be as far away from you as possible.” I said and even though he wants to object he nods and makes his way to the center while the rest of us make our way up to the second floor.

“First step the books say is that you have to see the shape of the fire you’re trying to conjure. So a ball, a wave, a triangle, whatever you wanna see.” Josie calls out and Landon nods as he closes his eyes in concentration.

“Second step is to imagine the warmth of the fire, imagine it filling you up and radiating through your entire body.” I followed up after Josie. We both give Landon an encouraging thumbs up when he opens his eyes and nods at us.

“So basically just think you’re the Human Torch from Fantastic Four, dude.” Raf says and we all just look at him dumbfounded.

“What? You told me to yell comments at him to motivate him.” Raf said defensively.

“Alright alright, shhh everyone. I’ll try it.” Landon said and he closed his eyes. We all just stare at him waiting, while he took deep breaths. 5 minutes passed and nothing.

“Nothing’s happening. You’re clearly not imagining it right.” I said loudly but Josie nudges me and gives me that look that I need to be patient.

“I mean, you’re doing great. Keep trying your best.” I said sarcastically as I leaned against the railing with my elbow and my chin on my hand. Suddenly, Landon starts jumping up and down, shaking his body as if trying to loosen up before doing sprints. Then he stops and takes a deep breath before going back to concentrating on setting himself on fire.

“Am I doing it yet?” Landon calls out, not opening his eyes.

“You still look like an idiot just standing there.” I respond and Josie nudges me again.

“What she means is that nothing is happening but you probably just need to try harder.” Raf answers and then whispers under his breath that this is never going to work.

“Way to keep the positivity up.” Josie mutters over at Raf.

“AHHHHHHH!” Landon screamed and thrust his arms out, flexing every muscle he has on his scrawny body. It scared us and jolted us to look back at him and to cover our ears. Absolutely nothing happened, bird boy thought screaming would help him light on fire.

“Hey! Bird brain! Stop yelling! You’re not lighting on fire!” I shouted at him. He stops, opens his eyes and puts his arms back down by his side, looking embarrassed.

“I don’t know why it’s not working. The books say people with no magic in them are able to practice the art of pyromancy with the help of herbs and oils. But that those that have some trace of supernatural blood in them don’t need the help of herbs and oils. It should come easier for me and I don’t know why it isn’t.” Landon complains and looks up at us.

“Look, just because you’re one of the top students in your class, doesn’t mean you can perfect everything you try once.” I said as I rub my temples, getting a headache from the screaming Landon was doing earlier.

“Hey, there’s a third step here you forgot. After you feel the warmth throughout your body, you’re supposed to imagine the fire physically expelling your body.” Raf said and it’s the first time we realized that Raf was reading through the books.

“What? Josie and I looked through all the books and did not find that step anywhere.” I said confused as to where he found that, both Josie and I going over to him to read the passage.

“Did you forget to read the footnotes? Because that’s exactly where it says it. On top of that, it says it can take years to produce even a slight flicker of a physical manifestation.” Raf responded before all three of us replied back to him in unison.

“ _YEARS?!_ ” We all looked at each other and I just throw my hands up in the air.

“So Landon missed that then Josie and I missed it. Well this contingency plan was doomed from the very beginning. I’m hungry so I’m gonna go grab me a snack.” I said thinking this was a waste of our time as I began storming off back towards the school.

“Wait. It says it _could_ take years. Practice makes perfect, I just have to try harder and practice every chance I get.” Landon stopped me, trying to convince all of us, including himself, that this wasn’t a lost cause.

“Great, well while you do that, Josie and I are gonna look into other ways at stopping the merge from happening altogether.” I retorted then continued on my way out, Josie following after me.

“Sorry Landon, if you want to continue pursuing this plan of yours then you can go right ahead. However, please don’t expect my sister and I to spend more time on this nonsense idea of yours. I wanted to support you in this but it’s near impossible to learn years worth of a skill in less than 2 weeks.” Josie said defeated just before she follows me out of the old mill, both of us leaving Landon and Raf there.

We walked in silence back to the school. We didn’t want to admit it but Landon thinking it was possible to melt the stupid cup without having to use Olympic fire, gave us hope that maybe we could find a loophole out of having to do the merge by the next full moon. His ambition gave us a sliver of hope that if he could master the element of fire, maybe we might find an easier answer to all of this. Or at least find an answer to prolong having to do the merge just long enough for Penelope to come up with the counter spell. I looked over at Josie, her expression worse than mine. As if she had already given up all hope.

“Jo? What’s on your mind?” I asked, she looked at me and puts on a faint smile.

“Can you believe that a few weeks ago, you were worrying about a pool party and I was confused about my feelings for Penelope? It feels like a lifetime ago doesn’t it? And yet, I feel like in those weeks, we weren’t truly alive. We never really lived huh?” She says and just looks at me. I nodded and stared back at her, not knowing what to say because I know exactly what she meant. I was worried about stupid things like if a boy liked me or not. Josie was worried about getting hurt again that she pushed Penelope away before they could reconcile. All that time spent worrying when we could’ve spent it living. Now, one of us might never get that chance.

**JOSIE POV**

I wasn’t hungry when we got back to the school. Lizzie went straight for the cafeteria but I decided to head up to bed. On the way, I changed course and made my way to Penelope’s room. She gave me her spare key so I let myself in, crawled into her bed and held onto her pillow tightly. I inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, glad that the scent of her was still strongly embedded into her pillow. I didn’t want to cry into her pillow because I didn’t want her scent to leave. I wanted her pillow to smell like her forever. To say I miss her is an understatement and it kills me that I’m the reason, yet again, that she left. Everything she does is because of me, what have I ever done for her?

_No Josie, don’t forgive her that easily, she kept secrets, she lied_. My brain yelled at me. She lied for a good reason though, she kept secrets because she was obeying my parents.

_So what? Didn’t she learn not to keep secrets from you anymore? That’s the whole reason she told you about The Merge in the first place isn’t it?_ But she knows how much my family means to me, she knows that I want my family to approve of her. Maybe she thought that if she disobeyed them, they would stop us from being together again.

Then something clicked. Dad already did try to stop us from being together. Dad didn’t want Penelope getting close to me. He didn’t want us to be together, not even just as friends. She had kept everything a secret from me, so why would dad still not want Penelope to get close to me? She respected his decision to keep the merge research a secret from both Lizzie and I. So what other reason could he have to not want us to get close to each other? I’m pretty sure he wasn’t too concerned that she might end up breaking my heart again. On top of that, what other reason was there for Penelope to keep these secrets, because it’s not like she didn’t expose my dad’s secrets in the past. Determined to get an answer, I decided to get up and make my way to my dad’s room.

_Knock knock_. I rushed here because I wanted to, no I needed to, understand.

“Dad?” I asked, my voice sounding agitated and a second later the door is being unlocked and opened.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Dad asked as soon as he saw me in the doorway.

“Why did you want Penelope to keep her distance from me?” I asked bluntly and walked into the room, standing in the middle. I wasn’t going to leave until he gave me a truthful and straight answer.

“I can’t tell you that sweetheart..” He responded firmly.

“You said you wouldn’t keep us in the dark anymore.” I pressed again, insisting that he give me an answer.

“You can’t handle that information right now sweetheart. I don’t want you doing anything drastic.” He replied, again without an actual answer.

“Lizzie and I told you that we are old enough to protect ourselves. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think I’d be able to handle whatever the answer is.” I argued back, getting impatient once more.

“Just because both of you are able to protect yourselves from a lot of things, it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to protect both of you every way that I can. I’m sorry honey, I simply cannot give you the answer you’re looking for.” He answered before giving me a hug. I don’t return it and I angrily pushed him away.

“No! You don’t get to do that. I asked you a question, you promised you wouldn’t keep us in the dark. You should start keeping your promises.” I said as I balled my hands into fists.

“ _I am your father!_ You don’t talk to me that way. I told you I can’t answer your question and that’s final. If you don’t like it then fine, I can bare that burden of you resenting me for this.” He answered angrily, his voice booming around the room.

“You’re just a liar. You say you’re protecting us, doing what’s best for us, but what you’re really doing is hurting us with all your lies. You said you wouldn’t keep us in the dark and yet here you are, breaking another promise. You want to protect us? You’re not doing a good job. You call yourself our father? _Then stop lying, stop hurting us and start being an actual father for once!_ ” I yelled at him. We stood there in silence just staring at each other. I realized we both had nothing more to say to each other tonight. I stormed past him and made my way back to Penelope’s room. Fine, if he wasn’t going to tell me, I’ll just have to get Penelope to tell me somehow.

Once back inside of Penelope’s room, I threw myself on her bed and buried my eyes into my arms. Tears started falling from my eyes because of the sheer amount of frustration I’ve felt the past couple of days. Why does everyone think I need protecting? Am I really the weak one here? Why did everyone bend their backs to try and save me? Why was I worth all of this trouble? I hadn’t done anything to deserve all of this. Maybe if I wasn’t around then everyone wouldn’t be so caught up with me. I’m responsible for taking away a year of Penelope’s life. I’m partly responsible that my parents will lose one of their children to The Merge. I was responsible for everyone’s troubles just because I had to be a twin. Why couldn’t Lizzie have been an only child? Then none of this would’ve happened.

It’s funny, all my life people were abandoning me and I hated it when people left me. I resented the ones that didn’t put me first even though they said they loved me. _If they loved me, why did they leave me?_ I asked myself that question all the time. The only thing I can come up with is that they left me because there was something wrong with me. There was something they didn’t like, something they couldn’t tolerate. All I ever wanted was for someone to choose me for once. I guess it’s true what people say; be careful what you wish for. Now everyone was trying to protect me, they wanted to save me, they wanted what was best for me. This is what I wanted and yet it’s not at all satisfying. It felt worse..

_We just want you to have a full life._  
You deserve more out of this life.  
You’re worth protecting.  
You’re worth saving.  
We’re going to find a solution for everything.  
You have to live a long and happy life. 

Why? There’s nothing I’ve ever done in my life that’s worth anything. I’m nothing special and yet everyone acts like I am. They act like both Lizzie and I are special and we’re not. We’re just two 17 year old girls who were destined for a horrible fate the moment we were conceived. That’s what’s troubling to me, my coven has gone through this for decades. Why couldn’t my parents just accept our fate? No one has come close to finding a solution to this horrible curse, so why waste precious time away from each other trying to solve something that doesn’t have any solution?

Lizzie and I should be spending our days with the people we love, doing the things we love. We should be focused on living our lives in the moment because that’s ultimately all we have. That’s all anyone really has to be honest. I should be laying here with Penelope in my arms instead of her at her family’s home, away from me. I should be spending family dinners with my sister and parents. I should be crashing the local high school dances with my friends. I should be getting in trouble for breaking my parents rules because I want to feel alive. I should be sneaking kisses with the girl I love between classes and sneaking out to watch meteor showers. I should be doing everything and anything I dreamed of doing and I should be doing it while surrounded by the people I love most in the world. Lizzie should be doing the same thing. I don’t want to waste anymore time. If you really think about it, Lizzie and I have already run out of time.

Just like that, I sat up and pulled out a pen and the spy journal Penelope left with me a year ago. When she came back, I gave it to her again and told her to hold onto it. I didn’t want to have the key to everyone’s secrets and as much as I wanted her to remove the spell on the journal, she convinced me to leave it. In case it ever became our only form of communication with each other, whoever had it would be able to read any messages the other one sent. However, that’s not what I’m doing now, I’m not looking for any messages from her. Right now, I wanted to write a list, things I want to do, things I wanted to accomplish in the next 2 weeks.

_Sky dive._  
Bungee jump.  
See the Northern Lights with all of my friends.  
Have one of our famous family dinners at The Mystic Grill.  
Have mom braid my hair on Sunday morning, like she used to.  
Sign dad up for a dating website and actually find him a date.  
Give Lizzie the bracelet I made, the one I was going to give to her on her wedding day.  
Tell Penelope I forgive her and actually mean it.  
Hug and kiss Penelope one last time and tell her I love her back.  
Die knowing I had a good life. 


	30. I've Always Been Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "20 minutes."
> 
> "Screw it!"
> 
> "Just please stay with me!"

**HOPE POV**

Where was Oliver? Landon and I have been here for at least 15 minutes already. We can’t locate the stupid lunar currents on a map we don’t have. If he’s not here within the next 5 minutes I’m going to lose it. Landon could tell I was irritated so he wrapped his arms around me from behind, his cool lips just slightly brushing against my warm flesh. I instantly melted in his embrace, he always has that effect on me and I love it.

“Hey, calm down. He’ll be here soon. We’ll locate the lunar current we need and then we’ll be back in bed before we know it.” Landon whispered and kissed my ear gently. I sighed enjoying the tenderness of his touch.

“I know, it’s just.. I’m just on edge. I’m sorry.” I apologized and turned to face him, his arms still tightly wrapped around me as I lean in to kiss him sweetly. We pull back and he nods, understanding how I’m feeling.

“ I think everyone’s going to be on edge for a while. We’re gonna figure it all out. The Hope Mikaelson super squad is a force to be reckoned with.” He said with a smile which made me smile and laugh in return. A moment of happiness left just as quickly as it came when we heard Oliver announce his arrival.

“Okay love birds, enough of that. Let’s get to work.” Oliver quickly went over to the old table, laid out the maps and shined his flashlight on them.

“Says the guy that’s 20 minutes late.” I retorted and then went over to look at the maps, Landon following behind me.

“Sorry, I got held up with something. Anyway, after we locate the lunar current we’re going to use to create the portal, we need to time how long that current stays in that area. That’s all the time we’re going to have to keep the portal open. Once the current shifts to another location, the portal will be closed.” Oliver says as he’s searching on the map for the right current.

Landon and I thought this would be an easy task but the lines on this map are so woven together and intersect in a lot of areas, that it’s hard to tell where one current begins and ends. On top of that, the “pockets” that Oliver talked about disappear and reappear in different positions of the current. So even if we found the correct current, the pocket we need is not the right one. I was straining my eyes so I wouldn’t blink because I didn’t want to miss anything and I was starting to get a headache because of it. Thankfully, Landon could sense I wasn’t feeling well and began rubbing my temples, while he also continued looking through the map. Finally, the Gemini constellation appeared where the Temple of Hera was located and another one popped up in the old cemetery.

“There! Starting timer now. It’s 2:17am.” Oliver exclaimed and we all just stood there watching, waiting to see when the pocket will disappear or when the current will move. One minute, five minutes, ten minutes. The suspense was already too agonizing, I can’t imagine how it’ll be when we have to open the portal on the night of the full moon. The constellations finally disappeared, which meant the opportunity to keep the portal open, would be gone.

“How long was that?” I asked as we all looked up at each other.

“20 minutes. That’s all we’ll have to open the portal, have the twins drink the Olympian blood, then have them perform the merge ritual while Penelope performs the spell to break the curse. 20 minutes is all we’ll have..” Oliver said quietly after shutting his flashlight off, then proceeded to look down at his map, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, that’s enough time right? We melt the cup just before you open the portal, I jump through and have the twins drink it. Then the twins and Penelope perform the spells. It’s doable right?” Landon asked as he looked at me.

“Yeah.. we can do it.” I said softly before forcing a smile and slipping my hand into my jacket pocket to clutch the necklace Penelope left in my possession for Josie. I was confident in the fact that Oliver and I could keep the portal open. I was confident that Landon would be able to melt the cup. I was even confident that Penelope would find the counter spell to break the curse. I wasn’t afraid of any of those things. What I was afraid of was the fact that Penelope might have been right the entire time. Regardless if Penelope breaks the curse or not, one of my friends will be dying. Lizzie and Josie have been the best friends I could’ve asked for, even if it took us a lot of time to get there, but Penelope is my friend too. I never thought the She-Devil and I would ever become friends but we did. I don’t know how it happened but it did and I don’t want to have to say goodbye to her, just as much as I don’t want to say goodbye to the twins.

“Hope? What’s on your mind?” Landon asked, snapping me back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that Oliver and I have got to really start practicing on opening portals. We should look at short distance pockets in the area so we can practice.” I responded.

“Yeah, I’ll look at the map later this morning to locate the best pockets and time of day or evening to practice.” Oliver said as he rolled up the map and then started heading back to the school.

“Is it just me, or is he even more on edge than us?” Landon asked while I reached out to hold onto his hand. We started walking out a short while after Oliver left.

“Remember how you felt when you found out about how my well being might be in danger if I did that locator spell with Penelope?” I asked while we walked hand in hand.

“We’re all scared things won’t go the way it’s supposed to but the rest of us seem to be holding it together more than he is. I’m just saying, we’re all worried but we can’t afford to lose our focus and momentum.” Landon responded just before he lifted the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Landon.. do you remember what Penelope told us? About the only real way about breaking this stupid curse?” I stopped in place and turned to look at him, he stopped and turned to look at me as well with his head hanging a little low.

“Do you really think Penelope will sacrifice herself if that’s the only way she can break this curse?” Landon asked and I smiled cupping his cheek.

“I think that if I can sacrifice myself to Malivore to protect the people I love, Penelope will sacrifice herself for the people she loves. We’re a lot a like in that sense, so I have every fear that we’ll be losing her.” My smile disappeared as soon as I said that and immediately I bury myself into Landon’s chest and held onto him tightly. He squeezed me and rested his cheek against my head.

“Did you ever think we’d actually be friends with Penelope Park?” Landon asked his question softly as he gently rubbed my back. I couldn’t even whisper, my voice was caught in my throat as I held back tears. I shook my head then looked up at him.

“Hey. We’ve still got time. I’ll do more digging around and you’ll master the whole portal travel and we’re all gonna make it out of this alive. Okay?” Landon said reassuringly as he cupped my checks and caressed them with his rough, calloused thumbs. I nodded just before I leaned up to give him a kiss, which he returned without question.

“We just gotta have hope. Hey, look at that, we do have Hope.” He said with a grin which made me chuckle.

“Okay cheesy much?” I replied as I gently shoved him away and started walking back towards the school again. Landon quickly caught up with me.

I just wanted to make you smile. It’s a stressful time for everyone and everyone hardly smiles nowadays. It’s important to smile every once and awhile, it’s something that’ll help keep us going.” Landon said as he held onto my hand while we walked. I nodded in agreement but my mind was still reeling from everything that’s to come. My other hand slid back into my jacket pocket and held onto the Penelope’s necklace she asked me to give to Josie. What would happen if I actually do end up having to give this to Josie? Would I be able to do it? Will she know that I knew Penelope was planning on sacrificing herself this entire time? I let out a sigh when Landon and I finally curled up in each other’s arms in my bed. Once I heard Landon snoring, I decided to close my eyes and try to actually sleep as well.

“Penelope.. please find a way. Not just for Josie, but everyone that cares about you.” I whispered to myself before letting my exhaustion consume me.

**MG POV**

Nia has been on a trip with her family for a week and a half. It’s been pretty much torture without her even though we’ve only been dating for 2 weeks, though it definitely seems longer than that with the connection we have. Yeah yeah, I fall to easily. I did it with my next door neighbor when we were 13 but she moved away a year later because her dad was in the U.S. Army. I did it again with my lab partner when I was 15. Then again as soon as I saw Lizzie when Dr. Saltzman brought me to the Salvatore School. Then, just because I promised Penelope I would move on from Lizzie, I opened myself up to Nia. I didn’t think she’d like me back because honestly, no one ever liked me back. I tried hard to be the guy all these girls wanted but Nia was the first one that didn’t make me break my back to be someone I’m not. She didn’t make me change who I am just to be with her. Still.. I couldn’t help but think sometimes that I shouldn’t have given up on Lizzie so fast. Part of me still believes that if I had waited just a bit longer, she would’ve realized she felt the same for me as I do for her. I shouldn’t be having these thoughts because my girlfriend really is amazing. As I tried to shake those thoughts from my head, I heard someone calling my name from the distance.

“MG? Yo, earth to MG? MG!” Kaleb yelled as he was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I guess I was way more deep in thought than I wanted to be.

“Huh? Sorry, did you say something?” I asked as I jerked out of my trance and look at him. I actually don’t know when he got here or how long I was sitting at this table.

“Man, you aight? Missin’ ya girl?” He asked as Taylor walked over and sat across his lap, them wrapping their arms around each other.

“When you put on that public display of affection right in front of me? Of course I miss my girl even more.” I responded then smiled, hoping we move on from this topic.

"Dude, she’s gonna be back in like a day. You only gotta stick it out for a little longer.” Kaleb said while Taylor leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

“Kaleb’s right. She’s gonna be back tomorrow, you only gotta last one more day.” Taylor replied before she kissed Kaleb, he returned the kiss eagerly. They really didn’t need to do that in front of me but I understand when all you want to do is _that_. I rolled my eyes and I should’ve known better because Kaleb hears everything. As soon as he heard me roll my eyes, he pulled away from Taylor and scoffed at me.

“Man shut up. Like you ain’t make out with ya girl every chance you get. Just cause ya gotta audience don’t mean you gotta stop kissing your girl.” Kaleb fired at me and I shrunk a little in my seat. That was a direct shot at me because when Nia was around, mostly all we do is make out. We started having make out sessions 3 days after the pool party..

“Alright fine. I gotta go anyway. You two have fun.” I said just before I pack up and pick up my stuff, heading out the door of the cafeteria. I don’t really have anywhere to be, I just didn’t feel like being the third wheel. I was so lost in thought that by the time I snapped back to reality, I was in the library. I don’t know what I’m doing here or how I even got here but I think it’s a good thing I wound up here because when I looked up, no one was here but Lizzie.. _Wait, why was she crying?_

“Lizzie?” I said cautiously so as not to startle her.

“MG? What are you doing here?” She saw me and responded quickly, wiping her tears away before I could see them. I made my way over to her and sat on the chair next to her.

“I don’t know. I just started walking to get away from Kaleb and Taylor. Too much PDA.” I answered her question.

“You’re one to talk.” She replied and looked away so I wouldn’t see her puffy eyes.

“You’re right. You okay?” I asked before reaching my hand out to rub her shoulder.

“Just going through stuff. I’ll be fine. I think.” Lizzie replied as she looked at me. I held her gaze a little longer than I should’ve but she was just so beautiful. Regardless if I was with Nia or not, no one could deny the beauty that is Lizzie Saltzman.

“Do you want to talk about it? We haven’t really had a chance to catch up because you’ve been so busy planning all these social events. First a dance then a pool party. What’s next, an end of year carnival?” I joked, trying to get her to smile and open up to me. She smiled but I knew it was forced. I noticed she hadn’t fully wiped her tears away so I lifted my thumbs to her cheekbones and gently wipes her remaining tears away.

“Thanks. I don’t know if I should tell you what’s been going on with me. It’s just..” Lizzie stopped speaking and looked back at me. She stared right at me, gazing into my eyes as if she were trying to peer into my heart and soul. Was she leaning in or was I?

“It’s just what? You can tell me. I’m always here for you Lizzie.” I whispered as we kept looking at each other. Did her eyes dart down to my lips then back up to look at my eyes?

“I want to tell you.. but I don’t want anyone to think there was an ulterior motive for me telling you what’s been happening.” She responded, her face only inches away from mine. Either she was leaning in closer or I was but she hasn’t made an effort to pull away. What’s happening here?

“What ulterior motive?” I asked and just as our lips were about to touch, Lizzie turned her head and then started leaning back against her chair, away from me.

“Never mind. It’s not important.” She said quietly and began packing up her things.

“Lizzie, whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I won’t tell a soul.” I said, reaching out and placed my hand on hers. She sighed and pulled her hand away and shook her head.

“I’m not worried about you telling anyone MG.. I’m worried that if I tell you.. you’ll think it’s because I’m just looking for attention or that I’m trying to ruin something that’s going good for you. I don’t want you thinking those things about me because everyone else already does. You’re the one person that has always seen me as an actual person rather than a burden that needs to be looked after. Ever since you met me, you always saw the best in me even though I’ve always been broken.” She said with so much pain in her voice. Something was seriously wrong and I wish she would just tell me what it was.

“What do you mean you don’t want to ruin things for me? Lizzie..” I hold onto her hands, making her stop packing her things. Her hands were shaking and her lips were trembling. She was spiraling, the books on the shelves began to rattle as the furniture all around us started to rumble.

“Don’t keep things in, talk to me. Just let me in, please.” I plead with her, the sooner she lets it out, the better. Otherwise all that pent up energy is just gonna turn this room to shreds. She shakes her head and pushes me away.

“Don’t you get it? I can’t let you in because it’ll hurt too much if I do. It’ll hurt both of us. I don’t want that for you..” She said with a strained voice before picking her stuff up and making her way out. I sped up and appeared right in front of her.

“You’re hurting right now. Please just let me help you. Why can’t you let me in?” I asked again and looked at her right in her eyes. It didn’t matter if she never reciprocated the feelings I had for her.. _have_ for her. She was still my friend and I wasn’t going to let her feel like she couldn’t count on me.

“MG, please don’t.. I can’t handle this right now.” She whispered and tried to move past me but I’m faster.

“You can’t handle what’s going on? Fine, let me in so I can just take some of that burden away. Please, what can I do to help?” I asked again more firmly this time.

“UGH!” She cried and hugged me, allowing me to be her anchor this time. I hugged and rubbed her back.

“You.. right now you’re the one I can’t handle.. but it’s also equally as hard to pry myself away from you..” She whispered against my skin then hid herself into the crook of my neck.

“What do you mean?” I was so confused. What did I do that caused her to have this kind of breakdown?

“You’re seriously clueless sometimes..” She pulled away and I reach my hands to her face, wiping her tears. There it was again, that look. She was looking at me like all she wanted to do was see me and only me. Wait, she’s leaning in. What the hell is going on here?

“Lizzie..?” I said, almost losing my breath.

“Let me go MG.. you know I’m not safe to be around when I get close to an outburst.” She says and stops leaning in, then walks past me but I gently held onto her wrist so she can’t get away.

“You shouldn’t push the people that care about you away.” I said softly. I could hear her heartbeat rising and I could feel the blood rushing through her. She was in a heightened state, so I braced myself for impact.

“Screw it!” She turned back to me and next thing I know, her lips crashed into mine. One second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds.. I lost count after that. Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss with Lizzie would be, but that didn’t take away everything I knew it would feel like. It was pure static electricity rushing from her lips to mine, straight through my entire body. Like every single cell in my body had been awakened. My heart was only beating because she was kissing me. Lizzie’s kiss was what it meant to be alive. I’ve technically been dead for 2 years and this kiss made me forget that I was a vampire. All I knew in that moment was that Lizzie Saltzman was the woman that brought me back to life. She pulled away and I hated it. I knew what was coming next.

“Why did you do that?” I asked but immediately regretted it and internally beat myself up for it.

“I don’t know.. It was nothing.. just forget it happened..” She looked defeated and pried herself away from me, then took off in the other direction. She was putting as much distance between her and I as she could. What just happened? _You have a girlfriend and it’s not Lizzie Saltzman!_

“What am I going to do..?” I whispered to myself. It was a rhetorical question of course. I cared about Nia and she’s awesome to be around. I guess I always knew that things with her wouldn’t last because I never actually gave up on Lizzie, even though I believe I did. I had to tell her everything that happened, I owe her that much. She deserves someone that’ll give her their entire heart. That’s not me because I just realized how much my heart belonged to Lizzie.

**PENELOPE POV**

“ _Sayangku_..” Grandmother said softly. She always used the Indonesian translation for my dear when she had no other way of expressing how she felt towards me. She sometimes used it to convey excitement and happiness, sometimes sadness and worry, and other times disappointment. I told her everything, and I mean _everything_. She was worried for me even though I tried to reassure her that everything will turn out the way it’s supposed to.

“I know you’re worried but everything will be alright. I just need help figuring out this last piece to the puzzle.” I replied as she poured another cup of tea for me. Mother went home after I told her that I needed to spend time alone with grandma. She didn’t like being out of the loop but I’m glad she trusted me this time. Besides, I think if she knew how complicated it is to reverse a curse like this, she’d try her best to keep me from meddling in it. The only problem, is that I already meddled and I had to fix it. I potentially took away the remainder of someone’s life, one of which could’ve been Josie.

“What makes you think I would help you translate those symbols in the book? You said that you might have to sacrifice your life for them? I refuse to aid my granddaughter to her death.” She said stubbornly as she sipped her tea.

“Did your parents ever tell you to stop with all the merge nonsense? Did they ever tell you to just give it all up because it was no use?” I asked trying to get her to see it my way.

“It was different with me. I was nowhere close to a solution as you are. It never crossed my mind that I would’ve been the solution to saving Jacques.” She said and I let my lip curl slightly. I got her.

“If you knew then what you know now, if you were this close to saving him as I am to saving Josie.. what would you have done?” I asked her and sipped my tea, staring right into her eyes. I was not budging on this, I know she’s going to help me because she knows regardless of her help, I was determined and I was not going to give up.

“ _Tch!_ You and your father, so stubborn!” She says angrily but I just sip my tea once more and set the cup down, I crossed my leg over the other and folded my arms across my chest, looking at her still and not saying a word. Minutes passed by with us just staring each other down. I tilted my head and at last she spoke and her voice was soft. It was tender and smooth. No more anger built up in this tiny woman I called my grandmother.

“The difference between you and your father, is that not only are you stubborn, you’re resilient like me.. and like your mother. We both fought for love, I’d be a damn hypocrite if I told you not to fight for love.” She said then stood up and took her tea with her before shuffling out of the dining room and towards her own personal library.

“Well, are you coming or not? If there’s something they can say about the Park clan, it’s that we aren’t hypocrites and we’re quick on our feet. So hurry up.” She calls out and I smile softly as I pick up my tea as well and followed after her. I miss times like these, times when it was just her and me. I wish we had more moments like these. I wish I had the time to create more moments, not just with her, but with everyone.

“Coming.” I say as I caught up to her and linked my arm with hers.

“Do your parents know what you’re planning to do?” She asked as we walked into her library. I sat on the lounge chair and started taking the Gemini book out of my bag, before responding to her.

“No _nenek_.” I replied. When I use the Indonesian word for grandmother, she knows I’m about to ask her for a favor.

“And I’d like to keep it that way. _Nenek_ , you understand why I’m doing this.. but they won’t. I don’t have a lot of time until the next full moon and I can’t spend energy convincing them to give me their permission to do this. When we figure this out, I’ll tell them.” I said and felt that twinge of guilt for lying to her.

“You do what you need to do, but don’t leave without telling them everything you want to tell them. Now, let me see those symbols.” She said as she sat beside me, with a leather bound book. She set it down next to the Gemini book and opened it to a page that matched some of the symbols.

“ Hurry up and write.” She ordered me and I quickly obliged, writing down the translations that I had missing. When I stop writing, she turns the page and we look through for any matching symbols. We continue this process in silence until only the last line of the spell is missing.

“That’s it, that’s all the ancient symbols in this book. Whatever that last line is, it’s not here..” She lied after closing the book and I just smile at her.

“ _Nenek_ , did you think I wouldn’t notice the remnants of the torn page in the binding? Where is it?” I asked and she sighed shaking her head.

“I do not know where it is, I tore it out a long time ago when I thought it was the key to saving Jacques. I thought this was the only line in the spell that needed to be recited. We thought Jacques had to be the one to recite it, but I know now that it was never meant to be broken by a member of the Gemini coven.” She picked up her tea and finished it then before I could respond, she continued.

“ _With this last beat of my heart, this last breath I take, may the future of the Gemini coven no longer be under the mercy of the past. Let the blood I spill reverse the bloodline curse my ancestor made long ago. I give thee my life, for many more lives to be able to live._ ” She said softly. I didn’t know what she was saying at first but then I understood. She remembered it by heart, all these years and she’s remembered that part of the spell. She remembered it because Jacques was still so much a part of her. I let a tear fall as I read the words over and over again. Both grandma and I knew it, there was no coming back from this, I’ve made my choice and I won’t back out now.

“Penelope dear.. do you remember what I told you when you asked me what the difference was between a soul mate and the love of your life?” She said softly as she brushed my hair behind my ear and gently wiped a tear away from falling down my cheeks. I nodded and smiled softly at her.

“One is a choice and one is not.” I answered knowing the answer immediately.

“You’re older now. Do you think what I told you is right?” She asked me and I shook my head at her.

“No I don’t and here’s why.. I didn’t choose Josie. I was drawn to her, like we were 2 magnets that were meant to be stuck together, no matter what obstacles were put in between us. However, I would choose her over me in a heartbeat. So I believe in some cases, your soulmate is the love of your life.” I answered and looked at her once more. She nodded and smiled at me.

“You were always the brightest one in the family. Even teaching me a lesson or two.” She answered and gently cupped my cheek then patted it softly.

“It’s late. We should rest. I imagine you would like to get up early to say.. goodbye. You’ll be returning to school tomorrow?” She asked. I stood and helped her up, linking my arms with hers and walking her to her room.

“I have some other business here I need to finish before I go back to the school. I’ll be here a couple days before I go see mom and dad. After that, I’ll be back to school.” I answered and just as I finished, I felt her weight shift towards me, like she was losing her balance.

“Grandma? Are you okay?” I looked up at her, trying to hold her weight up but it was no use. She collapsed towards me. I caught her and gently laid her down, she was clutching her heart and turning purple because she was having a hard time breathing.

“Grandma! Stay with me, I’m going to call for help, just please stay with me!” I quickly grab the phone, called an ambulance then my mom. I held onto her hand the whole time, her head on my lap. I did every spell I could think of to take away any discomfort but I didn’t know how to stop a heart attack.

“You’re gonna be okay _nenek_ , you’re going to be alright. It’ll all be okay..” I whispered as I cradled her to me, tears falling from my eyes.

“ _Sayangku_.. keep going.. keep fighting.. I am proud to call you my granddaughter.. I love you.” She whispered breathlessly. Just like that, she wasn’t breathing. Just like that, her body went cold. Just like that, she was gone.


	31. This Was All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who the hell do you think you are?" ___
> 
> __"We need a little more optimism."_ _
> 
> __"I promise."_ _

**LIZZIE POV**

Why did I kiss him? That was such a dumb move! He’s with Nia, _he’s not yours Lizzie!_ I can’t believe I let myself be selfish with MG. Why did I let myself do that? I knew better and I did it anyway. But.. as guilty as I am right now, I don’t think I would take it back. I’ve had dreams and daydreams about what a real and intimate kiss would feel like. The one that takes your breath away, the one that made your heart stop and made you feel like fireworks are going off because of it. I thought I knew what a kiss was supposed to feel like. I’ve kissed so many people and none of them compared. I kissed MG, and yes it wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was more than I could have ever imagined. It wasn’t sloppy or rushed or any of the bad things you can experience when kissing someone for the first time. If I had to describe what it was like to kiss him, only one word came to mind: _perfection._

“Lizzie?” I heard my name being called, I turned around to see who it was and my heart sank a little. It was Oliver. I got my hopes up thinking MG would chase after me but he’s probably sick and tired of doing that after all the times I’ve left him hanging. _See what happens when you only think about yourself Lizzie.._

“Hey.” I answered.

“Oh, sorry are you okay?” He asked as he stepped closer to me.

“You just caught me at a bad time. Did you need something?” I responded but elected not to look him in his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked and took another step closer to me but I shook my head.

“I actually just want to find my sister and see how she’s doing. Maybe another time.” I said and then started walking away but unfortunately he caught up to me and walked beside me.

“You know, when Penelope told me that she had to deal with a twin that was so codependent on the other, I didn’t think she meant you.” He told me. I stopped and looked at him shocked. What did he mean by that? I’m the codependent one? I’m actually quite offended by that.

“Excuse me? _Who the hell do you think you are?_ What gives you the right to judge me? You don’t even know me and even if you did, you have no right to judge who I am.” I said coldly, folding my arms across my chest, staring at him, my blood boiling.

“Whoa, I wasn’t judging. It was just an observation. I brought it up because ever since I met you, I’ve never seen you take a moment for yourself. You’re always running around thinking about someone else. Everyone else.” He said while throwing his hands up, telling me that he wasn’t trying to hurt my feelings. I opened my mouth to respond but words failed me. My arms dropped as realization set in.

“I.. you’re wrong. I take time for myself. I put myself first sometimes.” I responded defensively, trying to think of the last time I remember doing something solely for myself.

“Oh yeah? Like when?” He asked, challenging me.

“I don’t have to prove myself to you.” I shot back at him angrily.

“Of course you don’t.. but you’re gonna try and prove it to me anyway because you wanna prove it to yourself too.” He answered me, I couldn’t believe this guy. Well I’ll show him.

“You know what? As a matter of fact, I can prove it to you. I just took a moment for myself not too long ago actually.” I told him while crossing my arms across my chest and staring him down at the same time.

“Oh yeah? What did you do exactly?” He asked curiously. By his facial expression, I could see that he genuinely wanted to know and he was genuinely trying to be there for me, in a way that I hardly allowed anyone to do nowadays. He wasn’t trying to corner me or trying to trick me into admitting something. He wasn’t being malicious about any of this. However, did my brain process all of that in time? No, it did not. Instead of calmly declining to answer his question, I let my blood boil, my fists tighten into balls and my jaw clench.

“I don’t have to tell you _anything!_ You’re not the boss of me!” I screamed at him as the room around us began to rattle and the lights started to flicker.

“I was just asking you a question Lizzie. I’m not making you do anything.” He said calmly and looked around the room, like he was waiting for the light bulbs to burst, but he wasn’t running away scared or telling me to calm down. He had his hands on my shoulders but kept his distance. He wasn’t laughing at me or telling me to get over myself. What is this guys’ deal? What’s he playing at? My mind was spiraling.

“Why are you trying to get into my head! Just.. _STOP!_ ” I yelled and fell to the floor, clutching my head as the lights burst and the room shook as if an earthquake raced through it. A wave of energy burst out of me that sent Oliver flying down the hallway. Tears were streaming down my face and when I looked up, Oliver was unconscious. Oh no, did I do that? Did I hurt him? I never wanted to hurt anybody..

“Lizzie?” His voice came cutting through all the sounds flooding my brain.

“M..MG?” I looked up, shaking still and found that he was already kneeling in front of me, gently wrapping his arms around me. He knew what to do because Jo told him what to do whenever I had an outburst. I shook my head and wriggled out of his arms.

“No.. please.. just go check if Oliver is okay.. I think I hurt him really bad..” I mumbled as I hugged my knees to my chest, looking over at Oliver, feeling like a terrible person. I don’t see it but I felt MG nod and sped over to Oliver to check on him. After MG lifted him up so he was propped up, sitting against the wall, MG came back over to me.

“Is.. did I hurt him bad..?” I asked and MG shook his head as he sat in front of me, placing his hands on my knees and pressing his forehead against mine

“He’s tough, he’ll be okay. You’re the one I’m worried about. Did you want me to get Jo?” He asked as he rubbed my knees. I looked into his eyes and shook my head. Like Oliver, I knew he was being genuine but this time instead of feeling chaos swirling around me, I just let him in. I needed to let it out and unfortunately Oliver took the full force of it.

“No please.. I always rely on Jo.” I mumbled then pulled away from MG.

“Okay. Then rely on me.. let me be the one to help you this time.” He said and I nodded instinctively. Letting MG in felt right, felt natural, like it’s always meant to be this way. He helped me up and as soon as we stood up, Oliver gained consciousness.

“Oww.” Oliver said and rubbed his head as he started to get up. MG sped over to him to help balance him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you Oliver..” I said as I made my way over to them. Oliver smiled and leaned against MG a little because he was losing his balance a little.

“I’ll be fine. I see you’re in good hands. I’m just gonna head to my room and take something for my head.” Oliver said and then tried to steady himself away from MG. He gave me one more glance and started to walk away slowly but before he got too far, he turned to me and smiled.

“I may not have been here long, but I consider you a friend. Just as you didn’t mean to hurt me, I didn’t mean to push your limits.” After he said that he turned and continued walking away, his shoulders slumping a little.

“I would help him back to his room but I don’t really want to leave you alone right now.” MG said which jogged me out of my thoughts.

“I’m sorry I ran out on you earlier. I just.. I don’t want to be that person. The person that messes up someone’s life because they’re selfish. I was selfish and I’m sorry.” I apologized but MG just smiled a little and stepped closer to me.

“I still don’t know why you kissed me. Why do you think that kissing me, is considered selfish?” MG asked and I sighed shaking my head.

“You really are clueless sometimes..” I told him and then took a deep breath. I might as well tell him. It’s not like he’ll break it off with Nia because just because I’m telling him how I feel about him. He’s moved on, I’ve seen them making out, I know he’s into Nia and not me. He watched me and waited, he didn’t budge or press the issue, he just waited.

“I kissed you because I really like you MG..” I finally admitted to him. I exhaled and took another breath. I continued before he had a chance to say anything.

“And it was selfish because you’re with Nia. I shouldn’t have kissed you just for that reason alone. I don’t want to be that kind of person, the one that gets labeled boyfriend stealer, because I’m not. It’s not my intention.” I finished and looked at him. I couldn’t read what he was thinking and it was killing me. The wait of it all, watching him think through everything I said, seeing him contemplate the words to best let me down. My heart beat was so fast and I felt my palms began to glisten.

“MG, I don’t expec-” I started to say something but my lips were suddenly busy. He was kissing me. _HE_ was kissing And you know what? It was just as perfect as the first time. When he finally pulled away, he sighed with a smile on his face.

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell Nia.. all I know is that I never stopped having feelings for you. I was just waiting for you and you finally arrived. I don’t want to let our chance go.” He said and I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again. We pulled away and suddenly my blood went cold. There she was, standing behind MG.

“ MG..? I.. I came home early. I wanted to surprise you..” Nia whispered, her voice broke and immediately I knew, this was all my fault..

**JOSIE POV**

After the blow up with my dad, I decided to let it go after I slept on it. I didn’t want to hold a grudge against him. I didn’t want to hold a grudge against anyone. I spent time with my friends during the day, spent dinners with my family at night. Mom actually brought us to the Mystic Grill last night and I had my favorite tuna melt with crinkle fries. This morning I woke up and mom decided to braid both mine and Lizzie’s hair. She must’ve sensed that these little things were exactly what we needed. Considering this could be the last week for one of us, and by one of us I mean me.

“Mom?” I asked as she finished braiding my hair. I turned to look at her and she smiled down at me.

“Yeah honey?” She responded and then sat beside me.

“Can I ask you a question about.. Stefan..?” I asked even though I knew this was a hard subject for her to think about. I knew she loved him very much, she still does to this day, and that’s the reason why I needed to ask her this question that’s been burning inside of me.

“What is it it honey?” She asked me, holding onto my hands.

“Well.. dad never got married again after what happened with Jo.. and neither did you after Stefan died..” I said then took a deep breath but mom doesn’t say anything because I’m sure she knew I have more to say before she can answer.

“Why is that? How come neither of you tried dating other people again?” I asked while looking at her. She gently cupped my cheek then pulled me in for a hug.

“Oh sweetheart, I wish I could say that you’re too young to understand but the truth is you’re not. I’m sure you understand by now that sometimes a person can come into your life and shake you to your absolute core. This person can come into your life and leave an incredible impact on you, throwing your entire body chemistry off. That without them, there’s just nothing in the world that could fill the place in your heart where that person used to be. There are people that are meant to fit our lives like a puzzle piece and if they are ever lost to us, that missing piece will leave an everlasting hole.. but it gets better with time, sometimes people learn to patch themselves up, others decide to live with the holes because it’s better than forgetting why those holes exist in the first place. That is where I am and that is where your father is. The holes that Jo and Stefan left us with aren’t just holes. They are open wounds that refuse to heal. It’s how we keep them alive.” Mom told me as her eyes filled with tears and my tears quickly built up right alongside hers. I wanted them to find love again. I needed them to find love again. Maybe if they did, it would mean that there was hope. That even if you lose the one person that was meant for you, that it wasn’t the end and that you could still find happiness in love again. If they could find love again, then I know it’d be possible for Penelope after I was gone.

“What brought this question on?” Mom asked as she cradled my cheeks and wiped my tears away, then tucked my hair behind my ears.

“I just.. I wanted there to be hope that after someone we love is gone, it’s still possible to find happiness again, that it’s possible to have love in your life. I’m in love with Penelope and I just want to know that she’ll be okay when I’m gone. I’m speaking in general, not just because of what’s to come this week. I just want to know she’ll be okay mom.. I know that you’re going to say that you know how I feel and honestly you don’t. No one does.. _We know you love each other. We know you’re in love._ That’s all I ever hear. I’m _sick_ of everyone telling me they know how I feel when they don’t..” I told Mom and she just nodded and pulled me in for a hug.  
“Okay first thing’s first, yes there’s always hope that love can be found again. Second, why don’t you help me understand how you feel.” She asked me as I leaned into her.

“I hope you’re right mom.. um, do you remember when you used to tell us the story about Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, about how their love was so powerful that it brought nations to their knees? Or do you remember when you told us about Helen and Paris? About how they used armies to fight for their right to have romance with each other? Even though you told us those stories, I never thought such a love could exist. The fact that I feel physically incapable of breathing without Penelope.. it scares me. She scares me.. and she comforts me. She excites me and drives me insane. She’s always there even when she’s not. I feel.. no _I am_ whole with her, like no matter where we are, what universe we’re in or what life we live.. she’s my person and I’m hers. I won’t say that we were made for each other because we really weren’t. She’s stubborn and selfish and meticulous and bratty, everything I told myself I hated in a person. But that’s how it happens doesn’t it? You fall for their flaws just as much as you fall for their perfections, even if you are on opposite ends of the spectrum. Because when you fall in love with someone, you love all of them. And the things about them that drive you crazy, are the things that you wouldn’t change because it makes them who they are, the person you love. Penelope just snuck up on me and now I can’t imagine a future without her in it. Assuming I.. have a future after Saturday..” I told mom while I leaned against her more. She held onto me even tighter, without suffocating me of course.

“Josie.. my sweet girl. You achieved something that most people search their entire lifetime for, and sometimes never actually find it. You’re so young and you feel so much love, despite the fact that you were always the neglected one. I don’t want either of you to worry about not having a future because you do. Your group of friends were able to do something your father and I couldn’t and I honestly have faith in them. You should too.” Mom told me as she tucked my hair behind my ears and wiped my tears away. I held onto her again, trying to escape from the world for even just a moment.

“I do have faith in them.. but I also want to be prepared for the worst that could happen.” I mumbled before pulling away.

“I thought you were the optimistic one.” Mom looked at me with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, I smiled a little.

“I guess even optimism takes a break here and there.” I responded and she nodded.

“Don’t give it too much of a break, we need a little more optimism around here.” She smiled again and give me one more hug before Lizzie came running into the room, completely frantic.  
“I did something bad and I don’t know how to fix it!” She cried and ran into mom’s arms.

“Lizzie darling what happened? What’s wrong?” Mom asked her just before they sat down beside me, Lizzie between the both of us.

“I.. I kissed.. I kissed MG..” Lizzie mumbled and both of our jaws just dropped.

“ _LIZZIE!_ He has a girlfriend!” I told her and mom just looked at me, telling me with her eyes to tone it done.

“I know! I just.. I screwed up and I don’t know how to fix it!” Lizzie cried and leaned into mom’s arms.

“Shhh shh, it’s okay. Why don’t you tell us everything that happened and we’ll find a way to fix it, okay?” Mom asked as she continued holding hugging Lizzie.

Lizzie contemplated for a bit before nodding. She started to tell us how MG found her crying in the library, how she just couldn’t help it and kissed him, how Oliver accidentally triggered an outburst and MG calmed her down. She ended with telling us that they kissed again and Nia saw it all happened. As much as I hate that this is happening to Lizzie, I love that we’re all getting to spend time together, just sitting on a bed and talking. It’s something we didn’t get a lot of so I decided to take in this moment and see it as a positive. We’re spending time with each other and like mom said, we’ll get the chance to have more of these talks. My optimism returned and now all I needed was for Penelope to be back in my arms, then everything would be okay.

**PENELOPE POV**

2 days. All it took was 2 days and the funeral was over. My mom handled all the arrangements in 24 hours. Dad flew in just as mom laid down for a nap, a nap that only lasted 2 hours. 2 days for us to say goodbye. It was a small funeral, just the family, her closest friends and the coven elders. I needed Josie here with me, to get through all of this, but at the same time I couldn’t have her here. My mom asked me if I wanted her to send someone to the school to bring Josie here for the funeral but I declined. Even though the funeral would’ve been a little easier to go through if she was here, I knew she would’ve brought up the merge and I just could not handle that right now. Not right now.

“ _Putri_.” I heard my father say as he sat next to me on the edge of our porch. _Daughter._ When he called me that, it was because he knew I wasn’t doing well. He hated sitting on the floor because it messed up his suit, but he sat on the floor when it came to me. If I was upset and sitting on the floor, he was there sitting beside me and comforting me. We may not get along most of the time, but he’s there when it counts.

“Dad.. did you know about the man nenek fell in love with? Not grandpa, but-” I began to ask but dad interrupted me.

“Yes I knew about Jacques Parker and I know the relation to your girlfriend. I also know exactly what you’ve been up to the past year.” He said firmly and I froze. Oh no, how did he find out?

“You know one thing I admired about your grandma, my mother, is that when she loved, there was nothing that compared to it. You grandma loved with everything she had to give and more, even after losing someone she felt was truly her soulmate. Do you know why I did not cry at the funeral today?” He turned to look at me and I shook my head, confused as to where this conversation was going.

“It’s because she’s been waiting all her life to be reunited with Jacques. Yes she lived a long and good life and yes she loved each of us dearly. But I could tell a part of her always felt guilty for living her life without him. I didn’t cry today because I know she’s finally at peace with the one she loved most.. you and her are so much alike, putri. I don’t want you to live your life like nenek. I want you to be happy and be surrounded by the people that you love and that love you. Nenek lived a good life but she wasn’t always happy. For you my child, I want your life to be good _and_ happy.” Dad finished and sighed as he pulled me in for a hug.

“You’re trying to save someone you love, something I know nenek would be proud of you for. So, be careful, stay level headed and remember there is a difference between following your heart and thinking with your head. Promise me you’ll think with your head first?” Dad looked at me again and kissed my head. I snuggled into him and held him tighter, inhaling his musky, cigar scent, with a hint of brandy. I held in my tears and just nodded.

“I promise. I love you so much dad. I’ll see you.” I whispered, trying to make sure my voice doesn’t crack so he wouldn’t know how much my heart hurt at this exact moment. I knew I was leaving tonight, I made a promise to myself to see Josie one more time before I made my way to Greece. However, being in the arms of my father, I almost couldn’t bear to leave. I felt safe, like I was his little girl all over again, the one he came rushing into the room for, in the middle of the night, just to ward off the monsters in my closet and under my bed, no matter how tired he was. Even though his arms felt safe, Josie was my home and I had to go see her one more time. So I mustered all my courage, pulled away and kissed him on his cheek before I stood up to go and find my mom. I took a couple of steps before he answered.

“Putri, I love you too.” He whispered and I knew at that moment, he was crying. My dad, the strongest and bravest man I knew, the one that didn’t fear anything, the one that didn’t even shed a tear at his own mother’s funeral, was crying now. I’ve never seen him cry and I never will.. because I didn’t look back and he didn’t turn to face me. He knew what this was and he was letting me go. He was letting his only daughter, his only child go. He was saying goodbye, just as I was saying goodbye to him. I kept walking as my own tears fell from my eyes, I kept putting one foot in front of the other, putting more distance between us, until I could no longer hear his sobs, until I was on the opposite end of the house, until I was in my mother’s arms.

“Mom..” I took one shaky breath and held onto her as she returned the embrace.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. Grandma is in a better place, she’s at peace now. I know today was hard but she’s at peace.” Mom tried to comfort me and rubbed my back. She didn’t know why I was crying. I couldn’t tell her that I’m trying to say goodbye. First my grandma then my dad and now my mom. I squeezed her just a little tighter and inhaled her scent as well. She wore her Chanel perfume, the one I always tried to steal when I was younger because I wanted to smell just like her. There’s no way I could tell her goodbye, I just couldn’t do it.

“I know.. I just wanted to tell you I love you. I don’t tell you enough and I just wanted to make sure you heard it before I left. I wanted to make sure you knew how much you mean to me mom. I am the person I am because of you. You’ve always said that I’m just like grandma or I’m just like dad, but what you don’t see is that I’m just like you too. I’m going back to school tonight. I just wanted to tell you I love you before I left..” I pulled away and found her crying. I smiled gently and wiped her tears away as she wiped mine away.

“I love you my daughter. No matter how old you get and how big you grow, you’ll always be my little girl, my baby. I will always be here to protect you and guide you, even when I’m gone, I’ll always be right here.” Mom said as she placed her palm above my heart just before she kissed my forehead.

“Now you should get going so you don’t arrive back at the school too late. Go get your things ready, I’ll have James drive you back to the school.” I nodded and went to pack my stuff. It didn’t take long because I was back downstairs in a flash, throwing my arms around my mom again for a tight and long hug, inhaling her scent one more time.

“I love you mom, take care of yourself and dad.” I whispered then pulled away just as James was grabbing my bag to bring to the car.

“You too darling and after you save Josie, bring her by for dinner why don’t you? I’d really like to spend more time with the girl that’s gotten my daughter so smitten.” She smiled brightly at me.

“Yeah, okay.. I love you mom.” I said with a forced smile, holding back my tears. She said it back just before I slipped into the car, and not a minute too soon because I couldn’t hold it in anymore. The privacy shade was up so James couldn’t see me bawling my eyes out while my hands gripped and pulled at my arms. He couldn’t hear my painful sobs. James drove us away, taking me back to school.

“Goodbye mom..” I whispered between sobs. I didn’t look back.


	32. The Merge - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always and forever."
> 
> "Am I a good sister?"
> 
> "This was goodbye."

**HOPE POV**

“You’re doing it Hope! The portal is opening!” Landon shouted as he cheered me on.

“Landon! Shut up or I’m going to lose focus! As soon as you see Oliver, jump through.” I yelled back as I furrowed my brow and concentrated on chanting the incantation, doing the motions Oliver taught me. He wasn’t kidding when he said that opening a portal would be physically taxing, it felt like I was holding the entire world on my shoulders.

“There! I see him!” Landon shouted again as he prepared himself to jump through.

“Well what are you waiting for? Jump through!” I said impatiently and a second later he was through. I looked into the pocket and saw Landon on the other side, jumping and dancing triumphantly like he was the one that was holding this portal open. He’s so adorable that I couldn’t help but smile. Unfortunately, he took my focus for a second and suddenly the portal was closed.

“Well now I know how fast a portal can close if focus is lost.” I said right before a loud _ring ring_ started to chime. Oliver had taken the school phone with him while I held onto Dr. Saltzman’s phone.

“Oliver, are you both okay?” I asked after picking up the call.

“Yeah we’re okay. Read to try again? We’ll have Landon jump through first then I’ll jump through, which will close my end of the portal.” Oliver said firmly and I nodded even though no one could see me.

“Alright, let’s do it.” I said before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath to clear my mind and focus on nothing but finding the pocket again so I could open in. I focused on how it felt to have the power surge through my body, the power of being within the realm of the lunar currents. I focused on the resistance I felt when trying to open the pocket, on how I broke through that resistance with the spell. I focused on how the ripple of energy warmed me as the portal bust wide open. Before I knew it, the energy was gone and I was standing next to Landon and Oliver, both looking at me with wide grins.

“We’re totally gonna kick the merge’s ass!” Landon whooped and threw his fist in the air. Seriously, could I have fallen in love with a bigger dork? I laughed and ran into his arms, he eagerly wrapped them around me. I went right in and kissed him deeply.

“Landon’s right, we’ve totally got this but let’s do one more dry run tonight. I have a feeling Landon and I will be leaving tomorrow morning to meet Penelope in Greece.” Oliver said as Landon and I pulled away from each other reluctantly.

“Do you think that’s necessary? Hope just opened a portal twice in a short time span. I think what both of you need to do is rest and conserve your energy for Saturday morning.” Landon spoke but I placed my hand on his chest and shook my head.

“Oliver’s right. We should do one more test run to make sure I have it down. It’s a life or death situation we’re talking about here.” I told Landon. He held me close and I snuggled into him, rubbing his back. We were getting closer and closer to Saturday, tensions were high and everyone was more on edge with each passing day.

“You guys go to the Old Mill at 7pm, just after dinner. Hope, locate the Libra pocket near the front gate. Not outside the gate but near it. That’s where I’ll be, opening the portal from the other end.” Oliver said before packing up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Okay, we’ll see you later and.. it’s going to work Oliver. It’s going to work.” I said after I stepped close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Something was troubling him but I didn’t press it. If he wanted me or Landon to know what was on his mind, he’d have said something.

“Yeah, but even though you know that, do either of you feel any bit at ease?” He asked as he looked from Landon to me.

“No, of course not.” Landon answered for the both of us.

“We’re just trying to keep a positive mindset. If we’re not positive that this plan will work, it’ll mean we’ll just be that more vulnerable when the time comes. As Dr. Saltzman once said, be brave even if you’re not.” I continued and smiled softly.

“Yeah, I have no idea what that means or how that relates to anything.” Oliver said, looking so confused.

“It means no matter what, be brave, regardless if you’re scared shitless or not, push through it and make it through to the other side. No pun intended.” Landon explained as he held me closer to him.

“Right, so act brave no matter what.. I’ll see the both of you later this evening.” Oliver replied then made his way back to the school. I was just about to follow before Landon pulled me in the other direction.

“Where are we going?” I asked curiously but with a smile.

“The docks.” He responded with a smile of his own. I didn’t argue but I still wanted to know why we were going down there.

“Not that I’m complaining but why are we heading there?” I asked hoping he’ll tell me instead of just leaving it a surprise.

“You’ll see.” He hummed as we continued making our way there. I snuggled into his side as we walked and he wrapped his arms around me. The days were getting cooler but Landon always kept me warm no matter what, maybe it had something to do with him being a phoenix.

“Hope?” Landon said my name as we sat down on the docks. I looked at him and he looked at me just before he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away and gently ran his fingers through my hair just before he cupped my neck and looked into my eyes once more.

“I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something..” Landon said before he pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re proposing right now?!” I almost yelled and looked at him in shock but he just burst out laughing at me.

“Are you kidding? I love you Hope but we’re still too young!” He continued laughing and held onto his stomach. I scowled at him and shoved him. He caught himself before he fell into the lake and I was slightly disappointed.

“Not funny.” I said as I tossed a twig at him.

“Okay before you try drowning me again, I really do need to ask you something.” He smiled and pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. I tried to see what kind of bracelet it was but he had the jewelry tightly secured in his palm so I couldn’t peak.

“I never told anyone this but.. my mother left me with her necklace when she gave me up. I always told myself that if I ever had the chance to meet her, I’d return it to her. I got to meet her but I never got to give her necklace back. So.. other than the photo of her that I lost, this is the only thing I have left of her..” He said sadly. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“You deserved more time with her. I’m sorry Landon..” I whispered as I felt him lean his cheek against the top of my head.

“No more apologies because it’s no longer needed. I forgave you for keeping that secret from me and I meant it. I only bring it up now because..” He paused and took a deep breath. I looked up at him with what he called my puppy dog eyes and placed my chin on his shoulder. He turned to face me and brushed my hair away from my face.

“Because..?” I asked curiously and he smiled as he held up the bracelet. I took a closer look at it and it was the necklace that Seylah wore in that baby picture with Landon, the one that had the symbol of Malivore. Except, the chain was shortened to fit as a bracelet and the pendant was different, completely misshapen..

“Because I wanted to ask if you’d hold onto it for me?” He asked nervously then continued on before I could answer.

“I know it used to have my father’s symbol on it, but I asked the twins to help me alter the material so it would be in the shape of your family crest, the Mikaelson crest. I figured since you already have a necklace that honors your mother’s side of the family, the Crescent pack, I didn’t want you to feel obligated to wear another necklace on top of it. Don’t worry about if I feel bad for changing the shape of the pendant because I don’t. I honestly feel like my mother would want me to give this to the girl I love. So I don’t have a single regret about it.. what?” Landon rambled on and all I could do was smile my widest smile at him as tears of pure joy streamed down my cheeks. When he finally looked at me after all the rambling, he cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears, afraid that he had hurt me somehow.

“It would be my honor Landon. I know how much having a family means to you and your mom was the only family you had that you could’ve had the chance to connect with. Well, on a positive level. Your monstrous father and brother don’t count. My point is that, I know having a family is important to you and for you to want me to wear something that belonged to your mother? I know that’s something hard for you to give up and I just want you to know that I will cherish this bracelet all the days of my life and more.” I answered and leaned in, kissing him deeply and passionately. A minute later we pull away from each other and he’s wrapping the bracelet around my left wrist.

“You’re wrong though, it wasn’t hard for me to give this up because I know my mom would’ve loved you and would’ve wanted me to give it to you as my way of promising that I will always love you. You are right about how much family means to me. You mean everything to me. You’re my family Hope Mikaelson.” He smiled with tears in his eyes and it was my turn to wipe his away. I smiled even bigger if that was even possible.

“You’re my family too Landon Kirby. Always and forever.” I whispered on his lips and kissed him softly. I have never uttered those words to anyone other than a Mikaelson but Landon was my family and one day he’ll officially be a Mikaelson.

**LIZZIE POV**

“Lizzie, there’s MG. You should go talk to him.” Josie told me as she pointed over at MG sitting in his usual spot in the dining hall. Where Nia would normally be sitting next to him, he was alone and he looked defeated.

“Maybe I shouldn’t.. Nia could come in and make a scene and start accusing us for an ongoing affair when it really wasn’t.” I replied then turned to walk out of the hall but Jo was quicker, like always, and stepped in front of me while holding her hands out like stop signs.

“We talked about this. I always put other people before me and it got so bad that I wasn’t my own person. You’re going down that same road and we can’t let that happen, but you’re gonna have to own up to your actions. You have to start being the fearless sister I know you to be. The one that knew what she wanted and went after it. You’ve got this.” Jo told me as she set her hands on my arms. Her smile was comforting and I could tell she truly believed in me. The only problem was that I didn’t believe in myself and I couldn’t go back to being the way I used to be.

“I can’t Jo. The old me was a bitch and selfish all the time. I can’t go back to being like that, everyone hated me. Even you resented me for the way I was. I don’t want to put myself back in that self-proclaimed, selfish bubble.” I told her. She let my arms go and stayed quiet. That’s when I heard him.

“So don’t be the old Lizzie.” MG said and I spun around to face him, I almost tripped when I turned but he caught me effortlessly and almost like he was anticipating it. I could melt in his arms but I chose not to and took a step back. He was one step ahead and let me go as soon as I found my balance, like he sensed that I was trying to be cautious with him and he wanted to respect that.

“Then who should I be if not the old Lizzie? Because the Lizzie I am now sucks and the Lizzie I was before sucked” I asked him.

“Don’t be the old Lizzie or Lizzie 2.0 or 3.0 or whatever point O’s. Be the Lizzie that you are, the one that you hide from everyone else but yourself.” He told me. He spoke with conviction, with absolute certainty that he knew who I really was and he wanted the rest of the world to know who I was.

“I.. I don’t even know who I am..” I cried as the room started to rattle. Oh no, not again. I can’t have another outburst here, not in front of everyone. Josie and MG both quick on their feet, shuffled me away. We kept walking, I heard other footsteps behind me but we didn’t stop. We kept walking until we were outside the old mill. Josie and MG let me go then stepped back.

“Scream Lizzie, as loud as you can.” I heard Hope say. The same words I once told her. I turned around and found not only Josie and MG. Standing behind them were Hope, Landon, Raf, and Oliver. Why did all of them come here? They all looked at me worried, I was about to say something but Josie just nodded her head as if answering my question. They were here because they cared about me and wanted me to be okay. I nodded back and turned around, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. A blast of power left me and went hurdling into the woods. It caused branches to fall off trees and little rodent animals to scatter. The chaos in my body came to a stillness and I took a breath, feeling at ease.

“Lizzie.. you’re strong.” Josie said.

“You’re brave.” Hope’s voice followed.

“You’re intelligent.” Landon said after Hope.

“You’re determined.” Raf said.

“You’re beautiful.” Oliver responded just before MG spoke.

“Lizzie, you’re stubborn and selfish just like everyone else. You have flaws just like the rest of us but you can’t let that be the reason why you hide yourself. You’re witty and compassionate, you’re kind but also a badass. You’re all these things and more, it’s what makes you _you_. It’s what makes you lovely.” MG said softly just as his hands rested on my shoulders. I didn’t turn to face any of them but they could tell I was a mess from their words. All I ever wanted was to be validated, to be important to someone. That’s why Josie and I had the dynamic we did but it was toxic for the both of us. For all of them to come here because they were worried about me, and for them to say what they thought of me.. it meant more to me than I could ever express. MG turned me around but I couldn’t look any of them in the eye.

“Lizzie..” Josie walked up to me, pass MG and wrapped her arms around me. With my arms trembling, I hugged her back and held onto her tight. My best friend, my sister, my twin. If she saw me as a good person, that’s what mattered. If I managed to change her mind about me being a bad sister, then there’s hope for me yet.

“Jo.. am I a good sister?” I whispered with a shaky voice as everyone looked at us.

“Are you kidding me?” Jo responded as she pulled back and looked at me with a smile while holding onto my trembling hands to help keep me calm.

“You’re the best sister, the best twin, anyone could ever ask for. You’re there when I need you and even when I don’t. You’ll fight for me but also want me to stand on my own two feet and fight my own battles. Out of everyone in my life, you’ve never abandoned me. Not once. So yeah Lizzie, you’re the best sister.” She told me with a smile on her face because she was telling the truth. I pulled her in for another tight hug.

“I love you Jo, I’ll always be there for you.” I promised and she nodded.

“I love you too Lizzie and I’ll always be there for you.” She promised as well.

Those words meant something to us because we really didn’t know if one of us would always be around but we had faith that we would. We would fight for each under until the bitter end in hopes that the end for us wouldn’t be anytime soon. In my mind, Jo deserved to survive the merge and in hers I deserved to be the one to survive. Regardless, we’re going to fight our hardest for each other. While in the middle of my thoughts we were all of a sudden being smothered with multiple arms wrapping around us. Group hug, ugh. I couldn’t stand them sometimes but I loved each of them with everything I had. Yes, even Oliver, surprisingly.

“Oh god all of you are so annoying!” I yelled as we all laughed and hugged each other tighter. Then, as if on cue, Landon the clumsy bird tripped and caused all of use to fall over. Our bodies ached but it was a moment none of us will forget. I looked over at Jo and her wide smile diminished to a half smile. She was thinking about Penelope and how she should be here. I took her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that everything will be okay.

“She’ll be back soon Jo. In fact, I have a feeling she’s probably on her way back here right now. Mark my words.” I smiled at her, she looked at me and smiled back.

“Yeah. Maybe.” She whispered then all of us stood up. The joyous moment faded quickly as we all realized that we’re one day closer to the merge.

“I just wanted to say that Jo and I are so thankful to have each and every one of you in our lives. Regardless of what happens and what the outcome will be on Saturday, you’ve all helped prevent Jo and I from setting each other on fire.” I said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“There’s the Lizzie we all know and love.” Jo said and linked our arms together, like we always do when we prepared to face the world together. Everyone laughed at my joke but shared my sentiment and for the first time, it didn’t feel like it was just Jo and I. For the first time, we didn’t have to face the world alone, and I hoped that it wouldn’t be the last.

**PENELOPE POV**

3 hours later and I was back here again, The Salvatore School. It was a long car ride back and I kept the shade up until I was no longer crying. I cried as much as I could so I wouldn’t have tears left to cry when I leave Josie tomorrow morning. _When I leave Josie._ I let that sink in and took a sharp breath. In a few days I will cease to exist and Josie will get to live on without me. I know she loves me and I know it’ll hurt her when I’m gone, but I was selfish. I wanted her to be the one that lived on without me instead of me living on without her. I didn’t want to deal with the pain of breathing knowing that she wasn’t. So yeah, I was selfish, I was going to cause her heartache again because I wanted her to live a long life.

_Knock knock. _James was knocking on my car door after he had removed my bag from the trunk. I opened the door and gave James a long and tight.__

__“I’m going to miss you very much Miss Park. Come home to visit us real soon, bring that girl of yours that you’re always on about.” James said as he squeezed me gently and I nodded against his shoulder, holding in my tears._ _

__“As soon as I have a chance..” I whispered and then let go. He smiled and waited for me to get inside the school, so I grabbed my bag and walked through the front door, waving bye and shutting the door behind me. I peered out the window and watched as James drove away. It was 10pm at night, which meant curfew was in a half hour. After James was out of sight, I made my way to my room to drop off my bag before I go and see Josie. The halls were mostly empty except for a few seniors studying in the great hall. I passed them quickly, making my way up the stairs and continued on. Walking down the hall to my dorm, I found my door was ajar with a flicker of light shining through it. Who was in my room?_ _

__“Hello?” I said as I slipped into my dorm. I saw who was here and I froze completely._ _

__“P..Pen?” Josie stood in the middle of the room, wearing my oversized, dark green sweater. As soon as I saw her, it felt like I could breathe again. Like ever since I left for home, I was holding my breath and now I could finally breathe. Here she was, the girl I love. She was breathtaking and beautiful and perfect._ _

__“Hey Jojo..” I whispered as I closed the door._ _

__“You’re back.” She said as she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I opened my arms for her to cuddle into and I hugged her as tight as I could, inhaling her scent. _Clean._ My favorite scent in the entire world was Josie, my favorite everything was Josie. I held her close for as long as I could because I wouldn’t be able to do this again. I heard her sobbing and I cried along with her. She was everything, she was my world, and I had her in my arms. If you could understand just how amazing it felt to hold your entire world in your arms, you’d understand only a fraction of what I feel when I held Josie._ _

__“I’m so sorry.. I should’ve told you everything..” I whispered through my shaky breaths as she pressed her forehead against mine. We looked into each other’s eyes._ _

__“I forgive you Pen.” She mumbled and my heart burst. She forgave me? Just like that?_ _

__“You.. you forgive me?” I asked completely shocked._ _

__“I love you, of course I forgive you.. Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked, confused as to why I was looking at her like she busted my heart wide open._ _

__“How am I looking at you?” I asked her with a smile._ _

__“Like you just won the lottery.” She said and I couldn’t help but smile even wider just before I kissed her._ _

__“Because I did win the lottery, and.. I always look at you like this, you just don’t see it most of the time.” I told her and she immediately leaned back in and kissed me. I couldn’t get enough of her, I not only craved her but I needed her. No not like that (okay maybe a little like that), but I needed her like a heart needs a beat. She pulled away and took my sweater that she was wearing off. Did she manage to take my breath away again? Of course she did, especially when she’s just in her sports bra and panties._ _

__“Will you lay with me?” She asked, pulling me towards my bed before I could answer._ _

__“Like you need an answer to that question.” I smiled and snuggled with her, both of us wrapped in each other’s embrace, kissing each other sweetly and tenderly. I let my hands gently roam all along her body. I wanted to remember every inch of her because she’s what’s going to be on my mind until I take my last breath. I wanted to remember every single curve and bump of her body. I wanted to take in every single freckle and mole she had. I wanted to adore her for one last night. I wanted to make sure she knew that I loved her and that no matter what happens, my love for her will be everlasting._ _

__“I love you Penelope Park..” She whispered as she pulled away from my lips just slightly. I looked at her, gently cupping her cheek as I smiled. It wasn’t a sad smile or a forced smile. It was a happy smile, the one she called my “turtle smile” because only she could make me smile that made me look like a turtle._ _

__“I love you too Josette Saltzman. Forever.” I whispered against her lips but we don’t kiss, not just yet. She pressed her forehead against mine and exhaled._ _

__“And ever?” She asked as her lips curved into a smile against my lips._ _

__“And ever.” I promised just before she pressed her lips to mine once more, kissing me passionately and deeply. I returned her kisses fervently and eagerly. People won’t consider our love to be one for the ages but it was epic in my eyes. She was my Josie and I was her Penelope. There was no other way to describe us._ _

__“Pen.. you’re wearing too many clothes.” She panted against my lips, which made me smirk. Whatever you want to do my love, I’ll do it. With that, we were helping each other out of our clothes before tangling our bodies back together. I won’t go into detail about tonight because that’s between Josie and I but if you must know, it was _beyond perfect._ We were one tonight and I know no matter what, I’ll always be with her._ _

__****_ _

******************************

Josie fell asleep in my arms. I didn’t want to sleep, I wanted to cherish every moment I had left with her. So I let her sleep and I just listened. I listened to her soft snores, her heart beating against me and the sounds she made when she shifted closer to me. I kissed her head each time she shifted because I knew that whenever she was restless, she was having a bad dream. Each time I kissed her head, she snuggled and stopped her shifting, as if the bad dream just went away. How could I leave her now? Everything I want in life is in my arms. How do I just leave? _You follow what your heart is telling you to do,_ I told myself. This was the time to follow my heart instead of thinking with my head. I looked over to my nightstand and saw that she brought her diary. I took it and flipped to the next blank page without reading any of her entries and began writing.

 _Dear Jojo_.. I wrote. I continued writing everything I wanted to say that I knew I wouldn’t be able to. I wrote it all down, I wrote through my tears, through the sound of my heart breaking. I wrote one last letter for her, one last thing she’ll have to remember me. After I finished writing I closed her diary and put it back exactly where I found it and continued laying there in silence, holding Josie close to me. Before I knew it, the sun was rising and my night with Josie was almost up. She stirred awake and looked at me, still clearly exhausted from last night.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” I whispered and leaned in kissing her sweetly, even though she totally had morning breath.

“Mmm it’s only good because you’re here.. when do you leave?” She returned my kiss and asked me sadly.

“Now.. I sent a note over to them when I arrived last night, to meet me out front at 8am. It’s now currently 7:35am so I should get dressed and go meet them..” I answered solemnly. The moment both of us were dreading since I arrived last night. We got out of bed, got dressed and she walked me to the front. Everyone was there.

“Park, I’m going to tell you what I told Landon and Oliver. Come back in one piece okay?” Hope told me as she hugged me. I can’t believe I can call Hope Mikaelson a friend. I couldn’t find the words to say so I just nodded.

“I believe in you. You’re an amazing friend and I hope someday to call you my sister.” Lizzie hugged me right after Hope. I still couldn’t find the words to say but Dr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes-Salvatore were next.

“We have faith in you, in all of you. I gave Landon the school phone, he’ll call Caroline as soon as you’re in position for Hope and Oliver to open the portal.” Dr. Saltzman said but they both nodded at me knowingly, they were secretly thanking me. I looked at them and nodded back, telling them to take care of the Josie and Lizzie after this is all over. Finally..

“Penelope.. don’t leave..” Josie said and my heart broke again. I turned around and pulled her in for one more tight hug, one more warm embrace. I kissed her one more time, I wiped her tears one more time. I peppered her beautiful face with kisses before pressing my forehead against hers.

“I have to Jojo, it’s time. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine, both of you. I promise..” I said with my voice cracking as my tears started to fall. She pulled me in for one last hug and whispered in my ear so quiet that I don’t think even vamp hearing could’ve picked it up.

“I love you Penelope, forever.” Josie was about to let go but I kept her in my arms for a moment longer.

“I love you Josie, forever.” I whispered then pulled away just enough to kiss her long and deep. A kiss that will be remembered. One for the ages.

“And ever.” We both said to each other.

We both reluctantly pulled away from each other and went our separate ways. Landon looked back at Hope, Oliver looked back at Lizzie but I didn’t look back. If I looked back, I would’ve stayed. So I didn’t. This was goodbye.


	33. The Merge - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We haven't got much time."
> 
> "This is total bullshit."
> 
> "You have to kill me!"
> 
> "It'll be okay, don't worry."
> 
> It was a blur.

**LANDON POV**

Watching Penelope say goodbye to Josie without actually saying goodbye, was hard to witness. Hope jumped into Malivore last year after she told me that she loved me and I could only imagine how hard that was for her. It was a split second decision she had to make, she had no time to process the repercussions. Penelope had the advantage that Hope didn’t have, but that meant she’s been carrying this pain with her for so long. She had the chance to spend more time with the people she loves, she had the chance to say goodbye. She also had the chance to change her mind but she didn’t, or at least she hasn’t.

“Landon.” Oliver said as we sat in our seats in his private jet. Yes, I.. Landon Kirby, was on my way to Greece in a private jet with 2 out of 3 of the richest people I’ve ever known. Hope being number one in that department considering her family has been around for more than a thousand years. Can you believe it? Me, Landon Kirby, in a private jet.

“Landon..?” Oliver called my name again more persistently but quietly. We were silent the entire way here. The only sound any of us made was Penelope, when she curled up in her chair and cried herself to sleep. She thought she hid it well but Oliver and I knew she was crying. We decided to leave her be for now, she needed to let it out.

“Yeah?” I answered back.

“Is it just me, or did it seem like Penelope was saying goodbye to everyone?” Oliver asked. He didn’t know that part of the spell required a life to be taken. I didn’t want to be the one to tell them. I actually don’t think I had the courage or strength to tell him.

“I think with how uncertain we all are about how everything will turn out, she just wanted to make sure she said whatever she wanted to say. Just in case.” I decided to tell him and he nodded, looking back at Penelope sleeping in her seat.

“I noticed you glanced at Lizzie just before we left the school. Is there something going on between you two?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“You’re a nosy one aren’t you?” He asked but doesn’t look at me.

“I like to think I’m observant.” I answered. He waited a while before he sighed and decided to answer my question.

“I like her. I thought I loved Penelope but I guess it was just the infatuation of being around someone like her, because as soon as I met Lizzie, I kept getting drawn in. I wouldn’t say I love Lizzie in a romantic sense, I only met her a couple weeks ago after all. I definitely like her though and even though she doesn’t reciprocate the same feelings, I don’t want any harm to come to her.” He answered then turned to look at me.

“I get it. Like I said, everything is still uncertain. We’re all just trying to hold onto the people we care about.” I responded then looked out the window. I wondered what Hope was doing at this exact moment. I wondered if she was sleeping okay because she does get nightmares from time to time and I hate when I’m not there to comfort her when that happens.

“Can I ask you another question?” Oliver asked which jogged me out of my own thoughts.

“Shoot.” I replied.

“Do you think everything is going to turn out okay?” He asked and looked at me with that slight bit of hope in his eyes and I smiled lightly. No I didn’t think things would turn out okay. Yes, I do think I’ll be able to melt the cup, yes I think Oliver and Hope will open the portal and yes I think Penelope will succeed with breaking the curse and saving the twins in the nick of time. So what was I afraid of? I was afraid that we’d be losing Penelope. I was afraid of what her absence will do to Josie and Lizzie, to Hope.. to me. Hope and I got to know Penelope and actually had the chance to become her friend. We both went through so much already, losing a friend wasn’t something we wanted to add to that list.

“I think everything will turn out just the way it’s supposed to.” I said and Oliver nodded. Nothing more was said the rest of the flight. We slept and gathered our strength. We didn’t speak, we just quietly enjoyed the fact that for now, at least were were all alive and well.

Sleep consumed me and my mind drifted.

I was suddenly taken back to the first night I spent with Hope. It was after we fought the Oneiroi, after I told her I would always fight to find her again. We just laid in bed, holding onto each other, enjoying each other’s warmth. I was nervous and sweating so much because I had never spent the night with a girl before, let alone the most beautiful girl in the world. My dream played it all out for me, it was etched into my mind so vividly that even in my subconscious, my mind could recall it perfectly.

_FLASHBACK_

“Are you hot? If sleeping with a shirt is uncomfortable for you, you should take it off. I promise to behave.” Hope said with that genuine smile of hers, even though her eyes made it seem like she was teasing me. I nodded while sitting up and pulled my shirt off before laying back down and she snuggled back into my arms while laying her head on my chest. We laid there quietly, just listening to each other breathe. I almost drifted to sleep before I felt her fingers curling into my chest hair. I jerked a little because it tickled and because of other things.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish?” She giggled sleepily and I just held onto her tighter.

“Yeah, I’m a little sensitive in that area.” I told her but she continued curling her fingertips into my chest hair before they brushed against a small scar. I flinched and pulled away.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What was that?” Hope said concerned that she’d hurt me.

“I.. it’s a sensitive area..” I repeated without giving further explanation.

“Landon.. please don’t hide from me.” Hope whispered as she laid back in my arms and rested her head against my chest again. I nodded then wrapped my arms around her slowly while exhaling deeply.

“Remember when I told you an old foster dad used to burn his foster children with his cigarettes?” I whispered. Hope nodded against my chest and I could feel her eyes now scouring my body for scars. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and her fingertips gently tracing each of my scars. 7 total. One for every time I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I flinched each time she touched a scar but I didn’t move away this time. She wasn’t insulting me with how ugly they made me. Instead, she was gently and lightly kissing each of them. No one has ever seen my scars because I never trusted anyone enough to see pass how repulsive they were. Honestly, how could I trust anyone to see them as anything but hideous if I that’s all I saw in them myself?

“Don’t shy away from me. These scars should not exist on your body but they do. And you know what? They’re beautiful. They’re your battle scars because you’re a survivor Landon. They are nothing to be ashamed of. Every inch of you is beautiful, even the parts you hate.” She looked up at me and kissed me deeply. She took my breath away, all I could do was nod and kiss her back because I just couldn’t put into words just how much this girl meant to me. At least, not yet because I wasn’t ready for those words yet.

_PRESENT TIME_

Just as soon as sleep came, it had gone. Someone was shaking me awake and through my blurred, sleepy vision, Penelope walked away from me and made her way to Oliver to wake him up.

“Let’s go, we’re here and we haven’t got much time.” Penelope said as she frantically packed everything we needed.

**HOPE POV**

“What do you think they’re doing right this moment?” I asked Lizzie and Jo. It was Friday morning and we all laid in my bed, snuggled with each other. We had decided to skip classes yesterday after Penelope, Landon and Oliver left. I needed to take their minds off of everything so I asked them what they wanted to do. I didn’t think they’d want to go sky-diving and bungee jumping considering they were never the daring types. It worked out alright though, I guess the thrill of imminent danger was something to bask in when they knew they had a way of preventing themselves from actually being harmed. We could easily do a spell if the parachute didn’t open or if the bungee cord snapped, so this kind of danger was exciting to them. Regardless, the fact that these girls have become like sisters to me, all I wanted to do was give them everything they wanted.

“Probably finding a place to rest and regain their energy after flying all the way to Greece.” Lizzie answered and Jo nodded. Jo’s been quiet all morning and as much as I want to ask her why, I knew the answer and decided not to press it.

“You’re probably right. What do you want to do today?” I asked both of them.

“I actually need to talk to MG today. I’ve avoided him all yesterday, well not deliberately since we were not here at the school, but I need to talk to him today..” Lizzie said sadly. Both Jo and I looked over at Lizzie and nodded, as each of us placed a hand on her shoulders since she was in the middle of us.

“That’s a good idea.” Jo said then returned to being silent and looked up at the ceiling.

“What about you Jo? What do you want to do today?” I asked but she didn’t turn to look at me. She continued gazing into my ceiling and not saying a word. I was about to ask the question again in case she just didn’t her me, but she spoke before I could.

“I just want to have a normal day. I want to go to class, go to lunch, conduct my tutoring lessons and have dinner with my family. I just want to have one more normal day where I can spend a little more time with everyone I care about. Well… almost everyone.” She said solemnly.

“Okay.” I agreed. I understood her completely because that’s all I wanted to do when I was 15 and on the verge of death.

We didn’t get up right away, we stayed in place. Even if we didn’t talk, this moment that we spent with each other was important, it was what we needed. We never said it out loud because we all knew how important family was to each other, but there was that unspoken bond between them and me. Like I said, they were like sisters to me and I just knew I was like a sister to them. We’d do anything for each other because that’s how strongly we loved each other. If I could take this curse away from them and go through it myself, I would do it in a heartbeat. 

“Should we get ready for class?” Jo finally said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah.” Lizzie replied as she got up.

They left to go back to their room to get dressed. I laid in bed a moment longer then reached over to my night stand and took out the necklace Penelope asked me to hold onto. I clutched onto it and held it close to me. The moment we’ve all been dreading will be happening in 16 hours. Not even a whole day left, just 16 more hours. I’m either losing one of my sisters or losing a good friend. Either way, I’ll be losing unless Penelope has a miracle up her sleeve. Reluctantly, I got out of bed, showered and dressed. Before leaving the room, I slipped the necklace into my inner jacket pocket and zipped it closed so I wouldn’t lose it.

I made my way down to the dining hall, Lizzie and Josie were not yet in sight. They were probably still getting dressed. I found Raf eating breakfast with Jed so I made my way over to them and sat down. I didn’t say anything and neither did they. They ate in silence while I pulled out the homework that was due today, going through the answers and making sure I explained them correctly.

“How are they doing?” Raf whispered and I just looked at him shaking my head.

“What can we do?” Jed asked and I shrugged.

“At this point, nothing. Lizzie wants to spend most of her time with MG today and Jo just wants one more regular day with everyone she loves.. almost everyone...” I answered but Raf shook his head.

This is total bullshit. We’re all acting like we’re losing them, but we aren’t right? Ya’ll came up with a plan and it’s going to work. Right?” Raf said a little louder than he should’ve.

“ _Shh!_ Keep it down.” I said as I looked around to make sure no one was looking over at us, thankfully no one was but who knows with the amount of vampires there were eating breakfast in the surrounding tables nearby.

"Yes we have a plan and yes I really think it’s going to work.. but, you just never know until it happens.” I told them in a hushed voice.

“Alright I get that, but we can’t have that kind of thing looming over their heads. We gotta be as positive as we can, for them.” Raf answered back and I slammed my fist on the table out of frustration then took another quick look around. People glanced at us then looked away quickly as soon as they saw me make eye contact with them. Then I looked back at Raf with irritation.

“ _You don’t think I know that?_ It’s not a matter of what we want, it’s a matter of what they want. I think as their friends, we should respect their wishes. We can’t force them to be positive about all of this. It’s their lives at stake. Could you stay calm if your lives were at stake?” I whispered to Raf and Jed angrily. I deliberately made it seem like the only people at risk here were the twins. Penelope confided in Landon, Lizzie and I that she’ll have a sure way of saving the twins and that she doesn’t want anyone else knowing what has to happen in order for her to achieve that.

“Okay okay, just a normal school day. That’s what they want, that’s what we’ll give them.” Jed answered then paused. They continued their meal in silence but I just couldn’t concentrate so I put my homework away just as Josie sat beside me with a bowl of fruit.

“Morning everyone. Anyone want some fruit?” Josie greeted us with a smile while offering her breakfast to us.

“No thanks, Raf and I actually piled our plates and we’re pretty stuffed.” Jed answered but Raf scoffed.

“Speak for yourself. I’ll take some of those apple slices. Thanks.” Raf answered with a smile and picked up a couple of apple slices from Jo’s plate then bit into them.

“No problem. Did you finish the homework for Ms. Featherwood’s class?” Jo asked Jed and he nodded.

“Yeah I did. Did you need to go over some of the questions?” Jed asked and Jo nodded, just before he passed her his homework. I looked over at Jo and smiled as she cross-referenced her work with Jed’s work. I gulped as I secretly patted my jacket pocket that was holding Penelope’s necklace. Please Penelope, I thought, you better find a way to save all of you from this stupid curse, otherwise I’ll end up killing you myself.

“Hope?” Jo called my name which jogged me from my thoughts.

“Hmm yeah?” I answered with a smile.

“Bell rang. Let’s get to Chemistry of Magic.” She said as she packed her things up. I nodded and packed my items up as well and we walked to class together, going about our day, like it was just any other day.

**LIZZIE POV**

On Fridays, MG and I had all our classes together so it was easy to spend today with him. I filled him in on everything a couple of hours ago and he was going to be here any minute with Hope to walk down with Jo and I. He didn’t take it well, as I imagined he wouldn’t but he was willing to provide me with a vial of his blood. As I lay in bed, twirling the vial in my fingers, I closed my eyes and thought back to a few hours ago, where MG and I were laying out on the grass, in the field near the garden.

_FLASHBACK_

“So.. all of this has been going on without you telling me and now you’re saying I might have just a few more hours left with either you or Jo?” MG asked as I was laying next to him, snuggled into his side with my head resting against his chest and his arms firmly wrapped around me. I couldn’t find my voice to respond so I just nodded slowly and sadly.

“Jo’s one of my best friends and I just finally got you to admit your feelings for me. Can’t we ever just catch a break?” MG asked with both pain and anger in his voice.

“We’re Salvatore School students, as my father likes to think of it.. we don’t ever get a break.” I answered then looked up at him and continued on before he could say anything.

“I think we both knew that you and I would always have bad timing.. mostly because it’s my fault.. but I don’t want to waste the time we do have.” I told him and hesitated, I wanted to kiss him but I held back because I didn’t know if now was the right time to kiss him. He decided for me and kissed me deeply anyways. I swear every single worry and fear left my body. His kiss melted away all my troubles, his kiss brought us to a world all our own, where it was just the two of us. He pulled back and I accidentally let out a groan, not wanting him to stop.

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to make that gross noise.” I told him, feeling embarrassed and hiding myself into his strong chest again.

“Nothing you do is ever gross okay? Don’t ever think that.” MG told me and I nodded then pulled away gently so I could look up at him.

“MG.. what if there was a way to ensure that we’d both survive The Merge, would you consider it? In case Penelope really can’t break the curse.” I asked nervously but to my surprise he answered in a heartbeat.

“Is there a way? What is it? What do we have to do?” He asked quickly and sat up while looking at me with his serious eyes, so I sat up too.

“Well.. if both of us have vampire blood in our system.. wouldn’t that mean the person that loses in the ritual, will come back as a vampire?” I asked and MG looked at me nodding. He was quiet for a while, thinking it through but ultimately he made the same decision I made a week ago.

“Do you have a vial? I’ll give you my blood, but you have to promise Jo drinks it because she wants to. Don’t force her or sneak it into her system. If she decides that she doesn’t want to risk becoming a vampire, we have to respect her decision.” MG said as I handed him the vial. There he was, being the feminist he was and respecting our bodies. I promised because I agreed with him, we can’t force Jo to drink if she doesn’t want to. He bit into his hand and let his blood drip in the vial then handed it back over to me. I tucked it away safely into my bag before snuggling with MG for just a little while longer before we had to head in. I decided that if Jo wasn’t going to drink the blood, then I will. I would do everything in my power to make sure it was her that won. I wasn’t losing her and she wasn’t losing me, we were going to survive this.

_PRESENT TIME_

“Lizzie? Hope and MG are here. It’s time to go.” Jo’s voice called to me.

“Jo, before we go, we have to talk about something.. MG gave me a vial of his blood, we need to make a decision.” I said as I stood up and held up the vial of blood.

"No Lizzie.. I thought about it the first time you brought it up and I just.. I don’t want to be a vampire. I’ve accepted my fate, no matter what it will be, and I’m okay with whatever happens to me.” Jo answered then turned without another word, going to open the door for Hope and MG. She made her decision, so I had to make mine. As soon as she turned away, I downed the vial of MG’s blood then walked over to the door behind Jo. We looked at each other, we nodded then we walked. It was silent the entire way and the full moon was now completely shining down on us.

Both Jo and I stumbled as soon as the full moon came into full visibility, MG and Hope caught us and helped us walk the rest of the way, being our crutches. We were running out of time, if we didn’t do the ritual, we’d both be dead and we knew it. Jo looked pale and no doubt so did I. We finally made it to the clearing were our parents were. Dad held onto Jo as Hope went a couple feet away and began chanting while doing hand motions I’ve never seen done with a spell before. A few moments later a swirl of light and energy opened right before us and Landon jumped through, running over to us with a chalice.

“Drink, now!” Landon demanded. Jo drank first then I did, swallowing hard even though I wanted to spit it back out. Honestly, the blood of a god tasted disgusting. You’d think they’d taste like cherries jubilee or something. I saw Jo look over into the portal and I saw what she saw, Penelope getting ready to chant. She mouthed _I love you_ to Jo and nodded at us. It was time.

“Okay girls, it’s time. You’re both going to be okay, we’re going to break this curse and you’ll never have to worry about it ever again.” Mom told us just before she hugged and kissed each of us. Dad hugged and kissed each of us as well, he was holding back his tears.

“I love you girls so much. You’re my entire world. Fight for each other okay? That’s how you’re going to beat this.” He told us and we both nodded, we were growing weaker, almost unable to speak. I finally felt MG kiss me and then let go just before Jo held onto my hands. We looked at each other and nodded, this was it.

“I love you Jo.” I muttered.

“I love you Lizzie.” She whispered back.

Jo pulled out a knife and we both sliced our hands. After tossing the knife aside, we were hand hands again and with that, we closed our eyes and began chanting.

“ _Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!_ ” We chanted the incantation then suddenly, I was falling backwards and everything went black before I could hit the ground.

It was pitch black for a moment before I opened my eyes and found that I was exactly where I was when we first started the spell, except everything was devoid of color and a storm circled around me. I stood up and found Jo laying on the ground, I quickly sat beside her and gently shook her to wake her.

“Jo? Jo..? _Jo!_ ” I yelled just before she opened her eyes in frantic alarm.

“Lizzie? Where.. where are we?” Jo asked as she sat up and looked around.

“We’re here Jo.. this is where we find out which one of us lives..” I told her and helped her up. The storm grew more harsh around us and we held onto each other.

“You have to kill me Jo, in case Penelope’s spell doesn’t work.” I told her and hugged her even tighter, holding back my tears.

“No Lizzie, you have to be the one that lives. I’m not killing you.” She told me and I just shook my head.

“You’re the future of the coven, I can’t lead. I’m not a leader and you know it. You have to be the one that lives.” I yelled back at her as the storm continued swirling around us, closing in on us, urging us to complete the ritual.

“ _I AM NOT KILLING YOU LIZZIE!_ ” Jo yelled back at me, crying and holding onto me tighter.

“I drank MG’s blood, I’ll be okay. You have to kill me!” I argued back thinking that would get her to change her mind. It didn’t.

“We don’t know if you’re actually going to become a vampire. We don’t know if those rules work while trying to do this stupid ritual. I am not risking it, _I am not killing you!_ ” She told me firmly. She wasn’t going to budge, I guess I just had to do it for her.

“Well I’m not killing you either!” I shouted back at her and we just looked at each other before I had an idea. I saw Jo’s eyes dart toward the storm and I knew she had the same idea as me. Sorry Jo, you’re not going back to being codependent, I won’t allow it, I told myself.

“ _Rigescunt indutae!_ ” I yelled the freezing charm at her so she couldn’t move. The way she looked at me, the pain and anguish in her eyes, I couldn’t bear it but I had to do this.. for Jo. She was my sister, my twin, my best friend. She deserved to live on, not me.

“Lizzie, unfreeze me right now! Don’t you dare do this to me!” Jo cried as she was frozen in place. I let my tears fall and shook my head.

“It’s my turn to save you, I love you Jo. I promise everything will be okay.” I told her just before I bolted into the storm, not looking back.

“Lizzie! Lizzie don’t! Please stop! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! _Lizzie!_ ” I heard Jo’s frantic cries begin to fade the further and further I ran into the storm, waiting for it to drain all power and life out of me. Even if I got it all wrong and I don’t come back as a vampire, I know I did the right thing. Jo deserved to live, she was made to be the leader. _I love you all_ , I thought just before I collapsed, my life and power being drained slowly.

**PENELOPE POV**

“Are we there yet?” Landon asked for the millionth time.

“Landon if you don’t stop asking that question, I’m going to turn you into a toad and have Oliver carry you in his pocket the rest of the way there.” I snapped as I continued climbing up the trail to get to the temple.

“Uh, don’t I get a say? I don’t feel like having a toad in my pocket.” Oliver whined behind me.

“Well then make sure Landon keeps his mouth shout the rest of the way there then.” I snapped again and continued on the trail. I looked back and the boys were quite a bit behind. I shook my head at them and continued on my way.

“Keep up you two! We can’t be late.” I called back just as I emerged on top of the hill and found the clearing where the temple ruins were.  
We made it. I placed my bag down on the ground and sat down next to it, bending my knees up and resting my arms on them, taking in the view, catching my breath from the long hike I just completed to get here. A moment later, Landon and Oliver knelt down next to me, also taking in the view. It wasn’t majestic or anything but it was beautiful, it was still worthy of praise. The sun started to creep over the hill and the dread that left me during the hike, came rushing back all at once.

“Let’s get ready, it’s almost time. Let’s find the cauldron so Landon can melt the cup.” I told them and we quickly got up, gathered our things and started scouring the temple for the cauldron. Good thing for us, the temple in Olympia wasn’t too big and almost everything was in the line of sight. Right there, smack dab in the middle of two large stone obelisks, was the cauldron. While making our way over to it, I pulled the cup out of my bag and handed it to Landon, then I pulled out a chalice so he can melt the contents of the cup into it. I spelled with a fire-proofing charm so it wouldn’t melt when he held it over the flames.

“You’ve got this man.” Oliver told Landon, I nodded to them then went a few feet away, taking out the ingredients I’ll need for the spell and started drawing a pentagram around me. A loud roar of fire came to life and I looked over to Landon. He lit the cauldron and the flames burned a bright blue creating a faded green smoke. Landon immediately held the chalice and cup over the flames. A minute passed, then 2, then 5 but the cup wasn’t melting.

“Why isn’t it melting? It’s supposed to melt. We need it to melt because the twins need to drink it, otherwise the spell would be useless. _Why isn’t it melting!_ ” I started to panic and pace back and forth.

“Penelope, calm down. Maybe it just takes a while to melt?” Oliver held onto my shoulders, trying to soothe me.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! There’s no time! That cup needs to melt, or else we’ve failed and we lose one of them today!” I yelled and pushed Oliver away but just as I was pushing him away from me, Landon caught my attention. He was on.. _fire!_ He was legitimately on fire, like a physical human torch right in front of us. Though that wasn’t the most fascinating thing. _The cup was melting because of Landon’s flames._

“Oliver.. look.” I said as I pointed over to Landon and took cautious steps toward him. The cup completely melted and the last drop fell into the chalice. Landon cooled down and was back to normal, his clothes perfectly intact (thank god!) but steam still rose from all over his body.

“How.. how did you-” I began to ask, stuttering from complete shock.

“Do that? I’ve been practicing, just in case Olympic Fire wasn’t the key to melting the cup. I thought it best to have a contingency plan.” He said and I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

“Thank you.. thank you Landon.” I told him then pulled away as soon as I heard the phone in his pocket started to ring. I pulled away and went into the pentagram I drew and Oliver took his place.

“Dr. Saltzman?” Landon answered then hung up not a moment after and nodded at Oliver. This was it, Oliver started chanting, Landon got ready to run through.

It didn’t take long, a swirl of energy and light opened in front of us and suddenly there they were, there she was. I could just run over to her right now and convince Lizzie to let Josie live. I could do that and we’d live a long life together. I shook my head at myself and pushed those thoughts out of my mind. The time for that kind of selfishness has long gone, there was no going back. I saw Landon sprint through and gave the chalice to the twins to drink. I caught Josie’s gaze and nodded at her, mouthing _I love you._ She mouthed the words back and they began the ritual, as soon as they began I placed a barrier spell around me, so no one would be able to stop me from doing what I needed to do. I removed the cloaking charm on the knife I had sheathed in my boot then took it out. I sliced my wrists, knelt down and placed the knife on the ground. I took a deep breath and began chanting.

“ _I call upon the power of my ancestors, the entirety of my bloodline. I call upon all the power of the earth and sky. A curse born out of revenge and carried out with hate, I expel thee and cast you out, countered with love and sacrifice. With this last beat of my heart, this last breath I take, may the future of the Gemini coven no longer be under the mercy of the past. Let the blood I spill reverse the bloodline curse my ancestor made long ago. Let the divine blood that now courses through the veins of the Gemini bind this promise. I give thee my life, for many more lives to be able to live._ ” I spoke the words with true conviction. I poured every last ounce of energy I had into these words as my blood spilled out of me, dripping and making a dark red puddle below me. I repeated the words over and over again until all points of the pentagram lit with a bright red flame, until all flames were connected and I was engulfed within them. The spell took all of my energy while the flames began draining the power and life from my body.

I glanced back over at the portal that Hope and Oliver kept open. They were in the midst of the ritual and I could see a storm hard formed around them. Their parents were kneeling by them, Lizzie’s head on their mom’s lap while Josie’s head laid on their dad’s lap. Landon was doing his best to shield Hope with his jacket from the storm, so she wouldn’t lose focus on keeping the portal open. I saw MG there, kneeling between the twins, looking from Lizzie to Jo then back to Lizzie and continuing this gesture, I could feel all of their worries, all of their anguish and their stress. It was like I was connected with all of them. I closed my eyes and was transported. I heard a raging storm around me, I heard footsteps running away. Then suddenly, I heard her.

“Lizzie! Lizzie don’t! Please stop! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! _Lizzie!_ ” I heard Jo’s cries. I opened my eyes and saw her frozen in place as Lizzie ran into the storm without looking back. I had to do this now or Lizzie won’t make it.

“Josie..” I ran to her and cupped her face. She was in shock, her eyes were drowning in tears and she just couldn’t speak.

“It’ll be okay Jojo. It’ll be okay. I love you forever.. and ever.” I whispered and kissed her softly, deeply and tenderly. I pulled away and shook my head at her, telling her not to say anything.

“It’ll be okay, don’t worry.. _animam meam ad vitam multarum._ ” I chanted and smiled at her one last time. _My life for the lives of many._ The storm calmed and Lizzie came into sight. She was alive, Jo was alive and that was all that mattered. Jo looked away from me and the moment she saw Lizzie was okay, she exhaled with relief, but when she turned back to look at me, I was no longer there with her. I was transported back to reality and looked into the portal once more. I found MG’s eyes and nodded then whispered.

“I know you can hear me MG. It is done, they’re okay. Only one thing left to do. Tell everyone I love them, that there was no other way, that I’m sorry.. Goodbye.” I took one more breath and picked up the knife.

“PENELOPE! DON’T!” I heard MG scream as he was speeding over to me. He ran straight into the barrier and a loud _CRACK_ resonated everywhere. MG flew backwards but I couldn’t bear to look at anyone. Without hesitation, I held onto the knife tightly and plunged it deep into my heart. As I fell to the ground, the barrier around me fell as well, the flames fizzled out and blood continued to pour out of me slowly. I laid there taking shallow breaths as I felt the color from my face start to fade.

“Oliver don’t! Don’t look, you’ll close the portal! Hey, Oliver, stop!” I heard Hope shout but a moment later, the sound of the portal faded. I saw Oliver turn to look at me and lost his focus as soon as he saw me, the portal closed just as Josie and Lizzie started to stir awake. _They were alive_ , I thought. I can rest now. Oliver and MG ran over to me but I wouldn’t be awake to greet them.

With that, my eyes closed and the darkness consumed me. All surrounding sounds fell silent, my lungs had given out, my heart beats staggered until it came to a complete stop. I couldn’t taste anything, I couldn’t feel anything, I couldn’t see anything. There was nothing but pitch black and then there was just nothing at all. I was nothing but a body laying motionless in the middle of an ancient ruined temple. My life was no more.

Josie was alive and I was dead. It was finally over, she was finally safe.

**JOSIE POV**

It was a blur.

I grew weak. I drank god awful tasting blood (pun intended). I saw Penelope and I smiled. I cut my hand open and said a spell with Lizzie. I woke up to Lizzie yelling and shaking me. I was in a black and white world and I was ready to die. A storm raged around us, lightning struck near me and Lizzie multiple times. The storm closed in on us but I refused to kill Lizzie and she refused to kill me. I had been frozen in place. I cried, yelled and begged Lizzie to stay, to never leave. I was kissing Penelope and then suddenly I wasn’t. In the blink of an eye, the storm was gone, Lizzie was okay and running over to me. I could finally move and wrapped my arms around Lizzie, as soon as we collided, the world went dark.

Like I said, it was a blur.

“Josie?” Someone said my name.

“Lizzie?” I heard another person call Lizzie’s name faintly. All my senses hadn’t returned but I opened my eyes and I saw my dad. He was stroking my hair and there were tears in his eyes. Oh no.. Lizzie.. was she..?

“Jo..?” Lizzie’s tired voice startled me. I mustered all my strength and sat up. Lizzie had sat up at the same time as me and as soon as we locked eyes, we knew everything was okay. She was worried she had killed me and I was worried I had killed her but that wasn’t the case. A wave of relief washed over me as we scrambled into each other’s arms, holding onto each other so tightly and sobbing from pure joy that we had survived. We were both here, we were both alive. They did it, they saved us.

“I thought I lost you when you ran into the storm. _Why would you do that?!_ ” I cried while still holding onto her.

“You were going to do the same thing for me, I was just quicker this time.” She told me and we just laughed and hugged each other even more. She was alive and so was I, something we thought would never be possible, was now a reality. Mom and dad wrapped their arms around us and cried alongside with us. Our family was alive, our family was safe.

“Okay okay, you’re suffocating us. Where’s MG?” Lizzie said and looked around once we all detangled ourselves from each other. I looked around too and he wasn’t in sight. My smile faded when I saw our parents both looking at me solemnly. Why were they looking at me like that? This was a happy moment, Lizzie and I both survived the merge, why were they looking at me devastated?

“Mom? Dad? What’s wrong..?” I asked just as mom held onto my hands.

“Sweetheart..” She began but didn’t continue, she broke out into soft sobs and shook her head, looking at my dad to continue.

“I’m so s-sorry baby.. s-something happened..” He stuttered and as soon as he said it, I drew in a deep breath and turned my head. The portal was not there, Hope and Landon were kneeling in front of where the portal used to be. Hope was sobbing into Landon’s shoulder as he held onto her. I could tell that he was also in tears, even though they had their backs to us.

“No.. no no no..” I muttered as I pushed myself up and sprinted over to them.

“Open the portal! Open it right now!” I yelled, tears already falling down my cheeks. Lizzie holding onto my shoulders, trying to keep me calm but I jerked away from her.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ Open the portal now!” I yelled but Landon looked up at me with his bloodshot eyes.

“I have the phone, there’s no way to reach Oliver to start opening the portal on his side. Hope already sent him a fire message but he hasn’t responded.” Landon said then shook his head in despair. No, he didn’t get to do that. He didn’t get to tell me that we just had to wait and see. I needed to know.

“ _I SAID OPEN THE PORTAL RIGHT NOW!_ ” I yelled as a blast of energy shot out of me, knocking my parents and Lizzie off their feet and caused Landon and Hope’s ears to bleed. I didn’t mean to hurt them but they don’t get to tell me something isn’t possible when we literally just accomplished the impossible.

“Jo.. there’s risks if Hope tries to open it on her own. We-” Landon spoke while trying to regain his balance.

“I’ll do it..” Hope said, cutting Landon off while she stood and started chanting. I waited, we all waited. I paced as my hands fidgeted, the same way Penelope’s did when she was nervous. I tried to steady my breathing, telling myself nothing was wrong, I was just being over dramatic. _It’ll be okay, don’t worry._ Penelope said that, she told me not to worry and that everything would be okay. If everything was okay then why the hell is the portal closed, why is she not in my arms right now. I felt like something was wrong, that something bad happened. And I needed them to prove me wrong.

Hope chanted louder and louder. Just like before, a swirl of energy appeared before us and started opening a circle, the portal was opening. However, this time was different, we could all feel it: resistance. Hope chanted even louder before the portal broke through and I could see the other side. I tried to run through but an invisible force flew towards me and knocked me on my ass. Before I could react, Oliver emerged through the portal followed by MG carrying Penelope in his arms. Hope closed the portal and I saw her faint just before Landon caught her. MG laid Penelope on the ground as I sat up.

“No.. no no no no..” I whispered as my breath got caught in my throat. Everyone moved away as I slowly crawled to Penelope’s bloody and lifeless body. It wasn’t true, she was okay, any minute now, she’s gonna open her eyes and she’s gonna give me that damn sexy smirk she always gave me. I gently lifted her into my arms and cradled her to me. I wrapped my hand around her wrists, one by one, checking each of them for a pulse, there was none. I pressed my hand to her heart and felt the source of where all her blood came from. I cried and rested my forehead against hers as I wiped the blood that covered her lips.

“What did you do Penelope.. please.. come back, you always come back.. just open your eyes for me baby..” I whispered as I held onto her tighter, rocking her gently and crying even harder.

“Please baby.. just open your beautiful green eyes for me.. please.. Penelope please..” I begged her and I begged her. She wasn’t listening, why was she being so stubborn. Just open your eyes Penelope.

“Penelope this isn’t funny.. just breathe for me.. please baby.. just breathe for me.. come on..” I cried even harder just as I felt my mom wrap her arms around me.

“She’s gone sweetheart, she’s gone..” Mom whispered and I shook my head. No she wasn’t!

“ _No she’s not!_ Don’t say that! She’s okay, she’s just teasing me like she always does. Any minute now, she’s gonna open her eyes and give me that smirk I love so much and she’s gonna kiss me. I’m gonna kiss her back then punch her in the arm and then kiss her again. _She’s not gone!_ ” I yelled angrily at everyone. How dare they think that Penelope Park wouldn’t have found a way to save everyone including herself.

“Honey, stop.. she’s gone.” Dad said as he knelt next to me. I looked at him angrily and pushed him away.

“No she’s not! Stop saying that!” I nearly growled at him. I glared at everyone, why were they all in tears? She’s not gone, why are they all acting this way?

“Jo.. I heard Peez just before it happened. She said this was the only way. I tried to stop her but she put a barrier spell up. I.. I s-saw her p-plunge the knife into her chest. She’s g-gone Jo..” MG sobbed as he told everyone what happened.

“Where the hell were you when she was getting ready to do the spell? Why did you allow her to put a barrier up?” I turned and yelled at Oliver.

“Jo.. don’t blame him. I was there too and she didn’t put it up before they opened the portal. She must’ve waited until none of us were looking. She.. she planned this.” Landon told me as he held Hope in his arms, she was still unconscious. I was suddenly jealous of him, at least Hope would open her eyes in due time. I looked away from everyone and just focused on Penelope.

"Pen.. please.. I need you to wake up, I need you to prove everyone wrong..” I whispered as I cupped her cheek, I leaned in and kissed her cold lips softly.

“Please.. please just wake up Pen.. please don’t leave me..” I said with shallow breaths and that’s when I knew it was true. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe because she was no longer here with me. This was all my fault, if I hadn’t come into her life, she would still be alive. I did this to her, I killed her. I cried even harder and held her closer to me. I sobbed into her chest and gripped her even tighter to me. No one left, everyone stayed as I cried and mourned and grieved the rest of the night and morning.

“I’m so.. so sorry Pen.. I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry.. I love you, forever and ever..” I kissed her forehead and continued crying. I cried and cried until I didn’t have anymore tears left to cry, until I finally passed out from dehydration.

I killed Penelope Park and everyone knew it.


	34. Pleasure Doing Business With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It should've been me."
> 
> "You've got yourself a deal."
> 
> "Young love is always so.. tragic."

**LIZZIE POV**

Dad carried Jo to our room while MG and Oliver brought Penelope down to the holding cellar. Hope went with them to place a preservation spell on her. Dad was going to call her parents to fill them in on everything tomorrow. Mom and I didn’t agree with his decision but ultimately allowed it because the truth was, as soon as they found out what happened to their daughter, all hell would break loose. Josie doesn’t need to be caught up in a pissing match between our parents and Penelope’s parents, blaming each other for who’s fault it was.

“Mom? Dad?” I asked as I climbed into bed while dad laid Jo down in her bed. They both looked at me after they had each kissed Jo on her head gently.

“Yes sweetheart?” They answered and sat on either side of my bed, surrounding me like I was a little girl all over again.

“It’s my fault isn’t it? That Penelope died..” I asked sadly as I looked at them to validate my question.

“No of course not honey.” Dad looked at me confused and gently rubbing my head.

“Why do you think that sweetie?” Mom asked as she held onto my hand, looking at me concerned.

“I shouldn’t have run into the storm.. I was trying to save Jo, but.. what if me running into the storm made Penelope run out of time and she had to do what she did.. What if she had a plan to keep all of us alive and I just messed it all up because I was being impulsive..” I told them feeling guilty, not being able to look either of them in their eyes.

“Or.. maybe I messed up by being born.. If Jo was the only child.. none of this would’ve happened..” I whispered and let my tears fall as both mom and dad held me and tried to calm me down and reverse my fears.

“Lizzie don’t you ever think that. You were not a mistake, you are here because you’re meant to be here. None of this is your fault, it’s no one’s fault.” Mom told me as she made me look at her. She wiped my tears as Dad held me close. They knew exactly what I needed whenever I went into self-destructive mode but this time was different. They were wrong and they couldn’t convince me otherwise. I did this, I ruined Jo’s life because I was born.

“It’s not your fault Lizzie..” I heard a faint voice and we all turned to find Jo laying on her side, facing us.

“It’s their fault..” She said angrily addressing mom and dad, then turned away from us. Dad’s face fell then Mom got up and walked over to her.

“No Jo, it’s not. It’s no one’s fault.” Mom said and placed her hand on her shoulder but almost immediately her hand lit on fire. Mom screamed as she stumbled backwards and I quickly muttered a spell to put it out.

“ _Josie!_ ” Dad’s voice thundered throughout the room, it made me flinch and curl into a ball.

“We know you’re hurting and we know you need time to mourn and grieve-” Dad started to talk to Jo but she cut him off almost immediately.

“Leave. Both of you. I don’t want either of you here.” She said sharply.

“Jo.. sweetheart please don’t push us away.” Mom said and tried to reach out to her again but Jo snapped, like I’ve never seen her snap before. Even worse than when she snapped at Landon and Hope earlier to open the portal. She stood up so fast and faced them, screaming her head off, tears falling from her eyes once more.

“ _I SAID LEAVE! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE! I HATE YOU!_ ” Jo glared at them as the entire room shook. Suddenly, they were flown out of our room and the door slammed shut on them. Jo exhaled then looked at me.

“It’s not your fault.” She said softly and emotionlessly, then climbed back into bed, facing away from me.

“Jo..?” I whispered just before I climbed out of bed and walked over to her. She didn’t bother to look at me.

“It’s not their fault..” I said as calmly as possible, trying to mask my fear because I was honestly and completely terrified of Jo right now. I was trembling with fear of her. How messed up is that? I was scared of my own twin, the one that was willing to die for me only a short amount of hours ago.

“Don’t Lizzie. Don’t you dare defend them right now.” She turned and stood up facing me, balling her hands into fists with her glare getting more harsh than before.

“Dad sent Penelope off on a suicide mission and mom aided her in it. So don’t tell me they are innocent in all of this because they aren’t. I don’t want to hear it.” She said coldly. I knew she was in pain but she hid it with her anger. It was like I was watching the sister, my twin, the one I have come to know and love, be completely stripped of who she was. What stood in front of me was not Jo. This person in front of me was full of anger and they wanted to inflict pain on everyone and everything that crossed their path.

“Jo come on.. you’re being a little harsh.” I said softly, trying to be as kind with my words as possible to not set her off. It didn’t help.

“ _Shut up!_ Just shut up and leave me alone!” She yelled and thrust her hand out at me. That ball of energy she was holding in her fist came hurtling at me, hitting me square in my chest and knocked me off my feet, flying me across the room. My back crashed into the wall and my head bumped into the ceiling. I blacked out before I hit the floor.  
I don’t know what happened after, I don’t know where Jo went but when I finally managed to wake, she was no longer in the room. I was laying in bed with Hope and MG pacing around the room.

“Where’s Jo?” I said and tried to move but my whole body was bruised.

“Hey, don’t move. Just rest, you need to rest. Jo did a number on you.” MG said as he sped over to me and gently stroked my hair.

“She’s in.. Penelope’s room. She just needs to be alone right now, let her process and grieve. She’s a danger to others and herself if we try to force her to talk or try to invalidate the way she feels. We just.. have to let her feel. She’ll come to us when she’s ready. For now, we keep our distance but keep an eye on her as best we can.” Hope said as she sat at the foot of my bed then looked down.

“For what it’s worth.. I’m glad you and Josie survived..” Hope whispered just before I saw her wipe a tear away.

“It should’ve been me.. not Penelope. It should’ve been me.” I cried and curled into MG as he held me, still stroking my hair and now he was rubbing my back soothingly.

“Lizzie, stop. We tried to look for other ways to break the curse without anyone having to die. You and I knew just as much as Penelope, on how woven together the curse was. The curse wasn’t even meant to be broken but we did it.” Hope told me as she also sat closer, she took over on rubbing my back soothingly while MG just held me close.

“Hope’s right Lizzie.. I may not know a lot, but I know she’s right. Penelope’s ancestor created the curse. Considering what we know about magic, it tends to work in messed up ways.” MG told me, trying to get me to calm down.

“Lizzie, think about it. Penelope’s ancestor created the curse..” Hope repeated what MG just said and then it dawned on me.

“Magic always has a loophole.. Penelope was always the loophole.” I whispered and looked at them as we all came to the same realization. She was destined to die if Jo and I wanted to live. She was the loophole the entire time.

**JOSIE POV**

I couldn’t bear to be around anyone. I stormed out of my room after _accidentally_ flinging Lizzie across the room. She’ll be fine, a bit of rest and an herb concoction will make her bumps and bruises go away. I can’t say the same for me, for my heart. I kept walking until I was in front of Penelope’s door. I reached for the door knob but hesitated. Will I be able to handle walking into her room? _Her_ room.. as if she can come back to this room. It was no longer her room, it was just a cruel reminder that she was no longer here. I could keep walking away but it would be of no use. Everywhere I go will remind me of her, I wouldn’t be able to escape. I wouldn’t be able to shake the pain away and maybe I didn’t want to. If I felt this pain, then I’m still connected to her. Every cell in my body was telling me not to go into her room but I ignored them.

I walked in, shut the door behind me and stood there inhaling, taking in her scent. I stood there looking at every square inch of the room because no matter where I looked, a memory flashed through my mind. Pillow fights, slow dances, binge watching shows, study sessions, “ _study sessions_ ” and so much more. I always felt safe in this room and now I felt like it was the coldest room in the whole world. I looked over at the nightstand and spotted my diary, I left it here so Penelope would have it to remember me because I was supposed to die in the merge. It was supposed to be me, not her. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I ran to her bed and curled up in it, gripping onto her pillow as if it was her and burying my face into it. Screaming and crying and cursing. I knew everyone in the whole school could hear my screams of pain and I told myself to stop but I didn’t care. Let them hear, let them feel the pain I was feeling.

I hated my parents when I shouldn’t. I was snapping at Lizzie when she didn’t deserve it. I remember Lizzie telling me once about a chaos inside of her whenever she experienced one of her episodes. I didn’t think I would ever experience it on my own, but I was now. I always knew there was a darkness inside of me and when I was younger, I hid it by just becoming the person everyone wanted me to be. With Penelope, I was just me. I didn’t hide from her because she wouldn’t allow me to. She accepted my good natured side as well as the darkest parts of me. It was because of Penelope that I never felt that darkness ever take over, there was never any reason for it to take over because I had her. I had one person that knew me and accepted me and that’s all I ever needed.. Now she was gone and I just wanted to hurt everyone and everything around me. I wanted everyone to feel my pain, my anguish, my despair. Why does Hope and Landon get to have a future together while Penelope and I don’t? Why does Lizzie and MG get to have the chance to fall in love with each other when I can’t have the one I love? Even Raf and Jed have the chance to stop doing their stupid sneaking around regime and actually be open about their relationship. Why do all of them get to have what I want? Why couldn’t I have that too? I laid in her bed and cried for hours, almost the whole day passed until I decided to write. Maybe if I write everything I’m feeling, a tiny weight would be lifted off my shoulders. So I sat up, picked up my diary and flicked to page with the last entry on it. Except, I found another entry was added and it wasn’t from me.

_Dear Jojo_ it started. I wiped my tears and stood up. I couldn’t read this here, not in her room. I needed to be anywhere else but here when I read this. I held onto my diary tightly and started making my way out of the school. It was already dark out when I stepped out the front doors. I didn’t know where I was going but I kept walking. A lump had formed in my throat as I realized Penelope wrote me a letter in _my_ diary. She wrote me a letter in a place where she knew I’d find it. What did that mean? Why would she write me a letter? I kept walking until I found myself at the swing set. I froze for a moment but decided to take a seat on my swing. I opened my diary to the last entry, _her entry_ , and began reading.

_Dear Jojo,_

_By the time you read this, you and Lizzie would have survived the merge but not me. I hope you can understand why I did everything I did. I've known for a while now that it was no longer a question of whether you or Lizzie would come out of the merge alive. Ever since I found out about my bloodline being the key to reverse this horrible curse, it became apparent that the decision to save a life would come down to you or me. Please do not be angry with me for loving you so much that I value your life and future over my own. I am heartbroken that we could not have a future together but I am beyond happy that you will still have a future. I am at peace with what I've done to save you, I hope one day you can forgive me._

_Do you remember the first time we saw each other? I was the new girl who sat on the swings, completely alone because I didn't know how to interact with anyone. Then you sat next to me, you welcomed me and I instantly felt drawn to you. I didn't know it then but I already started falling for you._

_Do you remember our first date, that wasn't really a date but turned out to be one anyway? I do. I remember it so vividly. The way you let your hair down for the first time since I met you, how scared you were that we'd get caught for sneaking out past curfew just to watch the meteor shower, your constant nagging at how cold it was, how my jacket fit you so perfectly. We laid there for hours, waiting for the meteors to race past the sky but that didn't matter because we talked about anything and everything. We snuggled under the blanket to stay warm and I swear we missed all the meteors that night because we were so lost and engaged with each other. By the end of the night I asked if you would like to go on a date with me and you boldly said that we just had our first date and followed up my question with one of your own, "second date tomorrow? I'll bring sandwiches, you bring that blanket."_

_What about the first time we held hands? You were afraid you were going to tank the civics exam. You were going on and on about how you didn't prepare, how you could've studied harder. You were biting your lip almost the whole way to class, until I reached for your hand and told you that I believed in you. Your shoulders dropped because you instantly relaxed. You squeezed my hand and smiled. The way our fingers intertwined felt so natural and right, as if our hands held memories of meeting in a thousand other lifetimes. We held hands the rest of the way to class and you came out of that exam with the highest mark. Like I knew you would._

_The first time we crashed a Mystic Falls High School dance will always go down as a special night for us. I was in awe of you the entire night and we got to have our first dance. Holding you in my arms as you held me in yours, swaying to the music for everyone to see. We weren't supposed to be there and we were supposed to be discreet but dancing with you was well worth us getting kicked out. Watching you punch Sasha for ratting us out was honestly the second best thing that happened that night. A huge turn on._

_I'm going to miss kissing you. Having you in my arms as we kiss is honestly one of the best feelings in the world. Do you remember our first kiss? We argued about something stupid, I think it was about me wanting to wear my leather jacket but you wanted to wear it to the party instead. I let you wear it anyway because you always looked better in it than I did. We went to the party, had a good time then snuck away so we could be alone. We sat on the swings, the place we first met. The stars were so clear that night but that wasn't what I was focused on. The way the stars lit up that night made every part of you even more stunning than you already are. You were looking at the stars but I was looking at you. I'm always looking at you, because there's nothing in this world that deserves all my attention but you. I couldn't help myself, I pulled you close to me and kissed you. My heart was beating so fast because I thought you were going to pull away. You didn't, you kissed me back, you took my breath away. It was tender and soft and everything a first kiss should be._

_When you decided to stay over the first time, my stomach was in knots and full of butterflies. I didn't expect anything to happen except for us binging The Great British Bake Off and falling asleep in each other's embrace. I ruined that plan by blurting out that I love you. I felt my face go red, burning with embarrassment. Then almost as if in a dream, you said it back. I won't go into detail what happened after because I know you remember it just as clearly as I do. It was a night of firsts._

_You are who I love. The girl on the pedestal, the fantasy, the make belief things that are actually true._

_You are what I love. The depth, the inside jokes, the best friend._

_You are when I love. A new history was started with you. I know we could've been the young lovers our older selves were going to reminisce about._

_You are where I love. Because I'd go anywhere just to be with you._

_You are WHY I love. Because before you I didn't truly understand what I was looking for. And now that I found you, you've given my past and what remains of my future, a true meaning._

_Don't be afraid or uncertain about your future. Don't give up easily and don't let anyone make you feel like you aren't good enough. No one's perfect, but know that you are to me. It's okay to be sad (I'd be pretty hurt if you weren't), but you have a life to live. Make the most of it, for the both of us._

_I will always be grateful for everything you've given me. I don't regret a single moment loving you, because you are the perfect gift this life could have ever given me. I love you Jojo, forever and ever._

_Eternally Yours,  
Penelope_

Tears fell, my hands trembled and my breathing was labored as I read her letter. She knew she was going to die, she knew this whole time that I would have to live without her. She knew she was going to leave me behind. Dammit Penelope, you were my epic love, the one I was supposed to have a lifetime with. How am I supposed to live my life without you when every single future I pictured had you by my side.

“Why did you leave me.. please.. I’d give anything to have you back..” I cried as I closed my diary, letting my head fall as my tears continue to pour out of my eyes. I couldn’t explain it but as soon as I shut the diary, everything felt colder and darker. You know that feeling you get when you think you’re alone but have also convinced yourself that someone is actually there watching you? That’s what the coldness felt like, as if it were a dark presence surrounding me, suffocating me almost.

“Anything you say?” A deep and chilling voice came cutting through that darkness. I opened my eyes in pure fright, looking all around me to where that voice may have come from. There, out of the shadows came a tall, dark figure, walking over to me. It was a teenage boy, that I’ve never seen before but he came over to me like we were old friends. I held my hands up in defense.

“Stop where you are! Who are you and what is your business here?” I asked, trying to hide the fear I felt. He finally emerged into the moonlight, allowing me to catch a better glimpse of his features. The dark figure was nothing more than a tall, slender teenage boy with a lean build to him. He wore a sleek black suit with a silk tie and black leather shoes. His hair was swept back with a slimy substance (most likely gel), his skin was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. He was handsome though, and there was a charm to that wicked smile he had across his face, like a perfect replica of a Greek hero. His looks weren’t the most interesting part about him though. His eyes changed colors, one minute they were blue then they were orange, then they were red. They looked like flames dancing behind his pupils, completely enticing.

“I’m always met with such caution. You don’t have to fear me my dear. I’m simply here to give you what you want.” He spoke and his voice, although very chilling, was smooth and inviting. I lowered my hands and looked at him, still keeping my distance.

“And what is it you think I want?” I asked, with my voice a little unsteady.

“Well now, you think I’m here to trick you? I’m offended. After all, a god answers prayers don’t they?” He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the swing set. Did he say god?

“You’re.. you’re a god?” I stuttered and took a step back when he took a step towards me. He smiled flashing his perfect teeth but I knew exactly what he was doing. He was a predator and I was his prey, he was toying with me and I was letting him. I didn’t know why I was still here, I should’ve ran into the school the moment he appeared, but something tells me the reason why I didn’t is because he wasn’t finished with me.

“Now that hurts, I am King of the Underworld after all.” He said as he shook his head at me like I had disappointed him.

“No you’re not, The Necromancer is and he found peace. There is no Underworld.” I answered and I swear the temperature dropped below zero.

“You have been misinformed, my. There is very much an Underworld and I am very much the King. My ill-fated son never liked bringing up his lineage but make no mistake, his power stemmed from me.” He said in an almost snarl. I wanted to run but my feet felt like dead weights, I couldn’t pick them up no matter how hard I tried.

“If The Necromancer is your son, then who the hell are you?” I asked once more. Now my arms felt heavy, I couldn’t move them either. I was frozen in place, just like how Lizzie used the freezing charm during the merge.

“I am Hades, the sole king and ruler of the Underworld.” He said, letting his velvet like voice do all the emphasis.

“No.. there is no Underworld. Souls find peace!” I said loudly. I didn’t want to believe there was an Underworld, because that would mean Penelope’s soul was suffering.

“You’re right. In my absence, I placed my son in charge and he ran my kingdom into the ground, so to speak. He was always too soft for his own good, allowing souls to find peace instead of claiming them to build our kingdom and feed on their power.” He spoke but I was barely listening, I was focusing on trying to get away. I don’t know when he did it but I know he placed a freezing charm on me. He was circling me now and my heart beat was getting faster.

“But I’m getting ahead of myself. You see, shortly after your friend, Hope Mikaelson was it? After she accidentally let me out of the dimension my _unloving_ brothers put me in, I quickly reclaimed my throne. So you see, I have full possession of recently deceased souls.” He stood in front of me and flashed me that wicked smile again. I caught on.

“You.. please tell me her soul is okay..?” I asked as I took a shaky breath, looking him square in his eyes.

“Oh she’s a fighter alright. A very powerful soul. She’s been feeding my ever since I made my way back into your world.” He smiled again and began humming as he took another step closer. Was it just me, or did he have more color now then when he first appeared?

“She’s extra feisty at the moment, that kind of fire in her soul makes for a great feed. She must sense I’m near you and she doesn’t like it one bit.” He laughed at me while I stood there in complete and utter shock.

“Please.. please don’t hurt her.. I’ll do anything.. just please, don’t hurt her..” I begged

“Oh relax, I’m not gonna hurt her. Like I said, gods answer prayers don’t they?” He grinned as he paced around me, holding his hand behind his back.

“So.. you’ll.. you’ll bring her back..?” I asked uneasily, not sure what to make of all of this yet. I was sure he was still toying with me.

“What can I say, tragic love stories tug at my heartstrings. If I had heartstrings.” He said, mimicking what he thought genuine sadness looked like. I allowed myself to have hope at the fact that I could have Penelope back in my arms, alive and healthy and okay. He saw my glimmer of hope and decided to play with it.

“But! There is a catch if you want me to bring your beloved back.” He said as he stopped pacing and stood in front of me again, this time with a wide grin.

“What’s the catch?” I asked, pretty much annoyed at this point.

“Oh nothing too big. Just that both of your souls will belong to me from this point on.” He took another step closer to me and dusted my shoulders off, as if he was trying to be my friend.

“What does that mean exactly?” I pressed him for more clarification.

“It means you get to have a lifetime with your beloved while both of your souls will feed my power for all eternity. Sounds like a fair trade, don’t you think?” His voice was back to being that velvety, charming and smooth nature again.

“No. Penelope’s soul gets to be free and that’s non-negotiable.” I told him firmly, with my eyebrows furrowed and my jaw clenched. He looked at me as he raised his eyebrow. He seemed impressed and taken back by my boldness.

“I can see you’re just as feisty as she is, if not more.” He contemplated and narrowed his eyes before holding his hand out. A paper and pen appeared in his hand and he smiled again.

“You’ve got yourself a deal. Now, just sign on the dotted line.” He cocked his head towards my dominant hand and suddenly it was unfrozen.

“I don’t sign anything without reading the contents.” I told him as I shook my head, refusing to sign without knowing exactly what I’m signing.

“Oh it’s just your standard contract, nothing to get skittish over. The usual I’ll bring this person back to life for you and in return _your_ soul will feed me for all eternity. Now, there are the contract breakers. Things like if you try to tear up this contract or you try to drain your own soul of any power, voids the contract and both your souls will be mine, as well as all the souls of the people you love.” He said with his inviting smile. I don’t know what came over me but I was entranced by his smile and when I came to, I had finished signing the contract.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” He bowed and disappeared with a quick snap of his fingers. What did I just do?

“Jo..?” My heart stopped. It can’t be, can it?

**PENELOPE POV**

As soon as the blackness came, I was floating. I felt the presence of others but I couldn’t see them. It was like I was floating down a never ending stream. It was cold and I was exhausted but I was suddenly being hooked to something. I stopped floating up or down this invisible stream. Whatever was around me, rushed passed me as I stayed in place. Whatever hooked me didn’t do it because they wanted to help me. I felt a searing pain, as if I was being engulfed in flames. I screamed but no noise escaped my lips. I tried to toss and turn and get away but whatever it was, it was like it was feeding on me. As if it were ripping me apart and feeding on me piece by piece. I was dead, I shouldn’t be feeling this kind of pain. I opened my eyes again and an image was playing before me. When I first opened my eyes, I couldn’t see anything and now an image of a young man talking to Josie was playing right in front of me.

“Stop moving so much. You’re disrupting my meal.” I heard a deep and smooth voice say. I turned my head and found that the same guy talking to Josie was also floating beside me, his hand placed over my chest, glowing a dark red. I was his meal.

“Don’t fret, you’ll get used to the pain.” He smirked as he watched the image play out in front of us. I mustered all the energy I could to try and get away, to try and jump through the image, to warn Josie not to trust whatever this guy was telling her.

“Well you’re a strong one aren’t you? Good, you’ll be able to feed me for a very long time.” He inhaled and I felt the same pain shooting through me once more. It felt like I was exploding over and over again. I was paralyzed, I wanted to fight but I was paralyzed. Death wasn’t supposed to be like this, you were supposed to find peace when you die. This wasn’t peace.

“Oh, would you look at that? She just made a deal on your behalf. Well aren’t you quite lucky. I guess that means it’s time for you to go.” He said and I could barely comprehend what he was saying, I was too focused on the immense pain coursing through me. He picked me up from whatever invisible stream I was floating in and made me stand in front of him. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

“Unfortunately for you, the darkness of my kingdom will always be with you now. I wonder how long she’ll love you when she realizes you’re not the same Penelope she fell in love with. Young love is always so.. tragic. It’s a shame really, the amount of love she has for you and you for her. It’ll be the downfall for you both.” He laughed and pushed me hard before I had the chance to say anything.

I had no idea who he was but the next thing I knew, I was falling through a black hole and emerged on the other end, completely unscathed and no longer in pain. I felt the wind and cool air, I heard the rustling leaves of the trees and a familiar squeak of a swing set. I gripped onto my body and it was real, I wasn’t just an airy floating substance. I was real, I was here. It was a miracle. I turned around and took my first breath when I saw her.

“Jo..?” I whispered.


	35. How Is This Possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to control it."
> 
> "She's gone."
> 
> "Maybe I should teach all of you a lesson."

**JOSIE POV**

“Jo..?” I heard her call my name. I started breathing again. It was her voice, it was her whisper. I cautiously turned around and there she was. I blinked and pinched my arms but she was still there. This was a dream, it had to be a dream. My mind was playing cruel tricks on me, she wasn’t really there. This wasn’t possible, was it?

“Jo.. you’re.. I’m..” She whispered again as she looked at me. Then she looked at her own self, gripping her body as if she couldn’t believe she was standing here in front of me either. If I was dreaming then please let me dream forever because I didn’t want us to part ever again. I ran over to her and held her tightly in my arms. She gripped her arms around me too and we both took a breath at the same time. It was real, she was real. I was breathing, my heart was beating, the pain was gone.

“You’re here..” I cried into her neck and held onto her even more tightly.

“I’m here Jojo.. I’m right here.” She answered me then pulled away slightly. I looked at her and I realized she was very pale, her eyes looked sunken in and her lips looked cracked. I cupped her cheeks and rested my forehead against hers.

“You look terrible..” I told her, she smiled and my heart burst with joy from seeing her beautiful smile.

“I imagine that happens when someone comes back from the dead.” She chuckled and joked, I didn’t find it funny. My heart skipped a beat when she chuckled though, because I never thought I would ever hear it again. I was memorializing every single thing she did because I never wanted to miss another minute with her again.

“Pen.. why did you do it..?” I stepped back and sat on the swing, but I pulled her with me so she’d sit across my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist when she did and she held onto me tightly. I don’t think we would ever physically let each other go again, I wanted to keep her in my arms forever and I know she wanted the same.

“Did you read my letter?” She answered my question with another question and all I could do was nod.

“Then you know why..” She responded and I just shook my head at her because she knows I hate it when she answers like that. I just let it go though because it didn’t matter now, she was alive and she was here with me and we would have a future together.

“Jo, I have to tell you something..” She whispered and I shook my head at her.

“No. Whatever it is, it can wait. I got you back and that’s all that matters right now. You’re all that matters.” I told her and she just smiled, letting tears fall just before she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were rough but I didn’t care, because they felt perfect against my lips. I held onto her even tighter and kissed her back deeply and passionately. She pulled away just slightly and I growled a little at her. Where did that come from?

“Josie Saltzman, did you just growl at me?” She asked with that damn smirk on her face. I looked at her, blushing a little and she just continued smirking at me before leaning back into me, kissing me more intensely than before. I kissed her back with just as much hunger. We were lost in each other, in our own world. Unfortunately, that feeling was short lived as we both heard a twig snap.

“Josie..?” Dad had ruined the moment. We both stood up from the swing and turned to look at him. He froze and stood there in complete shock. He looked at Penelope, his eyes blinking multiple times as if he was telling himself that this was an illusion and not to believe it.

“How.. how is this possible?” Dad took a step closer and I stepped in front of Penelope. He wasn’t sending her anywhere, he wasn’t laying a hand on her.

“You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want answers to. Penelope is back, no thanks to you. At least you’re saved from the humiliation of telling her parents that you allowed her to get killed.” I told him angrily. I couldn’t explain it but my blood was boiling and all I could see was red. I wanted to hurt my dad, I wanted to rip him apart the same way he allowed for my heart to be ripped away from me. I felt a familiar warmth in my hands as fireballs began to form. I saw him step away and held his hands out, almost as if begging to spare him.

“Josie.. sweetheart, don’t do this. You can control it.” He said trying to calm me down but that made my rage spike even more.

“That’s the thing Daddy.. I don’t want to control it.” I lifted my hands, getting ready to toss fire right at him before Penelope wrapped her arm around my waist and stepped in front of me.

“Jojo.. don’t do it. You don’t want to do that.” She said calmly and suddenly my vision returned to normal and the rage I felt coursing through my body was suddenly extinguished.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you Pen..” I told her as she held my hands and kissed them softly.

“You can’t scare me.” She said with a smile just before she leaned in and kissed me sweetly, tenderly. Her lips were softer now, she was regaining her strength slowly. We heard another twig snap then pulled away immediately to find my dad slowly trying to back away from us. Penelope thrust her hand out at him, causing him to stop in place.

“Not so fast Dr. Saltzman, just because I told Josie she shouldn’t harm you, doesn’t mean I won’t do it for her.” She told him as her fingers began to close and her arm started to raise. I saw my dad get lifted into the air and I heard him gasping for a breath.

“Penelope.. please.. stop..” He begged and suddenly that same rage came rushing back and flooded my body. I was in pure delight seeing my dad struggle in Penelope’s telekinetic choke hold. His face turned blue as he gasped for air. I don’t know why I found so much pleasure in seeing Penelope inflict pain on my dad. He began begging me and I laughed at him.

“Does it feel good dad? To have your life flash before your eyes?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around Penelope and leaned against her, my laughter continuing. He continued gasping for air and just before Penelope could tighten her hold on him, he muttered something.

“This.. isn't.. you..” His eyes closed and suddenly the rage was gone. I stared in horror wondering what the hell just happened. I shook Penelope out of her focus which caused her to let go of my dad. He fell to the ground and began coughing. I ran over to him to check on him.

“Dad! I’m.. I’m so sorry.. I don’t know what happened.. I had no idea what came over me..” I apologized and helped him up. Penelope came over and helped me bring him to his feet.

“I.. I have no idea why I did that Dr. Saltzman.. I just, I’m sorry.. I don’t know why I did that.” Penelope and I kept apologizing as we sat him down on the swings. As soon as he sat, Penelope and I looked at each other. I couldn’t explain it but I knew Penelope only did what she did because it was what I wanted to do myself. As if she was carrying out my darkest desires and the more she had fun being evil, it fueled my need to see the world in pain. It made me happy, to cause pain and fear. The moment I saw my father, my blood boiled and I just wanted to cause him pain. I’ve never felt that kind of anger, or at least I never allowed myself to act on it. It was almost as if someone else had taken control of my emotions and I didn’t like it.

“Girls.. I need you to tell me exactly what happened. How are you alive Penelope?” She looked at him then looked at me.

“She’s back because of me.” I told him then proceeded to tell him exactly what happened.

**HOPE POV**

Lizzie had finally fallen asleep. MG assured me that he’d stay with her all night so I decided to leave and check on Josie. I made my way to Penelope’s room but noticed the door was ajar. I stepped closer and knocked but there was no answer. I decided to push the door open a little but found that no one was inside. Where did Josie go? Maybe she decided to go down to the cells, to be close to Penelope. I sighed and made my way down there, hoping she’ll be a little more calm by the time I get down there. As I was heading down there, Landon caught up with me.

“Hope, where are you going?” He asked as he walked next to me.

“I thought you were asleep already.” I told him as we walked together.

“I couldn’t sleep so I stopped by your room and didn’t find you there. So I stopped by the twins’ room but MG said you were going to check on Josie who was in Penelope’s room but you weren’t there either.” He answered as he held onto my hand.

“I did go check on Josie but she wasn’t there. I was going to see if she went down to be with Penelope.” I told him and we continued walking. Everyone has been through a lot but I know he was worried about me after I had opened a portal on my own. He pulled me over to a bench in the Great Hall and sat us down.

“Hey, I know it’s a bad time, after everything that happened with the twins and Penelope. But.. can we talk about what happened? You fainted from opening the portal and blood was pouring out from your nose and ears. I need to know you’re okay.” He told me softly as he held onto my hands tightly, kissing them tenderly and looking at me with deep concern.

I smiled at Landon and kissed his hands as well. I didn’t know how to explain it but I knew exactly why Oliver was cautious and warned me about opening a portal on my own. Yeah I read all about the risks and yeah I knew better, but I went against my better judgement because Josie was in so much pain and anxiety. I remember when Landon, Raf and MG went missing the night of a full moon, the anguish and helplessness I felt when we couldn’t find Landon, I never wanted anyone to experience that. That’s exactly what Josie felt and I knew it.

“Hope?” Landon called my name and I looked at him.

“I’m fine. It just took a lot out of me but I’ve recovered. I’m okay.” I told him. I hoped he believed me because I didn’t want to tell him exactly what it felt like when I was opening that portal. The resistance I felt was so powerful, a barrier that I wasn’t meant to break through. As soon as I did, a chilling and eerie feeling swept over me. For a split second, I was transported outside of this world, out of the lunar currents and surrounded by shadows. When trapped in Malivore, I felt loneliness and emptiness but I had faith I would make it out. The blackness I entered, was worse. I didn’t just feel alone and empty, I _knew_ I was. I knew there was no hope, no way out, no one coming to rescue me. I was there for no longer than a second but the nothingness and despair I felt, it was enough to feel like an eternity.

“Okay, I believe you.” Landon said with a gentle smile. I know he didn’t feel like smiling but he did it anyway, because he knew his smiles comforted me. I returned his smile with one of my own but that quickly faded as soon as we heard heavy footsteps rushing toward us. We stood to see who was barreling through the halls and Oliver nearly crashed into Landon.

“Whoa! Slow down. What’s going on?” Landon held his hands out to brace Oliver to a stop. Oliver was in a state of shock and panic and nearly out of breath, even considering he was an extremely fit guy.

“She’s.. she’s.. gone! Penelope.. gone! Disappeared!” He managed to breath out. Landon and I both looked at each other and shook our heads profusely.

“What are you talking about? That can’t be true. Maybe you’re just seeing things. You haven’t slept so you’re just delirious.” I told him as we tried to calm him down.

“I’m not lying! I fell asleep and when I woke up, her body was gone!” Oliver said frantically but with a hushed voice. He pushed passed us and ran out the front doors. We ran after him, calling his name.

“Oliver! Wait!” I yelled as we continued following after him.

“We should tell Dr. Saltzman what happened!” Landon yelled after me but we continued chasing after Oliver, not turning back to call for any help.

“Oliver stop!” I was gaining on him then I pounced and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him as he struggled.

“Ow! Let me go!” I pressed my knee more into his back which caused him to cry out in pain. Now that I got his attention, maybe he’ll listen.

“Listen to me! You’re not thinking straight. Penelope is gone Oliver. Her body is still probably back at the cell. Your mind is just playing tricks on you.” I told him, trying to sound as comforting as possible. He finally stopped struggling so I decided to let him up.

“I know you’re hurting Oliver, we all are.. but she’s gone, no matter how much we want to believe that a miracle happened. She’s gone.” I told him but he just shook his head unconvinced.

“Hope I know when something is real or not. I am telling you, Penelope’s body is gone. Now either someone took her body and hid it as a cruel joke, or she got up and walked away herself.” He said as he looked at both Landon and me. I didn’t know what to believe but looking into Oliver’s eyes at this moment, I could tell he was thoroughly convinced that Penelope’s body was indeed missing.

“Okay, I think we can rule out the fact that someone in the school would take and hide her body as a joke. No one in this school would have the nerve to do that to Penelope Park, dead or otherwise.” Landon said. Oliver and I nodded in agreement.

“Do we know where Josie is right now? Maybe she took Penelope’s body somewhere.” Oliver asked and I shook my head.

“No we don't. She had a fight with her parents and Lizzie, so I figured she’d hole herself up in Penelope’s room. I went to check on her but she wasn’t there. That’s when we started making our way to the cells, thinking maybe she might have come down there to.. be with Penelope.” I told him. I looked over at Landon and he was deep in thought.

“Landon? You got something?” Oliver asked him. Landon looked at us and furrowed his brows before looking off in the distance again.

“Let’s say Josie did go down to the cells to be with Penelope. Do we really think she’d be in the right mindset to move Penelope’s body? Oliver.. you and I saw the way she was when MG carried Penelope back through the portal. She was absolutely distraught. There’s no way she’d be able to hold herself together if she was near her body.” Landon said and I caught on to what he was saying.

“Meaning she didn’t go down there. So, if she wasn’t in the room or the cell, then she’s somewhere else.” I said. There was a minute of silence before Oliver spoke.

“What is Josie capable of? Do you think she’d try to bring Penelope back?” Oliver asked. I couldn’t tell if Oliver was worried or hopeful, but either way, he was asking that question because he was hoping the answer would be yes.

“I think if Josie had a sure way of bringing Penelope back to life, she’d do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked.” I replied but Oliver pressed more on the issue.

“Well.. maybe she did find a way?” Oliver asked but Landon lifted his hand and pointed his finger past us, telling Oliver to turn around without using his words. I looked past Oliver as he turned. Suddenly we were all speechless because the impossible happened. There, walking across the yard, was Dr. Saltzman, Josie and… _Penelope Park._

“What the hell just happened?” I muttered to myself before coming over my initial shock and running over to Penelope, hugging her tightly.

“I thought you were dead!” I continued hugging her, not being able to believe this is actually real.

“Can’t.. breathe.. Mikaelson.. can’t.. breathe..” Penelope coughed out and I immediately let her go, apologizing.

“It’s okay. Glad to know I was missed.” She smirked and I just shook at how she could make a joke right now. I guess she wouldn’t be Penelope without a snarky comment. Landon and Oliver both wrapped their arms around Penelope as soon as they had a chance. I looked over at Jo who was smiling. Not the normal kind of smile, but the kind of smile I gave Landon. The one where she was truly and utterly happy.

“Jo? Are you okay?” I asked and she nodded without taking her eyes off of Penelope.

“Never better.” She smiled bigger before letting it fade.

“We need to get inside. Everyone get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Dr. Saltzman said before walking back towards the school quickly, leaving us all to catch up.

“What’s his problem?” I asked but before Josie could answer, Penelope answered for her instead.

“It can wait until tomorrow. Let’s just all get some rest.” Penelope said and everyone just nodded in agreement. We were all exhausted, so sleep and rest sounded so good to all of us right now. We didn’t say any other words to each other tonight, we all just went our separate ways and went to sleep for the night.

**LIZZIE POV**

“MG?” I was snuggled on top of his chest when I awoke the next morning. I didn’t mean to wake him, he looked so peaceful as he slept, but I was so confused as to why he was still here.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” He rubbed his eyes and stretched before hugging me close to him even more.

“I feel like I got hit by a train. I’m happy you’re here but.. did Jo come back?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes as well, trying to wake myself up, still exhausted from yesterday’s events.

“No.. I think she stayed in Penelope’s room. Hope said she was going to check on her before she turned in for the night.” He told me as he kissed my head. I gripped onto him a little more and rested against him.

“She’s really gone… isn’t she? Penelope. It wasn’t just a bad dream, was it?” I asked, avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t say anything but I knew the answer. We laid there in silence for a while longer before an incessant knocking on the door came. MG got up to open the door which was followed by Oliver looking at us with immense urgency.

“Meet us down in your dad’s office. Penelope’s back.” He told us and without a word after that he hurried off. Both MG and I were frozen with shock. What did he just say?

“Did.. did he just-?” MG started speaking but I cut him off.

“Let’s go.” I quickly changed into a new shirt and pants, completely forgetting that MG was in the room and could take a peak. That really didn’t matter to me at this point though because we needed to go. As soon as I was dressed, we sprinted down to my dad’s office.

“Dad?? What’s going on? Oliver said that-” I asked as I burst into his office but my voice was immediately caught in my throat.

“Hey Lizzie.” Penelope greeted me and waved by raising her eyebrows at me.

“How.. how is.. how are you..” I couldn’t finish any question or sentence but I went straight up to her and hugged her.

“How am I alive?” She finished my question for me and hugged me back. I let her go and MG came over and hugged her too. I looked around the room and everyone was here: Josie, Mom, Dad, Hope, Landon and Oliver. As soon as MG let Penelope go, Josie pulled her back into her arms and they snuggled together on a chair, with Penelope sitting across her lap.

“I did it..” Josie whispered and everyone looked at her waiting for further explanation.

“How..?” Oliver asked, looking worried.

“He came out of the shadows.. he said Hope let him in when she opened the portal on her own. I knew I shouldn’t have but he said he could bring Penelope back, that he had control over the fate of her soul.. I’m sorry, but he said he could bring her back..” Josie said as she looked at Penelope. They looked at each other and rested their foreheads against one another, holding the other tightly. Josie continued telling us about the deal she made with this mysterious shadow person, leaving all of us confused on how we should feel. Yeah, it was a selfish thing to do and she had no idea what kind of consequences there would be. On the other hand, I couldn’t say anything because I know I would’ve done the exact same thing if it meant I could bring back someone I love. No matter the consequences, I would’ve done the same thing Jo did.

“But.. where did he bring Penelope back from? The only supernatural being that could bring people back from the dead is The Necromancer, and he’s long gone.” Hope asked and before Josie could continue, Penelope replied with her answer.

“I can’t recall exactly what happened or where I was. After everything went black, I remember feeling a lot of pain, like I was being ripped apart over and over again. It was cold and dark and I felt alone but someone was there. I remember hearing them laugh at my pain. It was a cruel and evil laugh, they enjoyed the pain I was in and wanted to inflict more but then.. suddenly I was falling then I was here.” Penelope told all of us but Dad just looked at Josie and she gulped and continued to provide us more details.

“That guy from the shadows.. he said his name was Hades, the King of the Underworld, or more like the god of the Underworld. He’s the father of The Necromancer, so he claims. He said something about putting his son in charge of the Underworld but I don’t know the reason why.” Josie finished then dad spoke to all of us.

“I’m sure all of us are glad Penelope is back but, whatever this Hades has planned, it’s not good. I found Josie and Penelope last night and it was like they were different people.” Dad said and I looked over at Jo. He was sugar coating it so I pressed for more details.

“What exactly happened last night?” I asked. Penelope was going to answer but Jo stopped her.

“I can’t explain it, but it was like every single time I held back my anger in my entire life had come rushing to the surface. I’m already pissed at Dad and I just.. every bone in my body wanted to cause him pain. Except, Penelope did it for me instead.” She answered then looked down ashamed.

“I felt the anger Jo had. Her anger was like I was being suffocated in flames. I was conscious throughout the whole thing but then suddenly I was watching from the sidelines. Like something or someone had pulled me out of my body and left me helpless, unable to do anything.” Penelope said quietly as the rest of the room fell silent.

“So.. something or someone took control of both of you? What triggered it?” I asked as MG wrapped his arm around me protectively, as if he was afraid Jo and Penelope might rage out and cut our heads off.

“I don’t know.. that’s what scares us.. It just came and went.” Jo answered. I saw her trembling but Penelope held her even closer.

“If Hades has control over Jo’s soul, that would explain her going off the rails. But why would Penelope experience the same thing if the contract Jo signed made sure that Penelope’s soul was free?” Hope asked just before the lights shut off. The doors and shutters slammed shut. It went so cold that a sharp pain hit my chest every time I took a breath in the freezing air. A swirl of shadows formed in the middle of the room and there appeared a young man in a black silk suit. A young man that appeared from the shadows. Hades.

“I see you’ve all been talking about me.” His voice was deep and powerful for a seemingly teenage boy, but we all knew who he was. Hope, Oliver and I quickly threw a stunning spell at him but he quickly deflected them with a snap of his fingers. The spells rebounded and hit everyone square in their chests besides Josie and Penelope. Dad was out cold but the rest of us tried regaining our strength.

“Now now, you shouldn’t treat your guests with such hostility. You never know what kind of trouble they could cause you.” He clicked his tongue at us and held his hands out towards Landon and Oliver, putting them in an invisible choke hold and lifting them up into the air. They were gasping for breath and turning blue.

“Wait stop, please. They’re just kids, don’t harm them.” Mom said with a strained voice as she tried to push herself up. Her arms gave out and it was like she was permanently glued to the floor, she continued struggling before Hades cracked his neck, which caused her neck to crack. Mom was completely out of commission for now.

“Maybe I should teach all of you a lesson.” He smiled and turned to Josie and Penelope, who were standing behind him, like they were his personal bodyguards.

“Josie, sweetie. Be a dear and grab the swords out of the secret closet your father has behind the wall curtain.” He ordered Jo and she complied without question. Hope and I tried to spell Landon and Oliver out of his grip but our voices were muted. We all tried to get up but it felt like we were all being weighed down by an invisible force, even MG was struggling to get to his feet and he had superhuman strength. Josie returned and handed a sword to Penelope.

“Next time, I expect to be treated with the utmost respect.” He smirked at all of us on the floor then turned to Josie and Penelope. They held the swords up and thrust them forward. Hope and I tried to scream but no noise left our mouths, MG yelled but it didn’t stop anything, all we could do was watch in horror. Just as they thrust the swords forward a wall of flames appeared. I looked over and saw Landon, entirely on fire. I heard screaming and then 2 bodies hitting the floor along with a sword clattering away. Just as soon as the flames were gone, we all had control over our bodies again. I scoured the office but there was no sign of Hades, Josie or Penelope.

“Landon!” I heard Hope run over to Landon, he was choking and muttering he was okay. I looked next to him and screamed.

“Oliver!” I ran and fell to the floor. I lifted him into my arms and tried to wake him but it was no use. Josie might’ve missed but Penelope didn’t. She managed to impale Oliver through the heart before Landon summoned the flames.

“ _Oliver! Oliver!_ ” I cried out and held him delicately in my hands. It was no use, he was gone. Penelope killed him.


	36. Spying Is Never A Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Proiectura visibilis.”_
> 
> "I'll be right back, I promise."
> 
> I felt completely hopeless.

**LANDON POV**

The events of this morning caused Dr. Saltzman to evacuate the school. Only a few of us stayed, the ones that were willing to fight, even if it was against Dr. Saltzman’s wishes. He really didn’t have authority over a bunch of supernatural beings. He definitely had our respect, but he couldn’t control our actions anymore than we could control his. Besides, he couldn’t really argue when we made a point that he’s going to need our help. Of course Hope and I stayed, so did Lizzie and MG, along with Raf and Jed. Kaleb, Taylor and Nia decided to leave with the rest of the school so they could help Ms. Tig and Mr. Williams protect the rest of the students.

“So, any idea where they could’ve gone?” Hope asked after her, Lizzie and MG returned from placing Oliver’s body in the cells.

“We’re working on it.” Dr. Saltzman answered without looking up. Jed, Raf and I were buried in a pile of books we brought down from the library.

“Well, actually we know exactly where they might be-” I offered.

“But have no way of getting there.” Ms. Forbes-Salvatore cut me off. 

“Yes we do, you just don’t want to hear about it.” I said as I stood up and walked over to him, knowing full well that the plan I told him earlier is our best option.

“Uh, does someone mind filling us in? In case you forgot, we weren’t here for that discussion.” Hope said irritatedly as MG and Lizzie went over to Raf and Jed, and began looking through the books.

“Your boyfriend thinks that if he dies, he’ll temporarily end up in the Underworld before he bursts into flames and comes back to life. He thinks if he can get to the Underworld, he could reason with Josie and Penelope. That’s assuming he could get them alone and away from Hades.” Dr, Saltzman answered then closed his book and looked at me.

“So for the last time, it’s not an option.” Dr. Saltzman finished.

“What do you want to do then? Just wait for them to pop up out of the blue and wreak havoc on all of us? Or do you know anyone else that can die and come back to life?” I raised my voice a little while staring him down.

“That’s the thing Landon! We don’t know what Hades is capable of. We don’t know where you’ll go if die again. What if you don’t actually come back the next time because Hades keeps your soul captive? What happens then?” He yelled back at me, my frustration was fueling his so the twins’ mom stepped between us and pushed us away from each other.

“Alright.. let’s tone it down. Yelling at each other isn’t going to get us a step closer to bringing them back here.” Ms. Forbes-Salvatore said, which caused Dr. Saltzman and I to retreat back to our corners.

“Hope? Josie told me that you were once able to do some sort of astral projection locator spell before. Does it work where you can appear and speak to a person, without being in any physical harm?” I heard Lizzie ask from where she was sitting on the floor. I looked at her as she looked at Hope.

“Lizzie, that’s a brilliant idea!” Hope said then made her way over to Lizzie and helped her up. They moved towards the back of the room, where they had room to do the spell. Raf, Jed, MG and I stepped back, giving them more space.

“Wait wait, you’re doing the spell right now? Don’t you need a personal item of one of them in order to do the spell?” Dr. Saltzman asked just before Hope looked over at him and pulled out a necklace I’ve never seen before from her chest pocket on her jacket.

“I’ve got that covered.” She turned to Lizzie and they held hands, the necklace in both their grips.

“Ready?” Hope asked Lizzie and she nodded determinedly.

“Okay, repeat after me. _Proiectura visibilis._ ” Hope said as she closed her eyes. Lizzie started siphoning magic from Hope and closed her eyes.

“ _Proiectura visibilis._ ” They both said together and suddenly they were silent. Very anti-climatic compared to any other spell I’ve ever seen them do. Well, except for a silencing spell.

“Sooo, we just wait here until they’re back into their bodies?” I asked curiously as I plopped myself down on the couch.

“They’re still in their bodies. This astral projection spell is more of a way to extend their mind into a holographic form.” Dr. Saltzman explained to us. I wasn’t really paying attention as I was focused on Hope. I don’t know why but I had a bad feeling about them doing this spell. I couldn’t explain it but it made the hair on my neck rise uneasily.

“And that’s something we teach at this school?” I heard Raf ask then looked back at them.

“I don’t think so, otherwise Lizzie would’ve known how to do it. You heard her, she asked Hope if it was possible, like she had no idea it could be.” Jed answered him. I saw him scoot closer to Raf but Raf pulled away and decided to sit next to me instead. I looked from Raf to Jed and saw that they were both affected by this gesture and were actively avoiding eye contact with each other.

“You guys know you’re not fooling anyone right?” MG asked them as I shifted my attention back to Hope and Lizzie.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” I heard Raf say but I shot right up when I saw both Hope and Lizzie start convulsing. Not a moment later, the entire room was shaking just before an explosion of energy blasted throughout the room, throwing each of us in all kinds of directions. Hope flew right through a window while Lizzie smashed into the shelves behind her. There was a loud crack when Lizzie’s back crashed against the hard wooden shelves. She was screaming in pain and I knew what that meant. I lay on the floor, trying to recover from the blast. Everything was happening in slow motion but at the same time everything happened so fast.

“ _LIZZIE!_ ” I heard MG yell as he got back up and sped over to her. I turned my focus to the window and saw Hope jumping through as she rushed over to Lizzie at the same time, who was still screaming in great agony. I crawled my way over to them, passing both Jed and Rafael, who were both buried under the leather couch and heavy, mahogany desk. They were struggling but managing to slide out from the weight slowly. That’s when I noticed that the twins’ parents weren’t in sight, until I turned towards the door.

I stared in horror as Penelope walked through the door, holding both Dr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes-Salvatore in a familiar choke hold. Neither of them could speak because of the invisible force tightening around their neck. When Penelope walked into the office, she was a completely different Penelope. She wore 6-inch heeled boots, black leggings with leather lacings down the sides and a black, deep v-cut shirt. The worst part? Josie was completely different too. She emerged after Penelope, laughing cruelly at the anguish on her parents’ face. She wore heavy heeled biker boots, lacy thigh highs, a short black leather skirt, with a half buttoned white collared long-sleeved shirt that showed a glimpse of her breasts but her midriff was on full display, and a loose red tie hanging around her neck.

“Not so fast you two.” Josie snapped her fingers and MG’s neck snapped while Hope was put into a magically induced coma and crumpled on the floor, preventing them from healing Lizzie with either of their blood. With a flick of her wrist, a crushing weight bore down on Jed, Raf and myself. I turned my head just enough to see her address her parents.

“Spying is never a good idea. You both taught me that, guess that means you get to be punished now. Penelope?” Josie smiled evilly and cocked her head at Penelope who returned a smirk full of joy then muttered a spell. Josie’s parent’s vanished before my eyes. I tried pushing myself up but it was no use, the force that was crashing down on me got heavier the harder I tried.

“Josie! Stop! This isn’t you! Please stop!” I heard Lizzie crying out, she was completely paralyzed and her voice was full of pain and misery. Josie scoffed and walked over to her sister, then bent down.

“You know Lizzie, you should be thanking me. Our parents are in an endless cycle of torment. We finally have the freedom we’ve always wanted.” She smiled at the site of her sister’s tears. She muttered something into Lizzie’s ear and it was faint from where I was but I still heard it. There was no getting through to Josie right now but maybe I could get through to Penelope. I glanced at Jed and Raf, they managed to wiggle and scoot over just enough to grab hold of Dr. Saltzman’s tranquilizer gun that he used in case a werewolf or vampire got out of hand. I gasped out loud, trying to put all focus on me instead.

“Penelope.. you can stop this right now, before someone else dies.. Oliver didn’t want this for you.. he would have wanted you to fight this..” I gasped and felt more weight crush down on me, causing me to cough up blood. As the force pushed down on me, I saw it, that change in Penelope’s eyes.

“Would have?” Penelope blinked at me.

“ _Who told you that you could speak to my girlfriend?!_ ” Josie yelled angrily as she stormed her way over to me. She bent down, gripped my hair and lifted my head up.

“You’re lucky I don’t slit your throat right now. It’d be a waste of time since you’d just come right back. Plus, these are cute boots, I don’t need you messing them up with your worthless blood.” She bashed my head against the floor and I almost knocked out immediately. I stirred a little when I heard Penelope speak.

“Jo.. Jo stop.. what.. what are we doing?” Penelope broke out of her daze completely and looked around at everything. I heard Josie gasp as well, she also broke out of her trance the moment Penelope’s demeanor changed. Before they could register everything that happened, I saw Jed fire the tranquilizer gun twice then heard two bodies hit the floor. The crushing weight was lifted but I passed out from the concussion Josie had given me.

**MG POV**

I heard people shuffling around, which made me gain my consciousness back. I sat up as I snapped my head back into place. I heard soft crying beside me and immediately bit into my hand, I turned and placed my palm to Lizzie’s lips so she could drink. Her spine had cracked when she smashed into the shelves because of that blast. Hope and I tried to get to her quick so our blood could heal her but I was suddenly knocked out before I could feed her any of my blood. I have no idea what had happened after that. All I knew was that Lizzie still wasn’t healed and if I wasn’t quick enough, my blood would only be able to heal Lizzie’s bones. Nerve damage is a different story. Vampire blood has its limits and to be a “vegetarian” vampire also meant most of my abilities were weakened.

“Drink Lizzie. Just drink.” I told her and gently ran my free hand through her hair. I looked around and found Hope crumpled on the other side of Lizzie, Landon passed out in the middle of the room while Jed and Raf each had Penelope and Josie thrown over their shoulders. What the hell happened?

“MG, stay with Lizzie. Kaleb is on his way back with Ms. Tig, hopefully she’ll know how to bring Hope out of the spell Josie put on her. Landon’s just unconscious and has a concussion, but I fed him some of Hope’s blood from the werewolf cures. Jed and I are gonna try and restrain these two for now, until Ms. Tig can put a barrier spell around them.” Raf said, I nodded and they left the room. I looked back over at Lizzie, she had stopped drinking my blood. I wiped her lips before I went to set the couch and table right side up. I very carefully and gently carried Lizzie to the couch and slowly laid her down on it. Then I carried Hope to the table and laid her down on that for now. Landon finally came around and pulled himself up onto a chair while I sat next to Lizzie and held her hand.

“MG?” Lizzie barely whispered and began to cry. She was struggling to move and I couldn’t do anything about it. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I.. I can’t.. I can’t feel your hand.. I can’t move..” Lizzie gasped and started to panic. She was crying even harder now.

“I.. I’m so sorry. Your spine when you hit the shelves.. Hope and I.. we tried to get to you in time.. My blood healed your bones, but.. the damage to your nerves.. I don’t think my blood can heal that..” I told her and kept apologizing. I failed, I was supposed to protect her and I didn’t.

“It’s not your fault MG.” Landon said as he rubbed his head, watching us.

“What do you mean?” I asked as I looked over at him.

“Josie’s evil alter ego did this.. not you..” Lizzie said through her sobs.

“I don’t have as good hearing as a vampire or a werewolf, but I heard Josie place a spell on Lizzie. Remember when Ms. Featherwood had a lesson about how magical languages all have a universal word when it comes to prevention spells. You can use any spell you want, as long as you put the precursor _ne_ in front of the spell. I heard Josie say _ne sanitatem._ If you take out the _ne_ in that spell, it becomes a healing spell. I should know, Hope uses it on me all the time.” Landon explained as he continued gaining his strength back.

“Josie placed a healing prevention spell on Lizzie? So anytime she gets hurt, she can’t be healed?” I asked, letting my anger boil inside of me.

“She can be healed, just not completely.” Landon answered me.

“MG.. she’s not herself.. she basically banished our parents to who knows where, snapped your neck and put Hope in a magically induced coma. I have no idea what she did to the other guys but I imagine it wasn’t good. She also tried to impale Landon with a sword not too long ago either.” Lizzie told me, trying to get me to remember that Jo and Peez are still the same people, they’re just being manipulated into doing all these horrible things.

“Look, once Ms. Tig comes, she’ll be able to put a barrier spell on Thelma and Louise, then help with waking Hope up from her coma. Until then, I think we need to focus on finding where they could’ve sent your parents. It’s really all we can do at this point.” Landon said and I nodded in agreement.

“Okay, Kaleb and Ms. Tig better get here soon because we have no idea of knowing when their evil alter egos will show up again.” I said a little defeated.

“Emma’s putting the barrier up now. Jed and Raf are heading into town to gather supplies Emma needs to remove the spell on Hope. I need the tranq gun.” Kaleb sped in and immediately looked for the tranquilizer. Before he left he gave me a hug then looked at Lizzie, Hope then Landon.

“I’m sorry y'all, I shoulda been here.” He apologized.

“You’re here now.. but you need to get back to the rest of the school as soon as possible. They need your protection more than we do.” I told him. He nodded and then left quickly so he could keep guard on Jo and Peez. Even if Emma does put a barrier spell, Josie could siphon it if she regained consciousness. It was quiet for a moment before Landon spoke again.

“Lizzie, where do you think Josie could’ve sent your parents off to?” He asked and we both looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

“She said they’re in an endless cycle of torment.. if that helps..” Lizzie said as she stared up at the ceiling. I had a thought cross my mind and I really wish I hadn’t.

“Shouldn’t we be asking where Hades could’ve banished them to? He has control over Jo whenever he wants right? Think about it, this is the third time they went off the rails because Jo’s not in control and neither is Penelope.” I said making my point. Landon and Lizzie quickly agreed with me.

“I hate to agree because that’s a twisted way to think, but you’re right. I’ll be right back, I’ll gather all books about Greek mythology from the library and I’ll ask Mr. Williams to send over what he knows as well.” Landon responded and stood up but he fell back into his chair, clutching his head.

“Lan, stay here, you need to rest. Plus, I’m faster and can carry more. Just call Mr. Williams. I’ll be back shortly.” I told him before I kissed Lizzie on her forehead.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” I said to her before getting up and speeding over to the library. I looked through all the shelves and gathered all the relevant books I could then started making my way back to Dr. Saltzman’s office. However, on my way back I overheard soft crying and it wasn’t Lizzie’s. I told myself I should just head back to the office but I decided to make my way to the Grand Hall because that’s where the crying was coming from. Kaleb was holding the tranquilizer gun and pointing it at Josie while Ms. Tig was reinforcing the barrier around them with another boundary spell.

“Did they try to escape?” I asked and Kaleb shook his head, not taking his eyes off them.

“No. They were like that since we got here. Raf told them everything that happened. So, that Oliver guy is really dead?” He asked but before I could answer, Ms. Tig shot us both a look.

“Kaleb.” She said his name, telling him to drop it. Then she looked at me, telling me to stay quiet. I looked over at Penelope, she was on the floor, knees to her chest with her arms resting on top of her knees while her head was buried into them, she was sobbing. I have never, ever, not once, witness Penelope Park cry. I turned my head and saw Josie in the same position, sitting next to Penelope and facing her, but keeping her distance. The look on her face, I knew that look. Josie was blaming herself for everything.

“Jo.. Peez.. we’ll figure everything out. We’re not giving up on either of you.” I told them, letting my anger subside. Penelope didn’t budge and Josie just nodded but didn’t turn to look at me.

“I’ll be back once we know more.” I told Kaleb. I left and Ms. Tig followed after me, we didn’t speak, we were too wrapped up in everything that was happening. I felt uneasy with how Jo and Peez weren’t being controlled by Hades right this moment. Like he was biding his time, for something big. Something worse.

**HOPE POV**

As soon as Lizzie and I recited the astral projection incantation, we were immediately transported to another realm. We were suddenly on the edge of a black, crumbling cliff. The air felt like we were breathing in acid, it was toxic enough to cause our holographic selves to produce actual tears from how bad it stung. The acidic air was mixed with a volcanic like ash, it made everything harder to see. There were dark, winged shadows flying above us, circling us as if ready to attack and rip us to shreds. Lizzie and I let our hands go so we could take in our surroundings. There were eerie, glowing rivers running everywhere, they connected and looped and separated. The scary thing about some of the rivers? They didn’t have water in them, some of them were filled with souls that have passed, souls that were wailing for someone to save them. It was dark in most places but off in the distance, there was a faint red glow in the sky, it looked like the sky was on fire. I felt Lizzie tap on my shoulder and I jumped a little before turning to look at her. She had her finger pressed to her lips, telling me to stay quiet.

“Shh. I think I saw them head in there.” Lizzie whispered as she pointed to the large and majestic castle behind us, which I hadn’t noticed before, like it appeared out of thin air. I nod at Lizzie and we made our way to the castle slowly. We snuck in as quiet as we possibly could. The inside of the castle was completed coated in black. The glossy floors and smooth walls with floating candles along the ceiling felt like we’d just entered the most pristine black hole ever created.

“We’re definitely not in Mystic Falls or anywhere on planet earth.” Lizzie whispered and I looked at her, holding a finger to my lips, telling her to shut up so we don’t get caught. We heard a low growl before two beasts hiding in the shadows pounced in front of us, blocking our exits. These beasts looked like dogs but not the cute and cuddly kind. They had mangled black fur, glowing red eyes with razor sharp and crooked teeth.

“ _Stupefacio!_ ” I yelled as I thrust my arm out from my chest, towards the beast in front of me. The spell hit the beast but nothing happened. It just huffed, shook its head then growled louder, baring its teeth at me. A low whistle came and the beasts retreated back into their shadows.

“I never pegged either of you for breaking and entering.” Josie’s voice came from behind the doorway. Her voice was different, low and sultry, but inviting. It made me feel like I was definitely in danger but because it was Josie, it also felt calming. Wasn’t that the way Josie explained Hades was like the night she met him? That everything about him made you feel like you shouldn’t trust him but you trust anyway because it’s basically what he wants, like being put under a spell.

“What are those things?” Lizzie asked as she kept her guard up, watching the beasts in their shadows.

“Hellhounds. I’d tell you not to make any sudden movements, but you’re lucky they can’t actually cause you harm. Besides, Hades has something special planned for all of you.” Josie smirked before she turned and disappeared into the shadows. Before we could chase after her, Hades appeared and smiled evilly at us. A swirl of black fog wrapped around each of us, almost encapsulating us into a cocoon of darkness. We weren’t supposed to be able to be harmed but I knew it and Lizzie knew it, whatever was happening to us here was affecting our physical bodies as well.

“I admire both of your determination to save the people you love, it’s heartwarming. I could really use two more, strong and powerful souls on my side.” He said as he stepped closer to us. The closer he got, the more the fog squeezed us.

“If you think we’d let you continue controlling our friends, let alone convince us to join you, then you’ve got another thing coming.” I told him as I struggled to break free. I glanced at Lizzie who was also struggling to break free.

“I didn’t expect you to take me up on my offer, it was just a courtesy really. Well, I’m bored.” He chuckled just before Penelope and Josie both appeared at his sides.

“Have some fun ladies.” He told them before he glided off deep into his castle. The fog that held Lizzie and I suddenly dissolved which caused us to drop onto the floor suddenly.

“You know, we were going to take it easy on all of you but where’s the fun in that?” Josie said as her lips curled up into an unsettling smile. She glanced at Penelope who shared the same evil smirk. They grabbed hold of each other’s hands and began chanting before a blast rippled through us, forcing us out of our own spell. The next thing I knew, I was being flown through a large, thick-glass window while Lizzie was flying backwards towards wooden shelves. It took me a minute to regain consciousness but when I did, I heard Lizzie screaming. I got up quickly then jumped back through the window, I saw that Landon was okay and slowly recovering, then quickly made my way to Lizzie. Both MG and I got there at the same time but before we could check to see the damage done to Lizzie and try to heal her, MG’s neck was snapped and then everything went dark and silent for me.

I finally woke up, or.. at least I thought I woke up. I blinked trying to take in my surroundings. I was in a house, a house I thought I’d never see again. I took in a sharp breath and blinked once more then suddenly I heard it, people fighting. I was like a shadow, watching the events play out before my eyes. There was another version of me, one that was laying on the floor unconscious. Roman’s mother was battling my mother. Shadow me ran to tackle Roman’s mother but I phased right through them. I tried to wake up the version of me that was unconscious so they could help but it was no use. Nothing I did prevented the events from unfolding. My dad appeared through the door and for a moment, I thought everything would be okay. Uncle Elijah appeared and pierced a stake right into my father. I cried and tried to help before I heard my mother’s voice.

“ _Elijah._ ” Mom whispered, her voice was full of hope and relief before uncle Elijah thrust the stake deeper into my father. I saw the look on my mother’s face when he didn’t recognize her, when he abandoned her to make sure Roman was okay, when she finally realized there was only one way this was going to end. I saw the pain and despair on her face when she looked at the unconscious version of me in Roman’s arms, I saw the way she looked at my father, knowing that I’ll be okay as long as he was here to watch over me. She made her decision and in a flash, the daylight rings were bitten off just before she carried Roman’s mom out of the house and into the sun. Flames engulfed their bodies as my dad watched helplessly. Shadow me stood next to him and I placed my hand on his, even though it phased right through. We stood there, watching my mom burn, tears running down my face and dripping to the floor.

I blinked and the image before me changed. Shadow me was suddenly home, back in New Orleans. I looked down from the balcony and into the foyer. My family were all gathered around the fire, burning small pieces of paper. My father and the me that was down there, joined them. Every person I loved at that point of my life was there, all except my mother. My father spoke and they listened.

“ _Always and forever._ ” He said and we all responded the same. He looked at each of them one last time before taking the other version of me’s hand and walked away. I followed after them and watched.

“ _I want to go with you._ ” I heard myself tell him.

“ _I don’t think you should._ ” He responded, biting his lip to hold in his tears.

“ _I’m going to make you proud. I can’t promise that I won’t go through a period where I get irresponsible tattoos, date older men.. but I’m gonna go back to school and I’ll be okay.. because I’m a Mikaelson. I promise you I’m gonna do right by our name._ ” I heard the other version of myself crying as she spoke to my father. I let myself cry as I watched the scene continue to unfold before me.

“ _I know you will… I love you. More than all the days and nights. Deeper than the oceans and the skies._ ” My father told her. I continued watching as I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach, from the sheer pain of watching the memory of the last time I ever saw my father.

“ _I love you too… how do we do this?_ ” I heard her tell him just before watching my father press his forehead against hers.

“ _I wish I knew._ ” He told her and I watched as they hugged and held onto each other for as long as they possibly could. I blinked again and suddenly I was transported to the streets of New Orleans, to a familiar bench where my father and uncle Elijah sat.

“ _I intend to die by your side._ ” Uncle Elijah told my dad. I wasn’t there to witness this but I knew what this was, I knew that this is where my father dies. I finally realized what was happening. I wasn’t awake to witness my mother’s death, but I somehow watched it play out before me. I watched my father and I say goodbye to each other and now I was watching his death.

“HADES! LET ME OUT OF HERE!” I yelled and sobbed as a familiar black fog wrapped around me and held me in place, forcing me to watch my father die. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn’t, I screamed and yelled but it did nothing. I watched as my father and uncle Elijah thrust the stakes into each other’s chests.

“ _DAD!_ ” I cried, unable to control the wave of sadness that overwhelmed me, unable to control my tears. I watched as they became nothing. The black fog let me go as I curled up on the floor sobbing, clutching my heart.

I blinked again and I was back in that house. I blinked and I was home talking to my father. I blinked and I was sitting on the bench next to my dad. I was reliving the worst moments of my life, utterly helpless to prevent any of it from happening. I couldn’t escape this until Hades decided he was done torturing me. I felt completely hopeless.


	37. There's Always A Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Corpius impetu!"_
> 
> **_"I AM DEATH!"_ **
> 
> "Shit. It's gotta be me huh?"

**PENELOPE POV**

I remembered sitting up and hugging my knees. I remembered Raf explaining to us the events that took place just moments ago and I remember Josie not being surprised, like she already knew everything that happened. I remembered what Landon said. :i?He would’ve wanted you to fight this. I remembered what that meant. I thought harder and remembered impaling something large with a heavy sword, but everything surrounding those events were fuzzy. I knew one thing for sure: Oliver was dead and I killed him.

I sat in silence, hugging my knees even more and burying my head into my knees. I killed Oliver. He came here to help me and I killed him. Why do I get to continue breathing when he doesn’t? I was supposed to stay dead, everyone was supposed to live their lives and move on. It should’ve been me, not him. For a long time, he was the only person I could ever count on and I was the only person he could confide in. He was killed because he met me.

“Pen..?” I heard Josie whisper as she scooted closer to me. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and moved away from her. I didn’t want her to touch me. The closer she got to me, the more it meant her life would be put in danger. I was bad luck, all I did was make things worse. She didn’t press but I could feel her eyes on me as I continued to cry. I heard Emma placing a barrier spell. I heard someone enter the room and a gun being loaded, Dr. Saltzman’s tranquilizer gun. I didn’t move or make any indication that I was aware of everything happening around me. I heard one more person enter the room as I let out a sigh.

“ _Did they try to escape?_ ” That was MG, no mistaking that.  
“ _No. They were like that since we got here. Raf told them everything that happened. So that Oliver guy is really dead?_ ” That was Kaleb’s voice. I held my breath when I heard him say Oliver’s name.

“ _Kaleb._ ” Emma said. She was probably shooting him and MG a look, silently asking them to drop the subject. Like it did any good, Oliver was still dead, so what if they talked about him? He wasn’t here to care.

“ _Jo.. Peez.. we’ll figure everything out. We’re not giving up on either of you._ ” MG told us. Oh great, I love it when people make promises they can’t keep. I heard him leave just before Jo inhaled deeply. She was going to try again.

“Pen.. talk to me.. please?” She whispered as she scooted closer once more but this time in front of me, placing her hands on my arms. I exhaled before I looked up at her, crossing my arms on top of my knees while my chin rested on my forearms.

“Jo.. what’s happening to us? Why are we hurting the people we love?” I asked her with tear-streaked eyes, my voice sounding more tired than I wanted it to, but all she does is look down. She doesn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know what it’s like for you.. but when Hades takes control, he doesn’t fully take control over me. He takes control over my ability to feel or not feel certain emotions, like I’m cut off from feeling compassion towards anyone.. and all I have left to act on is rage and anger.” Jo said as she continued looking down, completely ashamed with herself. I exhaled and brought her hands to my lips and kissed them softly, just before tangling my fingers with hers.

“What does that say about me? The fact that I could do so much harm when I’m full of anger, the fact that all of that darkness is hidden within me.. what’s worse, I took pleasure in hurting people..” She catches her breath as she lets her tears fall. I let go of her hands and reach to carefully cradle her gentle face in my hands, wiping her tears away with my palm first then drying her cheeks with my thumbs.

“Jo.. everyone has a darkness in them. I’ve always known about your darkness. I’ve seen your darkest desires and I’ve seen the person you are. Your darkness doesn’t define you, it’s a part of you. It’s the part that’s made you strong, because you’ve been trying so hard to control it, to keep it at bay. But now.. now you need to embrace it.. Embrace it so you can conquer it. Conquer it before it conquers and consumes you. Before Hades has another chance to use it to manipulate you.” I told her as I held her precious face in my hands. I looked into her eyes and saw the sadness behind them but she had a fire behind them too. She’s always had that spark in her eyes, she’s just never seen it before. She nodded before letting her face fall away from my hands once again.

“Pen.. Hades doesn’t have control over your soul.. it was part of the deal. So what causes you to black out and why does it happen the same time I lose control? Because Raf said it’s like neither of us are there, like we’re completely different people when it happens.” Jo asked me and I sighed. I was dreading this question because I didn’t know how to answer it.

“I don’t know how to logically explain what happens.. so just, don’t ask questions until I finish.” I told her and she nodded, resting her chin on her knees as well. We’re both in the same sitting position, facing each other and holding onto each other’s hands. Before I said anything, Emma leaves and tells Kaleb to yell if anything so MG would hear it.

“Do you remember what it was like when you and Lizzie were in the midst of the merge? How there was a furious storm surrounding you and Lizzie?” I asked her and she nodded understanding.

“It’s like I’m trapped in a similar storm, except it’s nearly pitch black. I can faintly see myself in the eye of it all but the harder I try to fight through the storm, the weaker I become and the storm rages out more and more. It’s almost as if I’m completely expelled out of my body and mind and I have to watch myself drift further and further away from me.” I paused and took a deep breath, not knowing if I should continue with the last thing I had in my mind, but I don’t. I’m silent for a while and so is Josie. She doesn’t know what to make of all this information and I’m just as overwhelmed by it all as well.

“So you gonna tell us the rest of that story or what?” Kaleb asked and I shot him a look.

“What do you mean?” I asked him, looking and sounding completely clueless, even though he was right to think I was hiding something. Josie looked at him as he raised his eyebrows at me, then she looked back at me and give me that look. The look she gets when she’s trying not to pry but wants to know everything I’m hiding from her. The look where the worry in her eyes are blatantly apparent, while the top row of her teeth slightly bites on her bottom lip, with her head tilted just an inch to the right.

“Look, if we gon’ have any chance at beating this Hades dude, both ya’ll gotta be honest about everything that happens to y'all.” Kaleb said as we held each other’s gaze, as if challenging the other. I gave in and sighed nodding.

“Fine.. I didn’t want to say anything but I’ve been slowly remembering what happened to me and where I was right before Hades brought my soul back to life..” I let out another sigh as Josie tightened her grip on my hand.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Josie asked me anxiously.

“Because I knew everyone would ask if I could remember anything that could be useful in defeating him and I wouldn’t have been able to answer.. because I couldn’t.” I said then continued on before they had a chance to respond.

“But it’s different now, I remember bits and pieces. And I do remember one thing that you should know, but you’re not going to like it.” I told Josie, while Kaleb listened in.

“What is it?” Josie asked as we both looked at each other.

“Just before Hades sent me back into the land of the living, he said that even though you made a deal with him, the darkness of his kingdom would always be with me. Like even if he can’t control me, I’m still connected to him, to the underworld. Even if he doesn’t have full control over my soul, that connection can still influence me.” I finished and looked up at Josie, who was looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed and her forehead scrunched in complete frustration.

“What does that even mean? So you’re.. only half alive..?” Josie asked, so confused as she continued looking at me. I looked from her to Kaleb then back to her, all I could do was shrug because I didn’t have an answer. I hate not having an answer.

“I don’t know. All I know is that there’s an itch inside of me. It was barely noticeable before but now, it’s almost like a voice in my head and most times I don’t even know it’s there.. but it’s getting louder, even as we speak.” I answered, letting go of Josie’s hand to stand up and start pacing around the barrier. She doesn’t get up, but I could still feel her eyes on me.

“What’s the voice saying now?” Kaleb asked. I stopped pacing and then looked at him before looking down at Josie.

“It’s.. saying a lot of things. Even as loud as it is, I can’t make it out.. it’s like my head is an antenna and while I’m set to one channel, there's too much interference. But the brief moments I can make out what it says, it’s always about power. Needing more power. Not enough power.” I said slowly as I watched the realization set in their expressions.

“Hades wants more power? He’s the freaking god of the Underworld, what more power does the guy need?” Kaleb exclaimed but my eyes stayed on Josie. There was something that clicked for her, more than it did for Kaleb.

“It’s because his power is limited. He’s only been in control of the Underworld since he escaped the dimension he was trapped in. He only has the power of the souls that either didn’t find peace or the recently deceased.. and that’s not enough for him. When I met him, he went on about building his kingdom and feeding on souls for power.” Josie says as she glances at me. My eyes dart further down and I noticed that her hand was glowing. She’s been siphoning the magic out of the barrier this whole time. We lock eyes once more and she nods at me slightly and I nod immediately knowing what she wanted me to do, like we had one brain.

“ _Corpius impetu!_ ” I yelled as I thrust my hand out towards Kaleb. He’s suddenly knocked off his feet, the tranquilizer gun flying from his hand, him being pinned to the wall by an invisible force, keeping him frozen there.

“What the hell!” Kaleb screams but Josie is quick and places another barrier spell around us so the others can’t enter.

“Shut up, I’ll let you go as soon as you let Josie say what she needs to say.” I threw back at him. He sees the look in my eyes and when he’s finally convinced that I’m myself, he stops trying to break free and looks at Josie. MG tries to speed in but collides with the barrier and bounces backward, Landon appears in the doorway as well, yelling at us to let Kaleb go and to bring the barrier down.

“I promise I will let the barrier down and Penelope will let Kaleb go but you have to hear me out first. Please, that’s all I ask, just hear me out.” Josie says pleadingly. MG and Kaleb believes that we mean no harm right now but Landon is harder to get through.

“Are you kidding me? Your recently brought back to life girlfriend just killed someone who is supposed to be her friend and you paralyzed your twin sister after making your own parents disappear. And the cherry on top? You sent my girlfriend into a coma.” Landon was seething and I swear I could see smoke rising from his shoulders with wild flames dancing behind his eyes. MG placed his hand on Landon’s shoulder and that seemed to cause the smoke to disappear instantly, they exchanged looks. Landon exhales and nods before they look at us, ready to listen. I quickly glance at Josie as she begins.

“I know where my parents are. Ask Emma to take Raf and Jed to Athens, there’s an underground chamber in the Temple of Gaea, they’ll find them there. Landon and MG, call Dorian, see if you guys can figure out how we’re supposed to kill an immortal god. As for Hope, create a mixture of grapefruit, rosemary and jasmine oils, 3 drops should wake up her senses, but she has to fight her way out herself, and she will, she’s strong. When she does, make sure you have a cup of coffee for her, she’ll need it.” Josie tells them but they don’t let their guard down that easily.

“And Lizzie?” MG asked, his voice a little strained.

“I.. I don’t know.. but I promise I won’t give up until we find a way to heal her completely.” Josie answered, her voice cracking. The sliver of hope in MG’s eyes faded away as soon as she answered.

“What are you going to do while we’re running around doing all of these things?” Landon asked, the bitterness in his voice still apparent. Josie and I locked eyes and nodded before I faced them and answered, letting Kaleb go from my invisible grip.

“We’re gonna find a way to free Josie from the deal.. and we’re going to need Hope and Lizzie’s help.” I answered then Josie let down the barrier.

“I’m sorry.. but we just can’t trust you.” Kaleb said as he sped over to the tranquilizer gun and shot two needles at us. Both him and MG hurried over, catching us before we fell. Soon, I was engulfed in a familiar darkness just before waking to a black storm surrounding me but a hand holding onto mine. It was part of the plan, if our bodies were indisposed, Hades wouldn’t be able to control them. I opened my eyes and Josie was there with me, just like I knew she’d be. When we locked eyes as she was siphoning the barrier spell, we knew we were connected in a different way. We knew that if we were unconscious, both our subconscious would end up in the same place. She was connected to the Underworld because her soul belonged to Hades at the moment, and I was connected because I wasn’t supposed to leave, I was supposed to be dead.

“So.. how the hell are we supposed to free my soul?” Josie asked as she gripped onto me and I held onto her tightly. I shook my head just before touching my forehead to hers. We were both looking down defeated with all hope seemingly lost, but I couldn’t help myself. I allowed myself to enjoy this moment with her, because we were us, just us.

“I don’t know.. but there’s always a loophole.” I whispered.

**HOPE POV**

I don’t know how long it’s been. I must’ve watched my dad dissolve into nothing, his ashes being carried away by the wind, for probably the thousandth time. At least that’s what it felt like. The pain of it no more easier to get through than the first time. Hades must’ve taken mercy on me, because now I was curled up on a cold hard floor, in complete blackness. Then, out of nowhere, a thick mist washed over me, making the air entirely acidic, I couldn’t breathe. I had just enough oxygen to keep me alive, but it was painful. Every gasp for air felt like knives slicing up my lungs.

“Poor thing. You look like you’re in pain.” His silky smooth but murderous voice filled the room.

“I.. will.. kill.. you..” I gasped, using every strength I had to speak my words with conviction.

“Was that supposed to be a threat? Was that supposed to make me tremble because the legendary tribrid threatened me? Your threats mean nothing because you are nothing. Look at you, the daughter of the original hybrid and Crescent pack alpha. You’re a sad excuse for an all powerful being. Pathetic. A waste of air.” He snarled as the mist disappeared. I tried to get up but he was too quick as his foot came into contact with my face, causing my entire face to break I howled in pain as my body worked in overdrive to heal my broken skull. I laid on the floor, trying to catch my breath now that the air wasn’t poison. I tried to get back up again but his foot came crashing down against my spine. _CRACK!_

“AHHHH!” I cried as the air got knocked out of my lungs once again. He kept his foot there, crushing me more into the ground.

“Don’t you know who I am?” He growled as thunder and lightning began raging all around us.

“I am Lord of the Underworld, the god of Death. I am truly immortal. **_I AM DEATH! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!_** ” His voice boomed, causing everything around us to shake in fear. He laughed evilly as the ground beneath me crumbled away.

His laugh was literally laying waste to the land. Dangerous flames exploded everywhere, demons and creatures I’ve never seen before circled us, ready to pounce. Ready to eat me alive. I screamed for Landon, for Aunt Freya, for Aunt Rebekah, even Uncle Kol. I desperately searched the skies for any sign of help but there was none. I cried out for help once more before I was suddenly falling. Plunging deeper into the cracks in the ground. Hurdling further and further into the crevices. What was going to happen to me? I had no idea, but I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me… it never did.

Just before I hit the ground, my fall began to slow until I was in an almost floating like state. _SNAP!_ Something snapped their fingers and the low gravity effect vanished just before I fell face forward onto the floor. Not that it hurt, it was only a 4 foot fall. The ground beneath me rumbled like an earthquake was about to hit but I opened my eyes and saw small craters in the ground. I realized that the craters were moving along with the ground. _The ground was breathing. It was alive._ I pushed myself up as best I could since my body was still working on healing itself. I winced at the pain but gulped down a cry as I looked up. I couldn’t see anything but miles of black cliffs and spouts of fire. My only escape had no exit.

“Well, now that we got the nasty stuff out of the way. Let’s get to the fun part shall we?” Hades said from behind me. I slowly turned to face him and when I did, he had a wicked grin smeared across his face. There also seemed to be color in his face, it was no longer paler than pale like the last time we came face to face. He looked, _healthy._ I don’t know why but I immediately knew this wasn’t a good thing.

“Fun? You mean more torture.” I spat at him. Wrong move Hope. As Hades wiped my spit off his face, dozens of glowing red eyes appeared behind him. Out of the shadows came ferocious human-like beings. At first glance they looked human, but the closer they came, the more you could see their 4 rows of razor sharp teeth, no pupils in their eyes and long claws on their fingers. Not nails like a human, but actual claws. What the hell are those things?

“You dare spit in my face?” He growled for a moment, the flames he had for eyes, turning a brilliant gold before he composed himself and sighed. Not out of pity but out of disappointment.

“Well, I had hoped we’d get to have a little more fun, but seeing as my wendigos are quite hungry, I might as well just feed you to them now. They haven’t had real human flesh in quite a while.. although your body isn’t physically here, your subconscious is. Once your subconscious is ripped to pieces by my friends here, well, bye bye Hope Mikaelson.” He smirked and vanished before I could get a word in. Panic took over me while these creatures, wendigos he called them, began to circle me, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

_Think Hope, think. You read about wendigos, there’s a way to kill them. Think!_ Just then a spout above me erupted with flames and the wendigos began to cower into the darkness. _Fire_ , I thought. Wendigos can only be killed by being burned alive.

“ _Incendia!_ ” I yelled but nothing happened. No flames, no fire, no nothing.

“ _Ignarious!_ ” I tried, thrusting both hands out. Still nothing, why is this happening?

“ _Ignalusa!_ ” I screamed and did my best to conjure all my power. Absolutely nothing.  
“Didn’t I tell you? Your magic doesn’t work here.. If I were you, I’d run.” Hades appeared just in time to see the panic in my eyes grow. No magic? How the hell am I supposed to out run these monstrous creatures? Unfortunately, I had no time to come up with a plan. The eruption of fire died down so the wendigos were now ready to eat me alive. _Crap_ , I thought as I took off running as fast as I could. Maybe my magic doesn’t work here but what if I could still turn into a wolf? I’m faster and stronger in wolf form and maybe I’ll be harder to sense. It’ll buy me some time to think of a plan B. It’s worth a try at this point, so I continued running, tearing through the darkness until I was no longer on two feet but four. I was a hundred times faster but the wendigos didn’t let up, they just continued gaining speed.

_Think Hope._ Another spout erupted with fire somewhere above me. I looked back to find the wendigos fleeing away from me. That’s it, if I can lead them to one of the spouts at just the right time, they’ll be burned alive. I stopped and hid behind what looked like a large rock. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a rock because like everything else down here, it was alive. Whatever it was I must’ve disturbed its sleep because it was suddenly rising to its feet. It had horns like a bull and smelled like one too, eyes glowing a sickening green and the body of a very large, very hairy and very physically fit man, with hooves for feet. I slowly stepped away, hoping it wouldn’t see me but I froze the moment it let out it’s howl. It was the single worst sound ever created, it was so powerful that it had the ability to shatter the strongest material, because that’s exactly what it did. Parts of the cliffs around us began collapsing to the ground.

I couldn’t move, I was in complete shock from the sheer amount of power this creature’s howl had If his howl can do that much damage, what else could it do? Finally, I continued trying to back away as quietly as possible, but it was too late. It was already aware of my presence and closing in on the space between us. It’s large hand wrapped around my neck, picked me up and slammed me against a jagged rock. I yelped in as a shard of rock cut into my back. I dared to look into its eyes, they glowed an even brighter green and suddenly I was back in my human form. _It transformed me back to human._ It bared its teeth at me and growled loudly, but before it could sink its teeth into me, it let me go and retreated, whimpering in pain. A force lifted me up and clothes magically appeared on my body. Both my feet were planted firmly on the ground now so I quickly wheeled around and of course Hades was there, looking amused with himself.

“Now that..” He laughed and clapped.

“That was a good show. On second thought, I’ve decided to keep you alive. I could use a messenger.” He smirked and snapped his fingers. Where the hell was he taking me now? I was preoccupied with where I was going to end up next that I almost didn’t hear it. Landon’s voice.

_Hope! Hope! Wake up!_ It was faint but I could hear it, he was trying to get me to wake up and I wanted nothing more than to wake up and be safe in his arms, but.. I’m sorry Landon, I need to stay just a little longer, at least until I figure out a way to stop him.

**LANDON POV**

MG and Kaleb brought Josie and Penelope down to the office. Lizzie, who is now in a wheelchair that Kaleb brought earlier, quickly placed a barrier spell around them so they wouldn’t get out, but we still had to keep an eye since Josie had the means to bring the barrier down. I didn’t trust them right now. For all we know, this could be some elaborate scheme that’ll be the downfall of all of us. I could see it in MG’s eyes too, we were both worried something worse was coming. However, despite our skepticism, we decided to follow through on Josie’s instructions. Raf & Jed got the ingredients Emma needed to create the elixir for Hope. Once it was created, she put 3 drops of it into Hope’s mouth. She stirred a little but then was motionless again except for her breathing.

“Hope! Hope! Wake up!” I said, gently shaking Hope awake but nothing happened.

“Landon, give her some time. Hope’s senses are awake to our world now, I promise she’ll wake up. Just give her some time.” Emma said softly. I nodded at her then hugged Raf before he, Jed and Emma left to find the twins’ parents. 

Lizzie kept watch on Thelma and Louise while MG and I called Dorian to get more information. MG being the fastest, brought all the books he could find about Greek mythology from the library to the office. We thought it best not to leave Lizzie alone with Hades’ puppets.

“Mr. Williams, what exactly should we be looking for? There’s dozens of books here and while MG can speed read, I don’t think we’re gonna get anywhere.” I asked over the phone since he was on speaker.

“Look for myths about immortal beings being stripped of their immortality or myths about them being imprisoned indefinitely.” He answered.

“Like how Cronus was chopped up by his own kids and imprisoned into Tartarus?” Lizzie said in an “as a matter of fact” tone. Silence washed over us as MG and I turned to look at Lizzie.

“Uh, yeah exactly like that. Lizzie’s right. Cronus was the titan that was father to the 12 Olympian gods. He was basically sliced to pieces and then cast into Tartarus by his own children. Now, if we follow that method we need to figure out how to even physically harm a god first before we find a way to kill them. Then we’d have to figure out if Tartarus is even real and how do we send a god there.” Dorian said over the speaker.

“But doesn’t that mean only immortals can kill an immortal? We’d need to find a truly immortal be-” MG stopped and both him and Lizzie turned their gazes towards me and the realization set in. Olympic fire didn’t melt the cup because it’s not harmful to the god that made it, but phoenix fire was able to melt the cup. The flames that engulfed my body when Oliver and I were in Hades’ magical grip caused him to let go of us and I’m pretty sure he was the one I heard screaming in pain because of the flames. I was also the only true immortal being out of everyone here.

“Shit. It’s gotta be me huh?” I answered but Dorian begins protesting.

“It’s too dangerous. There’s got to be another way.” Dorian continued to say but Lizzie hushes him.

“Mr. Williams.. we don’t have the time. If what Josie told Landon and MG is true, we can’t keep allowing Hades to continue gaining power. Soon he’ll be too powerful to be stopped.” I looked over at Lizzie then to MG then over at Hope. They continued arguing but I kept looking at Hope and then it all settled over me. Everyone has a purpose and I’ve been searching for mine for as long as I can remember. Maybe this was it. Maybe my purpose was to be the only non-god immortal being that can kill a god. Definitely sounds like a great resume fluffer.

“Stop, everyone stop talking..” My voice said but I don’t remember saying it. I looked at Lizzie and MG and sighed nodding at them.

“If this is the only way then it’s the only way.. Mr. Williams, keep finding a way for us to throw the bastard’s remains into Tartarus. It has to exist, if all the myths have been true so far, then that place has to exist. MG, keep an eye on Hope and try to find a way to strip Hades of his power. Lizzie..” I looked over at her and exhaled.

“You’re going to help me make a weapon… one forged in phoenix fire and the strongest neurotoxin known to mankind.” I told her but her eyebrows hike up in curiosity.

“And what neurotoxin might that be?” She asked completely confused.

“Remember that night Malivore released a kanima? It was the night just after all of us got our memories of Hope back.” I told her and she immediately knew exactly what I was talking about.

“Right.. dad kept a vial of it’s venom in his safe. It completely paralyzes anything it comes into contact with.” She nods and then wheeled herself around to go grab it but as soon as she did, Hope sat up, gasping. We all stared at her for just a moment before I quickly rushed over to her side. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me. She was shaking and freezing cold.

“Hope! Hey you’re okay, you’re here now. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” I held onto her tighter. I could hear her teeth chattering against my neck as she buried herself into me, partly because she was cold but mostly because she was terrified. Whatever happened to her, she was in a state of utter horror.

“Landon..” She whispered as her grip began to weaken and I quickly remembered Josie saying she needed to drink coffee. MG was quick to hold up the cup of coffee to her. She saw it and pulled away from me reluctantly and started to gulp down the coffee. I didn’t notice before but she was incredibly pale and only now the color was starting to return to her cheeks.

“Hope.. what happened?” I asked after it looked like she was regaining her strength.

“I saw it.. Hades showed me where he’s going to imprison all of us. He called it Tartarus and it’s a place worse that anyone could ever imagine. It’s a place worse than being consumed in Malivore.

“It.. it exists? Why would he show it to you?” I asked as I cradle Hope to me, while she instinctively snuggled into my body.

“He wanted to torture me. He wanted me to know that after he’s done with us, he’s going to consume the souls of everyone we love, even those that have already found peace. And he’s going to trap all of us down there.” Hope answered but cut me off before I could ask for more information.

“But.. and like the narcissist he is, he went on about how he defeated his father, the Titan Cronus. Just to show me how powerful of a being he is. He went on about how he weakened his father so much that there was no way he’d have the power to make it out of Tartarus. If we can find a way to weaken him, I know how to trap him there.” Hope finished and looked at all of us.

“We can weaken him. There’s a way.” I told her. I spoke again before she could ask any questions.

“I’ll explain on the way. Lizzie, stay here with MG, I need you to do something else. Call Penelope’s parents, fill them in on everything. I have a feeling that Hades is up to something, he hasn’t tried to stop us yet. He’s waiting for something and whatever that something is..” I stopped and everyone looked at me, nodding in agreement.

We all knew it, we all felt it. Something was coming and it wasn’t good. Whatever it was, there was a good chance that some of us won’t make it out of this alive. I took Hope’s hand and together we left the office, heading down to the concealed weaponry room Alaric thought no one knew about.


	38. I Chose To Let The Villain Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _WAKE UP - H_
> 
> "There has to be another way."
> 
> "Looks like we've got a lot to discuss."

**JOSIE POV**

“Pen..” I whispered as I pulled my forehead away from hers slightly. I looked into her eyes and cradled her face in my trembling hands. Her hands quickly overlapped mine and then our foreheads were back attached to each other.

“I did this.. I made a mess of everything. I was selfish.. I wanted you back no matter the cost..” I said quietly then gently dropped my hands and wrapped my arms around her neck as her hands instinctively gripped onto my waist.

“Hey, don’t do that. Hades manipulated you, he saw your vulnerability and took advantage of it. You know as well as I do, that whatever he has planned, he would’ve found a way to execute it. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s not your fault.” Penelope tries to tell me but I shake my head and pull away from her.

“But I’m glad I was the one he found Pen.. I’m glad because it means I can have you back.. but.. all of this, our friends, our families, they’re all going to suffer because I chose to continue loving you. I refused to let you go.. Even now, I’m not asking how we can put an end to all of this.. it’s how I can continue to keep you.” I let it all out, tears streaming down my face as I pace back and forth. I chose Penelope, I chose to let the villain win. Those words stuck to me like a knife in my gut. _I chose to let the villain win_. I stopped pacing, wrapped my arms around my stomach then doubled over as I began heaving large chunks of whatever food was in my system. I don’t even remember the last time I ate.

“Jo!” Penelope was beside me instantly, holding my hair away from my face and rubbing my back soothingly. After a while, I stood up wiping my mouth with my sleeve, looking away from Penelope’s eyes because I couldn’t stand to look at them. How could she still love me after I put everyone in danger?

“Jo.. here, drink.” She said as she tilted my chin up so I’d look at her. As soon as I do, she tucks my hair behind my ears and quietly conjures up a glass of water so I could rinse out the rancid taste of my vomit.

“Thanks..” I take the glass and turn away to wash out my mouth and as soon as the glass is empty, it disappears. When it does, Penelope steps closer up to me from behind and because it's a habit for me now, I turn back to face her and rest my forehead against hers.

“I know what you’re thinking and yes, I still love you. Forever. Remember?” She said as she kissed my tears away. I let my lips curl up slightly and the tension in my shoulders ease a little. Even if our physical bodies were unconscious and our subconscious was in the middle of a dark and furious storm, while we’re in the midst of a losing battle over our souls and losing the trust of our friends and family, Penelope could still make my heart melt.

“And ever.” I whispered back as my body began to shiver and a searing pain began creeping along my arm. I pulled away and screamed as I looked down, gripping my right arm. Deep cuts started to form but they weren’t ordinary cuts. The cuts were forming words, _WAKE UP - H_. He was calling for me, he needed me to do something but he couldn’t control me while I was still unconscious. I looked over at Penelope when she reached for my arm, the expression on her face broke me. She couldn’t stand to see me in pain, no more than I could stand to see her in pain.  
“Jo.. _sana dolor_.” Penelope chanted a spell I’ve never heard before and soon the cuts began to heal and the scars that it was supposed to leave, started to fade.

“Fast acting healing spell. Oliver taught it to me..” She whispered and leaned down to kiss my arm gently and when I don’t wince, she drops my arm gently, convinced that the pain has been lifted.

“You and Oliver must’ve had quite the adventures, huh..?” I asked even though I know I shouldn’t have because it would mean she’d have to think about him. It would mean she’d feel that guilt resurface again. She looked at me then gently backed away. I held onto her hand to stop her.

“Hey.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” I started to say but she cut me off. She squeezed my hand but doesn’t look at me and I felt my heart beat even faster.

“Its fine. Its just, we have other matters to worry about right now.” She said then quickly looked up at me concerned.

“What is it?” I asked, completely oblivious as she cradled my face in her hands.

“Josie, you’re burning up.” She said and just like that, I felt it. Suddenly I was dripping with sweat and feeling light headed that I almost toppled over, if Penelope hadn’t caught me.

“Damn you Hades. He’s making my blood boil so I’d wake up..” I groaned in pain as now my head felt like it was experiencing several tiny explosions. I couldn’t wake up, if I did, everyone would be in danger of me once again. I didn’t want to witness everyone’s fear again.

“Penelope.. freeze me..” I croaked as I feel to my knees and laid on my side. She sat beside me and held me in her arms, just like she always does. I was beginning to convulse when I saw the look of fear in her eyes. I hate that look, I hate it.

“Pen.. please.. you have to.. at least until you figure out a way to break the contract.. please.. I don’t want to hurt anyone else..” I begged, my eyes stinging with my tears mixed in with sweat. I closed my eyes and felt a soft nudging but I just shook my head saying _no no no_ all over again. Penelope must’ve taken mercy on me because I felt her cool lips touch my burning forehead just before she mumbled a word.

“ _Frigus._ ” Penelope mumbled and immediately my body began to cool and the convulsing stopped. But my breathing began to slow as well, putting me into a trance like state. My body was physically unconscious and now my subconscious was literally frozen in time. Was it possible to have a subconscious in a subconscious? I guess I was about to find out.

**LIZZIE POV**

Penelope’s parents were on their way. Oddly enough, her dad believed everything I told him. Everything from the merge to Penelope’s sacrifice to an ancient immortal Greek god bringing her back to life and trying to destroy us all. I kept reinforcing the barrier spell on Jo and Penelope while MG and Dorian continued to find ways to break Josie out of the deal she made with Hades. So far, no luck. I wonder if Landon and Hope were doing a better job at that phoenix weapon. Even though there's no way I would allow them to use it if it meant Josie would be lost to us forever. I am not losing my sister, not after we both just survived the merge.

“Hey. Dorian’s going to contact one of his old colleagues who has a lot more background in Greek hero myths. I’m going to make us some food, we both need to keep up our strength.” MG said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I nodded, keeping my focus on Josie.

“I’ll just be 10 minutes, will you be okay here?” He asked, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice, even though that’s his natural instinct whenever he’s around me. I nodded again, not really able to find my voice since I was worried myself. He left and I exhaled letting myself be consumed with my thoughts, even though I know it’s not healthy for me but I can’t help it. What if we can’t save Josie? What if there was no way out of this where everyone survived? _Oliver didn’t survive_ , I told myself. More people were going to die if we didn’t stop Hades. I know if Josie was awake and in control, she’d want us to take down Hades, regardless if it meant she lived or not. I can’t blame her for wanting that because I’m the same way.

“Come on Lizzie.. don’t go there. There’s always a loophole remember?” I said out loud. _What if sending Hades into Tartarus while Josie’s soul still belonged to him, was the only way to make sure he didn’t get stronger? What if this was our only chance to trap him into Tartarus? What if Josie dies and her soul gets thrown into Tartarus too?_ I hated myself for thinking that but I know it could be a possibility. I didn’t realize I started taking deeper breaths but I was. Almost immediately as I realized my breathing was picking up, MG was kneeling beside me so he can be somewhat at eye level with me.

“I heard your heartbeat change, it started to race. What happened? Did they do something?” MG placed our sandwiches on the floor and held onto my hands gently before kissing them lightly. My heart skipped a beat just now and I know he heard it. How do I know that? Because just for a moment, he allowed himself to smile that charming, boyish smile I’m in love with. It was just for a moment though, because now his serious face was back, waiting for my answer.

“No they didn’t do anything, they’re still unconscious and still trapped in a barrier spell. I.. I was just thinking.” I let myself say, allowing MG to climb over the walls I normally put up, the ones I used to hide what I’m really like.

“About what?” He asked and then pulled a chair closer so he can sit in front of me. I took a deep breath and shook my head softly, not wanting to bring those thoughts to the surface.

“I.. I don’t want to think about it but.. what if there’s no way to save Josie from Hades? What if the only way to stop Hades before he gets too strong, is to trap him in Tartarus while he still controls Josie? And what would that mean for Josie, huh? Would she be trapped in Tartarus for all eternity too, never finding peace?” I managed to say, my lips trembling as tears formed and dropped from my eyes. MG leaned in and wiped my tears with his thumbs then kissed my forehead.

“Everything’s going to be okay. We’re gonna save her. We’re gonna save everyone.” He said. Not too long ago, MG’s voice was filled with nothing but worry. Now it was different. He was confident, fearless and bold. Full of conviction. I was at a loss for words so I replied back to him with a tender but loving kiss. He returned the kiss in the same way but we both jumped a little when the phone rang. MG picked it up quickly and put it on speaker.

“Dorian? What did you find?” MG asked as he held the phone up for both of us to listen.

“So.. remember that Disney movie Hercules? Well, turns out that it’s also loosely based on a very unpopular tale. A man lost his wife in a brutal battle for land. Death appeared to him, and by Death I mean Hades. So, Hades agreed to grant his wife’s return to the living, as long as he promised to kill his first born child.” Dorian said but I interrupted his story.

“What? Hades wanted that man to _kill his own child?!_ ” I said in complete disgust.

“Yes, because the souls of the innocent are the most powerful and the souls of those that take innocent lives are the most sustainable according to the legends.” Dorian answered and that shut me up long enough for him to continue on with his story.

“As I was saying, the man agreed. He thought that it was just one child, that they’ll have many. One child for the life of his wife.. Except, when the time came, he couldn’t do it. Hades was furious and demanded he uphold his end of the deal or all of them would perish.” He paused, you could practically hear the hesitation in his breathing.

“So what did he do?” MG asked then Dorian exhaled. Did I want to know the answer? I don’t think I wanted to know the answer.

“Hades upheld his end of the deal and the only way the man could break the deal, was to put back what Hades granted him.” Dorian finished. MG and I looked at each other then looked over at Jo and Penelope. You’ve got to be kidding me!

“ _So what you’re saying is my daughter has to die all over again?!_ ” A shrill voice came from the door. MG and I turned and looked at the door to find a very angry woman and a stern looking man. I guess that makes the couple standing there, Penelope’s parents. They walked straight up to us and her mom took the phone from MG. As much as I could stand up to Penelope, her parents were a different story.

“That’s unacceptable. There has to be another way.” She took Dorian off speaker and spoke into the phone, walking away as Penelope’s dad knelt in front of the barrier. Both MG and I gulped, not saying a word and side eyeing each other. It was silent for a while and although I hoped MG was listening in on Mrs. Park and Dorian’s conversation, I knew he wasn’t. Finally, Penelope’s dad cleared his throat and spoke softly.

“I knew.. just in case you were wondering why I wasn’t surprised when we talked on the phone earlier. I didn’t know all the details, but I knew I wasn’t going to see my daughter ever again when she left our home to come back to the school. A part of me hoped she would have a happily ever after but I knew that was a long shot. When she’s determined to do something, she never fails. She’s like me in that manner, at least that’s what her mother always said, even though I failed in a lot of things, whereas Penelope has never failed an endeavour she set out to complete.” He said then stood up and faced us. I didn’t get a good look before but now I knew where Penelope got her eyes. Her dad’s eyes were almost identical. He turned his gaze to me and spoke directly to me.

“You want to save your sister. I want to save my daughter. But you and I both know that if they were conscious, your sister would tell you to save my daughter, and my daughter would tell me to save your sister..” He continued and I nodded, not knowing what to say. I looked over at Jo but then I looked over at Penelope and felt sick. She had saved Jo and I, she spent a year searching for a cure and she found it. She was brave enough to die so that all of us can live.

“Sounds like the question is whether we proceed with what we think we have to do.. or honor what Jo and Peez would want us to do.” MG said as he took my hand. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at Jo and Penelope too. Just then we heard someone knock on the door, Penelope’s dad buttoned his jacket and walked over to the door, the wrinkles on his forehead growing by the second. I looked back and saw that Penelope’s mom had tears in her eyes and the anger she held when she arrived was completely gone now. Seems like Dorian convinced her there was no other way and my heart dropped more. I was hoping she’d have a miracle answer.

“Arnold, we need to speak in private.” She whispered but I could still hear her which meant MG could hear her too. Before they could take a step out of the office, a blast came from inside the barrier and shattered it, rendering all of us slightly dazed and confused. We all looked as a portal appeared inside where the barrier used to be and Josie, taking one look at me, smirked then disappeared into it. Just like that, the portal was gone, the barrier was down and Penelope was still unconscious. MG sped over to Penelope and nudged her, trying to wake her as her parents ran then knelt beside her. I took my eyes off them for one minute and Jo managed to escape from within a freaking barrier spell. Could I be an even bigger failure? All I had to do was keep watch and make sure they didn’t escape. I couldn’t even do that properly.

“MG.. give Penelope some of that elixir we gave to Hope. Wake her up, find out what happened. Now more than ever, we need to stop Hades. I gotta talk to Landon and Hope.” I told him as he looked at me, the worry now apparent on his face again but he nodded.

“Here.” Penelope’s dad took the school phone and input a number then gave it to MG.

“Call us as soon as she wakes. Her mother and I are going to try and find another way.” He said as he handed the phone back to MG. Both of them give Penelope a kiss on her forehead then left the office. I don’t know why, but I had this horrible feeling in my stomach that we wouldn’t see them again. I pushed that thought aside, it’s not a good thought to have.

“Take extreme care of Penelope okay? We don’t need my possessed sister going even more over the edge if she finds out Penelope has been harmed in any way.” I told him and I knew he didn’t want me to leave on my own but he knows he has to look after Penelope. Me being in a wheelchair would make looking after Penelope quite difficult.

“I’m on it.” He says then gives me that boyish smile except it didn’t seem boyish anymore, it looked aged, like his youthfulness was fading from all the responsibility being put on all of us. I smiled back as best I could then turned and wheeled myself down to where Hope and Landon headed off to. I stopped then looked back at MG.

“Once she’s awake, come down to the weapons room.” I told him then continued wheeling myself away.

**HOPE POV**

My mind was still reeling and my senses were still on high alert. Landon’s hand in mine was calming but I couldn’t shake the feeling of Tartarus, even if it was only my mind that was there. After my run in with the, Minotaur is what Hades called it, he portaled us right at the entrance of Tartarus. If Malivore was complete and total blackness of isolation, and the Underworld was the equivalent of being trapped with thousands of monsters waiting to eat you, then Tartarus was both of those on steroids. The amount of despair that oozes out of that place is enough to suck the happiness out of the entire universe.

“Hope? Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Landon stopped and squeezed my hand to jolt me back to reality.

“I.. I’m sorry. Just, recovering still. Let’s get to the weapons vault and talk there.” I said quickly then continued walking and pulled him along with me. We were quiet the rest of the way as we made it into the tunnels and walked through an illusioned rock wall, straight into a narrow but winding hallway. We continued walking until we reached the vault door which is normally only opened by Dr. Saltzman’s blood but he didn’t know about the failsafe I put on it when he asked me to reinforce the security spell.

“ _Aperta coram._ ” I recited and the vault unlocked then swung open before us. We climbed through the small opening but left the door open in case Lizzie or MG needed to get in.

“Landon.. I have to tell you something and I’m going to need you to refrain from trying to be a martyr just because you’re a Phoenix. Okay?” I said as I turned to face him. He doesn’t say anything but instead pulls me into his arms, holding onto me tightly. I snuggled into his embrace for just a moment then realized we didn’t have time for this, even if this was all I wanted to do.

“Landon, promise okay?” I asked again as I pulled away. We both take a seat on separate chairs and he takes my hand gently.

“I promise I’ll try.” He replied and I smiled softly at him. No matter what anyone said, Landon will always be a hero, that’s just who he is. He won’t ever stop trying to be a hero because he has that same protective nature that I have, and I love him for it.

“Okay. So, there’s only one way to get into Tartarus and no one’s going to like it. As long as the Underworld exists, all souls will end up there. All souls that end up in Tartarus, Hades himself brings them through what he called The Veil. Once through The Veil, Hades will lift his hold on the soul and it’ll be pulled deep into a never ending pit.” I said slowly to let Landon process what this actually means.

“Basically someone has to die to get into Tartarus?” He said firmly. I looked at him and he sighed looking at me and I shook my head.

“You promised you weren’t going to-” I told him but he cuts me off mid-sentence.

“I promised I’d try but that doesn’t change the fact that someone has to die in order to get into the Underworld, let alone Tartarus, which is the place we want to send Hades. Besides the fact that I can resurrect, there’s also that tiny detail that Phoenix fire is the only thing that can harm him. It makes sense that it has to be me.” He replied but I stood up and dropped his hand.

“You don’t understand! The Veil prevents anything from getting out besides a God. Your soul will be trapped there so you won’t be able to resurrect!” I yelled at him and began pacing around the room because whether I liked it or not, Landon was right about one thing: someone had to die. But it didn’t have to be Landon, someone else could wield the weapon to kill Hades. It doesn’t have to be Landon, it could be me. All we had to do was imbue a weapon with Phoenix fire and anyone could use it to kill Hades.

“Alright alright, we’ll talk about this later. Let’s just focus on making the weapon that’ll severely wound Hades. Okay?” Landon stands and places his hands on my shoulders, to stop me from pacing. I nod in agreement, not telling him the plan I just conjured in mind.

“Yeah. Let’s make sure we can incapacitate the son of a bitch before we talk about who’s going to be the one to do it.” I whispered and hugged him. I’m not putting anyone else in danger. I opened that portal on my own and in doing so, I brought Hades out of his imprisonment and allowed him back into our world. This was my fault and I had to be the one to fix it. Finally, I let go of Landon so we could comb through the weaponry room, looking for the perfect weapon. We were silent as we picked up daggers, spears, bows and arrows, and swords. Daggers were easily concealable but might not be as effective. Spears along with bows and arrows are for long range attacks but I’d have to be within arms reach when attacking Hades. I was just about to pick up a gladius (short stouted Roman sword) before Landon appeared beside me, holding what looked to be a sword but it wasn’t.

“What is that?” I asked him and took the weapon from him. I held onto the hilt that had a small button. As soon as I pressed it, the weapon extended in both directions. It was a javelin that was small enough to conceal but could extend long enough to deal enough damage if used to impale it’s victim.

“It’s a javelin. It can be small enough to hide and once Hades is stabbed with it, the button can be pressed and it’ll extend, making sure Hades is completely impaled. Like Oliver was.” Landon paused, I looked at him and nodded, agreeing that this is the perfect weapon to use.

“This is definitely something that’ll catch him off guard, that puts us at an advantage already.” Landon said and for the first time since waking up, I felt like we could win this war. Even if I wouldn’t be here to see it.

“Let’s get to work. _Motis levitante_.” I recited and the javelin began floating in mid air.

“Landon, you stand on one side and I’ll stand on the opposite site. Hold your hands out under it and do your best to conjure flames in your hands, just your hands. I don’t need you bursting into a ball of flames with me in such close proximity.” I said as I made my way over to one side of the javelin.

“Don’t set you or myself on fire, just the hands. Got it.” He replied as he stood on the opposite side of me and the javelin then held his hands out. He closed his eyes and concentrated. I held my hands out getting ready to chant the spell. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed together and his jaw clenched. He was trying too hard.

“Landon, relax a little. Just allow the fire to fill you up and imagine expelling it from your hands.” I told him. The tension in his face eases up and 2 minutes later the fire was appearing from his hands.

“Okay it’s working, keep providing the fire until I tell you to stop.” I told him then took a deep breath and began chanting.

“ _Imbuere in perpetuum, imbuere in perpetuum, imbuere in perpetuum.._ ” I continued chanting as I watched the fire leave Landon’s hands and embed itself into the javelin.

“Stop.” I told Landon and he does, pulling his hands away.

“Did it work?” Landon asked but before he could reach out for it, I took it into my hand instead.

“It’s embedded with your fire yes but it’s not activated. Hold out your hand.” I tell him and he does so without question. Using the javelin, I quickly slice one of his hands and drip his blood over both sides of the weapon. After it’s almost fully coated with Landon’s blood, I lay it on the ground.

“Now, blast it with more of your fire so your blood can permanently bind it to the javelin.” I told him then took his sliced hand and start chanting a healing charm, while he used his free hand to light the weapon on fire. A golden light began to radiate from the weapon and it started floating in the air. After a moment, the glowing dimmed and Landon let the fire fade from his hand. The javelin dropped to the floor with a loud _CLANK!_

“So.. we just made a weapon that can really do some damage to Hades?” He asked but before I could answer we heard the door swing open. I took the javelin and turned but stopped in my tracks when I saw that it was Lizzie wheeling herself through the door.

“Damnit Lizzie, don’t sneak up on us like that!” I exhaled letting my nerves calm a little.

“Next time I’ll announce my arrival but right now, I need to talk to both of you.” Lizzie stopped in front of us and began telling us everything Dorian found and about how Josie managed to escape due to her accomplice Hades, launching a jailbreak for her. She told us about how in order for the deal Josie made with Hades to be broken, she’d have to give back the one thing Hades granted her, meaning Penelope had to die all over again so her soul can return back to the Underworld. The messed up part? Lizzie said Josie had to be the one to kill Penelope in order for the deal to break. Then it hit me, the weapon we made could have the power to actually _kill_ Hades, not just wound him enough so he can be tossed into Tartarus. What if he actually dies and the Underworld dies with him? What would happen to all those souls?

“Lizzie, do you honestly believe we can convince Josie to kill Penelope so she’d free herself from Hades?” I said since it was a rhetorical question. There was no way that was happening because even if Josie was in control of herself, she’d want to keep Penelope safe.

“No I don’t think we can convince her but.. Jo escaped and Penelope was left behind. I think if Penelope is herself and we tell her what we know, she can convince my sister to..” Lizzie trails off not wanting to finish that sentence.

“Josie just got Penelope back. Even if Penelope does break through to her, there’s no way she’s going to give Penelope back to Hades. We all know she’d rather risk her own life instead.” Landon said but suddenly we were being interrupted but the sound of footsteps and the door swinging open yet again. We all looked at the door, to find MG and Penelope walking through. Penelope with her hands up, as if convincing us she’s unarmed.

“I’m myself I promise. MG filled me in on a little bit. Tell me what you know and I’ll tell you what I know.” Penelope said while she was still holding her hands up. The rest of us were hesitant but MG placed his hand on Penelope’s shoulder and told her to put her hands down, then looked over at us.

“Trust me, she’s herself and you’re all gonna want to pull up a place to sit. She’s got a lot to tell us.” MG told us as he looked into each of our eyes. I gave in, only because we couldn’t waste anymore time.

“Looks like we’ve got a lot to discuss. Shut the door MG.” I told him and with that, he shut the door and locked it. We gathered in a circle and started to pour all our information out so we could formulate a plan.


	39. How Does It Feel To Know You've Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't miss."
> 
> "I'm gonna need you to come with me."
> 
> _This was it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just a reminder that if you do have some constructive criticism, I have no problem with you telling me what I can improve on. If you do not like what I write, you can always stop reading, I won't be offended, but again, if you have suggestions on what I can improve on, please comment below and tell me :)
> 
> I asked that you please keep this a positive place, thank you.

**PENELOPE POV**

MG, Landon, Hope and Lizzie filled me in on everything that’s happened since Kaleb tranquilized Josie and I. Hope and Landon embedded an extendable javelin with Phoenix fire that could severely wound Hades. MG explained the story Dorian told him about a mortal man making a deal with Hades to save his wife and the way the man broke that deal to save his only child. Lizzie explained that she filled my parents in on everything that’s happened and how they left to find another way to keep everyone safe. No doubt my parents were trying to seek help from our coven, but considering I just helped break the stupid Gemini curse my coven placed, I don’t think they’re too keen on saving my life, even if my dad was the next in line to take the place as leader. I must’ve dozed a little because now everyone was looking at me. I guess it was my turn to talk.

“Um.. when Josie and I were unconscious, our minds ended up in The Underworld. Josie’s more connected to Hades than we realized at that time and.. because I’m not supposed to be here, The Underworld was the only logical place where my subconscious would end up. I constantly feel a tugging, which is annoying for the most part, telling me I don’t belong here anymore. But when Josie gets taken over, my link to the Underworld links me to her too, and whatever she does, I blindly follow whether I want to or not.. except this time is different, like she didn’t want to bring me with her this time.” I told them. I didn’t know my hands were fidgeting so I held them tightly together in place.

“Tell us how Josie escaped?” Lizzie asked with concern in her voice. I didn’t want to but I looked her in the eyes and exhaled.

“Like I said, she’s more connected to Hades than we thought. He tried waking her physical body up with a message, cuts on her arm. When that didn’t work, he started to make her blood boil. I didn’t want to but I froze her so her temperature wouldn’t get too high. Oliver.. um, a class that Oliver and I took last year, we had a teacher that taught us about supernatural body chemistry. Supernaturals can withstand a colder temperature than humans, allowing us to stay alive but you go into a trance like state.. Unfortunately, I realized too late that that’s what Hades wanted all along. He wanted me to think that Josie was out of his reach and while I was distracted trying to come up with a way to break her contract with him, that’s when he struck.” I explained then looked at everyone, knowing I failed them by not keeping Josie safe this time.

“What do you mean? What did he do?” MG asked. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before continuing on.

“Like I said, our minds were in the Underworld. Hades might not have been able to see us but he could sense our subconscious was there, even if it took him longer to pinpoint our exact location. Once he did, a bolt of black lightning came down and struck Josie. In doing so, she woke up from her trance like state and when she did, her conscience floated right back into her mind and her physical body woke up, which allowed Hades to take control of right away.” I finished and didn’t need to explain further.

“Josie is currently wherever Hades is and they’ll be coming for all of us soon. So we need to come up with a plan and we need to do it right now.” Lizzie said after a while of silence.

“Let Hades kill me, I have a better chance at resurrecting after I stab him in the heart once he takes me through The Veil.” Landon volunteered but before I could argue, Hope beat me to it.

“NO! I brought him into this world so this is my responsibility.” Hope rebutted then suddenly everyone erupted with their own personal plans for being the sacrificial lamb. Did none of them get it? In order to save Josie, I have to die.

“ _SILENCE!_ ” I yelled and everyone shut up, turning their eyes on me. I gulped and looked at each one of them. Hope and Landon were meant for more than to be sacrifices. Lizzie and MG finally had a chance at happiness. And Josie.. I don’t need to explain why she needs to be saved. Josie is Josie, she deserves so much more than what she’s being given. They all remained silent, waiting for me to speak again.

“I don’t belong here anymore, the longer I stay, that annoying tugging feeling is going to get worse. The Underworld is always going to call me because that’s where I belong now. In order to save Josie, I have to die again and that settles it. I’m dying, so I’m going to be the one to thrust that javelin into Hades’ heart. As soon as he no longer has control over Josie, he’ll want to bring me straight into Tartarus to punish her. So you see.. it has to be me. End of discussion.” I firmly told them. Deep down, they all knew this was the only way to make sure there was the least amount of collateral damage spilled.

“But Peez, that’s assuming we could even get through to Josie, because in case you forgot, she has to be the one that kills you in order for the deal to break and for her soul to be freed.” MG tried to argue but I shook my head at him.

“We are freeing her soul, there are no ifs, ands or buts. Because I can get through to her. I will get through to her..” I said with confidence even though my heart was beating with fear. _Will I be able to get through to her? What if Josie is already lost to us and we can’t get her back?_

“Penelope.. you know Josie will never forgive us for allowing you to do this.” Hope said as she stood up, picked up the weapon and walked over to me.

“You’re not allowing me to do anything. I make my own decisions and I will never enable any of you to make my decisions for me.” I replied. We shared a glance for what seemed like hours but finally she held out the javelin to me.

“Don’t miss.” She responded. I gulped and took the weapon from her, hiding it in the sleeve of my jacket.

“I won’t.” I promised and even though it was the last thing I wanted, everyone huddled over and we shared a group hug. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the worst thing, at least I got to share a moment like this with them before I leave this earth once again.

Once the moment was over, everyone began looking through the different weapons in the room. We were basically gearing up for the war of our lives, literally. I looked over at Lizzie, wheeling herself around in the wheelchair when a thought came to my mind. So I went over to her, I think there was a way to get her out of that chair.

“Lizzie, you’re in a wheelchair because Josie placed a spell on you to prevent you from fully being able to heal.” I told her.

“Uh duh, that’s old news, you gotta keep up Park.” She replied with sarcasm. Even in a dire situation you can expect Lizzie Saltzman to be Lizzie Saltzman.

“What I mean is that Josie placed a spell on you, one that’s still active. Which means you can siphon it out of yourself right?” I asked even though I knew the answer. Lizzie looked at me dumbfounded.

“Um, I’ve never tried it. Do you think I can actually do that?” Lizzie asked, her face lit up with a glimmer of hope.

“Theoretically it should. Oliver and I picked siphoners as one of our areas of research for one of our final projects last year. That’s one of the conclusions we came to when it came to siphoners. Though we never got around to testing that theory out..Try it, if it works, then I can try a fast acting healing spell.” I told her. She nodded while I watched her cautiously. She placed her hand on her spine and drew in a breath.

“Oh, one thing.. it might hurt.” I told her then held her free hand so she could squeeze it when the pain eventually arrives. She nodded once more and began siphoning the spell Josie placed on her.

“ _AHHHH!_ ” She screamed and squeezed my hand then I used my other hand to hold her siphoning hand in place. She has to push through this in order for it to work. _If it’ll work_. She continued screaming and I told everyone to stay back. After a minute or so her hand stopped glowing and her body went almost limp before MG came over to steady her. I placed my hand on her spine and recited the spell I did for Josie. The one Oliver taught me.

_“Sana dolar_.” I whispered. We all stood around Lizzie, waiting. Healing cuts, sprains and even broken noses were quick. Healing a cracked spine and nerve damage is another thing but after what felt like a year, Lizzie’s foot twitched. Then her leg jerked and Lizzie began sobbing as she hugged MG.

“I can feel my legs! I can feel them!” She exclaimed and all of us were in tears. I told her to take her time but she was already lifting herself off the chair, wanting to start walking around. I laughed at how eager she was to walk around the room, _no_ , run around the room I mean, with MG following close by her in case she needed him. I saw everyone’s excitement and tried to imagine what they’d all be like once all of this was over. I imagined Josie finding happiness, even if I won’t be able to see it wherever I end up.

“Hey? You okay?” Hope nudged me and asked. I smiled at her and nodded but then my expression changed.

“Ask Landon to keep an eye on Lizzie. I need to speak with you and MG in private for a moment. Meet me outside.” I whispered her then I made my way out of the room, down the hallway and through the illusioned rock wall. I had a plan and I needed their help. They met me outside 5 minutes later.

“MG.. if things go south, make sure you and Lizzie get out. Josie would want her sister to be safe. Lizzie is your main priority, you understand?” I told him and he nodded understanding then I turned to Hope.

“As for you.. if necessary, you’re going to help me with a little illusion charm when the time is right and.. I’m gonna need you to make another Phoenix weapon. Let’s call it a contingency plan.” I told her. MG needed to be here for this too because besides Hope, one other person needed to know the plan. I proceeded to tell them what the illusion charm would entail and when to do it if it’s necessary. If we’ve learned anything dealing with the merge, it’s that there should always be a contingency plan. They didn’t like what I had to tell them but they agreed it was a good plan. Once we were done discussing, we headed back into the room to finish up packing for the battle that will ensue very soon.

**JOSIE POV**

Everytime Hades took over, I was completely aware of my actions. Like now, I was standing here in his throne room with the rest of his minions but instead of me kneeling before him like his useless subjects, I was next to him, as if I was his second in command. I watched as he interrogated his subjects. Apparently, one of them had tried to trick Hades from finding my subconscious when. My lips curled as soon as I saw him burn the traitor. Hades explained that the Olympic fire he conjures in the Underworld, never ceases until he commands it. A soul could literally burn for all eternity if Hades said so. To my dismay, he stopped the fire and told the rest of his subjects to feed the traitor to his hellhounds.

“My dear, I have a very important task for you.” Hades turned to me placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him in obedience.

“Whatever it is you need Master, I will get it done.” I answered quickly and bowed my head but he lifted it and shaked his head at me.

“You don’t need to bow to me my dear. You’re not like the rest of the lowly around here. You’re special. Now, I need you to fetch those 2 wolves that are currently enroute to rescue your parents. When you’re ready..” He stopped then reached for my hand which I held out for him immediately.

“Just press this mark and you’ll be transported here. Now, this might sting a little. Try not to move.” He said and suddenly there was a searing pain but I bit my tongue trying not to scream and flinch. After a few seconds, he let go of my hand and where there used to be a clean wrist, now held a burn mark in the shape of a skull.

“Off you go.” He said and opened a portal right before my eyes. I looked at him and nodded, letting him know I won’t fail him. I stepped through the portal and was immediately transported to the Temple of Gaea in Athens.

“Well, if I wasn’t here on business, I’d stay a bit to take in the scenery. But, it’s time to go wolf hunting.” I said to myself and sauntered into the temple like I owned the place. As soon as I was inside I muttered a boundary spell so no one could leave without my permission, or until the spell wore off. I hummed a chilling tune as I made my way down to the lower levels of the temple, where faint voices were coming from. The lower I went, the louder the voices became and a smile crept along my face. I was going to have some fun. I finally reached the lowest level but stayed in the shadows. I peered through a pillar and found Emma trying to counter the spelled shackles I put on my parents. Best to get this over with now.

“ _Corpius impetu!_ ” I yelled which froze Emma in place. Jed and Raf turned to find me and I smiled waving at them.

“Hi boys. I’m gonna need you to come with me.” I hummed as I made my way over to them. Suddenly they were lunging themselves at me. I sighed because they were making this much more difficult than it needed to be. I thrust my hands out towards them and they immediately yelled in pain, gripping their heads.

“I was trying not to hurt you but then you went and tried to attack me. That’s not very nice, is it?” I kneeled and lifted both their faces up so I could look into their eyes. _Fear_. The fear they had in their eyes made me smile.

“Come along now. Hades would like to invite you both into his lovely home.” I smiled sickenly sweet at them as I pressed my hands to their heads. They yelled louder in pain, clutching their skulls.

“Josie! Stop! Please! This isn’t you!” My mother begged. I groaned and rolled my eyes as my dad also yelled for me to come to my senses. Didn’t they know this is who I am without all that mushy, sentimental emotions?

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m on a tight schedule. _Ad sonum_.” I recited and both my parents knocked out. As soon as Emma is free from being petrified, I’m sure they’ll know doubt be on the way back to the school. Which is a good thing, because it means more fun later with everyone.

“Now that those three are indisposed, let’s go shall we?” I smiled at them as they tried to fight through the pain I was inflicting in their heads. After placing Jed’s arm around Raf’s neck, I placed my hand that had the mark on Raf’s shoulder then touched the mark with my free hand. Just like that, all three of us were transported straight to the throne room of Hades’ castle. As soon as the portal closed, I conjured up 2 new sets of power limiting shackles and cuffed each of their hands behind their backs. A set of footsteps came creeping up behind us, I turned to find Hades clapping and grinning.

“You’re back sooner than I expected, well done. Now you get to have some real fun.” Hades said and I grinned proud of myself but Raf had to go and ruin my moment.

“Jo.. please, just let Jed go alright? Whatever you have planned, you can take it out on me. Just let him go.” Raf begged and I groaned irritated. Before Jed could start begging to let Raf go I cut him off.

“Blah blah blah. Didn’t you hear what Hades said? The real fun begins and I need both of you present when I have my fun.” I told Raf then placed my hand on Jed’s head again and squeezed, causing Jed’s ears to bleed and his screams to echo throughout the room.

“Okay okay please, I’ll do anything you want. Just please stop hurting him.” Raf begged even more. _That’s more like it._

I lifted my hand away and Jed began panting from the relief he must’ve felt. I smiled at them feeling glorious and stood up. Hades placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a nod.

“I’ll meet you at the Salvatore School, I have some business to attend to first. You can use that mark to transport you there.” Hades said then walked away, leaving me to my fun. I turned back to the wolves and hummed.

“Let’s go have some fun with the rest of the gang shall we?” I told them as I knelt between them, wrapped my arms around their necks and touched the mark on my wrist. There was a light woosh then we appeared in the Grand Hall. Sadly, no one was here but at least it gave me some time to set up a nice little welcome for everyone.

“Now let’s see. How should we decorate this place? Oh I know.” I said as I started waving my hands. Pillars came up from the floors behind Raf and Jed, going through their shackled arms, allowing them to be cuffed around their own separate pillars. I waved my hands even more, allowing the walls to be set on fire. I laughed as I sat at the top of the staircase.  
“That’s more like it. Now, let’s get their attention shall we?” I grinned and quickly snapped my head to the left towards the chandelier and it immediately fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. I hummed with delight as the crashing sound of the chandelier vibrated throughout the entire school. It’s only a matter of time before the rest of the party got here so I leaned back on my hands and crossed my left leg over the other while humming to myself. Not 5 minutes later, one of my guests arrived.

“Jo?!” JO!!” I heard Lizzie crying out my name.

“I’m not deaf, you don’t have to shout. Ugh, your voice really stings my ears sometimes.” I told her as she came running in but quickly stopped as she saw the walls on fire.

“Oh, did little old Lizzie figure out a way to heal her boo boo?” I said, sad that she wasn’t in a wheelchair, I had big plans for that wheelchair. Oh well, guess I’ll just have to make do.

“Jo, you can stop this. You don’t have to do what Hades wants, we can free you.” Lizzie begged and I sighed shaking my head as I stood up and descended the stairs slowly.

“What Hades wants? See, that’s where you’re mistaken. _I_ want to do this because it’s fun. I love having fun, I haven’t been able to have fun my entire life because of _you_.” I practically growled at Lizzie and she took a step back. MG sped in and stepped in front of Lizzie.

“Oh of course. _My_ best friend comes to my sister’s rescue. Tell me MG, when have you ever come to my defense? When have you ever put me first? Even when Lizzie pretended you didn’t exist, did you put me first then?” I snarled at him, waving my hand out in front of me and a wave of energy flung him across the room before he could answer.

“Those were rhetorical. You never put me first.” I said then turned my attention back to my sister.

“ _Adiuuatur!_ ” I heard Hope say as she came running into the room behind me with her bird of a boyfriend right behind her. Aww, she’s putting out the fire on the walls, I worked hard on those. I guess they thought coming in waves instead of one big group, that they’d have a better shot at taking me on. Silly them. I saw Lizzie run over to MG so I turned my attention to Hope and Landon.

“You know, I try to host a nice party for everyone but you just go and ruin the decorations I worked hard on. You’re ruining my fun.” I huffed then raised my arms, causing all 4 of them to levitate. After squeezing my hands all of them started to choke.

“Jo! Stop, let them go!” Raf’s voice came from above which irritated me, so I decided to choke him and Jed as well. Once all of them were blue in the face, I relaxed my hands and drop everyone but Raf and Jed to the ground.

“Allow me to remind you that you are all guests at my party. I guess that means one of you has to die for putting me in such a bad mood.” I tell them and I immediately felt all of their fear and before they could try anything I began filling all of their lungs with water, all but Jed’s. So as they were coughing up water and trying to beg me for mercy, I carried out my punishment.

“Josie, please. You don’t want to do this. You’re going to regret it once you’re free from Hades.” Jed tried to reason with me and I laughed.

“Free from Hades? You don’t understand, I’m free _because_ of Hades. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to whomever I want and not feel a single ounce of regret. All that sentimental emotion held me back. So you see, I could do this and sleep like a baby tonight.” I smirked as I raised my hand towards Jed’s heart, and closed my fingers slightly as if I was physically grabbing onto his heart, then I started to twist my hand clockwise, slowly. He began spitting up blood at the same time blood was soaking through his shirt. Jed looked over at Raf and muttered he loved him.

“You see? Raf here is going to think your death is all his fault and he won’t be able to sleep tonight.” I hummed as Raf desperately tried to find a way to tell Jed he loved him back but he couldn’t while he was coughing up water.

“Oh sweetie, let me put you put both of you out of your misery.” I raised my other hand and formed it the same way as the other, only this time directed at Raf.

“Jojo wait! Wait stop, stop don’t do this!” I heard her voice and for a moment I lost my train of thought. I looked over at the door and found Penelope, walking towards me slowly.

“Jo, listen to me. You have to fight this okay? For me, for you.. for us.” Penelope’s voice enticed me and for another moment I felt myself slipping away from what I was doing so I could fall and hide into her arms. But I couldn’t give in. No, I wouldn’t give in.

“You’re too late.” I told her with an expressionless look on my face. She looked taken aback but before she could react, I tilted my head backwards quickly which sent her flying back with the others, landing right between Hope and MG. I inhaled then yanked my hands back towards me, causing both Raf and Jed’s hearts to be ripped out and fall to the floor. Satisfied with myself I lifted the jinx I placed on the rest of them so they could catch their breath before I had more fun.

“You.. you killed..” Lizzie’s voice croaked but she couldn’t finish that sentence.

“You killed them.” Ahh there’s the bird, I knew he was going to be quite upset about his wolf brother but it’s not like he could do anything about it now. I whirled around just in time to find Landon, Hope and Penelope standing together.

“MG, get Lizzie out of here.” Hope muttered thinking I couldn’t hear her but before I could stop them, they were out of here in a flash.

“I’ll let them go for now. I could use a bit of fun later after I’m finished with all of you. Sometimes the most fun is in the chase anyway.” I said nonchalantly as I stepped closer to them. looked over at Penelope and sighed to myself. Hades is going to need her later so unfortunately I can’t really harm her.

“ _Ad sonum!_ ” I directed it at Penelope and she fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Seriously, did no one here not think to try and learn the counter to that spell? They are making this too easy.

“Lucky for her, Hades has big plans that include her, so she has to remain unharmed. The same can’t be said for you two and yes, I’m well aware that bird brain here can’t die. But having an endless supply of tormenting fun is a nice consolation prize.” I told them but Hope stepped in front of him, like she always does and exactly as I expected her to.

“You’re not touching him.” Hope practically snarled at me which made me laugh.

“Been there, done that and it was boring. This however, is not.” I waved my arms causing Hope to fly around the room, thrashing against wall to wall to wall. I was laughing so hard that I didn’t hear Landon running at me. He tackled me to the ground, making me lose my concentration on Hope and allowing her fall to the floor. Stupid boy, how dare he!

“You’re really starting to get on my nerves.” I told him as he loomed over me.

“You killed Raf. This isn’t you Josie, the real you wouldn’t kill people.” Blah blah blah, he went on and on.

“This is the real me, without all the sappy love and family crap I used to pay attention to.” I shouted at him then pushed him off of me. I stood up and immediately grabbed hold of Landon’s head with both hands and began chanting. He started yelling in pain as blood poured from his nose, eyes and ears. I grinned with pleasure as he yelled louder. Suddenly I heard something fly past me and then a scalding pain appeared on my shoulder. I dropped Landon and gripped my shoulder, crying out from the burning cut that was now there. I turned to look and found a javelin punctured into the pillar where Jed was chained to, so I wheeled around only to find Hope standing there, looking like she had just hurled that weapon at me.

“You know, for someone as powerful as you are, your aim sucks.” I chuckled at her to let her know she hadn’t defeated me. She started to run towards me and just as she lunged herself into the air to pounce on me, I summoned the javelin from the pillar and magically tossed it in her direction. It impaled her right through her torso then she dropped to the floor, almost lifeless. She was breathing but only just a little. As I made my way over to her, someone from the shadows emerged. I looked to see who it was but I couldn’t believe it. Hope Mikaelson was walking out of the shadows, from the place where Penelope laid.

“How.. how are..” I looked at her in confusion then turned to the Hope I had just impaled but she wasn’t there. Instead, I looked in horror as Penelope lay on the floor with the javelin buried in her.

“Illusion charm. Penelope had me place it when your back was turned to us. This was the only way we were going to free you.” Hope said and I immediately dropped to the floor and crawled my way over to Penelope. _No! Hades needed her! No!_

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Hades needed her!” I lifted Penelope’s head onto my lap and tried to pull the javelin out of her but my hands began to burn and blister from touching it.

“It was the only way Jojo..” Penelope muttered as she looked up at me and caressed my check. Blood was spilling from her mouth but her eyes still looked at me with so much love. That look and her touch was all it took to make tears fall from my eyes.

“No.. no no no..” I muttered as Penelope tried to wipe my tears away but it was no use.

“You’re free now Jo.. I love you, forever..” Penelope whispered just before she drew in her last breath and her hand dropped from my cheek. As soon as that happened, my wrist started burning and my body jerked as a thick, black smoke began to expel from me. It hovered over me then dissolved into nothing. I looked down to my wrist and the mark was no longer there. Just like that, all my emotions came flooding back into me. What have I done? What did I do? _No please.. not again.. not again.._

“Pen..? Pen wake up.. WAKE UP PEN! Please wake up!” I sobbed, my voice trembling. I cradled her bloody and lifeless body in my arms once again. Tears fell from my eyes and they were never going to stop. I looked around and found both Raf and Jed dead on the pillars. I saw Landon on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I looked to Hope and saw her make her way over to Landon, looking at me with complete sadness. I looked back at Penelope and buried my head into her chest as I held her closer, crying uncontrollably, wailing in pain. I lost her.. I lost her all over again. And it was my fault. Again.

But I had no time to mourn because the earth started to shake, the glass windows began to shatter and the ground split in two below us. There was now a crack down the middle of the room, separating Jed, Pen and myself from Hope, Landon and Raf. _Hades knew and he was pissed._

**PENELOPE POV**

I was dead, which meant I was back where I’m supposed to be, _The Underworld_. That familiar chilling atmosphere, surrounded by darkness and fire at the same time. That feeling of despair, separation and fear. Those screams of pain that filled the whole domain. I was dead and it won’t be long now until Hades finds me. When he does, he’s going to get the surprise of a lifetime.

“You know, had I known you were going to cause me so much trouble, I would’ve just tossed you into Tartarus from the beginning.” Hades appeared out of a swirl of black smoke in front of me.  
“Well, looks like you get to have your chance now. FYI, appearing out of my smoke is my thing. It’s trademarked.” I fired back at him.

“Still as feisty as ever I see. Your confidence can be kicked down a notch though, it’s quite sickening actually.” He replied then summoned me over to him as a force pushed me toward him, closing the distance between us. He gripped onto my hair and started dragging me along on the floor. I thrashed and kicked and slammed my fists against him but it was no use.

“You think you’ve defeated me? Your friends are still going to end up right where I intend them to. And Josie? She’s going to suffer the worst of all.” He continued on with his monologue of how he was going to keep ripping happiness away from all of them but I wasn’t listening. I died with a little something hidden in my sleeve so it made its way to The Underworld with me. I was concentrating on making sure it stayed concealed and that I don’t drop it anywhere. Suddenly he yanked me up by my hair, pulling me up to my feet. We were standing in front of something that looked like a very large black curtain which I guessed to be The Veil that Hope told us about. _This was it._

“Look on the bright side. You bought a lot of time for Josie to be completely miserable in her life before she’s completely miserable in death.” Hades continued talking as we stepped through The Veil and emerged on the other side. I almost froze in place from the sheer amount of misery and sorrow this place emitted.

“You think this is bad? This is only the top layer. You, my friend, are destined for the deepest layer. Its where the remains of my father reside.” He told me then gripped me and swung me in front of him as we moved closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

“Is that supposed to terrify me? You look like a loser teenage boy who lost his puppy. You really want me to cower in fear? Then show me your true face!” I yelled at him but he just smirked at me and then began to transform in front of my eyes. The fire in his eyes grew even more wild as he was suddenly towering over me at 7 feet tall. His body bulged with muscles and his hair grew longer to just below his shoulders, and his beard ended at right where his chest started. He wore a black toga held together with a gold velvet rope. He held a staff in his free hand and then pulled me closer with the other as he bent down so he was eye level with me. I gulped, doing my best to hold myself together, but he knew the fear he had instilled in me. He smiled his wicked and evil smile then leaned in closer, whispering in my ear.

“How does it feel to know that you’ve lost?” He snarled but I just smiled and whispered right back.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” I boldly told him just before I pulled out the Stygian dagger from my sleeve and thrust it upwards, stabbing Hades in his heart. He staggered backwards, letting me go and began screaming in pain.

“ARRRGHHHH!! WHAT IS THIS?! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!_ ” He continued howling in pain as I walked over to him and kicked him in his gut, which caused him to topple over onto his back. He was desperately trying to grasp at the dagger to pull it out but his hands kept phasing right through it. I knelt beside him and just as he tried to reach for me, his arms went limp. His entire body went limp and I just smirked at him.

“Stygian dagger, imbued with Phoenix fire, dipped in Kanima venom and spelled so I’m the only one that can wield it. How did we get our hands on a Stygian dagger you ask? How is it possible for a bunch of mortals to get their hands on something forged in the River Styx, a river that only exists in The Underworld?” I smirked as the realization set on his face, not like his expression could change though since he was completely paralyzed.

“The traitor that helped conceal you and Josie from me. He gave you his dagger didn’t he? Why?” He sounded hurt from learning one of his subjects not only hid us, but aided us to destroy him.

“Because anything is better than having you as their ruler. _Motis levitante_.” I told him then stood up as he began levitating. I walked over to the edge of the cliff, making him hover over the pit in front of me. I saw the color draining from his face and I saw his blood that was once gold, turn red. _He was becoming mortal_. Which meant he was dying.

“Looks like you really are death after all.” I told him but before I could drop him into the pit, a blinding light appeared beside me and my father emerged out of it.

“ _Dad?_ ” I looked at him confused.

“Honey, you gotta go back.” He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, letting my tears fall. Why is he here? How is he here?

“I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here? How did you get here?” I asked one question after the other but he just pulled away and kissed my forehead. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes as I looked into his. The same eyes as mine.

“Your mother will explain everything. Right now you have to go.” He told me and just then the cavern walls began to crumble and the ground started turning into sand.

“What’s happening??” I asked still confused. Why wasn’t he answering any of my questions. Why was everything around us dissolving before our eyes.

“Sweetheart, get back to your friends. Hades is dying and along with it, The Underworld. You have to go now, your mother will explain everything.” He told me again as he pushed me towards the light he came through.

“I don’t understand! Please dad, just tell me what’s going on!” I screamed at him but he just held my face again as tears formed in his eyes.

“My beautiful daughter, I am so proud of you. Take care of your mother. You have to go now. I love you putri.” He said just before he kissed my forehead and tears. I tried to hold onto him but he pushed me into the light and just like that everything vanished.

“ _Dad! Dad! DAD!_ ” I cried out but I could no longer see him. He was gone and I had no idea where I was headed.


	40. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything's going to be fine."
> 
> _Raf was gone._
> 
> _Just breathe._
> 
> "Everything's a mess."
> 
> "This was our happy ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through my first ever fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it. I hope you'll stick around for more fics to come but it's cool if you don't. In any case, it was a pleasure creating this story not just for you all, but for myself as well. Thank you again everyone.

**LIZZIE POV**

“MG! Put me the hell down!!” I yelled and banged my fists on his back since he had thrown me over his shoulder and sped us off away from my sister. Once we reached the watering hole in the woods, he checked if the coast was clear then finally put me down. As soon as he did I pushed him hard and slammed my fists against his chest.

“Why the hell did you do that?! We have to go back! We have to save Jo!” I screamed and continued slamming my fists into his chest. He doesn’t fight back , he doesn’t argue, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He wasn’t going to take me back no matter how much I begged. I finally relaxed my hands and placed them on his chest gently as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sobbing.

“I couldn’t get through to her MG. She hates us.. I made her miserable her entire life and you never paid any attention to her. What kind of sister and best friend are we?” I cried even more while he just held me.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but Jo loves us just like we love her. She’s just being manipulated. Everything’s going to be fine.” He told me but I pulled away and began pacing in front of him.

“ _Everything’s going to be fine?_ Jo just killed two of our friends. Landon’s never going to forgive her and once Jed’s parents find out, the school will be completely shut down.” I told him while I gripped my hair. My anxiety was building, thoughts were consuming me entirely. I couldn’t have a breakdown, not now. I needed to calm down or else MG and I would have a Lizzie Saltzman world war 3 to deal with and that’s the last thing we need right now.

“Lizzie..” MG took my hands and kissed them, which helped calm me down a little.

“Listen, I killed Landon once and he managed to forgive me. He’ll forgive Jo in time. He knows that if Jo wasn’t being controlled by Hades, she wouldn’t have done the things she did. He’ll be bitter because he’s hurting but we just have to stand by Jo until he comes around.” MG said and I nodded, calming down a little more.

“And Jed? His parents are lawyers. Even if they can’t press charges without revealing the supernatural world, they could still petition to shut the school down.” I said and began to panic again but MG held onto my hands even tighter and looked into my eyes. He was trying his best to hold my eye contact so I’d concentrate on that instead of allowing my thoughts to consume me.

“But they won’t. Look, your dad might be a skilled vampire hunter but it’s not what he’s best at. He’s good at convincing the parents of supernaturals that the school is where they belong. He’s good at creating a space for people like us to feel safe, to feel normal, even if we are so far from it. He won’t let the school get shut down and frankly, neither will I.” MG finished and by the time he was done talking, I had calmed down enough to be able to push conflicting thoughts aside.

“Promise?” I asked just as I pressed my forehead against his.

“I promise.” He replied with no hesitation whatsoever. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly but deeply and he kissed me back just the same. It wasn’t an intense kiss in the sense of it being heavily heated but it was intense in the fact that for the first time ever, I felt so at one with him. I pulled away just slightly and almost immediately regretted not having his lips on mine.

“We have to go back, MG.. I know you want to keep me safe but I know your moral compass is pointing right back at the school.” I told him and the look on his face said it all. He didn’t want to leave but he wanted to make sure I’d be safe. He always wants to do the right thing and it just made me fall for him even more.

“If anyone asked, you knocked me out and dragged my ass back there. Okay?” MG said and I gave him a kiss to let him know that it was a deal.

“Well then, hop on. We’d probably get there at nightfall if we move at your speed.” He teased me but he was right, so I hopped on his back and kissed his cheek as he started speeding back to the school, both of us quiet on the way. We were preparing to go back into a warzone.

**LANDON POV**

I emerged from my ashes and sat up. Hope was the first person I saw, her face was stained with relief and pain at the same time. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. She began crying into my shoulder and for a moment I forgot why. _Raf and Jed were gone._ I gulped and held her even tighter. Tears streamed down my face as I remember trying to scream for Josie to have mercy on them. I remember every time I opened my mouth, I coughed up salt water, like I was in a constant state of drowning. All of us were.

“Where’s Josie?” I managed to pull back and look at Hope.

“She’s.. she’s with Penelope. I know you’re hurting Landon but.. she’s still processing..” Hope told me as she caressed my cheek but I shook my head. No, Raf was dead. She needed to know what that meant to me. I untangled myself from Hope, stood up and started walking straight over to Josie but stopped when I found a large crack in the ground, one that was too large for me to make the jump. Now would be a great time to discover that Phoenixes could fly but of course I can’t so I’ll have to voice my anger from where I stood. I looked up and saw Josie but when I found her clutching onto Penelope’s body, my voice got caught in my throat for a moment. Before I was able to compose myself, Hope’s hand found mine. I turned to look at her as she shook her head at me.

“Being angry at Josie can wait..” She told me then looked over at Raf and Jed, who were still cuffed to their pillars. I looked up at Raf and felt my chest constrict. Hope and I made our way over to the pillar and I looked up at my brother then down to the floor, at his unbeating heart. I took in a breath and fell to my knees, my arms laid over my legs. I looked at my hands and all I saw was blood on them, Raf’s blood. Even though the blood I saw on my hands was just an illusion, it didn’t mean that this wasn’t somehow my fault. I wasn’t there to protect him, like he’s always been there to protect me. He’s always had my back and the one time I should’ve had his back, I didn’t.

Hope managed to unlock Raf’s shackles and lay him in my arms using her magic. She leaned down and kissed his forehead then made her way over the crack in the ground, to Jed’s pillar, to bring him down as well. My tears fell even harder, dripping down onto Raf’s shirt before I pulled him closer and whispered to him.

“I’m so sorry Raf.. you deserved more than this.” I cried harder and held him even tighter, as if I was trying to keep him from slipping away, even though I knew he was already gone.

“You are and always will be my brother, no matter how far or how long we are away from each other.. and for as long as I live, you will never be forgotten..” I whispered as my voice trembled from the pain I felt in my chest. Hope laid Jed in front of me and even though I didn’t want to let him go, I laid Raf down next to Jed and placed their hands in each others. Both of them belonged here with us but at least they’re together, free from the pain of this world and all the torment it could cause. They both had so much life ahead of them and the rest of us were left behind to pick up the pieces and try to move on from this. But not today. Not for awhile.

“Landon?” A voice cracked. It was soft and full of regret and fear. _Josie._ I didn’t answer her and I didn’t look at her. Instead, I held onto Raf’s free hand, wishing Josie would just leave.

“Jo.. now’s not the best-” Hope started to say but Josie interrupted.

“I.. I’m.. I’m s-so sor--ry..” She croaked and I just shook my head.

“That doesn’t bring Raf back..” I said coldly.

“Landon..” Hope knelt beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder but I didn’t look at her. I just shook my head telling her not to push me right now.

“No. I don’t need an apology or an explanation. I need Raf back but that’s not going to happen. So the only thing I want from Josie right now is to get the hell away from me.” I said and finally turned to face Josie. She was just as broken as I was, maybe even a little more, but I didn’t care.

“I know you weren’t in control, I’m not stupid. But you can’t expect me to forgive you. Not now.. so please just leave us alone.” I told her, the disdain in my voice was completely evident. I turned away before she could say anything else. Hope wrapped her arms around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

“Jo.. we just need time.” Hope told her and that was that. She didn’t say anything more. I glanced back at her over Hope’s head and saw that she grabbed one of the table cloths, leaned down and kissed Penelope on her lips then covered her body slowly. She held onto her stomach and ran out of the room.

In this moment, I both hated her and didn’t hate her. I felt completely sorry for her but I had the right to be closed off. Hope and I sat there, resting against each other, my hand holding Raf’s and Hope’s hand holding mine. We sat there until Dr. Saltzman, Ms. Tig and the twins’ mom arrived. We sat there while we told them everything that happened. We sat there when they took Raf’s, Jed’s and Penelope’s bodies away. We sat there when Lizzie and MG returned and Hope told them the story of everything that happened, while I stayed quiet. We sat there while everyone went out looking for Josie. We sat there until Hope finally convinced me to get up so we could get some sleep. I wasn’t going to sleep tonight but I couldn’t stay in this room anymore so we left and quietly went up to her room, to try and get some sleep.

Hope and I snuggled into bed, holding tightly onto each other. Both of us didn’t say anything but I could tell she was awake and I knew she could sense that I was awake too. Memories of Raf and I filled my mind and it hit me all over again. He wasn’t going to come back this time. Raf was gone. I cried all over again and so did Hope. I didn’t know who fell asleep first but this was just the beginning. I didn’t know how many more nights there would be where I would cry myself to sleep, but tonight was the first night.

**JOSIE POV**

I ran out of the grand hall, straight out and through the courtyard, pushing past the swingset, around the pond and into the woods. I bypassed the old mill and I kept running. I wanted to die. I wanted to keep running until I was completely out of breath. I wanted to keep running until the burning sensation in my chest consumed me and sucked the life out of me. Was it possible to keep running until you physically dropped dead? If no one has done it before then I’m determined to be the first. _I killed Penelope, again. I killed Raf. I killed Jed. I’m a killer._

I kept running until I reached a clearing. _Our clearing._ The little pink flowers that used to cover the ground were either dead or dying. I gulped as I recalled the first time I ever came across this place. I was with Penelope and we found this clearing completely by accident while trying to find a different grove where most of the seniors went to get drunk on the weekends. Instead, we had found this clearing and it was all ours. I slowly made my way over to our spot, where we had our first date. My chest was still pounding, my arms and legs were aching and my sweat covered every inch of my body. I collapsed onto the ground, into a bed of dead flowers, and looked up at the evening sky. I could just lay here and wait for death to take me. I deserved to die alone after everything I’ve done and said.

All of them hated me and I didn’t blame them. I took away Landon’s brother and on top of that, his brother’s happiness. Landon would never forgive me and neither will Hope. The way I hurt MG with the words I said, telling him he was the worst friend, that he didn’t know what being a friend actually means. Then there was Lizzie.. I may as well have ripped her heart out as well with the words I said to her. She’s my twin and I made her believe that I wish she’d never been born. It was written all over her face.

And Penelope.. I was the reason she was no longer here. The last thing she saw was me at my worst. She didn’t die with me telling her I love her, that I couldn’t live without her, that I would do anything to take her place. She died not knowing how she makes me whole. She’s gone and I didn’t even tell her I love her back. I didn’t tell her I’ll still love her forever and ever. How was I supposed to live with myself after everything I’ve done? How do I live with myself knowing I killed my person, not just once, but twice? The pain in my chest intensified as my body caught up with the realization that Penelope was no longer here with me. I curled up on my side, hugging myself tightly, crying uncontrollably into myself. _Please just let me die._

“Jo..?” I heard Lizzie whisper as her soft footsteps grew louder. Her footsteps weren’t the only ones though. Someone was with her, but I didn’t uncurl or let go of myself. I avoided looking at her but she sat in front of me while someone else sat behind me, rubbing my back softly. Lizzie laid beside me and tucked my hair behind my ear but I shook her hand away and curled away from her even more.

“Jo.. it wasn’t your fault. Hades had control over you. You wouldn’t have done any of this if you weren’t being manipulated.” Lizzie tried to convince me but I shook my head and whispered back.

“That doesn’t change what I did. That doesn’t bring Penelope, Raf or Jed back. They would still be alive if it weren’t for me.” I gulped down another set of tears as I stared at a dying pink flower in front of me.

“No it doesn’t and I’m not saying it’s going to be an easy road back, but you can’t give up. MG and I will be here with you every single step of the way.” Lizzie told me and confirmed that the one sitting behind me was MG.

“Why? After everything I said to both of you, after I cracked your spine and put you in a wheelchair.. why would you stick by me?” I mumbled, never taking my eyes off the wilting flower.

“Because we know you. The real Jo isn’t a quitter and is quite relentless when she sets a goal for herself.” MG answered but I just sighed at that explanation.

“The real Jo allowed her girlfriend to die for her..” I whispered, trying to argue that the real me is a complete disgrace.

“You didn’t know what Penelope was planning for the Merge, none of us did. Josie, look at me..” Lizzie said as she scooted a little closer to me. I hesitated but ultimately looked at Lizzie, my lips twitching a little because I was trying to hold back more tears.

“Penelope loved you, she loved you Jo. More than anyone else I’ve ever seen love a person. She broke up with you so you’d learn to fight for what you want even though breaking up with you was the last thing she wanted to do. That didn’t work the way she hoped so she tried to find another way to get you to see your worth. But you were still so stubborn, so she left to go and find a cure to make sure you didn’t die in the merge. YOU. She wasn’t concerned about me, she wanted to save you.. No matter how many times you tried ignoring the way you felt about her, she always fought for you. Jo.. she fought for you because you were worth it to her.” Lizzie finished, tears stained both of our eyes. I never expected to hear these words, especially coming from Lizzie. I couldn’t help but curl up in my sister’s arms and cry into her.

“Look, I know it seems like there’s no way to come back from all of this but I can assure you that you will. Yeah it’s gonna be hard but you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Lizzie and I will have your back, no matter what. You were right, I’ve been a crappy friend and I promise I’ll be the best if you pick yourself back up. If you don’t, then both of Penelope’s sacrifices would’ve all been for nothing.” MG finishes his own speech and I don’t know why but I pushed myself up, sitting upright, between Lizzie and MG.

Once I sat up, that sudden dread fell over me again. The air felt thinner and I couldn’t breathe again. I wanted to curl back up but I didn’t. I clutched my stomach and tried to control my breathing, I was panicking. Whenever I got like this, Penelope always knew exactly what to say. _What was it that she used to say?_ I thought to myself. I started scooting away from Lizzie and MG, I wasn’t ready after all. I couldn’t do this. I heard Lizzie and MG trying to calm me down, they were suddenly holding onto me but I couldn’t stop shaking. I couldn’t hear them, their voices were muffled. I wasn’t ready.

_Yes you are Jojo. Just breathe. I’m right here with you, I’m always with you._ Penelope’s voice flooded my head. _Just breathe?! That’s all you’ve got?_ I mentally yell at Penelope’s voice in my head. _You’re stronger than this, you always have been. You don’t need me to tell you that. Time to take off the training wheels Jojo_ , her voice tells me. Instead of arguing with myself, I just take a deep breath. Then I take another, and another, until my breathing returns to normal and I’m no longer shaking.

“Jo! Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe, take your time.” I could finally hear Lizzie’s voice again. _Just breath_ Lizzie told me, it’s the same thing Penelope’s voice told me to do. Lizzie hugs me which surprises me a little because 2 years ago, this would’ve been the other way around. That’s when I realized it. Penelope was here, she left her mark with everyone, not just me.

I looked at both of them but didn’t say a word. Then I looked all around the clearing just before I looked up at the darkening sky. There were only a few stars out tonight but almost as if the cosmos knew I needed it, a star shot across the sky. So I closed my eyes and made a silent wish that wherever Penelope, Raf and Jed are, that they weren’t suffering and instead in a place filled with nothing but pure happiness and joy. I opened my eyes and the star was gone, the moment had passed and I had the choice to sit here and possibly wait for another star to shoot across the sky to make another wish on, or I could get up and put one foot in front of the other, taking it one day at a time.

“Let’s go home..” I told Lizzie and MG just before I pushed myself up off the ground, wiping away any earth debris from my clothes while both of them followed suit after me.

“You’re not going to go through this alone Jo, we’re going to be here for you and we aren’t going anywhere. Until the bitter end.” Lizzie said and I let a smile escape my lips. Lizzie and Hope started saying that 2 years ago, it used to be an inside joke between the two. As the squad expanded, it became a family saying because regardless if it didn’t feel like it right now, we were all family. _We are a family.it_. Penelope did just that, she didn’t give up on me, she didn’t give up on us. She kept trying because I was worth it, we were worth it and now it’s my turn. I have to keep trying because Penelope was, _is_ , worth it. I have to keep trying because I was worth it, I always have been. And because after everything I’ve done, _I am still worth it_. I took one last deep breath before squeezing Lizzie’s hand, letting her know I’m as ready as I can be

We all turned to head back towards the school but someone was standing right there. _It can’t be… can it?_ My eyes went wide, I dropped Lizzie’s hand and my heart stopped. _How did this happen?_

**HOPE POV**

Landon fell asleep crying. I couldn’t do anything to take away his pain even though I would give everything I have just so that I could. I hugged him close as he nestled into me. We’ve been through so much but losing Raf was never something either of us could’ve ever imagined happening. He was Landon’s brother, the first person he could call family. He was one of my best friends. This wasn’t supposed to happen, we were all supposed to make it out of this alive. He was supposed to have more time. My thoughts continued to consume me until Landon started stirring in his sleep.

“Stop! Leave me alone! Stop!” Landon began yelling in his sleep. I sat up and started shaking him gently so he’d wake up.

“Landon, Landon wake up. It’s just a dream, wake up.” I continued to shake him gently until his eyes flew open, full of tears, looking up at me. I pulled him more into me and kissed his head.

“Hope… I’m sorry.” He whispered but I just shook my head and made him look up at me as I cupped his cheek tenderly.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize for having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it..?” I asked gently. He looked away and just absentmindedly took my hand, lacing our fingers together tightly, so I squeezed his hand and softly rubbed my thumb against his skin.

“It was a memory.. the first time Raf had my back..” Landon mumbled then took in a sharp breath. He was trying not to cry, so I snuggled into him even more, letting him know it’s okay and that I’m always here for him.

“It was the first day at my new school, after being placed with Hector and Maria. I barely had a chance to settle in, so Raf and I were basically strangers.. anyway, I got to school and the usual happened. I got singled out, picked on, beat up.. all the things that you think happen on a bad first day of school, happened.” He paused again but I didn’t push. I just laid there patiently, waiting for him to continue, holding him close and not letting him go.

“After school came and he was running late because he had a track team meeting. A bunch of the senior lacrosse players were in the parking lot while I was waiting by Raf’s car, well Maria’s car. They decided to have some human target practice.. on me. Unfortunately for me and fortunately for Maria’s car, they had crazy scary accuracy.. I remember yelling for them to stop, I didn’t run because I knew they’d follow me.. then one of them nailed me in the head with an overhand throw.” He paused once more then gulped. I squeezed his hand again.

“Everything is fuzzy after that, but I remember Raf tackling 2 of them to the ground and taking massive swings at them before I passed out.. next thing I remember was waking up in the ER, Raf sitting next to my bed while Hector and Maria talked to the doctor.. concussions aren’t fun.” He mumbled and then fell silent. I listened to him breathing for a little while before I said anything.

“Raf was there for you even before he knew you..” I said, trying to hold in my tears. I never thanked him enough for everything he did for Landon, for me.

“It goes without saying, but that’s when we became brothers. Wherever he went, I went and vice versa. We always had each other’s backs, no matter what.. no matter what..” His voice trailed off and before he could start crying again, I sat up and pulled him up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his gently.

“Let’s go for a walk.” I asked. He didn’t give me an answer, he just got out of bed, slipped his shoes on and threw on a jacket. I did the same, held his hand and kissed it. Before our hands dropped, he brought them to his lips and kissed my hand back. I smiled gently at him and reached my free hand to his cheek, gently caressing it.

“Everything’s a mess but at least we’re not.” I told him, holding my soft smile as I looked him in his eyes. His lips curled in and I knew he was trying to smile but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

“At least I love you and you love me and right now, you’re the only thing keeping me going.” He told me before giving me another sweet kiss, this one a little more deeper than the first. I kiss him back with the same sweetness before we heard a frantic knock on my door.

“Hope! Landon! We need both of you down in the cells right away.” Dr. Saltzman came booming through the door. Landon and I looked at each other as we heard his footsteps go across the hall and start to fade. Without another word, we flew out of the room and followed after Dr. Saltzman. We sprinted down the stairs, dashed through the halls and weaved through all other obstacles until we reached the cellars.

Ms. Tig was there, holding onto Raf and Jed’s hands as they were laid on cots next to each other. In another cellar, Penelope’s mom sat on the cot Penelope was laidon. She wasn’t crying, she just held onto her hand tightly and kept looking at her, as if she was just waiting for her to wake up. Come to think of it, Ms. Tig had that same expression too, like Raf and Jed are just asleep but will be waking up soon.

“Dr. Saltzman? What’s going on?” Landon asked as he walked over to Raf and held his free hand with both his hands. I followed and wrapped my arms around Landon, resting my head against his shoulder. Before he could answer, Raf and Jed both gasped at the same time and opened their eyes.

“R-Raf?”Landon choked up as Raf began to sit up. Raf looked pale but the color was returning to him. I unwrapped my arms from Landon because I knew exactly what was coming next.

“Lan?” Raf said hoarsely, like he was still trying to gain his voice. They looked at each other then immediately and powerfully hugged each other. They gripped each other’s shirts so hard that I thought they were going to tear, but it didn’t. I let out my tears as I watched them reunite, as I watched them cry into each other’s shoulders. I took a breath and then decided to let them have their brother moment, so I walked over to Jed and hugged him tightly.

“You’re.. alive..? How did this happen?” I asked as Jed and I hugged. He pulled back and shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t know.. One minute I was trapped in a tunnel and then the next I was being pulled by a force back into my body. All I know is that I’m here and so is Raf.” He stopped and turned to look at Raf hugging Landon, a smile spreading wide across his face. He started off slow and cautious, like he was scared that none of this was real. The moment he mentioned Raf his demeanor changed, like he never felt more alive than right now. I let him get up from his cot as Landon let Raf go so he could come and stand next to me, holding my hand. We watched as Raf and Jed found each other’s eyes and the next moment they were crashing into each other, their lips connected and it felt like the world stopped just for them, for that moment.

“How did this happen..?” Landon whispered as he looked at me. I shook my head in utter confusion then we both turned to Dr. Saltzman, who was standing beside Emma at the top side of Penelope’s cot. Her mom was still looking at her patiently, still holding her hand and now I realized why she was doing that. I pulled Landon with me as we walked over to them, leaving Jed and Raf to have some time to themselves.

“Can someone explain to us what’s going on here? Dr. Saltzman?” I asked and it was Penelope’s mom that answered.

“My husband and I placed a protection charm on all of you before we left the school, well, on the ones that haven’t died before.” Penelope’s mom answered as she rubbed her daughter’s hand then glanced at Landon briefly before returning her attention to Penelope.

“The protection charm only works on souls that have not been tainted by the afterlife in any way. We weren’t sure if it could work on a phoenix and we knew it would not work on my daughter or the vampires.. but we placed the charm on the rest of you.” She explained but the whole time I watched her grip on Penelope’s hand. She kept squeezing every now and then, as if silently asking her to wake up

“Um.. Mrs. Park? If you didn’t place a protection charm on Penelope..” I caught myself before continuing with my question.

“Hope..” Dr. Saltzman looked at me and shook his head. I gave him a look that said I was sorry for bringing up the topic.

“Why am I sitting here holding my daughter’s hand as if I’m expecting her to wake up any minute?” Mrs. Park answered but none of us said anything. We stayed silent and watched her carefully. She didn’t say anything right away but after a few minutes she continued.

“It’s because she will wake soon. My husband, her father, found another way to protect her.” She said just before she let out a gasp and her eyes went wide. I hadn’t taken my eyes off her hand in Penelope’s and even if the moment was brief, it definitely happened. _Penelope squeezed her mom’s hand back._ Suddenly, Penelope’s eyes were open and she was taking a large breath in.

_Penelope is alive. Raf is alive. Jed is alive._ Did we really win?

**PENELOPE POV**

As soon as the light had swallowed me, it felt like I was being sucked up like a vacuum then flushed down a toilet. If you think I’m joking, I’m not. My head was spinning so much when I opened my eyes that I almost couldn’t comprehend where I was or who the people around me were. I felt someone squeeze my hand and immediately I knew it was my mother, then everything came flooding back to me. I’m here and my dad wasn’t. _My dad was gone._

“Mom?” I muttered as tears filled my eyes. I sat up slowly and met her eyes. She didn’t say a word, she just wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her. I heard her gasp as I hugged her tightly and I couldn’t help sobbing and completely breaking down. She lost her husband, I lost my dad and it was all because of me. It was my fault.

“I’m sorry.. this wasn’t supposed to happen.. dad is supposed to be here..” I choked out the words as tears continued to fall. Mom pulled back and held my face firmly in her gentle hands.

“You are my baby, our baby. We weren’t going to lose you again. We’re your parents, we will always do everything we can to protect you. Your dad did what every good father does for their child. He gave his life so that you can live yours.” She told me and through it all, I couldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t say anything, I just nodded and buried myself into my mother’s embrace. There was light shuffling around us and immediately my heart began to race. _Josie._ I looked up and found Hope holding hands with Landon, Dr. Saltzman standing next to Ms Tig and… _Raf and Jed? How?_ But there was no MG or Lizzie and definitely no Josie. Where are they?

“Where’s Josie?” I asked as I looked around.

“Um, Lizzie, MG and their mom went to look for her.. She kind of, ran out.. after..” Hope trailed off and I could see that she didn’t want to finish her sentence but she caught my eye and I knew what she meant. She couldn’t be here once all her emotions came rushing back to her after Hades’ control over her was severed. She wouldn’t have been able to deal and no one would’ve been here for her, not after everything she had done.

“I need to go find her.” I said firmly and got up, storming past everyone, despite everyone’s arguments to just stay put. Josie was out there thinking I was dead. I needed to find her as soon as possible. I needed to have her in my arms. I already lost my dad, I needed to make sure she was okay and safe from harm. Where could she have gone? Where would she have felt safe enough to just be?

A blur of places came to mind but one stuck out in particular. _Our clearing._ As soon as it appeared in my mind, I ran like crazy towards it. That night when we laid below the stars, waiting for meteors to rush past the sky, we talked about how we never wanted to leave that clearing. It was as if time and space didn’t exist there, that nothing could find us and that we could just be who we are, that we could just be completely and utterly, us. That’s where she would have gone, because it’s the first place she told me she’s ever felt safe. I ran even though my lungs were telling me to stop. I ran even though my legs were giving out. I don’t care if I look like complete crap, I couldn’t get to her fast enough.

Finally, I passed through the grove of trees, the same ones Josie and I did almost 3 years ago and there she was, facing towards the clearing, holding onto Lizie’s hand while MG stood at the other side of her. I slowly walked up to them, catching the last sentence of what Josie was saying.

“You’ll never be gone Penelope.. because you’ll always be right here.” I heard Josie say. I took a deep breath and not a moment too soon because she turned around just as I took another step forward. My eyes caught hers and every single moment we spent together flashed through my mind. I gulped and walked over to her slowly and cautiously.

“Hey Jojo..” I whispered.

“P-Pen.. Penelope?” She whispered but she didn’t give me the time to respond. I saw her running towards me and before she could collide into me, I scooped her up, spun her around gently then put her down. As I did, she started running her hands down my hair, holding my face then proceeded running her hands down my shoulders and arms just before she held onto my hands tightly. She was making sure I was actually real and not a figment of her imagination. Her eyes were glued to our intertwined hands because she couldn’t believe I was standing here right before her eyes. She looked up at me and her eyes were now filled with tears. I didn’t realize it then but I had been sobbing too, I just hadn’t noticed because my attention was all on Josie. I pulled her into me and held onto her as tightly as I could, burying my face into her neck, inhaling the best scent in the world, _her scent._

“H-how.. how is this possible?” She stuttered while keeping her tight hold on me. I rested my chin on her shoulder and opened my eyes to find MG and Lizzie looking at me in shock as well. A moment passed then I took a breath before reluctantly pulling back so I could look at Josie.

“My dad.. he..” I gulped because I couldn’t bring myself to say it, so instead I just looked at her and she immediately knew what I meant. Before she could start blaming herself, I cut her off and shook my head at her.

“It’s not your fault. My dad protected his daughter, like any good dad would do.” I repeated the words my mom told me, even though I was struggling to believe it myself. I didn’t want her blaming herself for this.

“I’m sorry Pen.. about everything..” She whispered as her forehead touched mine and her eyes drifted to our feet. She felt ashamed and she didn’t want to look at me. I lifted her chin lightly and looked into her eyes. I shook my head at her again and smiled softly.

“You don’t need to say sorry. Not to me. I’m here and you’re here and right now, that’s all that matters to me.” I told her as I wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. There was some light rustling and I knew that meant the others had found us. I turned and found Hope with Landon catching up behind, completely out of breath. I turned back to Josie and kissed her cheek softly.

“Don’t move.” I told her then walked over to Hope. She knew exactly what I needed and already had the necklace in her hand. She handed it to me and I cupped it in my hand before giving her a hug.

“Thank you.” I whispered then made my way back over to Josie. I took a deep breath and smiled. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself.

“Jo..” I said before taking her hand and placing my grandmother’s necklace in her palm then closed her fingers around it. I kept my hands over her clasped hand then looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

“When I left the school last year, I truly believed that I’d never see you again. When I learned of how to stop The Merge, I felt like our fate was solidified, a fate where we’d never have a future together. There have been so many forces that tirelessly kept us apart… but they didn’t win. We have our chance now and I will not waste another second without you.. And even though we’re too young to get engaged.. I can still make you this promise.” I kissed her hand then took the necklace again. Josie turned around and moved her hair to the side for me. I gently wrapped the necklace around her neck and hooked the two ends together.

“I promise to always love you. And I promise that you’ll always have me, that I’ll always be yours. This was my grandmother’s necklace and the love of her life gave it to her, Jacques Parker, your great uncle.” I said then moved my fingers away from the necklace. She turned to face me, a big smile on her face with even more tears streaming down her face.

“And I promise to always love you Penelope Park.” Josie told me then pulled me into her. Our lips finally made contact and my insides were screaming at me. _God I love this girl so much._ My arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around my neck, both of us pulling the other more into them. We kissed like it was our first time and the last time combined. I could feel it in our lips, we were nervous, hesitant and anxious. But we were also sure, confident and even more deeply in love than we were a second ago. We pulled away and looked at each other with the biggest smiles on our faces. This was it, this was our story and no matter what life throws at us in the future (because we actually have a future now), this was our happy ending.

  


EPILOGUE - 6 YEARS LATER

  


**PENELOPE POV**

Okay I lied. That wasn’t our happy ending because today was. Today, exactly 1 year and 1 day after Josie’s 22nd birthday, I’m standing here in a white pantsuit with a cape and heels, in the middle of our clearing and in front of the love of my life and everyone we care about. She’s absolutely stunning. Josie’s standing in front of me in a beautiful floor length wedding dress with delicate off the shoulder lace straps and intricate flower-like designs made out of diamonds, the same type of flower that grows in our clearing. She had her hair down today, her bountiful curls laid carefully over her shoulders. She didn’t have much make-up on but she still glowed brightly and she wore her mother’s veil. Her biological mother’s veil. She was perfection and I was the luckiest person on this planet because she chose to love me. I held her hands tightly as she finished her vows.

“You are WHY I love. Because without you I wouldn’t truly understand what love is. Because without you, I would still be lost. And now that I found you, my life has true meaning. I love you Penelope. I loved you even when I didn’t know it. I loved you even when I hated you and I will always love you. Forever and ever.” Josie said through her tears and huge smile. The girl is good, she used the same words I told her 6 years ago in a letter as a way to answer back to it. I leaned in and kissed her deeply. Everyone laughed and some cheered but obviously I’m not supposed to do that yet because the officiant wedged us away and gave me a knowing look. I just looked at Josie and we were both blushing, me giving her my “oops” look. After we both calmed down and had our serious faces on again, it was my turn.

“Josette Saltzman.. from the day I first laid my eyes on you, you stole my heart. I didn’t plan on you and no one in their right mind would’ve seen us coming. But you happened and we happened and even if the cosmos does everything in its power to keep us apart, you and I will always find our way back to each other. We’ve been through hell and back, we’ve had to endure so many sacrifices and hardships but it’s all been worth it. Yes, our journey is far from over but at least everything that has happened up until now, has been totally and completely epic. And everything from this day forward, will always be epic because of you. I love you Jojo, forever.” I choked up at the last part and I didn’t care that my tears might be ruining my make-up because Josie mouthing the words “and ever” when I finished was everything in that moment.

The officiant asked for the rings and we both looked at Harley, Hope and Landon’s four year old son, walking up to Landon while holding a pillow with the rings on them. Landon picked them up and told his son to go back to uncle Raf who was sitting in the first row next to his fiance Jed, while rocking Hope and Landon’s two year old daughter Nicole. I turned to Landon and took the rings from him. I slipped Josie’s ring on her finger and she slipped my ring on my finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” We recited.

“With the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.” The officiant finished and before I knew it, Josie had pulled me to her and crashed her lips to mine.

“OOH! AHH!” Came from the crowd when we pulled away laughing. The choir, which consisted of Kaleb, Taylor, Nia, started the exit song. Lizzie handed Josie her bouquet as we turned to process back up the aisle. Lizzie and Landon followed after us since they were the Maid of Honor and Best Man, then Hope and MG followed after them. We passed by Josie’s parents and my mom, all with beaming smiles and eyes flooded with tears. We passed old faces from our past and new faces we’ve met over the years but all I could see was my wife walking hand in hand beside me. This was my life, it hasn’t been perfect nor will it ever be perfect. But in this moment, it was perfect and epic and infinite. And even though tonight would end, tomorrow will come and I will get to wake up next to Josette Saltzman-Park, my wife. If you ask me, that’s pretty fucking perfect.


End file.
